Mystérieuse femme fatale!
by Kuina Spirit
Summary: Lors d'une escale sur une île, Luffy et son équipage vont faire la connaissance d'une jeune fille du nom d'Opale, brillante combattante... que Luffy engage pour le poste de musicienne...
1. Chapitre 1

zzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz... Hum! Ah bonjour! Je ne vous avais pas vu chers visiteurs égarés! Et c'est reparti pour un tour! Ma première fic étant terminée, et une autre idée me trottant dans la tête, je me remets à tapoter joyeusement le clavier!

Cette fois, mon style d'écriture sera un peu différent de celui dema première fic, mais j'essaie de garder le maximum d'humour, grâce à Luffy et son équipage, mais ce ne sera pas aussi disjonctée que "L'Ecole des Pirates!" (pas aussi disjoncté que le début, dans l'école)Voilà vous êtes prévenus!

Bonne lecture à vous, et n'hésitez pas à poster des critiques!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 1 : Une Femme fatale !**

« Stiahahahahaha ! Elle est bien bonne celle là ! »

Le pirate fit un signe de main au tavernier, qui lui resservit un verre de rhum sans broncher.

« Tu veux dire que la gamine là-bas à réussi à mettre par terre cette grosse brute de Raylon ? Arrête tu plaisantes ! »

« Chut ! S'exclama le pirate à qui il parlait. Si elle nous entend... On ne sait jamais, c'est peut être une vraie brute ! »

La jeune femme désignée par ces pirates prit son verre, et en but une gorgée tranquillement. Longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, lunettes de soleil cachant ses yeux malgré l'atmosphère sombre de la taverne, pull mauve, un jean troué par endroit.

« Stiahahahahaha ! Désolé ça prend pas avec moi ! »

« Mais je suis sérieux ! » S'exclama le pirate.

« Il a dû tomber dans un coma éthylique ! répliqua l'autre. Mais se faire battre par cette demi portion... »

L'autre pirate déglutit lorsque la jeune fille lui fit signe de la main en souriant.

« Je... je vais prendre l'air... »

« STIAHAHAHAHAHA ! Poule mouillée ! »

La jeune fille ne tarda pas à se lever. Le pirate moqueur la suivit du coin de l'œil, et voyant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, il siffla.

« Eh ! Petite ! Parait que tu sais te battre ? »

« Il parait » répondit la fille d'un air indifférent sans se tourner vers le pirate.

« Hoho... Et qu'est ce que tu fous dans cette taverne remplie de pirates ? »

« Je regarde des cibles pour m'entraîner... »

« STIAHAHAHAHA ! »

Un couteau frôla l'oreille du pirate, pour aller se planter dans le mur, sur une prime, entre les deux yeux d'un homme recherché... Qui n'était autre que ce pirate.

« C'est... Que ?... »

« Vous vouliez un exemple ? Demanda la fille dans un sourire. Vous l'avez ! »

Elle sortit de la taverne, laissant le pirate bouche bée. Les autres clients éclatèrent de rire.

« ... C'est une furie cette gamine... pensa le pirate. J'ai mon honneur à sauver moi ! »

Il se releva brusquement, et tous les pirates cessèrent de rire.

« La petite est morte... » Murmura un pirate à ses compagnons de table.

**xXxXxXx**

« OOOOOOOUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS ! »

Luffy sauta à quai, regardant le port, le nez à l'affût.

« Ca sent le rôti de bœuf ! » S'exclama le garçon au chapeau de paille.

« Et ça sent les ennuis si tu ne te calmes pas ! » Répliqua Nami.

L'équipage descendit à terre. Robin se posta en haut de la passerelle.

« Je reste à bord, dit elle. Ce livre que j'ai récupéré recèle bien des secrets... »

« D'accord ! » S'exclama Luffy.

« Moi aussi je reste ! S'empressa d'ajouter Pipo en remontant à bord. J'ai une crise de Je-suis-allergique-à-l'atmosphère-lugubure-de-cette-île ! Je risque de faire un malaise et une importante réaction allergique... »

En vérité, Pipo venait d'apercevoir un équipage de pirates qui avaient tous l'air de grosses brutes épaisses... et avaient l'air d'être de bonnes cibles pour Luffy... Et il n'avait pas envie de risquer sa peau au combat. Chopper s'empressa de rejoindre son ami au long nez.

« Désolé, Robin Chan ! S'exclama Sandy en faisant de grands signes à la femme. Mais je dois aller faire quelques courses... »

Robin était déjà partie s'allonger sur une chaise longue du navire pour lire le livre, n'ayant pas entendu Sandy lui présenter des excuses. Luffy, Zorro, Nami et Sandy avancèrent donc dans la ville portuaire, voyant parfois des hommes ivres chanter des chansons, comme des chansons paillardes, la Danse des Canards avec chorégraphie comprise...

« Ca me rappelle Jaya » murmura Nami inquiète.

« Pas d'inquiétude, Nami San ! S'exclama Sandy. Je suis là pour te protéger ! »

« De toute façon, ajouta Zorro, on est un peu rouillé, alors un entraînement ne serait pas de refus ! »

« Espèce de brute ! S'exclama Sandy. Vous allez choquer Nami Chérie en vous battant comme des brutes ! »

« Ecoutez ! » Cria Luffy.

Des cris de joie s'élevaient non loin de là.

« UNE BAGARRE ! » Hurla Luffy en courant en direction du son.

Les autres membres de son équipage ne réagirent pas immédiatement, restant fixe. Image des têtes vues de dos, gouttes glissant derrière les têtes.

« Fallait s'y attendre » murmura Zorro.

« Faites qu'il ne nous attire pas d'ennuis... » Murmura Nami les mains jointes comme pour prier.

« Suivons le » Ajouta Sandy.

**xXxXxXx**

« VAS Y SLYCE ! »

« ACHEVE LA ! »

« MONTRE LUI ! »

Le pirate de la taverne avait dégainé son épée, tandis que la jeune fille qui l'avait énervé prit dans son dos une espèce de lance, à la lame d'une épée, maisavec unlong manche en bois.

« C'est dangereux ma petite une arme pareille ! Tu pourrais te couper avec... »

« La ferme, répliqua la jeune femme dans un sourire. C'est vrai qu'elle est coupante à souhait, mais c'est toi qui vas en faire les frais, Slyce Topor, c'est bien ça ? »

Le pirate sourit.

« Tu connais mon nom ? »

« Oui, dit la fille. Tu es recherché. »

« En effet... Tu es une chasseuse de prime ? »

« Pas vraiment ! Je m'amuse juste à éliminer les grosses brutes qui viennent répondre à mes défis ! »

Le pirate rougit de colère.

« TU VIENS DE PRONONCER TES DERNIERES PAROLES ! »

Luffy et le reste de l'équipage regardaient la raison de l'agitation... et virent un pirate foncer vers une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans.

« Elle va se faire tuer ! » Hurla Sandy, prêt à se précipiter, mais rattrapé par Nami.

« Non Sandy ! S'exclama Nami. Le Log Pose n'est pas rechargé, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des ennuis ! Et pas si prêt de notre but ! »

Sandy retira sa cigarette de sa bouche, soufflant de la fumée.

« Si ça tourne mal, ne me retiens pas, Nami San... »

« Moi non plus » ajouta Zorro.

« Moi non plus » dit Luffy.

« ... »

Nami resta silencieuse. Tant pis, elle aurait essayé de les retenir...

« OH ! S'exclama Luffy. Regardez ça ! »

Pendant leur discussion, Slyce s'était retrouvé à terre, mais se releva.

« Elle lui tient tête ? » S'étonna Nami.

« Une femme fatale ! » S'exclama Sandy d'un air amoureux.

La fille s'était écartée du pirate, tenant sa lance en direction de l'ennemi.

« Sale garce... Murmura t'il. Je ne vais pas t'épargner ! »

« A part de faire du vent, tu ne fais pas grand-chose ! » Ricana la jeune femme.

« TU VAS VOIR ! »

Le pirate fonça vers la fille... qui restait immobile.

« Que fait elle ? S'exclama Zorro. Elle va se laisser embroch... ! »

La fille venait de planter la lame de sa lance dans le sol, avec une facilité déconcertante, prit le manche à pleine main, et s'élança.

« Rotation infernal ! »

Elle décrit ainsi un demi cercle autour de son manche, et ses deux pieds fracassèrent de plein fouet le visage du pirate.

« Projection JUMP ! »

Elle lâcha le manche de son arme, renversant le pirate, et elle se retrouvant debout sur lui. Elle décrocha avec une rapidité déconcertante sa lance, pointant la lame sous le cou du pirate. Slyce, à moitié assommé, se mit à hurler.

« NOOOOOOON ! PITIE ! »

Luffy regardait dans un sourire béat la fille, qui dominait cette grosse brute.

« Tu voulais m'achever, non ? » Dit calmement la fille dans un sourire.

« JE PLAISANTAIS ! » Hurla Slyce.

« ON ARRIVE CAPITAINE ! »

Une bonne partie des pirates qui entourait les combattants fonça vers la fille qui sembla étonnée, même si ses lunettes de soleil cachaient ses yeux. Luffy vissa son chapeau de paille du mieux qu'il put sur sa tête, Zorro dégaina ses sabres, Sandy fit un grand écart vertical... et Nami avait l'air désespérée...

« Bande de lâches ! S'exclama Sandy en envoyant un pirate valser et percuter le mur d'une maison de plein fouet d'un bon coup de pied. Vous mettre à plusieurs pour attaquer une jeune fille sans défense ! »

Sans défense n'était pas le mot correct... Et ça, Luffy et Zorro s'en rendirent compte. Entre deux coups de poings ou deux pirates tranchés, ils voyaient la fille se battre avec agilité, utilisant sa lance à la perfection, enchaînant des mouvements souples comme pour une chorégraphie d'un spectacle, donnant des coups précis et puissants. Voyant qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien, ils commencèrent à s'écarter de la zone de combat, mettant à terre quelques pirates.

« Une jeune fille sans défense, ricana Zorro à l'adresse de Sandy. Remets tes lunettes, Prince... »

« JE NE TE PERMETS PAS ! » Hurla Sandy.

Nami les frappa tous deux sur la tête pour les calmer.

« Sans commentaire, messieurs ! »

Puis tranquillement, le groupe regarda la fille mettre à terre le dernier pirate debout, d'un bon coup de lance sur la tête. Elle leva les yeux vers Luffy, Zorro, Nami et Sandy, prête à bondir vers eux. Mais elle retint son geste, voyant qu'ils ne faisaient pas parti de l'équipage des ennemis.

« Bravo ! S'exclama Sandy en applaudissant. Fantastique ! »

« En effet, pas mal du tout » dit Nami, se sentant obligée d'applaudir de peur qu'une épée de Damoclès s'abatte sur eux.

« GENIAL ! » Renchérit Luffy en applaudissant également.

La fille, telle une comédienne ayant fini le spectacle, lance en main, bout du manche posé par terre et lame en l'air, posa une main sur son cœur et salua modestement.

« Merci » dit elle en relevant la tête dans un sourire.

Zorro, bras croisés, se sentit un moment observé par la fille qui s'était figée. Elle regarda ensuite Luffy.

« Monkey D. Luffy et Roronoa Zorro... »

« CA Y EST ! Hurla Nami. ON LES A NOS ENNUIS ! »

Zorro posa sa main sur le manche de Wadô Ichimonji. Cependant, la jeune fille réagit.

« Non non ! Pas d'inquiétude ! Je ne vais pas vous attaquer alors que vous avez voulu m'aider ! »

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, elle rangea son arme dans son dos.

« Et vous n'avez pas l'air de grosses brutes épaisses comme ce pirate, loin de là ! »

« Ca dépend de qui on parle » murmura Sandy en jetant un coup d'œil à Zorro, qui sentit le regard du cuisinier sur lui.

« Répète un peu ? » S'exclama Zorro.

« FERMEZ LA VOUS DEUX ! » Hurla Nami en les assommant.

Vue du derrière de la tête de la fille, où une grosse goutte glissa.

« T'es vachement balèze ! » S'exclama Luffy à l'adresse de la fille.

« C'est juste une question d'entraînement ! » Répondit la fille en rougissant un peu.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda Luffy. Et tu fais quoi dans les parages ? »

« Je m'appelle Opale, répondit la fille. Et je suis en apprentissage pour un jour réussir à atteindre mon rêve. »

« Sérieux? » S'exclama Luffy.

« Oui » répondit Opale.

« Quel est ton rêve ? » Demanda Luffy dans un sourire.

« Je veux prouver à quelqu'un à qui je tiens énormément que je veux suivre ses traces, tout en étant différente de lui... »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Opale la musicienne**

Luffy lança un grand sourire à Opale. La fille remit correctement ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

« Mais c'est super ça ! S'exclama le garçon au chapeau de paille. Tu veux faire partir de mon équipage ? »

« Je ne sais pas » Répondit Opale.

« T'es lourd Luffy... » Murmura Zorro d'un air dépité.

« Bah quoi ? » Répliqua-t-il.

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient ! » S'exclama Sandy, un cœur à la place de l'œil.

« Luffy... on vient à peine de faire connaissance avec elle ! Murmura Nami à son oreille. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... »

« Bah moi je veux qu'elle vienne dans l'équipage » répliqua Luffy.

« Donne nous une seule bonne raison » Murmura doucement Zorro.

Luffy sembla réfléchir, c'est-à-dire qu'il émit une grimace, yeux plissés, main sous le menton, bouche tordue.

« Dis Opale, tu sais faire de la musique ? »

La fille lança un regard interrogateur à Luffy.

« Euh oui... Pourquoi ? »

« Quel instrument ? » Demanda Luffy des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Du piano, de la fl... »

« VOILA ! » Hurla Luffy.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Zorro d'un air interrogateur.

« ON A NOTRE MUSICIENNE ! »

Zorro et Nami s'écroulèrent par terre.

« C'est ça que tu appelles une raison ? » S'exclama Nami en se relevant, une veine ressortant à la tempe.

« Et j'te signale qu'on n'se balade pas avec un piano dans le bateau ! » Fit signaler Zorro d'un air tout aussi colérique.

« Nami, prête nous de l'argent pour qu'on s'achète un piano ! » Supplia Luffy, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« HORS DE QUESTION ! Hurla Nami, projetant Luffy plus loin d'un coup de poing rageur. CA S'APPELLE JETER L'ARGENT PAR LES FENETRES ! »

« Pour une fois j'suis d'accord avec elle ! » S'exclama Zorro.

« Arrêtez de crier ! Interrompit Sandy. Elle peut venir avec nous de toute manière, non ? »

« Je veux un piano dans le bateau » murmura Luffy.

« Si ça vous dérange, je ne viens pas » dit Opale en haussant les épaules.

« Opale San ! S'exclama Sandy. Ne les écoute pas ! Ne sois pas blessée par leurs paroles ! Tu es la bienvenue à bord ! »

« Avec le piano ! » Ajouta Luffy en se relevant, sourire béat, poing vers le ciel... Avant de se retrouver par terre par un coup de poing signé Nami.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de piano, dit calmement Opale. Si votre capitaine ne m'avait pas coupé la parole, j'aurais ajouté flûte traversière et harmonica ! »

« SUPER ! Hurla Luffy. BIENVENUE DANS L'EQUIPAGE ! »

« LUFFY ! » Hurlèrent Nami et Zorro.

« OUUUUAAAAAAAAIIIIIISSSSSSSSS ! » Cria joyeusement Sandy.

« Je... »

Opale semblait un peu gênée.

« Quoi Opale ? » Demanda Luffy.

« Je ne crois pas avoir donné mon avis ! » Répondit-elle.

« Crétin » murmura Zorro en soupirant.

« Tu décides tout sur un coup de tête, ajouta Nami d'un air désespéré. Et ça sans demander l'avis aux gens ! »

« Bah quoi ? » Demanda Luffy.

« Il fallait être plus gentleman que ça ! » S'exclama Sandy en s'approchant d'Opale.

Derrière ses lunettes de soleils, Opale fixait Sandy qui s'approchait élégamment, et s'agenouilla face à elle.

« Opale, veux tu... »

Coup simultané de Zorro, Nami et Opale sur la tête du cuisinier, qui finit sa phrase à moitié assommé, par terre :

« ...te joindre à nous ?... »

« Je croyais qu'il me faisait une déclaration de mariage, dit Opale en se frottant le derrière de la tête. Pardon ! »

« Son comportement avec les femmes porte souvent à confusion, murmura Nami. Moi aussi j'avais cru ça... »

« Quel crétin » murmura Zorro en soupirant.

« Hein ? S'exclama Luffy. On peut m'expliquer ? »

« Ce n'est pas de ton niveau » murmura Nami d'un air désespéré.

« Alors, tu viens avec nous ou pas ? » Demanda Luffy à nouveau.

Opale soupira, puis sourit.

« Bon... C'est d'accord, mais temporairement, d'accord ? »

« SUPER ! » Hurla Luffy en sautillant joyeusement sur place.

« OOOUUUUUUUAAAAAAIIIIISSSSSSS ! » Cria Sandy tout aussi joyeux.

« Les gamins » murmura Zorro en fermant les yeux, une main sur le front.

« On ne les changera pas ! » Ajouta Nami dans un sourire gêné.

« Avant toute chose, je dois aller chercher mes affaires à l'hôtel... »

« Allons y ! » S'exclama Luffy.

**xXxXxXx**

« Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? » Demanda Pipo inquiet.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Luffy, Zorro, Nami et Sandy étaient partis.

« Ils ont peut être été tués » répondit calmement Robin en tournant une page de son livre.

« ARRETE ! » Hurla Pipo en chialant.

« Sérieux ! » S'exclama Chopper en tremblant.

« LES VOILA ! » Hurla Pipo en se dirigeant vers la passerelle.

Mise en place de la fonction mémorielle de notre ami au long nez... Analyse visage. Repérage : Luffy... Zorro... Nami... Sandy... et...

« C'est qui elle ? » Demanda Pipo d'un air méfiant.

« Notre musicienne ! » Répondit joyeusement Luffy.

Opale, portant un sac en bandoulière, salua poliment Pipo.

« Mon nom est Opale... »

Robin se redressa alors, quittant la chaise longue pour aller à la rencontre de cette fille... C'est alors qu'elles s'observèrent.

« EH ! » S'exclamèrent tous les membres de l'équipage, sauf Robin.

Opale avait pris son arme dans son dos, et avait bondi droit sur Robin, qui ne réagit pas. C'est alors que des bras poussèrent sur le corps de la jeune fille, tandis que l'archéologue avait croisé ses bras et fermé les yeux, murmurant « Six Fleurs ». Les bras ligotèrent en quelque sorte les membres d'Opale, qui lâcha son arme, et tomba lourdement sur le pont.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? » S'exclama Luffy en se postant à côté de la fille, tenue à terre par les bras de Robin.

« CETTE FEMME EST NICO ROBIN ! » Hurla Opale en se débattant pour essayer de se dégager de l'étreinte des bras.

« On le sait ! Répondit Nami tout aussi étonnée. Et alors ? »

« Cette femme est dangereuse ! »

Robin fit disparaître ses bras, et demeura immobile. Opale se releva doucement, dépoussiérant ses vêtements.

« Elle n'est pas dangereuse, répliqua Luffy en aidant Opale à se relever. Sinon je ne l'aurais pas prise dans mon équipage ! »

« Très bien... soupira Opale. Je vous aurais prévenus ! »

La fille se dirigea vers le pont arrière, sortant de son sac un long étui. Zorro la suivit des yeux, sans rien dire.

« Bon ! S'exclama Luffy. Nami, le Log Pose est rechargé ? »

« Pas encore ! » répondit la navigatrice en regardant la sphère à son poignet.

« Ca tombe bien... » Murmura Luffy.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Pipo

« C'EST L'HEURE DE MANGEEEEEEEEER ! »

Sandy avait compris, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivi de près par son capitaine. Le reste de l'équipage ne tarda pas à suivre, sauf Zorro, qui s'était immobilisé en entendant une douce musique, jouée avec une flûte traversière, reflétant un peu de mélancolie. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il se laissa guider par la musique, et se retrouva sur le pont arrière. Opale était appuyée contre les barrières, le soleil reflétant sur ses lunettes, laissant voir un peu ses yeux fermés derrière le rideau sombre des verres. Elle tenait dans ses mains la flûte traversière, et jouait, les lèvres frôlant l'embouchure. Elle s'arrêta soudain, et leva la tête vers Zorro, qui s'était approché. L'escrimeur sursauta.

« Hmmmmm... On va bientôt manger... »

« D'accord... »

« Tu sais, concernant Robin... »

La fille soupira.

« Oui ? »

« Au début j'étais aussi méfiant que toi concernant Robin... Et avec le temps on a vu qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. »

Opale ne répondit rien. Zorro soupira.

« Tu vas devoir t'y habituer de toute manière, dit il. Maintenant que Luffy t'as engagé, impossible de faire demi-tour. »

Zorro fut surpris en voyant un sourire s'afficher sur le visage d'Opale.

« Merci Zorro... »

Elle prit l'étui de sa flûte traversière qu'elle avait posé à ses pieds, et rangea son instrument. Puis, ayant remis son sac en bandoulière, elle suivit Zorro.

**xXxXxXx**

« Et là, je lui ai fait sa fête à l'homme poisson ! »

Pipo brandit sa cuisse de poulet dans un air de vaillant marin des mers... enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. Opale se retenait de rire en voyant le jeune homme au long nez raconter ses exploits pour la plupart (donc la majorité) imaginaires.

« Ouaip ! » S'exclama Pipo.

« Tu peux arrêter de rabâcher la même histoire trois fois la semaine ? » Soupira Zorro.

« Je peux te raconter d'autres de mes exploits ! » Répliqua Pipo en se bombant le torse.

« Ca va être dur, répondit Zorro. A par celle là et le pingouin, on sait que le reste est du pipeau ! »

Opale ne pouvait plus se retenir... et éclata de rire. Luffy, même s'il avait la bouche pleine, éclata de rire également.

« Bon sang ! S'esclaffa Opale en se ressaisissant. Mais d'où est ce que vous sortez vous tous ? J'ai eu bruit sur vous, mais pas comme un équipage de comique ! »

« Parce que tu nous trouves comique ? » Murmura Zorro.

« Avec Luffy, Pipo et Chopper, on peut en effet en douter, lui dit à mi-voix Nami. ET TOI ARRETE DE RIRE LA BOUCHE PLEINE ! »

Luffy cessa de rire, fermant immédiatement la bouche. Fallait dire que Nami tapait fort, et il se demandait bien comment elle faisait pour lui faire aussi mal. Il avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche... ce qui donna à la gorge la forme d'une énorme boule. Opale regardait ce spectacle d'un air dégoûté.

« Crétin ! S'exclama ensuite Sandy. Tu vois pas que ton comportement choque mes chéries ? »

« Ah ? Dit Opale d'un air dubitatif. Tu es fiancé avec Nami et Robin ? »

Opale vit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire... D'un côté, Sandy commençait un saignement de nez avec les yeux en cœur, de l'autre, les veines temporales de Nami ressortaient... Puis en tout dernier lieu, Robin poussait un petit rire. Opale version grosse goutte glissant derrière sa tête. Elle remit correctement ses lunettes de soleil dans un geste nerveux.

« Désolée... mais je prenais ça au mot... »

« NAMI ET ROBIN MES FIANCEES ! » Hurlait Sandy en sautillant dans la cuisine... avant de se faire éjecter sur le pont par Nami.

« LA FERME ! »

Fini de rire... Opale essaya de se cacher sous la table lorsqu'elle vit le regard que Nami lui lançait.

« Désolée » murmura Opale honteuse.

« Plus jamais... » Susurra Nami.

« Promis ! »

« Arrête de la martyriser, Nami ! Répliqua Zorro. J'ai bien ri moi ! »

Zorro se retrouva par terre, assommé.

« C'est pas grave Opale ! Dit Nami dans un sourire. Continuons à manger tranquillement ! »

Le calme était revenu à table... Les tensions s'étaient calmées pour laisser place aux rires et aux blagues habituelles de Pipo, au récit de leurs aventures narrées principalement par Luffy. Ils finirent donc de manger. La nuit à l'extérieur était tombée, et les lanternes furent allumées.

« Dis Opale ! S'exclama Luffy. Tu ne veux pas nous jouer un peu de musique ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

La fille alla chercher son étui contenant la flûte traversière dans le quartier des filles. Elle sortit son instrument, le porta à ses lèvres... et commença à jouer une douce mélodie. L'équipage, de bruyant au repas, devint subitement calme, à l'entente de la musique. Plus un bruit, juste le son de la mélodie qui s'élevait dans la salle de réunion... doucement. L'équipage se surprit à sursauter lorsque la mélodie s'arrêta, et qu'Opale avait déclaré :

« Voilà ! »

Luffy fit un grand sourire.

« SUPER ! »

« J'ai cru m'être endormie, murmura Nami. S'était comment dire... »

« Ensorcelant ! » Finit Sandy.

« Pas mal, dit Zorro d'un air indifférent. T'as pas avec un peu plus de rythme ? »

« Je crois que j'ai ça dans mon répertoire ! »

« Sérieux ! »

« Oui, Chopper ! »

Opale porta à nouveau l'embouchure de son instrument à ses lèvres, et joua un célèbre hymne de pirates... Que l'équipage se mit à chantonner, accompagné par la musique.

**xXxXxXx**

Il était tard... La lune était haute dans le ciel, à son premier quartier. Sa lumière se reflétait sur les sabres de Zorro, qui s'entraînait à l'arrière du navire. Il voyait parfois des passants marcher sur le quai, des pirates aux couples d'amoureux. Mais il s'en fichait. Lui, il était là pour s'entraîner. La nuit était le seul moment à peu près tranquille.

« Hein ? »

Il entendit clairement le son de la flûte traversière d'Opale s'élever, à l'avant du navire. Musique mélancolique. L'escrimeur, sans s'en rendre compte, rengaina ses sabres, et tendit l'oreille. Il avança, monta près des mandariniers de Nami, et regarda. Elle était là, assise sur les barrières du navire, près de la figure de proue. La lumière de la lune faisait briller la flûte traversière, et se reflétait contre les verres de ses lunettes. Zorro se gifla mentalement.

« Bon sang, pensa-t-il. Sa musique est ensorcelante... »

Il retourna à l'arrière du navire, et continua à s'entraîner, guidé par la musique, qui berçait le reste de l'équipage endormi.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Départ mouvementé**

« Hmmmmm... »

Réveil difficile. Il fallait dire que même si elle dormait sur un matelas à même le sol, l'oreiller était moelleux... et surtout elle était fatiguée. Opale ouvrit un œil... et remarqua qu'il faisait jour. Elle se redressa en remettant ses lunettes de soleil, et regarda autour d'elle. Personne.

« Mince ! Pensa-t-elle. Je vais avoir l'air fainéante à ce rythme ! »

Elle se leva en quatrième vitesse, s'habilla et monta dans la salle de réunion. Elle vit l'équipage qui prenait son petit déjeuner.

« T'as si faim que ça ? » S'exclama Luffy la bouche pleine.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Opale chérie ! Dit Sandy. J'ai gardé bien abrité ton petit déjeuner... »

« Il est quelle heure ? » Demanda Opale dans un bâillement.

« Neuf heures ! Répondit Nami. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux dormir autant de temps qu'il te plait ! »

« Ce n'est pas la Marine ici, déclara Pipo. Nous on se la joue cool ! »

« zzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz... »

« Tu vois Zorro, dit Robin d'un air indifférent. Il termine sa nuit à table... »

Opale s'installa à table. Sandy lui servit un bol de chocolat chaud et quelques tartines de pain.

« Votre Log Pose est rechargé ? » Demanda Opale en reposant son bol de chocolat après en avoir bu un peu.

« Oui, dit Nami. On va repartir après le petit déjeuner ! »

« Ca me laisse le temps d'aller chercher ma barque » déclara Opale.

Le petit déjeuner se passa donc tranquillement. Puis Opale alla chercher sa barque, seule.

« Elle est super notre musicienne, hein ? » S'exclama Luffy en souriant.

« Super musicienne, oui... mais pas très bavarde ! » Dit Pipo.

« Tu plaisantes ! Répliqua Luffy. Hier elle prenait part à notre conversation ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec Pipo, intervint Nami. Pas très bavarde dans le sens où on ne sait quasiment rien d'elle ! »

« Et alors ? » Demanda Luffy.

« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la Marine ? » Renchérit Zorro.

« Bah quel rapport ? » Questionna Luffy.

« Ils peuvent très bien nous envoyer des espions pour en savoir plus sur nous » expliqua Nami.

« Exact ! Dit Pipo. Tu n'as même pas réfléchi à son identité, Luffy ? »

« Bah nan... J'en vois pas l'intérêt ! »

« On pourrait faire entrer tranquillement un Amiral à bord, tu ne t'en rendrais compte que lorsque tu serais derrière les barreaux... » Soupira Nami.

« Sérieux ? S'exclama Chopper. FAUT FAIRE GAFFE ALORS ! »

« Qu'en penses tu Robin ? » Demanda Nami.

Robin haussa les épaules.

« Je préfère ne pas me prononcer, répondit la femme. Mieux vaut se taire que de se tromper. »

« Sincèrement, qu'est ce que vous lui reprochez ? Renchérit Sandy. Elle est adorable ! »

« Si on se fit à toi, c'est tout sur l'anatomie, mais pas de jugement pour le reste ! » S'exclama Zorro.

« QUOI ? »

« CALMEZ VOUS ! » Hurla Nami les menaçant avec ses poings.

Puis une espèce de bruit de moteur se fit entendre dehors.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » S'exclama Pipo.

« Je vais aller voir ! » Dit Luffy.

A peine sortit-il de la cabine qu'il faillit percuter Opale.

« Excuse moi ! » Dit-elle dans un sourire.

« Désolé... Déjà de retour ? »

« Bah oui, mon bateau a une petite particularité ! »

Luffy et les autres suivirent Opale, qui avait attaché sa barque au Vogue Merry.

« C'est ça ton bateau ? » S'exclama Luffy.

A l'origine, le bateau d'Opale devait être correct... Mais on aurait dit que la barque avait essuyé diverses tempêtes, et avait même, d'après Pipo, des traces d'impacts de balles.

« Bah oui, dit Opale dans un sourire gêné. Quand je pense que c'était un cadeau... »

« Tu prends soin de tes affaires on dirait » répliqua Zorro dans un rire.

« Disons que je ne me fais pas toujours des amis ! »

Opale souriait d'un air gêné.

« Enfin bref... C'est une barque normale ! »

« Version je-suis-passé-entre-un-navire-de-la-marine-et-un-bateau-pirate-en-plein-combat » chuchota Pipo à l'oreille de Nami.

« Ouais, dit Luffy indifférent. Mais comment t'as fait pour revenir si vite avec cette coque de noix ? »

Dans un geste souple, Opale avait bondi par-dessus la barrière de sécurité du bateau, sous les exclamations des membres... Et atterrit avec grâce sur la barque.

« Tu fais quoi ? » demanda Luffy toujours peu renseigné.

« Attention les yeux ! » S'exclama-t-elle en détachant la corde qui retenait la barque.

Opale posa ses pieds sur des pédales, et commença à les faire tourner. Puis un léger bruit de moteur en train de démarrer progressivement se fit entendre...

« WWWWWOOOOOOUUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! »

Luffy n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier en voyant la coquille de noix filer avec rapidité. Les cheveux au vent, Opale tenait la barre, et fit décrire un cercle à son bateau, avant de revenir vers le Vogue Merry. Elle freina en pédalant à l'envers.

« SUPER ! J'VEUX ESSAYER ! » Hurla Luffy.

Opale raccrocha son bateau au Vogue Merry, et remonta à bord en passant par le quai.

« Désolée, mais c'est un peu dangereux, Luffy ! Dit Opale. Tu pourrais tomber à l'eau sans pratique, si tu venais à pédaler trop vite et à retourner le bateau ! »

Luffy fit un peu la tête.

« On verra ! Dit Opale. Je t'emmènerais avec ! »

« Maintenant ? » Demanda Luffy dans un grand sourire.

Un coup de feu résonna, et une balle frôla le visage d'Opale.

« Non Luffy, pas maintenant ! » S'exclama la fille en se retournant et en prenant sa lance.

Pipo avait immédiatement répondu au coup de feu, en projetant un caillou avec son lance-pierre, qui fit mouche entre les deux yeux du pirate à quai qui avait tiré. Celui-ci tomba par terre assommé.

« Opale ! Que fais-tu ? » S'exclama Luffy.

La fille avait bondi par-dessus les barrières, et avait repris place sur son bateau.

« C'est après moi qu'ils en ont ! »

« RESTE ! Cria Luffy. ILS VONT TE TUER ! »

Trop tard. Opale s'était mise à pédaler après avoir détaché sa barque du Vogue Merry.

« Je vous rejoindrai plus tard ! FUYEZ ! »

Une bonne trentaine de pirates étaient arrivés près du Vogue Merry, et virent la barque d'Opale partir à toute allure vers d'autres quais.

« ELLE S'ENFUIT ! Hurla un pirate. RATTRAPEZ LA ! »

Les pirates se mirent à la poursuite d'Opale le long du quai...

« QUOI ? »

Un pirate venait de se faire attraper par Luffy... et se retrouva sur le bateau, par terre, légèrement assommé. D'autres pirates se retournèrent et virent leur compagnon en mauvaise posture.

« Ne vous occupez pas d'eux ! Hurla un pirate. C'est l'autre à qui il faut faire la peau ! »

Les pirates disparurent dans les ruelles du port. L'équipage du chapeau de paille rabaissa la passerelle qu'ils avaient enlevé pensant être prêts au départ.

« Opale est en danger ! » Hurla Luffy.

« Faut pas traîner ! » S'exclama Sandy.

« Elle nous a dit de partir » rappela Robin.

« Tu crois qu'on va la laisser se faire tuer ? » Demanda Luffy.

« Ne la sous-estimez pas, dit Robin. Mais c'est vrai que c'est assez risqué pour elle. »

L'équipage se mit à courir sur les quais, mais les pirates étaient hors de vue à présent.

« OPALE ! » Appela Luffy.

« Ca ne sert à rien, fit remarquer Nami. L'île est trop vaste... Elle peut être n'importe où maintenant... Il faut partir ! »

« Mais Nami Chérie » murmura Sandy.

« Je vous rappelle qu'on a la Marine sur les bras depuis un moment ! Ne leur laissons pas l'occasion de nous rattraper ! »

« Elle reviendra de toute manière, murmura Luffy. Elle nous l'a dit... Chopper, tu ne sens pas son odeur ? »

« Trop d'odeurs, ce serait chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin ! » Répondit Chopper d'un air désolé.

« Retournons au Vogue Merry » Conclut Luffy.

Ses hommes retournèrent vers le Vogue Merry. Mais le garçon au chapeau de paille regardait toujours les ruelles du port. Zorro se retourna.

« Luffy, ça sert à rien d'attendre. Et fais moi confiance, elle ne se laissera pas battre si facilement par du menu fretin. Tu l'as vu à l'œuvre hier ! »

« Moui, dit Luffy. T'as raison Zorro. En plus, elle nous l'a dit qu'elle reviendrait... »

**xXxXxXx**

« A table... »

La voix de Sandy avait peu d'enthousiasme. Et pour une fois, Luffy mit une minute de plus à venir à table.

« Elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait » soupira le garçon de paille.

La pendule marquait une heure de l'après midi, le bateau était en pleine mer. Et pas un signe de la musicienne.

« J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé » soupira Luffy.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Robin en prenant calmement place. Même si nous la connaissons à peine, j'ai repéré en elle un grand potentiel. »

« Vraiment ? » Dit Chopper.

« Elle a l'air assez mûre pour son âge » ajouta Robin.

« Tu as su voir ça ? » S'exclama Pipo.

C'est alors qu'un bruit s'éleva à l'extérieur. Un bruit de moteur.

« Ce bruit ! » S'exclama Sandy.

L'équipage sortit à toute vitesse sur le pont... Luffy n'avait pas oublié d'engouffrer le maximum de nourriture dans sa bouche avant de sortir de table. Une barque approchait du Vogue Merry.

« HEHO ! »

« C'est Opale ! » Dit Luffy.

La barque ne tarda pas à s'arrêter à côté du Vogue Merry. Chopper lança une échelle de corde.

« Tu saignes » remarqua Luffy.

En effet, la fille était couverte de sang un peu partout. Opale ne répondit pas directement, et attacha tranquillement sa barque. Puis dans un sourire, elle répondit à Luffy :

« La majorité du sang que j'ai sur le corps n'est pas le mien. Je n'ai que quelques égratignures bénignes... »

« Laisse moi t'examiner ! » S'exclama Chopper.

« Je préfère aller prendre une bonne douche d'abord ! répondit Opale. Je me sens sale avec ce sang de minables sur le corps ! »

Zorro esquissa un sourire. Opale salua poliment l'équipage.

« Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi... Mais je n'ai rien, je vous assure ! Vous le verrez après... »

La fille disparut dans les cabines.

« Elle ne manque pas de caractère la petite ! » Murmura Zorro.

« Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'elle reviendrait vivante ! » S'exclama Pipo en bombant le torse.

« A notre départ tu n'étais pas tellement optimiste, répliqua Sandy. T'étais le premier à imaginer qu'elle agonisait sur les quais... »

La fille revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lavée, et avec d'autres vêtements : T-shirt bleu ciel, pantalon beige. Chopper s'approcha d'elle. Assise sur les marches sur le pont, elle se laissa examiner par le renne.

« Alors ? » Demanda Luffy.

La fille leva la tête, fixant Luffy derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

« Oui ? » Questionna t-elle.

« C'étaient des amis à toi ? » Ajouta Zorro ironiquement.

« On peut dire ça ! » Répondit-elle dans un sourire.

« Ah bon ? » Murmura Luffy d'un air interrogateur.

« C'était une façon de parler » expliqua Nami d'un air désespéré.

« C'était qui, ces pirates ? » Demanda Sandy.

« Eh, vous ne me laissez pas le temps de répondre ! S'exclama Opale. Je veux bien vous le dire, mais laissez moi parler ! »

« Vas-y » dit Luffy.

« Bon... »

Opale soupira.

« J'ai la mauvaise habitude de défier des pirates quand je m'ennuie, en attendant que mon Log Pose se recharge. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me battre... Et bon, la majorité des pirates que je défie viennent me trouver par la suite, avec quelques hommes de main... »

« Ils étaient une trentaine, les hommes de main ! » S'exclama Pipo d'un air abasourdi.

« ... et quelques mercenaires. Bref, tout à l'heure, j'avais presque une soixantaine d'hommes sur le dos... »

« Et tu as réussi à tous les battre ? » S'exclama Luffy.

« C'était simple ! répondit Opale. Ils avaient tout dans les muscles, rien dans la tête. J'arrivais à les embrouiller avec mes parades... Mais ça m'a pris du temps. »

« On peut dire que tu ne manques pas de cran » fit remarquer Zorro.

« C'est surtout mon insouciance qui m'aide en combat, répondit la fille dans un sourire. Je ne me préoccupe pas du danger, pourvu que je m'amuse ! »

Chopper avait mis quelques pansements sur la peau d'Opale.

« Rien de bien grave, dit le renne. Juste quelques égratignures. Tu as eu de la chance !

« Merci Chopper... »

Robin avait écouté d'un air indifférent l'interrogatoire. Opale avait levé les yeux vers la femme, mais ne tarda pas à regarder ailleurs.

« Enfin... Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu faim... »

« J'ai gardé ça au chaud pour toi ! Dit Sandy dans un sourire. Viens dans la cuisine ! »

Au moment où Sandy était entré dans la cuisine, prêt à prendre le plateau pour Opale, il remarqua que l'assiette de celle-ci était vide.

« LUFFY ! » Hurla-t-il.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille entra.

« Ouais ? »

« OÙ EST LE REPAS D'OPALE SAN ? »

« Euh... aucune idée... »

Luffy se retrouva par terre, une énorme bosse sur la tête, après avoir reçu un coup de pied signé Sandy. Opale ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Je vais te préparer quelque chose d'autre » dit Sandy dans un soupir.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Drôle de rencontre...**

« ENCORE ! » Hurla Luffy.

Opale sourit, et reporta sa flûte traversière à la bouche.

« IL ETAIT UN PETIT NAVIRRRRRRRRRRRRE ! IL ETAIT UN PETIT NAVIRRRR... AIE ! »

« Luffy, tu chantes totalement faux ! Répliqua Nami après avoir frappé le garçon au chapeau de paille. Et on n'entend plus la musique ! »

« Exact, soupira Zorro en ouvrant un œil. Et en plus, tu m'empêches de dormir... »

« Et je ne sais même plus si je joue juste ! » Ajouta Opale.

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Je chante si faux que ça ?... »

« Ce n'est pas en chantant sous la douche que ta voix va s'améliorer » répondit Sandy en soupirant.

Il faisait beau en cet après-midi. Ils étaient à l'arrière du navire, à l'ombre de la grande voile, ce qui dépitait Zorro. Il ne pouvait pas dormir tranquille avec Luffy qui s'improvisait chanteur à chaque nouveau morceau d'Opale. Robin lisait sur une chaise longue, l'air indifférent comme à son habitude.

« Joue nous quelque chose de doux ! » S'exclama Chopper.

« Et quelque chose que Luffy ne connaît pas par la même occasion ! Ajouta Pipo. Il ne va pas massacrer comme ça... »

Opale hésita un moment, puis sortit une musique douce et apaisante. Puis bientôt les ronflements de Zorro résonnèrent.

« Ahem... soupira Nami. On dirait qu'il a aimé... »

« Quel crétin ce Poireau » murmura Sandy.

« Bon, c'est fini pour le moment la musique ! » Dit Opale en remettant son instrument dans l'étui.

Les autres membres se levèrent, et se décidèrent à laisser Zorro dormir pour aller prendre un café dans la cuisine. Seule Opale restait, à astiquer sa lance, dont la lame était un peu couverte de sang. Zorro ouvrit un œil.

« T'es toujours là toi ? »

« Oui... »

Zorro s'étira, et se redressa.

« Jolie arme... » Dit-il en regardant la lance.

« Oui, répondit-elle en continuant à astiquer la lame. J'avoue que j'adore cette arme ! »

« Faudrait qu'on se fasse un combat, tous les deux... »

Opale leva la tête vers Zorro.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Complètement... J'aimerais te combattre, voir ton niveau. »

Opale sourit.

« D'accord » répondit Opale.

« Dommage que ça ne soit pas un sabre » dit Zorro en soupirant.

« Tu préfèrerais que je me batte au sabre ? » Demanda Opale.

Zorro fixa la fille, fronçant les sourcils.

« Bah ouais, dit Zorro. Ca fait depuis un moment que je n'ai pas vraiment combattu ! Et moi, je dois m'entraîner... »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Pour une revanche... »

« Je peux arranger ça ! S'exclama Opale dans un sourire. Regarde ! »

Opale prit la lance par le manche à un certain endroit. Puis sous les yeux surpris de Zorro, elle dévissa une partie du manche. Résultat : sa lance était devenue épée.

« T'as une drôle d'arme ! » S'exclama Zorro.

« Mais elle est bien pratique ! Répliqua Opale. Quand on me lance un duel au sabre, je l'ai toujours sur moi ! Quand on ne m'impose pas d'arme, j'utilise principalement ma lance. Bien plus pratique : plus longue portée et meilleure prise en main... »

Elle donna l'arme à Zorro, qui examina.

« Elle a été faite sur mesure, ça se voit » remarqua-t-il.

« En effet ! » Répondit Opale.

« Ca doit coûter cher de se faire une arme pareille... En plus avec une barque si spéciale ! Comment tu t'es procuré tout ç... »

« BATEAU A ONZE HEURES ! »

Opale et Zorro se relevèrent, au cri de Pipo. Le reste de l'équipage sortit des cabines.

« LES PIRATES NOUS ATTAQUENT ! » Hurla Pipo.

« Des pirates ? » S'exclama Luffy.

« Oui ! Confirma Pipo après avoir porté la longue-vue à son œil. Ils viennent droit sur nous ! »

Opale s'approcha du bord du navire, et sembla plisser ses yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

« Ohoh... Je les connais ceux là... »

« D'autres amis à toi ? » Demanda calmement Robin dans un sourire.

« Oui, répondit Opale. S'ils me voient ici, vous aurez certainement des ennuis ! Disons que je leur dois quelque chose... »

« Va te cacher dans le quartier des filles, Opale ! S'exclama Nami. Cache toi et tout ira bien ! »

Opale s'exécuta. Les pirates s'approchèrent. Drapeau noir, avec une tête de mort dont un œil était caché, et avec une barbe rouge. Un pirate approcha sur le pont. Sûrement le capitaine. Un œil caché, une barbe rouge et un casque avec semblait-il des cornes de béliers.

« Capitaine ! Pi'ates tout d'oit ! » Cria un assez corpulent marin à la vigie.

« Hoho ! Des jeunes flibustiers ! On voit de tous sur les mers ! s'exclama le pirate à la barbe rousse. Qui êtes vous ? »

« Je m'appelle Luffy. Et vous ? »

« Barbe Rouge mon p'tit gars ! On a eu quelques ennuis avec des guerriers moustachus et leur fidèle molosse... Ils nous ont conduit par mégarde sur cet océan... »

« C'est plutôt nous qui y avons volé avec notre bateau lorsque le gros a frappé » corrigea un ancien.

« Enfin nous voici ici ! Avec un bateau d'occasion ! Amis pirates, vous n'auriez pas vu une irréductible avec des lunettes de soleil ? Elle nous a coulé notre ancien navire... »

« Non ! Assura Pipo. On n'a pas vu de fille avec cette description... »

« Veni, mais pas Vidi ni Vici ! » S'exclama le vieux.

« Ahem... grogna Barbe Rouge. Désolé, jeunes flibustiers de vous avoir dérangé !... C'est beau de voir des jeunes prendre la mer... »

Le bateau de Barbe Rouge s'éloigna petit à petit... Filant vers l'horizon.

« Ils sont fous ces pirates » s'exclama Sandy.

« Oh, regardez ! » Dit Luffy.

Au loin, un geyser propulsa le bateau des pirates haut dans les cieux.

« Houlà, on s'est trompé de bande dessiné » murmura Zorro d'un air étonné.

Opale réapparut sur le pont.

« Merci à vous... »

« De rien, dit Luffy. Ils étaient plutôt marrants ! »

« Des cinglés, corrigea Chopper en croisant ses pattes avant. Ils en avaient tous les symptômes ! »

« Le ciel leur est tombé sur la tête » murmura Zorro.

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Bon, on y va ? »

Ils reprirent le cap correct. Zorro retourna à l'arrière du bateau, où Opale était rapidement retournée.

« Dis moi Opale, comment se fait il que tu t'attires les foudres de tant de pirates ? »

« Avec mon caractère défiant, j'ai plutôt tendance à me faire des ennemis ! » répondit la fille dans un sourire.

« Mouais... C'est pas vraiment une réponse. »

Opale soupira.

« Et puis c'est trop compliqué à t'expliquer ! » Répliqua Opale.

« Parce que tu me crois crétin ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, coupa Opale. Je ne dirais rien de plus ! »

Zorro fronça les sourcils. Mystérieuse jeune femme...

« Et puis je te laisse, j'ai plus important à faire moi ! »

L'escrimeur s'allongea, et se mit bientôt à ronfler. Opale version grosse goutte derrière la tête.

« Eh bien, pensa-t-elle, c'est censé être plus important ? »

La fille haussa les épaules, et se dirigea vers l'avant du navire, laissant Zorro qui avait visiblement d'autres chats à fouetter... Première personne qu'elle rencontra à l'avant du navire, Robin. Opale la fixa derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées ? » Demanda d'une voix douce Robin.

« Je ne pense pas, répondit Opale. Enfin, je vous ai déjà vu en photo dans une bonne centaine de tavernes... On peut dire que je vous ai déjà vue auparavant. »

Robin sourit, et passa outre.

« Opale San ! »

Sandy s'approcha de la jeune fille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous te protégerons de toutes ces brutes épaisses ! »

« Merci Sandy ! Répondit Opale dans un sourire. Mais je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! »

Le cuisinier haussa les épaules d'un air déçu. Opale n'avait pas l'air d'une demoiselle en détresse, mais frôlait plutôt le niveau Amazones... mais c'était tout aussi bien, puisque de toutes les manières, les Amazones en étaient que plus radieuse.

« Ca va Sandy ? »

Le cuisinier redescendit sur terre, remarquant qu'Opale était toujours là.

« Excuse moi, murmura-t-il. J'ai déconnecté... Je vais très bien ! Merci Opale San... »

« Il commençait à baver, pensa Opale. Un pervers, super... »


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Combat nocturne**

« Lalilala... »

Nami terminait une carte à la lumière de sa lampe à pétrole, tandis que Robin lisait tranquillement un livre sur son hamac. Sur le pont la musique de la flûte traversière d'Opale s'élevait.

« Tu fredonnes, Nami ? »

« Ah, Désolée Robin si je te dérange ! Mais cette musique est si douce... »

« Je vois... »

Robin tourna une page d'un air indifférent, ne quittant en aucun cas sa lecture des yeux. Nami s'en fichait, elle connaissait bien le caractère de la femme, imperturbable dans sa lecture mais toujours à l'écoute malgré tout. La rousse posa sa plume, s'étira les bras puis se leva, direction son lit.

« On dirait qu'Opale ne te porte pas dans son cœur en tout cas » murmura Nami en s'allongeant.

« En effet » répondit Robin tout en lisant.

« Elle ne t'a pas adressé un mot au repas ! »

« Elle avait peut être ses raisons, dit Robin imperturbable d'une voix calme.

« ... »

« ... »

« Mouais, dit Nami. T'es pas très causante non plus de ton côté ! »

« Si tu le dis » répondit Robin en tournant la page.

« Mouais, bonne nuit Robin ! » S'exclama Nami en posant sa tête contre l'oreiller.

« Oui, bonne nuit... »

Bientôt, le calme envahit le quartier des filles. Robin continuait à lire, puis la respiration calme de Nami, endormie, s'éleva. La femme ferma son livre, tendant l'oreille. La musique d'Opale s'élevait toujours. Un sourire mystérieux se dessina sur le visage de Robin, qui s'allongea et rejoignit bientôt Nami, et les garçons dans la pièce d'à côté, au doux pays des songes.

**xXxXxXx**

« Eh, Opale ? »

La fille s'arrêta de jouer, et leva sa tête vers Zorro qui venait de l'interpeller.

« T'es pas encore couchée ? »

« Non, dit Opale. La nuit, c'est le plus beau moment de la journée je trouve ! »

« Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ? »

« l n'y a qu'à ce moment qu'on est sûr d'être au calme ! »

Zorro sourit. Elle lui plaisait, la gamine, avec son caractère. Il s'épongea le front avec une serviette.

« T'as ton arme à portée ? »

Opale montra du doigt sa lance posée sur le pont à quelques mètres. Zorro sourit.

« Dévisse moi ton bâton et viens te battre si tu l'oses ! »

Un sourire satisfait éclaira le visage d'Opale.

« Tu oses me défier ? C'est avec plaisir que je relève le défi, mon cher Monsieur ! »

**xXxXxXx**

A la vigie, Pipo bâilla bruyamment, puis se frotta les yeux.

« Même les plus courageux ont besoin de sommeil, pensa le garçon au long nez. Mais ils me font grande confiance pour faire la garde cette nuit... »

Il s'étira, puis...

« YYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! »

Pipo bondit sur place.

« GYAH !... C'EST QUOI CA ? »

Puis des cliquetis métalliques brisèrent le silence nocturne. Pipo se cacha, ne faisant paraître que le haut de son visage et son long nez derrière la balustrade en bois. Il regarda en contrebas...

**xXxXxXx**

« YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! »

Opale bondit avec souplesse vers Zorro qui se décala sur le côté, évitant le coup. Puis il attaqua à son tour. Opale para avec adresse le coup, essayant de rester bien attachée au sol, puis elle bondit en arrière pour fuit les coups de Zorro.

« C'est que tu en as dans le ventre ! » S'exclama le jeune homme.

« J'avoue que t'es coriace pour un légume » ricana Opale.

« Répète un peu ? »

Zorro bondit une veine à la tempe vers Opale, qui fit un élégant saut périlleux arrière, suivi de pirouettes pour éviter les coups de l'escrimeur, parant parfois avec son épée. La fille sourit.

« J'disais ça pour que tu te bouges un peu, j'ai l'impression que tu as peur de me faire mal ! »

« Ah, bah ça a bien fonctionné ! S'exclama Zorro le sabre de Kuina en bouche. T'es plutôt maligne! »

« Contrairement à toi, j'utilise ma tête ! » Répliqua Opale dans un énorme sourire.

« Alors tu veux jouer à ça ! » S'exclama le jeune homme dans un sourire, bondissant vers Opale.

**xXxXxXx**

« Bah ça alors ! »

Pipo était tout palot, écoutant les répliques et voyant les parades défiler. Il mordait la balustrade en bois, les yeux plissés, regardant vers le bas le combat pour le moins... spécial.

**xXxXxXx**

« Gneuh ? »

Luffy n'avait pas vraiment les yeux en face des trous.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Murmura Chopper en se frottant ses yeux encore mi-clos.

« C'est Tête de Chou qui doit s'entraîner » susurra Sandy d'un air endormi.

« Si ce n'est que ça » répondit Luffy en se rendormant.

**xXxXxXx**

Robin s'était redressée, tout comme Nami.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait encore cet abruti ? » Murmura la rousse en se frottant les yeux.

« Excellente question » répondit Robin.

« Il n'a jamais fait autant de bruit lors de son entraînement ! Et... »

Nami regarda dans le coin où se trouvaient le duvet et l'oreiller d'Opale. Mais personne sous la couverture.

« CET ABRUTI VA LA TRANSFORMER EN HACHE ! » Hurla Nami d'un air paniqué.

« ON DORT ! » S'exclama Luffy derrière la cloison.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Nami, dit Robin. S'il avait haché Opale, on aurait entendu des hurlements d'agonie. »

« ARRETE JE VAIS FAIRE DES CAUCHEMARS ! »

« FERMEZ LA ! » Hurla Luffy, suivi d'un bruit de chute...

« LUFFY, NE PARLE PAS COMME CA A MES CHERIES ! » Hurla la voix de Sandy.

**xXxXxXx**

Zorro parait les coups d'Opale, qui frappait plutôt fort.

« Héhé, elle frappe fort la petite ! » Pensa l'escrimeur en esquissant un sourire.

« Il est fort, et il n'est pas encore à fond, se dit Opale. Je vais devoir le pousser un peu ! »

Opale commença à frapper plus fort. Zorro avait l'air de s'y attendre, et para le coup sans mal, puis frappa à son tour. Opale bondit en arrière, évitant l'attaque du jeune homme de peu.

« Enfin ! S'exclama intérieurement Opale. Il accepte de relever le niveau ! »

« Passons aux choses sérieuses, pensa Zorro. Elle n'attend que ça... »

Puis les deux combattants foncèrent à nouveau l'un vers l'autre.

« YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

« SEYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent avec violence, et une onde de vent sembla partir autour d'eux, soulevant un peu de poussière. Pipo avait fermé les yeux là-haut.

« Ils vont se tuer, murmura-t-il. J'veux pas voir ça... »

Ils se fixaient... Seul paroi du regard, les verres des lunettes de soleil d'Opale. Pourtant Zorro sentait son regard plonger dans ses yeux noirs. Les deux sabres de ses mains en croix devant lui, il maintenait le sabre d'Opale. Les membres de la fille tremblaient dans l'effort pour ne pas reculer.

« Désolé Opale, mais le combat est fini » dit calmement Zorro.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu voulais voir ma vraie puissance ? YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! »

Zorro décroisa ses sabres, poussant par la même occasion sur celui d'Opale, qui fut propulsée en arrière. Elle atterrit sur le pont avec force, faisant quelques roulades involontaires.

« Hum ? »

Zorro fut surpris : elle n'avait pas lâché son sabre dans son vol. Opale le tenait fermement... et la fille relevait la tête, essoufflée. Elle recala de sa main libre ses lunettes, puis elle posa un pied à terre et se redressa. La fille se mit alors en route vers Zorro à une vitesse incroyable.

« ! »

Il para juste à temps le coup avec Wado Ichimonji.

« T'es plutôt résistante » déclara-t-il en la repoussant en tournant la tête.

« Et je suis têtue » ajouta-t-elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux en arrière.

Ils se jetèrent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre. Nouveau choc, cri de Pipo... Le garçon au long nez écarta doucement ses doigts, tout était calme, pas de hurlement d'agonie... Opale était allongée sur le pont, tenant toujours fermement son sabre. Zorro était au dessus d'elle, pointant la lame de son Kitestsu contre le cou de la fille. Opale soupira, et posa son sabre sur le pont. Zorro comprit, elle admettait sa défaite.

« Je ne pensais pas affronter un jour quelqu'un de plus fort que moi, murmura Opale en regardant le ciel. Tu m'as vaincue, Zorro. »

L'escrimeur soupira en rangeant ses sabres, puis tendit sa main à Opale, et l'aida à se relever.

« Tu sais, c'est déjà pas mal, répliqua Zorro. Je déploie rarement toute ma force au combat. Et en tout cas, je vois qu'il est impossible de te désarmer ! »

Opale sourit, et ramassa son sabre. Elle se recula et regarda Zorro droit dans les yeux. Puis ils se saluèrent, comme après un combat en dojo.

« On peut dire que vous en faites du boucan ! »

Nami s'avança, un poing rageur en direction de Zorro.

« T'es pas obligé de sauter sur toute personne portant un sabre à sa ceinture ! » Hurla la Rousse.

« T'aurais pu blesser Opale San ! » Cria Sandy en mordant un mouchoir.

« Fermez la, répliqua Zorro. J'ai bien le droit de m'entraîner, non ? »

« Et j'étais consentante à faire ce combat » déclara Opale.

Puis toutes les têtes tournées vers Zorro se tournèrent vers Opale. Contrairement au regard assassin que Zorro avait reçu à l'unanimité par les membres, un sourire rassuré était adressé à Opale.

« Une femme fatale ! » Murmura Sandy d'un air amoureux.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle est courageuse de combattre Zorro » susurra Chopper d'un air admiratif.

« Je dirais plutôt complètement inconsciente ! » Hurla Nami en perdant soudainement son sourire et en s'approchant d'Opale d'un air rageur.

« Eh, la tue pas Nami ! Dit Pipo en remettant pied sur le pont. Elle a déjà failli y passer ! »

« Il a failli tuer not' musicienne ? S'exclama Luffy. ZORRO ! T'ES PRIVE DE REPAS DEMAIN ! Et ta part me revient de droit ! »

« FERME LA CRETIN ! Hurla Nami qui fit bondir le garçon au chapeau de paille de stupeur. Quand à toi, Opale... »

Nami pinça Opale à l'oreille.

« AIE ! Mais lâche moi Nami ! »

« TU VAS TE COUCHER IMMEDIATEMENT ! J'AI FAILLI FAIRE UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE QUAND J'AI VU QUE TU N'ETAIS PAS DANS LA CHAMBRE ! »

« Elle est plutôt en forme pour quelqu'un qui étaitsur le point de faire une crise cardiaque » murmura Chopper d'un air dubitatif.

« Nami, tu es si belle quand tu es en colère ! »

« FERMEZ LA ET TOUT LE MONDE AU LIT ! »

Tout l'équipage se dressa au garde à vous. Nami lâcha enfin l'oreille d'Opale, qui s'empressa de frotter son membre rougi.

« Je suis pas fatigué » répliqua Zorro en croisant les bras.

Phrase à ne pas dire. Zorro se retrouva assommé sur le pont, une énorme bosse sur la tête.

« Bonne nuit ! S'exclama Nami en se frottant les mains. Et Pipo, retourne à ton poste ! »

« Je vais pas me couch... »

« CRETIN ! RETOURNE A TON POSTE ! »

Pipo monta en quatrième vitesse au poste de garde. Tous les autres allèrent vers leurs quartiers.

« Zorro, ça va ? » Demanda Opale en regardant l'escrimeur ouvrir un œil et se frotter la tête.

« La sale peste, à s'occuper des affaires des au... »

« J'AI ENTENDU QUOI ? Hurla la voix de Nami qui ressortit sur le pont. OPALE, AU LIT ! A TON AGE ! ET PAREIL POUR TOI ZORRO, SINON C'EST MOI QUI VAIS T'Y ENVOYER ! »

« Heureusement que je suis fille unique quand j'y pense, murmura Opale à Zorro. Surtout si j'avais eu une grande sœur comme elle... Bonne nuit Zorro ! ET J'AI SEIZE ANS NAMI ! ET PAS BESOIN DE GRANDE SŒUR ! Aie ! Pas la peine de me repincer l'oreille ! »

Zorro entendit les voix se dissiper. Il resta allongé sur le pont, regardant les étoiles.

« Cette Nami m'énerve, pensa-t-il. Toujours à faire son intéressante, et en plus quand on s'affrontait tranquillement... Quel mal y a-t-il ? »

**xXxXxXx**

« Tu me demandes quel mal il y a ? S'exclama Nami en direction d'Opale. Ce Zorro est une grosse brute épaisse ! »

« Bah quoi, il ne m'a pas fait de mal » répliqua Opale en se mettant sous son duvet.

« Imagine une mauvaise chute, ton sabre qui s'échappe de tes mains accidentellement et te blesse, ou même Zorro qui n'arrive pas à se freiner dans un élan ? »

Robin fermait les yeux, tranquillement allongée dans son hamac.

« Pas vrai Robin ? »

« Je reste neutre, répondit la femme d'un ton calme. Et je trouve qu'Opale est assez responsable il me semble pour faire comme bon lui semble. »

« Merci de ton soutien, grogna Nami. Quant à toi Opale, fais attention à toi quand même... »

Opale leva la tête vers Nami, puis la rebaissa en souriant.

« Désolée Nami, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter... »

« C'est rien, soupira Nami. Mais écoute moi maintenant ! »

« Merci, répondit Opale en souriant. Et encore désolée... »

Nami s'allongea et ferma les yeux après avoir éteint la lumière. Robin ouvrit ses yeux et regarda Opale qui ramena vers elle sa couverture. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent quelques instants, le sourire d'Opale s'effaçant soudainement tandis que Robin restait impassible. Puis Robin ferma les yeux, tandis qu'Opale retira ses lunettes et se coucha.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Pourquoi tant de haine ?**

Sandy fut pris d'un saignement de nez lorsqu'il surgit sur le pont... trois créatures de rêve bronzaient sous ses yeux, en maillot de bain. Robin, maillot de bain bleu marine, Nami, rose flashy sans vraiment de texture, et enfin Opale, maillot de bain noir qui s'accordait avec merveille à la personne, toutes trois allongées sur des chaises longues.

« MES CHERIES ! Vous voulez de la crème solaire ? »

Nami se redressa, soulevant ses lunettes de soleil.

« Robin nous l'a déjà fait il y a deux minutes ! »

« Ah... »

Pas de chance... Sandy était arrivé deux minutes trop tard... D'un air dépité, il retourna aux fourneaux. Opale pouffa de rire.

« Héhé, pauvre Sandy, on est méchante avec elle ! »

« Ouaip ! S'exclama Nami dans un grand sourire. Mais c'est amusant de le faire de temps en temps tourner en bourrique ! Une occupation GRATUITE ! »

Puis les deux filles éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Robin sourit, tout en continuant sa lecture. Il faisait beau et chaud, temps idéal pour le bronzage des filles.

« La chose que j'aime le plus après l'action, c'est le calme » murmura Opale en s'allongeant sur le ventre.

« Moi, ce que j'aime le plus avant le calme, c'est l'argent ! Dit Nami. Les bons comptes font les bons amis ! »

« Tu as l'air de les mener par le bout du nez » les gras, fit remarquer Opale.

« Ils ne sont pas très futés dans cet équipage, répondit Nami. En pleine crise d'ado ! »

« Ah les mecs, ricana Opale. Enfin heureusement qu'ils sont là, on n'aurait plus de sujet pour rire sinon ! »

Nouveau concert de rires.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, la prochaine île sera certainement estivale ! » dit Nami en changeant de conversation.

« Aucun doute à se faire là-dessus, répondit Opale. Ce soleil, cette chaleur... »

Chopper venait de sortir sur le pont, sous sa forme animale, tirant la langue, les yeux mi clos.

« Fait trop chaud... »

A sa suite, Pipo, un thermomètre à la main.

« Waouh ! 30 degrés ! S'exclama le garçon au long nez habillé juste d'un short de bain, lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux. Mon pauvre Chopper, à Drum c'était trente degré sous zéro ! »

« Sérieux ! Trop chaud... »

« Enlève ton costume ! » Ricana Pipo.

Chopper venait de prendre sa forme humaine, sous le regard étonné d'Opale qui souleva quelques secondes ses lunettes de soleil.

« Je crois que j'ai une insolation là... Ou alors il a mangé un Zoan ? »

« Tout juste ! » Dit Nami.

Pipo s'enfuit en hurlant, poursuivi par le renne en colère des moqueries.

« Zoan de l'humain » ajouta Nami.

« Ca m'épatera toujours, les Fruits du Démon, soupira Opale. Je n'avais jamais vu Chopper sous cette forme, et j'ai été surprise... Zoan... Trois formes... Deux transformations de plus que la forme originelle... J'avais oublié ! »

Robin tourna une page.

« Il en faut peu pour t'émerveiller... »

« Je l'avoue, répondit Opale d'un ton plus froid qu'avec Nami. Les Fruits du démon sont une étrangeté de la nature, et ça m'épate... »

Nami avait remarqué le changement de voix d'Opale. Mais Robin ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

« En effet... Un grand mystère de ce monde, dit Robin en regardant Opale dans un sourire. L'un des grands _mystères_... »

Opale fut parcourue d'un frisson. Le mot _mystères _prononcé par Robin ne lui semblait pas innocent, surtout que la femme l'avait dit sur un ton plutôt mielleux par rapport au reste de la phrase. Mais la jeune femme ne dit rien. Elle quitta Robin des yeux. Nami n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi tant de haine entre elles ? Visiblement, il ne fallait peut être pas les laisser seules ensemble, car la Rousse prévoyait un orage à coup sûr...

« Opale, Robin, commença t-elle doucement. Pourquoi vous vous détestez ? »

Silence. Opale leva les yeux vers Robin, Robin vers Opale. Puis éclats de rires.

« J'aimerais savoir ce que j'ai dit d'idiot » cria intérieurement Nami.

« Hahaha ! Allons Nami ! » S'exclama Opale.

« Fufufu ! Renchérit Robin en riant doucement. Ne t'inquiète pas Nami, tout va bien... »

Nami soupira, et se leva d'un air dépité.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda Robin.

« Prendre une douche, répondit Nami en faisant un signe de la main. Je crois que le soleil me fait voir des illusions, pas bon ça... »

La navigatrice entra dans la cabine... – « Oh Nami chérie ! Tu as un teint MAGNIFIQUE ! » -

Opale et Robin étaient restées là, seules, si on ne comptait pas Luffy sur son siège réservé à regarder la mer, Zorro endormi à la vigie. Elles se fixaient en silence, pendant une bonne minute avant de retourner à leurs occupations.

« Merci Robin... » Murmura Opale d'un air indifférent.

**xXxXxXx**

« Zorro ? »

Le garçon grogna et ouvrit un œil, pour voir Opale. Il était allongé à l'ombre, sur le pont arrière, après la fin de son tour de garde.

« Tu vois pas que j'suis occupé ? Bougonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux. Keskia ? »

« Tu veux bien m'enseigner quelques techniques au sabre ? »

Il bailla en s'étirant, puis regarda Opale.

« J'ai une gueule de prof de combat moi ? »

« Bah... Tu as des capacités suffisantes pour en être un » répondit Opale.

« Bof... T'apprends pas toute seule comme j'ai fait ? »

« Désolée de t'avoir dérangé »

Opale soupira, puis se mit en route vers l'avant du navire.

« HEP ! Opale ! »

La fille s'immobilisa, puis tourna la tête vers Zorro.

« Ce soir, minuit, on s'entraîne sans pour autant se combattre ? Tu verras comment je fais, et à toi de te débrouiller... »

« Merci ! S'exclama Opale dans un sourire. Merci, Zorro Sensei ! »

« Retire le terme Sensei, coupa Zorro. Tu me regardes, et tu te débrouilles, hein ! Moi aussi je dois m'entraîner ! »

Opale s'assit sur le pont près de Zorro allongé. Il soupira.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Pourquoi t'entraînes tu au sabre, Zorro ? »

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Ca te dérange ? »

« Non, dit Opale dans un petit rire. Mais je me demandais... »

Zorro soupira.

« J'ai fait la promesse à quelqu'un de devenir le meilleur escrimeur... Pour ça, je dois m'entraîner, et battre Mihawk... »

« Mihawk ? demanda Opale. Ce n'est pas un Capitaine Corsaire ? »

« Ouaip, répondit Zorro. Le meilleur escrimeur du monde en plus. Si je le bats, j'aurai ce titre que je convoite depuis longtemps... »

Opale sourit.

« Tu dois certainement avoir des chances de le vaincre, dit Opale d'un ton assuré. Tu es fort... »

« J'espère bien, soupira Zorro. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas lors de notre première rencontre... »

Opale regarda d'un air surpris Zorro.

« C'est vrai ça ? »

Zorro grogna. Pour répondre à la question d'Opale, il ôta son T-shirt... Laissant apparaître la longue cicatrice sur son torse. Opale retint un cri de surprise.

« Ca te suffit, maintenant ? »

« Désolée Zorro, murmura Opale. Je suis trop curieuse... Il t'a laissé en vie, ce fameux Mihawk... »

« Va savoir pourquoi, pour s'entraîner avec un cure-dent pour la prochaine fois ? »

Opale haussa les épaules dans un sourire.

« Tu veux peut-être faire ta sieste ? »

« C'est une excellente idée, grogna Zorro en fermant les yeux. zzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz... »

« ... Bonne sieste alors... »

« zzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz... »

Opale ne dérangea pas plus longtemps le garçon aux cheveux verts.

« OPALE ! »

La fille faillit bondir sur place. Elle accourut vers Luffy qui l'avait appelé.

« Regarde ça, Opale ! T'as du courrier ! »

« Hein ? »

Luffy dans un grand sourire, désigna en pointant du doigt une espèce de pélican loucheur, avec le sigle de la poste de la Route de tous les périls sur une sacoche qu'il portait autour du cou. L'oiseau ouvrit son bec, et un escargophone caché dans le bec dit d'une voix de répondeur téléphonique.

« Vous avez un nouveau message ! Un nouveau courrier pour Mademoiselle Opale, sur la mer de la route de tous les périls... BIP ! »

Le pélican ouvrit sa sacoche d'un coup de bec, et attrapa une lettre.

« Le pélican postier restera en attente de la réponse pendant vingt-quatre heures, à condition qu'il soit nourri pendant son court séjour. Merci d'avoir choisi Pélican Postier pour votre courrier ! »

Opale retira du bec l'enveloppe, et alla s'installer dans un coin pour lire sa lettre.

« Elle a du courrier ? S'exclama Pipo. C'est rare quand on voit ce genre de pélican sur le bateau... »

« C'est peut être parce qu'il y en a jamais eu sur le bateau » déclara Sandy.

Le pélican regarda Sandy d'un air intéressé, les yeux en assiettes. L'escargophone commenta tout simplement par :

« Après un long voyage, un Pélican Postier a le droit à une récompense pour tant de calories brûlées... »

« Ca va, j'ai compris, murmura Sandy. Vais te passer un poisson. »

Luffy, lui, s'était dirigé vers Opale qui lisait tranquillement son courrier. Le garçon au chapeau de paille plaça discrètement sa tête par-dessus l'épaule d'Opale, qui mit la lettre de façon à ce que Luffy ne voit rien. Il haussa les épaules, puis mit sa tête dans une autre position... Redéplacement du courrier... Autre endroit...

« T'AS PAS FINI DE LIRE PAR-DESSUS MON EPAULE ? »

Le garçon au chapeau de paille sursauta lorsque Opale dressa son poing telle une Nami en sa direction. Il n'insista pas plus longtemps et s'écarta d'un air déçu. Puis il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Opale.

« C'est qui ? »

« Mon ex... »

« Qui ? »

« MON EX ! »

« ... C'est quoi ça ? »

Opale, version grosse goutte derrière la tête.

« Laisse tomber... T'as déjà eu une petite amie ? »

Luffy se curait le nez d'un air intéressé.

« Nan... »

« Pas étonnant » murmura Opale d'un air dégoûté.

**xXxXxXx**

En attendant que minuit arrive, Opale avait décidé de jouer sur le pont. A la vigie, Robin. A côté d'elle, le pélican postier endormi. Il devait être vingt-deux heures trente. La fille jouait donc son répertoire habituel de douces musiques, jusqu'à ce que...

« BIIIIIIIP ! Il ne vous reste plus que dix-sept heures pour répondre ! » Prévint l'escargophone en réveillant le pélican.

« Mince, murmura Opale en arrêtant de jouer. J'ai compris stupide oiseau... Sinon tu vas nous réveiller toutes les heures pendant la nuit ! »

« Stupide toi-même ! » Répondit la voix de répondeur de l'escargophone.

Opale soupira.

« Ne bouge pas, je vais l'écrire, la réponse que tu attends ! Grogna la fille. Interdiction de me rappeler à l'ordre, sinon les autres vont avoir envie de t'envoyer par-dessus bord ! ET MOI EN PREMIER LIEU, JE TE JETTERAI À LA MER EN PRIORITE ! »

Opale dans un geste rageur enleva ses lunettes pour bien fixer le pélican dans les yeux... Puis ouvrit son bec, regardant l'escargophone dans le bec.

« ME SUIS-JE BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE ! »

« Euh... Oui... »

L'escargophone avait rentré ses yeux sous la surprise, tandis qu'Opale marchait tranquillement, direction quartier des filles, après avoir remis ses lunettes en place.

« Ah ! C'est toi Opale ! »

Sur sa route, la jeune femme avait croisé Nami qui remontait du quartier des filles.

« Tu tombe bien Nami ! S'exclama Opale dans un sourire. Je peux t'emprunter un parchemin ? »

« Bien entendu... Voyons... Un parchemin, 100 Berrys. Je te fais l'encre gratuite pour cette fois ! »

« Merci Nami ! »

Elles se saluèrent. Nami sortit, Opale alla dans le quartier des filles. Elle alluma une lampe à pétrole sur le bureau à Nami, enleva ses lunettes, prit un parchemin, une plume et un pot d'encre. La lettre qu'elle avait reçue sous les yeux, elle commença à écrire... Lorsque...

« ! »

Un œil venait d'apparaître sans raison sur le pot d'encre, qu'Opale repoussa brutalement, en réussissant par miracle à ne pas renverser. Puis ses lunettes furent attrapées par une main, qui les lança... vers Robin, qui venait d'apparaître en haut de l'escalier. La femme les attrapa.

« Fu fu fu... »

« Que me voulez vous » rugit Opale en regardant Robin droit dans les yeux.

« Calme toi, mystérieuse jeune fille, murmura Robin. Tu ne voudrais peut être pas que les autres de l'équipage te voient dans un état pareil ? »

Opale se figea, et ferma les yeux. Un point pour Robin.

« C'est mieux ainsi » dit Robin d'un ton mielleux.

« Que me voulez vous ? » demanda calmement Opale.

« J'aimerais, si possible, que l'on reprenne nos relations à zéro. »

Opale leva les yeux vers Robin, un air moqueur sur le visage.

« Vous êtes bien placée pour dire ça, critiqua Opale. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait été agressive à notre première rencontre, dont je garde un assez mauvais souvenir. »

« C'était le passé » dit Robin.

« Ca m'a laissé une sale première impression sur vous » coupa Opale.

« Il faut apprendre à tourner la page jeune fille. »

Opale soupira.

« Je me suis laissée emportée... Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour... Désolée... »

« Ce n'est rien » répondit Robin.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous veniez me faire cette dem... »

« Tutoies moi, s'il te plait. Tout membre de l'équipage me tutoie depuis mon arrivé. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que TU VIENNES me faire cette demande... »

« Voilà qui est mieux, dit Robin. L'équipage a déjà eu des ennuis avec moi, et a su pardonner mes fautes. J'aimerais qu'il en soit ainsi, sinon ils verront bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas entre nous... Et ils voudront savoir pourquoi. »

« V... Tu n'as pas tort, répondit Opale en baissant les yeux. Même Zorro a l'air de v... te faire confiance... Je devrais peut-être te laisser une chance. »

« A moins que tu ne veuilles les faire douter par ton caractère contre moi ? »

« ... Merci, Robin... »

La femme descendit, et alla à la rencontre d'Opale, qui était à présent debout. Puis les deux femmes se serrèrent la main.

« Au fait... Tu as l'air de tenir à ça... »

Robin lança vers Opale ses lunettes de soleil, que la fille rattrapa.

« D'accord pour tout reprendre à zéro » conclut Opale dans un sourire.


	7. Chapitre 7

Stiahahahahahaha ! Septième chapitre déjà, et on se rapproche de la fin peu à peu. Merci pour vos reviews en tout cas ; ) .Tagath, je vois que tu réfléchis! Ca me plait les raisonnements comme ça (ça me fait surtout bien rire : D)

Assez de potin, chapitre 7! Et n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! ; )

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 7 : Un équipage soudé**

Opale avait terminé d'écrire sa lettre, et sa rédaction en la présence de Robin ne l'avait pas dérangé, surtout que la femme ne se préoccupait pas de ses écrits. Elle alla trouver le pélican postier, et mit la lettre dans sa sacoche. L'oiseau regarda Opale avec les yeux en forme d'assiette.

« J'ai compris... »

Opale sortit de nulle part un poisson.

« J'ai piqué ça en venant ! »

« T'aurais pas un peu de salade auss... »

L'escargophone dans le bec du pélican se fit assommer.

« Crétin d'escargophone... Mon pauvre petit pélican ! Je te plains d'avoir une bestiole pareille... »

Opale lança le poisson dans le bec grand ouvert du pélican qui avait l'air heureux, et qui prit son envol.

« Prends soin de ce message, pensa Opale. Et qu'il arrive à destination... Sinon il se ferait du sang d'encre et serait de méchante humeur... »

La fille retourna là où elle avait laissé l'étui de son instrument, et joua à nouveau, sûre de n'être interrompue qu'à minuit... En effet, Zorro arriva à l'heure à l'avant du navire pour chercher Opale.

« Tu fous quoi ? Il est minuit passé d'une minute vingt secondes ! »

« Désolée, je n'ai pas de montre sur moi ! Dit Opale en rangeant sa flûte traversière. J'arrive ! Deux minutes ! »

Opale redescendit dans le quartier des filles, où Robin lisait tranquillement. Elle leva la tête et fit un sourire à Opale qui prenait son arme. La jeune fille fit de même.

« Tu ne vas pas faire enrager Nami comme la nuit dernière ? »

« Pas d'inquiétude à se faire là-dessus, répondit Opale. Zorro va me servir de professeur, et non d'adversaire.

« J'en connais un qui serait content... »

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage d'Opale.

« Tu parles de mon ex ? »

« C'est ça ! Dit Robin dans un sourire. Quel drôle de surnom, il en serait également ravi ! »

« Aucun doute à ce sujet, répondit Opale toute souriante en remontant l'escalier. Mais je m'en fous, il n'est pas sur ce bateau, il n'a rien à me reprocher ! Bonne nuit Robin ! »

« Bonne nuit Opale ! »

La jeune fille remonta sur le pont, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Et Robin soupira, également souriante.

« Les jeunes... »

**xXxXxXx**

« Frappe plus haut, Opale ! »

La fille fit un coup plus haut avec son épée, fendant l'air, imitant Zorro.

« Voilà c'est mieux... Parade... »

Comme dans une chorégraphie, Zorro et Opale synchronisaient leurs gestes avec élégance.

« Demi tour... frappe ! »

Sauf que Zorro avait ses trois épées, et Opale une seule. Et Nami regardait tout ça de là-haut d'un air moqueur.

« Et une fille de moins pour Sandy ! Je donnerais tout pour voir sa tête à un moment pareil ! Une fille allant dans les bras de Zorro ! »

Tiens, un point blond venait de sortir, avec une fumée blanche de cigarette derrière lui... et qui allait vers l'arrière du navire. Nami se retint de rire... Sandy venait de voir les deux combattants, qui ne remarquèrent même pas sa présence. Le pauvre blondinet en fit tomber sa cigarette, qu'il éteignit en l'écrasant du pied, et il retourna d'un pas mécanique à l'intérieur. Nami était pliée en deux. La rousse essuya une larme à l'œil, puis reporta son attention à l'horizon...

« TERRE ! »

Zorro et Opale s'arrêtèrent dans leur « danse », et levèrent les yeux vers la vigie.

« On va diriger le navire ? » demanda Opale.

« Tss, c'est avec tes petits bras menus que tu penses pouvoir m'aid... AIE ! »

Opale venait de donner un bon coup sur la tête de Zorro.

« J'ai des petits bras menus, comme ça, Roronoa ? »

« Non... »

Opale prit une serviette qui était par terre, releva ses lunettes sur le haut du crâne et s'épongea le visage. Elle remit ensuite ses précieuses montures devant ses yeux et marcha à la suite de Zorro qui se préparait à l'appeler.

**xXxXxXx**

« Une île... »

« Déserte... »

Pipo avait complété la phrase de Sandy. La longue vue pointée sur l'île, ils semblaient déçus.

« Nami, on ne peut pas approcher plus ? » Demanda Luffy.

« Non, dit Nami en regardant ses cartes marines. A quelques mètres, le récif sous marin est trop élevé pour que le bateau passe sans dégât. »

Soupir. En plus, un orage de chaleur se faisait ressentir, d'après Nami. En effet, d'un nuage noir, un éclair surgit, au loin. Magnifique matin qui commençait.

« Super, l'île estivale, dit Pipo après avoir changé son short de bain par un ciré. Quel temps de chien... »

Et les premières gouttes tombèrent.

« Magnifique, dit Opale. J'adore ça. »

« Eh, Opale ! S'exclama Luffy. S'il y a une éclaircie, tu m'emmèneras sur ta barque ? »

« D'accord ! Répondit Opale. Et on ira essayer de voir s'il y a quelque chose sur l'île, comme des fruits ! »

« Et de la viande ! » Cria Luffy.

« Il n'y a pas d'épicier dans les parages je pense » dit Chopper.

« Exact, dit Pipo en déployant un parapluie sous lequel il s'abrita avec Chopper qui s'ébroua. ARRÊTE ! TU M'ECLABOUSSE ! »

« Désolé » murmura le petit renne.

« Entrons nous abriter, proposa Robin au seuil de la porte, à l'abri. Il ne faudrait pas attraper froid. »

Le temps passa, pendant qu'ils papotaient à table. Nami remarqua même que Robin et Opale semblaient à présent mieux s'apprécier, et qu'elles parlaient souvent ensemble, même parfois de l'ex d'Opale.

« Je crois que je ne ferais pas la garde cette nuit, pensa Nami. Je suis fatiguée... Très fatiguée... »

**xXxXxXx**

« EN AVANT OPALE ! »

La fille bondit dans son bateau. Luffy avait un gilet de sauvetage made in Pipo au cas où le bateau serait renversé par un coup de vent. Des nuages, mais une pointe de soleil. Et un peu de vent.

« Faites attention à vous, dit Robin. On ne sait jamais. »

« Sans problème ! Je couvre Luffy !

« Et moi je couvre Opale ! »

« Pas de souci à se faire, alors ! S'exclama Zorro dans un sourire. Soyez quand même prudent avec les récifs ! »

« Exact ! » Dit Nami.

« Pas de problème ! Répondit Opale. Je fais attention ! »

Puis elle se mit à pédaler...

« YAOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh... »

Le cri de Luffy fut bientôt un écho. Il avait la main pour tenir son chapeau de paille, et Opale pédalait, prenant de la vitesse pour le bonheur de son capitaine.

« SUPEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR ! » Hurla Luffy.

« Ravie que ça te plaise, j'adore les trucs casse cou moi aussi ! Dit Opale dans un rire. C'est agréable le goût du risque ! »

« Plus ça va, plus je trouve que t'es la double féminine de Zorro ! T'es pas sa sœur quand même ! »

Opale éclata de rire tout en continuant à pédaler.

« Le pauvre ne me supporterait pas ! »

« Héhé, si tu le dis ! »

Ils approchaient à grande vitesse de l'île, et ne tardèrent pas à débarquer. Une petite forêt s'étendait devant eux.

« On y va ? » demanda Opale.

« Allons-y ! » S'exclama Luffy.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, Opale, lance dans le dos, Luffy, l'oreille aux aguets. Le tonnerre résonnait parfois...

« Cet endroit ne m'inspire pas confiance » murmura Luffy.

« Je ressens pareil que toi, ajouta Opale. J'ai l'impression qu'on est observ... »

« BOUGE OPALE ! »

La fille sursauta et se déplaça, mais une balle lui toucha la jambe.

« Aie ! »

« OPALE ! »

« Ce n'est qu'une égratignure Luffy ! Fuyons ! »

Puis les ceux adolescents se mirent à courir, accompagnés par les balles qui fusaient.

« REVENEZ ICI ! SALE GAMINS ! »

« Cette voix ! » s'exclama Luffy.

« Oui, c'est ce cher Slyce Topor ! LUFFY ! »

Des balles avaient touché Luffy, mais toutes finissaient par rebondir sur la peau élastique du garçon.

« T'inquiète pas, Opale, les balles ne me font rien ! »

« Tant mieux ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais vérifié qu'il était vraiment mort ! »

Luffy regarda Opale qui grimaçait en courant.

« Tu es sûre que ça va pour ta jambe ? »

« J'ai appris à combattre la douleur depuis longtemps, Luffy ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... on retourne au Vogue Merry et... »

Opale et Luffy se figèrent en arrivant sur la plage. Cinq bateaux, croulants sous le poids de nombreux hommes, encerclaient le Vogue Merry.

« Tout ça c'est de ma faute ! S'exclama Opale. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de faire partie de ton équipage, Luffy ! »

« Tais toi Opale. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tais toi ! Je savais quels risques je prenais en t'engageant parmi nous ! On en a déjà discuté ensemble avec les autres, on y était préparé ! ALLEZ ! ON DEGAGE ! Et on va les aider ! »

« Luffy... »

Luffy tira Opale par le bras, direction la barque.

« Allez ! Je compte sur toi pour nous mener là-bas le plus vite possible ! »

« D'accord » répondit Opale d'un air déterminé.

La fille remit correctement ses lunettes de soleil, et se mit à pédaler à toute vitesse.

« ACCROCHE TOI LUFFY ! »

Le bateau partit à vive allure, et Luffy dut s'accrocher pour ne pas voler. Un éclair déchira le ciel, et les vagues commençaient à se faire de plus en plus haute.

« Ca devient dangereux, Opale ! hurla Luffy. On risque de heurter un récif à tout moment ! »

« Je sais ! Répondit Opale tandis qu'une averse tombait. Tu vois, la poignée à ta gauche ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Quand je te dirais de tirer, tire dessus ! »

L'embarcation fut soulevée par une immense vague.

« Luffy, par où vont mes cheveux ? »

« Hein ? »

« Réponds ! »

« Un peu vers ta droite... Pourquoi ? »

« TIRE ! »

Luffy tira la poignée, et faillit se prendre une barre de fer dans la figure, qui se dressa verticalement, d'où une autre barre perpendiculaire à celle si s'abaissa, faisant apparaître une voile. Opale avait dirigé sa barque de façon à ce que la voile soit gonflée à bloc.

« TROP COOL ! » Hurla Luffy.

Ils volaient par-dessus la mer déchaînée, Opale tenant la barre, toute aussi souriante que Luffy.

« On va y arriver Luffy ! »

La barque plana une bonne minute, avant d'amerrir tout près des bateaux.

« Je vais les envoyer rejoindre les poissons ! s'exclama Opale. Toi, va aider les autres ! »

« Tu es folle ! » S'exclama Luffy.

« Non, inconsciente, capitaine ! »

Le bateau longea à toute vitesse un immense navire ennemi, et avant que Luffy ne puisse dire quelque chose, Opale avait bondi en l'air, à une incroyable vitesse.

« OPALE ! REVIENS ! »

Les pirates ennemis levèrent les yeux vers la fille qui avait bondi.

« Voilà le centre de gravité, murmura Opale dans un sourire en sortant sa lance. ALLEZ EN ENFER ! STEEL DAISY ! »

Avant que les pirates puissent réagir, Opale avait atterrit sur le pont, et avait planté la lame de sa lance à un endroit précis. Un sourire éclaira son visage... Des fissures partirent du point où était plantée l'arme, et se propagèrent à une vitesse fulgurante, bien droites. Opale bondit à nouveau en l'air, et ne tarda pas à atterrir sur sa barque à côté de Luffy.

« Ca va secouer ! »

Le bateau ennemi s'éventra en plusieurs part, comme un vulgaire gâteau coupé avec facilité par un couteau. Luffy s'accrocha aux bords de la barque, secoué.

« TU ES TIMBREE MA PAROLE ! »

« Venant de ta part Luffy, je ne sais pas comment le prendre ! Encore quatre bateaux ! »

Opale faillit bondir, mais Luffy la retint par le bras.

« Lâche moi Luffy ! »

« Je ne te laisserais pas risquer ta vie sans réagir ! TU ES DE NOTRE EQUIPAGE BON SANG ! TOUT LE MONDE DOIT MENER LE COMBAT ! NE RISQUE PAS TA VIE SEULE ! On se soutient bon sang ! ON EST AMI ! »

Sous les lunettes de soleil, une larme coula.

« Luffy... »

« Les autres s'en occupent déjà, regarde... »

En effet, des ennemis tombaient à la mer, pour certains tranchés, assommés, des traces de sabots sur le corps, crachant du feu en s'étranglant...

« Dans les moments durs, on se soutient. On se fiche de qui c'est la faute, tu m'écoutes ? On reste solidaire malgré tout ! »

« Luffy... »

Opale essuya ses larmes.

« Merci... »

Le garçon au chapeau de paille sourit.

« Allez, viens combattre avec nous Opale, mais pas toute seule ! »

Opale hocha la tête dans un sourire. Elle leva les yeux vers le Vogue Merry, où Luffy s'était propulsé grâce à ses bras élastiques. Il regardait Opale, lui faisant signe de monter. Mais l'expression de la fille changea brusquement, dans un air horrifié et inquiet.

« OPALE ! OPALE ! »

Luffy s'était mis à hurler en voyant Opale bondir... sur la trajectoire de balles tirées en direction de Robin, qui regardait ailleurs.

« ROBIN ! » Hurla la jeune fille.

Robin se tourna vers Opale, et vit les balles fuser en sa direction... mais qui n'atteignirent pas leur cible.

« OPALE ! » Hurla la femme.

Nami, Zorro, Pipo, Sandy et Chopper entendirent les cris de Luffy et Robin sans comprendre. Assommant les ennemis restants, ils se tournèrent ensuite. Opale tombait à la mer, ratant de peu son embarcation où elle aurait dû atterrir. Robin tendit son bras, en faisant pousser d'autres, les élançant vers Opale. Mais la fille avait déjà plongé. Lorsque la main d'un des bras de Robin toucha la mer, tous disparurent. Trop tard.

« OPALE ! » Hurla Robin, tout comme Luffy et les autres membres.

Mais Zorro avait déjà plongé, ne se lamentant pas à crier un nom inutilement. Sous l'eau, il suivit les bulles, et le mince filet de sang qui s'élevait vers la surface... Des lunettes de soleil... Instinctivement, il les attrapa, mais elles n'étaient pas sur Opale... Il voyait la fille plus bas, inconsciente, qui continuait sa descente vers le fond. Il réussit à l'attraper...

« C'EST PAS VRAI ! » Hurla Luffy en pleurant.

Robin avait une main sur le visage, regardant là où Zorro avait plongé... La fille l'avait protégée, même si la haine réciproque entre elles était encore récente.

« POUAH ! »

Zorro venait de surgir à la surface, complètement trempé, tenant Opale dans ses bras. La fille fut prit d'un soubresaut, et cracha de l'eau.

« Opale ! » S'exclama Luffy.

« Lancez moi une échelle ! Hurla Zorro. Vous êtes empotés ma parole ! »

Chopper se dépêcha de lancer une échelle de corde. Zorro s'y accrocha d'une main, tenant Opale de l'autre bras. Il grimpa ainsi avec une incroyable rapidité, et se dépêcha d'allonger Opale sur le pont. Les yeux clos, le visage crispé, la fille recracha à nouveau de l'eau.

« Elle est vivante » soupira Luffy.

Chopper s'approcha vivement de la fille.

« Elle est seulement inconsciente, murmura le renne soulagé. Les balles qui l'ont touchées n'ont pas endommagé de points vitaux à première vue, mais je dois aller extraire les plombs et désinfecter tout ça. »

Chopper prit sa forme humaine, et prit doucement Opale dans ses bras. La fille, toujours les yeux clos et le visage crispé, prononça des paroles, signe qu'elle était bien vivante :

« Merci... Zorro... »

L'escrimeur, en entendant ces paroles, sourit, et soupira.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Zorro venait d'interpeller Chopper qui revenait du quartier des filles. Le petit renne sursauta.

« Ah, c'est toi Zorro... Elle va bien, oui... Elle a repris connaissance... »

« C'est bien... Je pourrais lui parler ? »

« Non, répondit Chopper. Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de repos, et ne voulait pas être dérangée... Elle est épuisée... »

« OK... »

Le garçon aux cheveux verts grogna, puis alla rejoindre les autres sur le pont. Les autres entouraient un pirate ennemi, qui n'était autre que l'adversaire d'Opale lors de leur rencontre : Slyce Topor, attaché, et frappé de temps à autres par Luffy lorsqu'il répondait un peu trop sèchement.

« Sale ordure ! Maintenant tu vas lui foutre la paix à Opale ! »

« J'vous aurais prévenu de faire gaffe à elle ! Hurla le pirate couvert de bleus. J'suis pas du coin non plus, mais cette fille est mal vue par les gens des îles alentours ! »

« JE M'EN FOUS ! Cria Luffy. Tu as voulu la tuer, et tu crois que je vais écouter tes mensonges ? »

« Mais je ne fais répéter que ce que j'ai entendu après m'être fait tabassé par cette gosse ! C'est juste une mise en garde ! »

« C'était pas une raison pour nous attaquer dans ce cas ! » répliqua Pipo.

« Si vous la protégez, on doit également vous attaquer ! Coupa Slyce. En plus, vous l'avez aidé quand on l'a attaqué ! »

« J'ai plus envie de t'écouter, murmura Luffy. Alors maintenant... FOUS LE CAMP ! »

Sandy, d'un bon coup de pied, envoya Slyce à bord d'un de ses bateaux à peu près en bon état. Le pirate, toujours saucissonné, s'agitait pour se dégager de ses liens.

« MERCI ! JE NE VOUS POSERAI PLUS DE PROBLEME ! PROMIS ! »

Les membres d'équipage ne l'écoutaient déjà plus, et Nami prévint que le Log Pose était rechargé. Zorro regardait les bateaux ennemis, et remarqua celui tranché couler doucement.

« Tiens, pensa t-il. Opale est plutôt douée. Seuls les escrimeurs d'un certain niveau peuvent arriver à faire ça... Une bonne élève... »

Le bateau leva l'ancre, et partit là où le Log Pose pointait.

**xXxXxXx**

« OPALE SAN ! »

L'heure du dîner. Opale venait d'entrer dans la salle à manger, lunettes sur le nez. Elle sourit.

« Salut... »

« Ca va mieux ? » demanda Chopper.

« Oui... Enfin, j'ai faim. »

« C'est la meilleure maladie possible ! Déclara Pipo. Simple à soigner ! »

« Tiens, Opale San... »

Sandy posa une assiette à la place de la fille, qui s'installa à table.

« Mange ça, ça va te redonner des forces... »

« Merci Sandy... »

« Opale... »

La fille leva les yeux vers Robin.

« Je te remercie pour ton geste aujourd'hui, mais ne fais plus jamais, ça, dit Robin. Je ne voudrais pas avoir ton ex sur le dos. »

« Il est si protecteur que ça ? » s'exclama Nami.

« Oh oui, déclara Opale dans un sourire. Faites moi le moindre mal, il vous poursuivrait jusqu'au bout du monde pour me venger... Enfin je pense. »

« Quasiment sûr » corrigea Robin.

« Exactement ! Répondit Opale. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, mon estomac crie famine... »

Puis calmement ils se mirent à manger.

« Au fait... Merci Zorro de m'avoir sauvée... »

« Y a pas de quoi, sinon Luffy nous aurait prêté une crise. »

« Abruti sans cœur ! » Hurla Sandy d'un air outré.

« Ca te dérange Blondinet ? »

« Présente tes excuses à Opale, Face de Melon ! »

FERMEZ LA ! Hurla Nami en les assommant. Vous allez encore plus la fatiguer à hurler !

« Merci Nami » dit Opale dans un sourire forcé.

« Nous refais plus jamais ça, Opale ! » S'exclama Luffy.

« D'accord Luffy... »

« Parce que si t'es plus là... IL N'Y AURA PLUS PERSONNE À FAIRE DE LA MUSIQUE ! »

Tous les membres tombèrent des bancs, par terre.

« IDIOT ! Hurla Nami. C'EST QUE POUR CA QUE TU AS PEUR ? »

Sans trop comprendre comment, Luffy s'était retrouvé étalé de tout son long sur le pont. Il repositionna son chapeau de paille, et affichait un air interrogateur.

« J'ai dit quoi de mal ? »

**xXxXxXx**

La nuit étai tombée. La mélodie de la flûte traversière d'Opale résonnait comme tous les soirs. Assis dans un coin, Zorro écoutait la musique, qui semblait renfermer des sentiments. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention auparavant. La musique renfermait donc des sentiments... mélancolie... amour... douceur... Tout ça dans un seul chant.

« Bon sang, pensa Zorro. Sa musique m'ensorcelle... »

Il secoua sa tête, se releva, laissant ses sabres dans un coin. Puis il marcha vers l'avant du navire, où Opale jouait, accompagnant par sa musique les autres membres d'équipage dans le pays des songes.

« Opale ? »

La fille leva la tête vers Zorro, arrêtant de jouer sa mélodie.

« Tu ne devrais pas plutôt te reposer ? »

« Oui... mais je préfère prendre un peu l'air avant de dormir... »

« Ce n'est pas très sérieux, t'es blessée je te rappelle. »

« Ce ne sont que des égratignures. Je ne vais pas mourir d'une balle dans l'épaule et dans la jambe. »

« T'es vraiment têtue... »

« Merci » répondit-elle dans un sourire.

« Merci ? Ca te fait plaisir d'être têtue ? »

« Ca te dérange ? »

« Non... »

Silence. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent, sous les yeux de Robin à la vigie. Elle était silencieuse, et les regardait. Elle soupira en regardant ailleurs.

« Zorro... »

Le jeune homme regarda Opale.

« Pourquoi... m'avoir sauvé la vie ? »

« C'est une question piège ou quoi ? »

Opale soupira.

« C'est une question sérieuse, Zorro. »

« Bah je t'ai sauvé parce que... je t'ai sauvée. »

« ... Sois sérieux, s'il te plait... »

Zorro vira au rouge écarlate.

« Ecoute, ça t'intéresse tant que ça ? »

« Oui... »

« Tu sais que t'es chiante ? »

« Oui... »

« Mais alors vraiment chiante ? »

« Oui... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Bon ça va ! Je vois tes yeux de chien battu derrière tes lunettes ! Si je t'ai sauvé c'est parce que... »

Zorro ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux, et tourna au rouge vif.

« Zorro ? Ca va ? »

« Hein, euh... non... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu m'énerves ! Voilà ! »

Opale sourit.

« Zorro, réponds moi... Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée ? »

Zorro soupira, se sentant bizarre. Il avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, comme avant un combat, mais en pire. Qu'est ce qu'il avait ?

« Zorro ? »

« J'sais pas... J'ai pas réfléchi à la question... J'ai plongé sans vraiment y faire attention... Parce que... »

Opale écoutait Zorro.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, avoua le jeune homme en rougissant. J'me sens bizarre... »

« Je crois savoir ce que tu as » murmura Opale.

Zorro regarda Opale d'un air interrogateur. Tiens, la fille approchait son visage du sien. Zorro se mit à suer à grosse goutte. Il voulait partir, mais se sentait comme paralysé.

« Op... »

Robin soupira, et ferma les yeux.

**xXxXxXx**

« Hips... »

Slyce Topor et quelques uns de ses marins avaient réussi à reprendre leur route. Ils sortaient d'une taverne, afin d'oublier l'échec cuisant qu'ils avaient essuyé. Ils marchaient en titubant, et voyaient parfois double.

« Slyce, c'est pas ton p'tit frère ? »

« J'ai pas de p'tit frère, murmura le pirate tout aussi mûre. Z'en veux pas de toute faç... HIPS ! »

Un homme était tapi dans l'ombre, bras croisé, regardant passé l'équipage totalement ivre. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Puis doucement, il se mit à les suivre. Habillé de vêtements sombres, il se confondait parfaitement avec l'obscurité, surtout qu'il faisait nuit noire. Slyce était arrivé au port, et grimpa à bord de son navire. Il s'appuya contre les barrières de son navire, regardant le sombre port dans lequel il était amarré.

« Excusez moi... »

Slyce faillit bondir sur place, et regarda vers le quai. Tiens, deux hommes ayant la même posture, qui se confondaient avec la nuit... Il secoua la tête, voyant que c'était une illusion à cause de l'alcool. Il n'y avait qu'un homme visiblement, et c'était sûr d'être un homme, par la voix.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux, toi ? »

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'une certaine Opale ? »

Le pirate pâlit à l'entente de ce nom. Il se ressaisit, et dans un sourire d'ivrogne, il répondit :

« Opale ? Tu veux parler de cette sale gamine avec des lunettes de soleil ? Des ch'veux noir de jais, et un sale caractère de petite prétentieuse ? »

« C'est ça » répondit l'homme à quai.

« J'l'ai déjà rencontrée même, s'empressa de dire Slyce. J'ai même failli la tuer à notre dernière rencontre... »

« Vraiment ? » Dit l'homme d'un ton indifférent.

« Ouais, pourquoi ? »

« Tu es Slyce Topor ? »

Le pirate lança un air interrogateur.

« Exact, tu me veux quoi ? »

« Tu as donc fait du mal à Opale, si j'ai bien compris... Dommage pour toi... »

Puis l'air interrogateur de Slyce se transforma alors en un air horrifié.

« NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9, révélateur de certains mystères.. Voyez par vous même! (Houlà, ça fait une image sérieuse de moi ce discours! o.O! )

Bonne lecture!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 9 : L''ex', le modèle**

Voilà trois jours qu'ils naviguaient, trois jours après l'attaque de Slyce. Et la nourriture se faisait rare, étant donné que Luffy et Opale n'avaient rien pu prendre sur l'île.

« J'ai faim... »

Le ventre de Luffy gargouilla bruyamment.

« T'attends l'heure du repas comme tout le monde ! s'exclama Sandy. J'te signale que c'est de ta faute si la moitié des vivres sont parties plus vite que prévu !

Arrêtez de crier, susurra Nami. On approche de la prochaine île. Le temps s'est stabilisé depuis quelques heures. Je me suis renseignée la dernière fois où nous avons fait notre arrêt et que nous avons rencontré Opale. La prochaine île devrait être l'île de Selenia.

Tu as bien dit Selenia ? S'exclama Opale en se redressant brutalement.

Que se passe t'il ? » Demanda Chopper d'un air interrogateur.

Robin ne disait rien, et restait impassible, contrairement au reste de l'équipage.

« Il s'agit de mon île natale » murmura Opale.

« C'est pour ça que tu as réagi comme ça ? » demanda Nami d'un air interrogateur.

« Non... Pas seulement... Ce serait trop dur à expliquer... »

Opale soupira.

« Je vais prendre un peu l'air... »

Elle regarda les membres d'équipage, puis Robin qu'elle fixa plus longtemps, et sortit.

« Attendez moi ici » dit Robin en suivant la fille.

« Mais qu'est ce qui leur prend ? » Demanda Pipo lorsque Robin fut sortie.

Robin alla à la rencontre d'Opale, qui avait retiré ses lunettes, les yeux fermés, les mains plaquées sur le visage.

« Opale ? Ca va ? »

« Non, justement ! Répondit la fille d'un air inquiet. Mon _ex_... »

« Je m'en serais doutée » murmura Robin.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

« Tâcher d'essayer de les persuader de ne pas s'arrêter sur cette île... Ou de ne pas les mener à ton _ex_... Mais pour cela, il faut retenir Luffy. »

« C'est mission impossible, murmura Opale en frappant contre la barrière. Et comment il réagirait en les voyant ? »

« Calme toi, dit Robin en posant une main sur son épaule. Il n'est pas si horrible... »

« Mais pour Zorro... »

Robin soupira.

« En effet, ils risquent de se combattre... Tu as peur ? »

« Oui, murmura Opale. D'ailleurs, tu nous as vu, l'autre nuit ? »

« ... »

La situation semblait grave pour Opale, et Robin était inquiète.

« Personne n'a le pouvoir de faire changer de direction l'aiguille du Log Pose, Opale, comme personne ne peut changer le destin. Dis toi que ça aurait dû arriver un jour, de toutes les manières... Tu as un Eternal Pose ? »

« Seulement pour les îles précédentes et Selenia, murmura Opale en se calmant. Et s'ils se combattent, et que l'un d'eux meurt... Je ne me le pardonnerai pas... »

« Calme toi Opale... nous verrons le moment venu... »

« Et tu risques également de ne pas être la bienvenue s'il te voyait. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Opale, il ne me fait pas peur. »

« Et puis... Il m'écoutera, murmura la fille. Mais dans ce cas, il faudra rester ensemble sur cette île. Tant pis si on doit suivre Luffy chez le boucher, pourvu qu'on soit sûrs que tout se passe bien... Et surtout, faire le maximum pour qu'ils n'aillent pas vers... »

« Eh, ça va vous deux ? »

Opale sursauta et remit ses lunettes en place par la surprise.

« Oui, tout va bien Zorro... »

Zorro marcha vers elles. Il regardait les deux femmes d'un air méfiant.

« Sûres ? »

« Absolument » répondit Robin.

Zorro fronça des sourcils, et regarda d'un air insistant Opale. La fille resta impassible. Puis finalement l'escrimeur repartit, un air méfiant sur le visage.

« Ouf, soupira Opale. Merci Robin. »

« Arrêtons de parler de ça avant que ça ne tourne mal, compris ? »

« Tu as raison... Nous verrons le moment venu... Et s'il venait à nous voir, je m'interposerais... Si ça tourne mal... »

Robin tapa amicalement l'épaule d'Opale qui soupira. Elle aurait tout voulu, mais pas tomber sur CA... Retourner sur son île, avec eux, c'était plus que certainement leur attirer des ennuis.

« Faites qu'ils soit en mer, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Ce serait le mieux... »

Opale soupira, lorsque...

« ILE EN VUE ! »

Pipo tenait sa longue vue collée à l'œil. Opale se mit à pâlir d'un coup. S'ils le voyaient... Elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait à la rencontre. Son problème était son imprévisibilité...

« Opale, ça va ? »

Elle faillit sursauter, et vit que c'était Luffy qui venait de lui parler. Elle ne répondit pas.

« Opale ? »

« Tout va bien, Luffy... »

Luffy ne disait rien, regardant la fille d'un regard indéchiffrable. Opale marcha doucement pour s'écarter du garçon.

« Opale... »

« Quoi... »

« Si tu as un problème, tu peux nous en faire part... »

« ... »

Ce n'était pas un problème, mais un ENORME problème.

« ... Merci Luffy... »

La fille se mit en avant du bateau, voyant l'île s'approcher. Au début, un point à l'horizon. Puis peu à peu, la silhouette se dessinait, une forêt au milieu de l'île, un village au bord de la mer, village plutôt riche, puis plus éloigné, quelques maisons, et d'un côté de l'île, une vaste maison, ou plutôt un manoir.

« C'est bien Selenia ? » demanda Nami.

« Aucun doute » répondit Opale d'une voix faible.

« Tu ne vas pas nous faire un coup de blues, rassure moi ! » S'exclama Nami.

« Non, pas d'inquiétude là-dessus, Nami... Mais y aller, ça me fait peur... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Certains dangers peuvent vous attendre sur l'île, dont l'un... le principal... »

« Explique toi » dit Nami.

« ... »

« Opale ? »

« Arrêtez vous dans le port, mais ne descendez pas à terre, répondit Opale. J'irai faire ce dont vous avez besoin, je vous ramènerai des vivres, de l'eau, du rhum si vous voulez... »

« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

« La présence de certaines personnes de cet équipage peut être dangereuse ! S'exclama Opale soudainement. Un danger pour eux comme pour le reste d'entre vous ! »

« Opale ! Qu'est ce que tu as, ça ne va pas ? »

« MAIS CERTAINS D'ENTRE VOUS SONT RECHERCHES, ET N'ONT PAS L'AIR DE PRENDRE CET ELEMENT EN COMPTE ! Si des chasseurs de primes venaient sur l'île, ou des gens de la Marine, que feriez vous ? »

« Calme toi Opale ! » s'exclama Nami.

« Nami, essaie de me comprendre... »

La rousse semblait inquiète. Face à elle, Opale serrait les poings et avait l'air plus qu'inquiète, tremblante.

« Et surtout il y a quelqu'un... que vous devez à tout prix éviter sous peine d'avoir des ennuis... Car je ne sais pas comment il pourrait réagir... en me voyant avec des pirates... »

« Ton ex ? » Demanda Nami d'un air surpris.

Silence. C'était ça, Nami le percevait dans le comportement d'Opale.

« On va débarquer, et on va essayer de discuter à ce sujet tous ensemble, d'accord Opale ? Et pourquoi n'avoir rien dit plus tôt ? »

« Je ne savais pas que le Log Pose allait désigner cette île, je ne suis pas devin... Et il y a trop de choses que je vous cache depuis le début, parce que je ne voulais pas... Je ne pouvais pas le dire... »

Nami semblait plus que surprise par le comportement d'Opale.

« Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est de vous attirer des ennuis, murmura la fille. Rien d'autre. Et là, je veux me montrer utile en vous mettant en garde : ne mettez pas pied à terre, ou alors restez groupés et avec moi... Mais je vous en prie, ne prenez aucun risque... »

« Opale... »

Nami ne savait pas quoi dire, face à Opale, qui avait baissé les yeux. Puis la rousse, dans un élan instinctif, serra Opale dans ses bras.

« Opale, si tu as des secrets que tu veux garder, pas de problème... Mais ne te mets pas dans des états pareils pour ça... »

« Merci, Nami... »

Ils jetèrent l'ancre dans le port. Nami avait parlé à Robin, qui avait l'air au courant de la situation. Les deux femmes avaient décidé que personne ne devait mettre pied à terre.

« VENEZ TOUS ICI ! » Hurla Nami.

Le reste de l'équipage s'approcha de la rouquine et de Robin. Opale était dans un coin, restant silencieuse. Zorro l'avait remarqué.

« Il manque quelqu'un... » Murmura Robin.

« LUFFY ! » Hurla Nami d'un air horrifié.

« Il est descendu dès que l'ancre a été jetée ! Informa Pipo. Il y a un prob... OPALE ! »

« Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? » Hurla Zorro d'un air inquiet.

Opale avait bondi à terre, et s'était mise à courir vers le village.

« NON ZORRO ! » Hurla Robin lorsqu'elle vit l'escrimeur bondir à la suite des deux autres.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! S'exclama Nami. Il n'y a que des idiots sur ce bateau ? »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Nami chérie ? » Demanda Sandy d'un air inquiet.

« C'est... »

« CES DEUX IDIOTS COURENT UN GRAVE DANGER ! Hurla Robin. Il faut à tout prix les empêcher d'aller trop loin ! Et surtout de se faire remarquer ! »

« Un grave danger ? » S'exclamèrent Pipo et Chopper en se serrant l'un contre l'autre, en pleurant.

« Allons y ! Hurla Nami. ET VITE ! »

**xXxXxXx**

Opale courait à toute vitesse, dents serrées, poings serrés, haletante, visiblement plus qu'inquiète. Elle surgit dans le village, et faillit bousculer quelqu'un.

« C'est toi, Opale ? »

La fille ne s'arrêta même pas pour saluer l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller.

« Où es-tu Luffy ? Pensa Opale en accélérant sa course. Où es-tu ? »

Elle freina soudainement avec souplesse, devant la porte d'une taverne. Chapeau de paille... devant une assiette de viande rouge.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, crétin ? »

« Be bambe ! »

Déjà, les clients de la taverne observaient Luffy d'un air inquiet... ainsi qu'une affiche au milieu de tant d'autres sur le mur.

« Eh, Opale, ce type est recherché, tu ne t'en occupes pas ? »

« Opale, tu es toute blanche, ça ne va pas ? »

« Ca fait du bien de te revoir ici, Opale ! Ca faisait depuis longt... ? »

Opale venait de brusquement tirer Luffy par le bras, et le mena à l'extérieur, sans que le garçon ne comprenne vraiment bien. Elle courut, tirant le garçon qui avait encore la bouche pleine.

« B'esbi be b'end, Obale ? »

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la petite forêt. Opale plaqua Luffy contre un arbre.

« TU ES TOTALEMENT INCONSCIENT OU QUOI ? »

Luffy avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, soudainement la peur au ventre en voyant l'état d'Opale.

« Opale, qu'est que tu as ? »

« ESPECE D'IDIOT ! TU VAS NOUS ATTIRER DES ENNUIS ! »

« HEHO ! »

Nami, Robin, Sandy, Pipo et Chopper venaient de surgir, et virent Opale en train de retenir Luffy contre un arbre. La fille regarda rapidement le groupe.

« OÙ EST ZORRO ? » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Il n'est pas avec toi ? » Demanda Robin d'un air soucieux.

Opale lâcha Luffy et courut quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Elle regardait une route, qui menait à des barrières... Et Zorro qui passait le portail. Opale crut que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre subitement.

**xXxXxXx**

« La belle baraque... »

Zorro passa le portail, et avança dans le vaste jardin qui s'étendait devant lui, menant à un manoir. Mais étrangement, quelque chose lui disait de ne pas aller plus loin. Mais sa curiosité le poussa à continuer à avancer. Ses pieds foulant la terre de la route, bien lisse.

**xXxXxXx**

Les autres passèrent le portail, Opale la première, suivie de Robin. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait à tout rompre...

**xXxXxXx**

Zorro approchait de plus en plus de l'entrée de la demeure, lorsque des bras le retinrent scotché au sol. Il faillit lâcher un cri de surprise, mais Opale avait bondit et lui avait rapidement plaqué la main sur sa bouche. La fille se sentait sur le point de tomber par terre.

« Zorro, murmura-t-elle. Ne va pas plus loin... Et silence, vous autres... Ne parlez pas plus haut que moi. »

« Qu'est ce qui te prend, Opale ? » Demanda à mi-voix Zorro.

« Il ne faut pas que tu passes le seuil de cette porte. Vous êtes déjà en danger là où nous sommes... En danger dès que vous avez posé le pied sur cette île... »

« Opale ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Murmura Nami.

« Trop dur à expliquer, coupa Robin. Ce n'est pas un bon endroit pour nous... »

« C'est ton ex qui habite ici Opale ? »

« Je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain... »

« Quel rapport ? » demanda Luffy.

« Quoi ? S'exclama Zorro, qui se retrouva une main sur la bouche.

'Ex' est un surnom que j'utilisais pour désigner une autre personne... Mon modèle... Qui habite ici. »

« Et tu as peur de ton modèle ? »

« Pas peur pour moi, mais pour vous... Fichons le camp d'ici... Surtout toi, Zorro ! »

« Quoi ? »

L'escrimeur lança un air interrogateur à Opale.

« Si tu ne te sens pas prêt à combattre, pars d'ici immédiatement ! »

« Opale ? »

« Partons vite ! »

Avant qu'ils puissent faire le moindre pas, la porte s'ouvrit. Opale se figea.

« Mademoiselle Opale ? »

La fille se tourna vers la porte, où une femme corpulente, assez vieille, mais à l'aspect maternel, se tenait.

« Lily ? »

« Ma chère enfant ! Ne restez pas sur le seuil ! Entrez donc avec vos amis ! »

Les autres membres de l'équipage ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés, sauf Robin, et regardèrent Opale, se demandant si elle n'avait pas eu une crise de folie en criant au loup.

« Mademoiselle, ça ne va pas ? Entrez donc, le temps tourne à l'orage, et il sera ravi de vous voir ! »

Opale, d'un pas hésitant, entra. Robin à côté d'elle, posa une main sur son épaule, essayant de lui porter soutien, pour une raison inconnue pour le reste de l'équipage. La dénommée Lily ferma la porte.

« Attendez moi ici, je vais prévenir de votre arrivée... »

« N... »

Trop tard, la Lily en question avait filé comme une flèche et grimpé en quatrième vitesse l'escalier du vaste hall, plongé dans l'obscurité.

« Rapide la vieille, dit Zorro en croisant les bras. Ca me fout les chocottes, cet endroit... »

« Partez vite, murmura Opale. Partez pendant que vous en avez le temps... »

Trop tard. Des pas résonnèrent en haut des escaliers.

« C'est toi, Opale ? »

La fille se figea, tandis que Luffy, Zorro, Pipo et Sandy écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Cette voix... » Murmura Zorro.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Nami.

D'un couloir en haut des escaliers, un homme surgit, marchant doucement. Cheveux noirs, barbiche, moustache. Zorro sentit son cœur battre à toute allure, et des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front. L'homme s'arrêta en haut des escaliers, et leva la tête. Deux yeux dorés et perçants les fixaient à présent.

« NNNNNNNOOOOOOONNNNNN ! » Hurla Pipo en se cachant derrière Zorro.

« QUOI ? » S'exclama Luffy.

« C'est pas vrai ! » Ajouta Sandy en perdant sa cigarette.

Zorro ne disait rien. Un immense sourire éclairait son visage, un sourire déterminé. Oui, aucun doute, c'était lui...

« Je vois que tu n'es pas seule... »

Nami et Chopper se regardaient, et regardaient l'homme.

« C'est qui lui ? »

« Mihawk » Murmura Zorro.

« Bienvenue à vous... Je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt, Roronoa. J'en suis heureux ! »

L'homme descendit.

« Opale ! s'exclama Luffy. On peut avoir une explication ? »

La fille marcha à la rencontre du Capitaine Corsaire, tête haute. Puis elle se tourna vers ses amis, tandis que Mihawk posa sa main sur l'épaule de la fille.

« Ils ne le savent pas » dit Opale.

« Qu'attends-tu, maintenant ? T'ai-je enseigné l'impolitesse ? »

Opale porta l'une de ses mains à ses lunettes, puis les retira.

« C'EST PAS VRAI ! » S'exclama Luffy manquant de se décrocher la mâchoire.

« ZORROOOOOOOOOO ! MONTRE TA PUISSANCE ! » Cria Pipo en pointant les deux personnes du doigt.

« Opale San... » Murmura Sandy les yeux grands ouverts.

Robin ferma les yeux. L'équipage était fixé... Par deux paires d'yeux perçants, tels des yeux de faucon. Une paire qui les regardaient d'un air indéchiffrable, l'autre d'un air désolé.

« Voici mon père » déclara Opale.

« Ton père ? » S'exclama Zorro.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 : Chaleureux accueil...**

Silence pesant parmi les membres d'équipage. Nami pleurait en serrant Chopper dans ses bras. Pipo faisait une crise d'épilepsie habituelle. Sandy et Luffy restaient bouche bée, tout comme Zorro, encore choqué par la révélation, et Robin fermait les yeux.

« Je le confirme, voici ma fille... Je ne le nie pas. »

Opale baissa la tête, visiblement gênée, et désolée.

« Un bien étrange lot de marins, reprit Mihawk d'une voix insondable. Trois d'entre eux recherchés... Et leur tête à eux trois me rapporterait au moins six mois d'immunité, si le Gouvernement reste aussi difficile. Beaucoup plus s'ils se montrent sociables... »

« Père, je... »

« Nico Robin, je suppose ? »

La femme ouvrit les yeux, fixant Mihawk.

« L'assistante de ce cher Sir Crocodile... Quel choc cela lui ferait en vous voyant dans l'équipage de celui qui l'a vaincu. »

« Père... »

« Je n'ai pas apprécié la façon dont vous avez accueilli Opale lorsque je lui avais confié la mission de porter un message à Crocodile... »

_**Flash back**_

Rain Dinners, Casino de Rainbase, Sandy Island, Alabasta. Une jeune fille pénétra dans le casino. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans, mais avait l'air sûre d'elle. Lunettes de soleil sur le nez, elle entra... Mais un vigile vint à sa rencontre.

« Vous êtes mineure... Sortez d'ici. »

« J'ai affaire ici, répondit la fille d'une voix calme. Je veux parler à Sir Crocodile. »

« Et puis quoi encore ? Si tous ceux qui voulaient voir Sir Crocodile était autorisés à le rencontrer, il y aurait une queue monstre... »

Opale soupira, et retira ses lunettes. Le vigile se figea.

« Ah, sois la bienvenue, petite... »

« Encore un qualificatif du genre, je vais te montrer de quel bois se chauffe la petite... »

Le vigile déglutit, et invita Opale à le suivre. Ils passèrent une porte 'interdit au public', qui donnait sur un couloir. L'homme désigna la route à suivre, et Opale, d'un air totalement indifférent, avança, vers une porte.

« Fufufu... »

Opale sursauta, et prit sa lance qu'elle avait habilement caché sous sa cape. Elle se retourna, et vit une femme, coiffée d'un chapeau, l'air mystérieux, l'observer.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » demanda Opale en rangeant son arme.

« Ne sois pas si curieuse, jeune fille. Que fais tu ici ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas... »

« Je suis l'assistante de Sir Crocodile. Tu le cherches ? »

Opale, derrière ses lunettes de soleil, regardait d'un air calme la femme.

« Où puis-je le trouver ? »

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Opale Delacure... »

« Tu m'en diras tant... »

Une main apparut sur la tête d'Opale, qui ne comprit pas immédiatement. Ses lunettes tombèrent par terre.

« Maintenant, je te crois, petite... »

« J'ai un message pour Sir Crocodile de la part de mon père. Conduisez moi à lui. »

« Non. »

« ? »

« J'ai dit : non. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Je suis en quelque sorte le bras droit de Crocodile, comme toi tu es le bras droit de Mihawk aujourd'hui. »

« Quel rapport ? »

« Si Mihawk avait un message à porter à Sir Crocodile, il n'avait qu'à venir de lui-même. »

Opale voulut dégainer, mais des mains retinrent ses bras, et quelque chose la poussa par terre. Allongée sur le ventre, Opale essaya de se relever... Mais elle remarqua avec stupeur des mains sorties du sol, qui la retenaient à terre.

« Lâchez m... »

Les doigts d'une main appuyèrent les joues d'Opale, et releva son visage vers Robin.

« Fufufu... Dis moi ton message. »

« Non... Je dois... le dire à Sir Crocodile en personne... »

« Allons donc, petite insolente. Qu'est ce que ton père aurait à dire à Crocodile ? »

Robin prit un faux air de quelqu'un en train de réfléchir.

« Ah... 'Méfiez vous, vous feriez mieux de vous calmer avant que le gouvernement ne s'en charge', ou quelque chose du genre ? Ou alors 'laissez en paix les civils et concentrez vous sur les pirates' ? »

« Je vais vous... »

Une main se plaqua contre la bouche d'Opale, toujours à terre.

« Ou alors une invitation ? Cela m'étonnerait, ton père n'apprécie pas vraiment Crocodile. Ou alors une discussion sérieuse... Dis à ton père de ne pas envoyer de messagers en son nom, s'il veut s'adresser à Crocodile en personne. Sinon, ce sera moi l'intermédiaire... Et si tu refuses de me parler, tu n'as qu'à retourner le voir en compagnie de ton père... S'il n'est pas trop occupé à jouer à la bataille navale... »

Les mains lâchèrent Opale, qui se redressa avec l'agilité d'une panthère, et dégaina à toute vitesse.

« JE VOUS INTERDIS DE PARLER DE MON PERE DE CETTE MANIERE ! »

Robin croisa ses bras, et des mains surgirent, et firent trébucher Opale qui glissa quelques mètres. Elle n'avait pas lâché son arme. Des mains bloquèrent à nouveau Opale.

« Allons, Miss Allsunday. Pourquoi ce chahut ? »

Opale ouvrit les yeux, voyant au dessus d'elle un homme, avec un crochet à la place d'une main, fumant un cigare.

« Cette jeune fille porte un message de la part de son père. Et elle n'a pas accepté que je vous porte le message. »

« Quelle mauvaise éducation. J'ai un message pour ton père : dis lui de t'apprendre les bonnes manières si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis. Et de ne pas discuter sur ce que les adultes te demandent. »

« Opale ? »

La fille était venue au rendez-vous fixé par son père après qu'elle soit allée accomplir sa mission. Elle avait quelques bleus, et surtout, marchait tête basse. Mihawk fronça les sourcils.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« Ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter... Ils ont dit qu'ils n'acceptaient pas de m'écouter, car si tu avais un message pour Crocodile, tu n'avais qu'à venir par toi-même... »

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Robin restait immobile, et fixait toujours Mihawk. Elle se souvenait bien de la première rencontre qu'elle avait eu avec Opale, tout comme la jeune fille s'en souvenait.

« Père ! Elle est toute pardonnée ! »

« Vraiment ? »

Opale regardait son père, qui ne décollait pas son regard de Robin.

« Tu connais aussi bien, même mieux que moi Crocodile, non ? »

« Coupe court cette discussion Opale, avant que je ne m'énerve... »

« Si Robin voulait vivre, elle avait tout aussi intérêt de lui obéir ! Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus sous les ordres de ce fumier, elle ne porte plus le même regard sur moi ! Elle m'a été d'une aide précieuse durant ce voyage, parce que c'était la seule personne à qui je pouvais vraiment me confier, étant donné qu'elle était la seule à connaître mon identité ! »

« Tu es trop naïve, Opale. »

La fille se mit à sourire, et les autres membres d'équipage lancèrent un regard horrifié.

« S'il se passe le moindre problème sous mon toit avec cette femme, je serais sans pitié avec elle... Je terminerai ce discours par : soyez les bienvenus, chers hôtes. »

Tout l'équipage tomba par terre, sourire nerveux aux lèvres. C'est alors que Lily débarqua en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire en haut des escaliers, plumeau à la main, tablier, et coiffe sur la tête.

« Les sept chambres sont prêtes, Monsieur. Laissez moi une minute pour finir le ménage dans celle d'Opale. »

« Merci Lily » dit Mihawk.

« Elle est rapide la vieille » murmura Pipo à Nami.

A peine eut il fini la phrase que Lily avait déjà disparu.

« Opale, occupe toi de tes invités, conduis les dans leur chambre... Et viens me voir cinq minutes, après. Roronoa, j'aurais également à te parler... »

Opale acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Son père se retirait dans le 'petit salon', à première vue. Elle fit signe à l'équipage de Luffy de la suivre.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? » Demanda Luffy.

« J'avais peur de vos réactions. »

« Bah si tu nous avais prévenu avant qu'on t'accepte dans l'équipage » dit Luffy.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé de temps, à vrai dire. En cinq minutes, j'étais engagée... »

Luffy s'était tu, mais les autres membres avaient encore des questions à poser.

« T'es vraiment la fille de Mihawk ? » demanda Pipo d'un air de promeneur dans une forêt hantée.

« Tu es vraiment bouché ? »

« ... »

Pipo regardait tout autour de lui, comme s'attendant à ce qu'un fou psychopathe, une nuit d'un vendredi treize, bondisse avec une tronçonneuse circulaire pour les découper en rondelles.

« Merci d'avoir minimisé les dégâts, Opale, dit Robin. J'ai bien cru que j'aurais à me combattre contre lui. »

« Je l'ai cru aussi, avoua Opale. Il était si énervé lorsque je lui avais raconté notre rencontre... Si tu t'étais trouvée là à ce moment précis, je n'aurais rien pu faire pour toi. »

« Pour être un secret, c'était un secret ! s'exclama Nami. Fille d'un Capitaine Corsaire... si j'ai bien compris. »

« Oui, mon père est Capitaine Corsaire. »

« Et meilleur escrimeur au monde » s'empressa de rajouter Pipo en se rongeant les ongles.

Pipo sursauta en hurlant lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre résonna à l'extérieur du manoir.

« Tiens, encore un orage » dit Luffy d'un air indifférent.

« J'ai peur » murmura Pipo en se collant contre Zorro.

« Lâche moi, Crétin... »

« Voici vos chambres, dit Opale en ouvrant sept portes l'une après l'autre. Choisissez qui prend laquelle ! »

Aussitôt, Nami se dépêcha de prendre celle qui semblait la mieux. Sandy prit une chambre voisine à celle de sa Nami Adorée, Luffy bondit sur le lit de la chambre dont la porte était la plus proche, Chopper regardait d'un air curieux, Pipo inspecta sous son lit voir si personne ne s'y cachait, Robin prit l'une des deux restantes, et enfin Zorro resta posté prêt d'Opale. Les chambres étaient à peu près toutes semblables : lits à baldaquin, bureau, table de nuit, armoire.

« Je vous laisse, déclara Opale. Je dois aller parler à mon père. »

« Moi aussi, d'ailleurs » fit remarquer Zorro.

« C'est vrai, suis moi... »

Puis les deux jeunes firent demi tour.

« Désolée pour ça, Zorro » murmura Opale.

« Hum ? »

Mon père va sûrement vouloir te défier. »

« Et alors ? Ca aurait fait pareil, que tu sois là ou pas. Le Log Pose aurait pointé cette île, de toute façon, non ? »

« Sûrement... »

Opale sentit la main de Zorro se poser sur son épaule.

« De toute façon, ça fait depuis un bon moment que j'attends ce moment, dit Zorro. Il s'est passé beaucoup de temps, depuis la dernière rencontre avec ton père. Iles célestes, sous marines, pirates de toutes primes, amiraux, Corsaires, Gouvernement et plein d'autres choses... Et je me sens prêt à affronter ton père... »

« ... »

Le jeune homme regarda Opale.

« Eh, tu m'écoutes au moins ? »

« Oui, Zorro... Mais tu n'as pas l'air tellement surpris d'avoir découvert mon identité. »

« Ca fait depuis longtemps que je la connais. »

« ? »

« Merveilleuse combattante, caractère de cochon... AIE ! »

« Retire ça ! »

« Enfin moi je m'en fous que tu sois bigleuse ou que tu ais des yeux super perçants, t'es toujours Opale ! C'est juste au début que ça m'a surpris, mais je t'accepte comme ça ! »

« Tu es sérieux, Zorro ? »

« ... C'était une blague... AIE ! »

Opale marcha plus rapidement pour semer l'escrimeur qui se frottait la tête.

« En tout cas, t'es bien la fille à ton père, vous avez le même caractère... »

« Dans quel sens je dois le prendre ? »

« Insupport... AIE ! »

Zorro s'était retrouvé par terre, avec une bosse supplémentaire sur la tête.

« Vous faites tous les deux aussi mal quand vous frappez... »

« J'espère bien » ricana Opale.

Zorro sourit en se relevant. Ils descendirent les escaliers.

« Il doit être dans le 'petit salon'... »

La fille emprunta un couloir, suivi de Zorro. Puis elle frappa à une porte, et ouvrit. Le petit salon n'était pas si petit que ça, remarqua Zorro. C'était pas mal, un salon de cette taille. Avec cinq fauteuils, des chaises, une cheminée, grande table basse.

« Je vous attendais... »

Son chapeau posé sur la table basse, Mihawk était assis, jambes croisées, mains entrelacées. Comme la position qu'il prenait sur son bateau.

« Roronoa, j'aimerais te parler en premier. Opale, veux tu bien attendre dehors ? »

« Bien, Père... »

Zorro se retrouva donc seul dans le salon lorsque Opale ferma la porte. Seul avec lui. Son cœur battit à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'il pensait que Mihawk pouvait l'entendre de là où il était.

« Assieds toi, jeune escrimeur. »


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Discussions diverses**

Zorro prit place dans un fauteuil, en face de Mihawk. Le Corsaire attrapa quelque chose sur la table : deux verres.

« Vin ou rhum ? »

« Rhum... »

Zorro regardait bizarrement Mihawk, qui prit une bouteille de rhum pleine. Il l'ouvrit, et remplit les deux verres.

« Joli prime que tu as sur ta tête, dit Mihawk en souriant. Tu as progressé, Roronoa. »

« J'espère bien » répliqua Zorro.

« Te sens tu prêt, à ce stade de votre aventure ? »

« ... »

« Vous vous approchez à grand pas de Rough Tell. Vous avez bientôt fini votre tour du monde... »

« Je pense être prêt... Mais promets moi de ne pas te battre avec un cure-dent ! »

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de Mihawk, qui fixa Zorro dans les yeux.

« Ca, nous verrons bien... »

Le Corsaire but un peu. Zorro regardait son verre d'un air douteux. Mihawk l'avait remarqué.

« Ce n'est pas mon genre d'empoisonner mes rivaux, Roronoa. »

« ... Que me veux tu au juste ? »

« Te proposer de prendre ta revanche, si bien sûr, tu te sens prêt. »

« Et comment ! S'exclama Zorro en regardant Mihawk dans les yeux. Par contre, pas maintenant, je dois quand même me préparer physiquement... »

« ... Comme mentalement, coupa Mihawk. Aucun problème. Je reste une semaine à terre avant de repartir à la chasse. »

« Dans deux jours, déclara Zorro.

« Dans deux jours ? »

« Oui, ce combat pourrait avoir lieu dans deux jours. »

« Parfait. »

Mihawk leva son verre vers Zorro, qui se sentit obligé de faire de même. Puis le jeune homme but son rhum. Pas d'arrière goût... C'était même le plus délicieux rhum qu'il avait goûté jusque là. Il but le tout, ne se sentant pas aller dans un autre monde. Pas de poison, c'était certain... A moins qu'à long terme ?

« Bien, Roronoa. Tu peux te retirer. Opale doit attendre. »

« Ouais... »

Zorro, sans un mot de plus, sortit. Opale attendait dans le couloir, collée contre un mur, bras croisés, yeux clos. La ressemblance était presque flagrante. Mihawk ne pouvait pas renier Opale.

« C'est bon » déclara Zorro en passant devant elle.

« Zorro... »

« Oui ? »

« Le hall, c'est de l'autre côté. »

« Ah... »

Zorro retourna donc sur ses pas, se grattant la tête. Puis il partit.

« Lily ? »

En un instant, la vieille femme apparut à côté d'Opale.

« Mademoiselle ? »

« Peux tu aider Zorro à se guider ? Je crains qu'il se perde dans les couloirs. »

« Bien sûr, mademoiselle ! Je m'en occupe ! »

Courant d'air qui fit un peu voler les cheveux d'Opale, qui alla ensuite dans le petit salon. Son père l'accueillit un sourire aux lèvres. La fille ferma la porte, et doucement s'avança, et prit place dans le fauteuil où Zorro s'était assis il y a quelques minutes.

« Bonjour, Papa... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire tout à l'heure. »

« Tu as raison. Bonjour Opale. »

Aussitôt, Opale et Mihawk s'étaient relevés, et la fille s'était jetée dans les bras de son père.

« Merci d'avoir si bien pris la venue de mes amis... »

« J'étais un tant soit peu obligé de les laisser en un morceau, dit Mihawk dans un sourire. Sinon, je crois que Shanks n'aurait pas apprécié du tout que je m'en prenne à son protégé. »

Mihawk se desserra de l'étreinte de sa fille, mettant son doigt sous le menton d'Opale, et leva sa tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois. Tu commences à devenir une jeune femme. »

« Cela va bientôt faire un an que j'ai pris la mer... »

« En effet... Tu avais eu des ennuis avec Slyce Topor, non ? »

« Oui... je t'en avais parlé dans ma lettre... Pourquoi ? »

« Je remercie ce lâche de m'avoir permis de payer mon immunité ce mois-ci. Tu aurais dû voir comment il nageait, ivre comme il était. J'avoue que ce spectacle m'a particulièrement distrait ! »

« Ma rencontre avec Luffy et les autres m'a un peu perturbé... Je n'ai pas vérifié s'il était vraiment hors d'état de nuire... »

« Maintenant, tu n'as plus à t'en faire. Mais ne refais plus cette erreur, Opale. Et prend soin de vendre tes ennemis à la Marine, si tu veux te faire un peu d'argent de poche. »

Mihawk regarda l'épaule un peu découverte d'Opale par la forme du col du T-shirt qu'elle portait.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Hum ? »

Tu as un bandage... »

« Une balle perdue » déclara Opale en tirant sur son col pour cacher son épaule.

« Qui a fait ça ? » demanda Mihawk en regardant Opale dans les yeux.

« En vérité... Je me suis interposée, murmura la fille en baissant les yeux. Pour protéger Robin de balles tirées par des marins de Slyce Topor. »

« Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Nico Robin, déclara Mihawk d'un ton insondable. Et si j'avais su, j'aurais livré le corps de Slyce Topor. Mort. »

Mihawk se rassit, Opale l'imita.

« Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette année passée... »

**xXxXxXx**

« Pipo... appelle... Luffy »

Le garçon au long nez tapait contre le mur, en langage morse.

« Me... reçois tu... Luffy ? »

Trois coups secs tapés sur le mur laissèrent deviner que Luffy avait parfaitement entendu le message.

« Demande... autorisation de... quitter le... front... je répète... Demande... »

La porte de Pipo s'ouvrit brusquement dans un claquement, laissant voir une Nami en pétard.

« T'as pas fini... De taper contre le mur nous séparant ? »

« Hein ? »

Un coup de poing envoya Pipo au doux pays des songes sans rêve, avec en prime une bosse sur la tête.

« Je pensais pourtant que c'était la chambre de Luffy » murmura Pipo en pleurant doucement, sonné.

« Luffy, c'est L'AUTRE CHAMBRE ! »

Puis la tornade rousse disparut dans le couloir en faisant claquer la porte. Pipo se releva en se frottant la tête, puis alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il recommença son numéro sur l'autre mur... Cette fois, trois coups plus calmes répondirent à son message.

« Demande... Autorisation... de quitter... le front...

« C'EST L'HEURE DU REPAS? » S'exclama Luffy de l'autre côté du mur.

« Non ! Murmura Pipo en larmes. Crétin... Tu ne penses qu'à ça ! »

Le garçon au long nez se leva, prit son courage à deux mains, et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

« GGGGGGGGYYYYAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGG ! »

« Désolée, Monsieur, dit Lily en saluant Pipo. Je ne faisais que passer en coup de vent... »

La vieille fila en effet plus rapidement qu'il ne faut pour dire ouf. Pipo avait senti un courant d'air, et resta figé.

« Je sens que j'vais craquer... VEUX PARTIR D'ICI ! »

Pipo vit Zorro dans le couloir, en train de le regarder.

« T'es sûr que ça va, Crétin ? »

« Zorroooooooo... J'peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? »

« Hors de question... »

« Au pied de ton lit... »

« Non... »

« A ta porte... »

« NON ! »

Pipo semblait tout palot, et tournait ses pouces en regardant ses chaussures.

« ... A ta fenêtre ? »

« ... »

« Tu me fais peur à me regarder comme ça, Zorro. »

« TU VAS LA FERMER, ABRUTI ? »

Une porte s'ouvrit, laissant paraître la tête de Luffy.

« Viendez les gars ! Si on se faisait une bataille de polochons ? »

« Gamin... » Murmura Zorro.

« Nami ! Sandy ! Chopper ! Robin ! Vous venez jouer ? »

« OH OUI ! S'exclama Pipo en entrant dans la chambre de Luffy, des larmes de joie coulant de ses yeux. ENSEMBLE, C'est une excellente idée ! »

**xXxXxXx**

« Je vois... »

Mihawk soupira en croisant à nouveau ses jambes.

« Bien... Cette année a-t-elle été bénéfique pour toi ? »

« Oui, répondit Opale sans hésitation. J'ai pu m'améliorer singulièrement... »

« Vraiment ? »

Opale hocha la tête dans un sourire.

« Tu devrais me montrer ça... »

« En tout cas, Zorro a réussi à me battre à l'entraînement... »

« Vraiment ? » Dit Mihawk en regardant sa fille.

« Oui... J'en ai été surprise... »

« Voilà qui est intéressant... »

Mihawk soupira, se resservant un verre de rhum.

« Cette nuit, pourquoi pas évaluer ton niveau dans le dojo ? »

« Sans problème ! répondit Opale. Je suis prête... »

« C'est bien, dit Mihawk dans un sourire. File, je t'ai assez vue. »

Opale sourit, et sortit du petit salon.

« Au fait Papa... »

« Oui ? »

« Vas tu combattre Zorro ? »

« Oui. »

« ... »

Opale soupira, et sortit du petit salon, prenant soin de refermer la porte.

« Tu me caches quelque chose sur cet escrimeur, Opale... »

**xXxXxXx**

Impossible à présent de voir la couleur du parquet de la chambre de Luffy. La moindre parcelle du sol était occupée par une plume, ou alors par les coussins déchirés lors du combat. Luffy était par terre, allongé sur un lit de plume, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« Héhéhé ! C'était super ! »

« Ouaip ! Déclara Pipo essoufflé. Par contre, comment va réagir œil de Faucon en voyant ce désastre ? Tu risques de te faire trancher, Luffy ! »

« Bah je serais pas le seul ! Fit remarquer le garçon au chapeau de paille. J'te signale que tu as participé ! »

« GYYYAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGG !... j'ai des emplettes à faire en ville... »

Pipo ouvrit la porte.

« NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !

Messieurs, dit Lily en souriant... PAR TOUS LES SAINTS ! »

Pipo fut bousculé, et Lily regardait avec désastre le tas de plumes.

« Quoi ? S'exclama Luffy en redressant la tête. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Monsieur va être fou de rage ! Murmura Lily en ramassant un tas de plumes. Mais vu que Mademoiselle vous aime bien, je vais arranger ça... Abritez vous en hauteur... »

« ? ... »

Luffy et Pipo se mirent sur le lit à baldaquin, épargné de l'avalanche de plumes. Lily sortit de nulle part du fil et une aiguille. Elle lança un chronomètre à Pipo.

« Si ça vous intéresse... 3... 2... 1... »

Pipo appuya sur le chronomètre, tandis qu'une tornade passa dans la chambre.

« WWWWWWOOOOOOUUUUUAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOUUUUHHHH ! » Hurla Luffy en tenant son chapeau.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? » S'exclama Pipo.

Bientôt, Pipo se reçut un oreiller comme neuf dans la figure. Au bout de deux minutes, la tornade disparut soudain, et Lily stoppa net, et posa délicatement un oreiller sur le lit. Plus aucune plume au sol.

« Voilà, messieurs... »

C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez » déclara Lily d'un air interrogateur.

Par sécurité, la femme avait caché aiguille et fil. Ce n'était pas Mihawk, mais les autres membres d'équipage de Luffy.

« On s'est inquiété, expliqua Sandy. On a entendu un drôle du bruit... »

« Comme un cyclone » ajouta Nami.

« Je faisais le ménage » dit Lily en saluant poliment.

« Vous êtes la maman d'Opale ? » Demanda Chopper.

Silence, puis rire de la part de Lily.

« Non, je ne suis pas de la famille d'Opale. Je suis simplement sa nourrice. »

« Sa nourrice ? » Demanda Zorro d'un air interrogateur.

« Oui. La pauvre enfant n'a plus de mère. J'ai connu sa mère, dont j'étais également la nourrice. »

Lily prit place sur une chaise dans la chambre, essayant de se remémorer le passé...


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 : L'enfant du Faucon**

_**Flash Back**_

« Elena ! Où étiez vous encore passée ? »

« Désolée Lily... »

Une jeune femme s'arrêta essoufflée devant Lily. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans.

« Ne me dites pas que vous êtes encore allée voir ce pirate séducteur ! »

« Lily... »

« Que diraient vos parents en apprenant ça ? Ils vous avaient formellement interdit... »

« ... de fréquenter ce rebut de pirate, coupa Elena comme récitant une poésie par cœur. Je t'en prie, Lily ! Ne leur dis rien... »

Elena se mit à genou, regardant dans les yeux sa Lily. La nourrice soupira.

« Mademoiselle, relevez vous ! Ce n'est pas digne de vous !... Quelle jolie rose... »

Lily retira des cheveux d'Elena une rose rouge.

« C'est ce pirate qui vous l'a offert ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de l'appeler Mihawk ! »

« Un pirate est un pirate, mademoiselle ! Déclara Lily en croisant ses bras. Si vous ne voulez pas que je le dise à vos parents, je dois vous faire la leçon ! »

« Lily... Il n'est pas méchant ! »

**xXxXxXx**

« Eh ! Cap'taine ! »

Un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, aux cheveux noirs en bataille, avec un léger duvet sur le menton, élégamment habillé, épée à sa ceinture, ouvrit ses yeux, laissant voir des iris dorés. Il avait dans sa bouche un épi, et était tranquillement allongé dans l'herbe.

« Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te sauter au cou et de t'étrangler pour m'avoir dérangé pendant ma réflexion. »

« A ce qu'il parait, un navire de la Marine est en route pour cette île ! S'ils nous trouvent ici... »

« Je leur transpercerai le cœur » déclara le jeune Mihawk.

« Allons, Cap'taine ! Tu ne réagis pas comme ça d'habitude !... Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi sommes nous restés sur cette île un mois entier ? »

« Pour nous reposer, je l'ai déjà dit. »

« Dis pas ça, Cap'taine ! J'te connais depuis le temps que je suis ton second ! Déclara le petit homme légèrement grassouillet. J'ai trois ans de plus que toi, je sais ce que c'est que d'être amoureux ! »

Mihawk ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

« Tu divagues, Tino... »

« Oh non, Cap'taine ! Je suis complètement sérieux ! A te voir dans cet état de réflexion, ça m'a tout de suite fait tilt dans la tête ! »

« Ne raconte pas d'histoire... »

« J't'aurais prévenu, Cap'taine ! Mais tu as intérêt à réfléchir vite. D'ici une semaine, la Marine sera là, et ils s'en moqueront bien que tu sois en pleine réflexion amoureuse ! Sinon, on te laisse à papillonner sur cette île, et on part sans toi... »

« Faites ça, je coule le navire » répondit Mihawk en fermant les yeux.

« T'es trop susceptible, Mihawk... »

L'homme au regard de faucon rouvrit les yeux. C'était rare quand Tino l'appelait par son prénom, et ça annonçait souvent qu'il allait donner conseil, ou dire une chose à écouter absolument.

« Cette fille t'aime, mais ce n'est pas le cas de ses parents. D'ailleurs, ce sont eux qui ont appelé la Marine, en espérant que nous partions, et que nous laissions cette fille en paix... profite de cette semaine avec elle, si tu ne veux pas partir le cœur gros, et pars, avant que tu ne te fasses arrêter. Ca l'attristerait, ce bout de femme... Il ne faut pas rester égoïste... »

« Excuse moi, Tino... J'étais ailleurs quand tu m'as appelé... »

« Ce n'est rien, Cap'taine ! Répondit le pirate dans un sourire. Toujours là pour toi si t'en as besoin... Quel est le nom de l'heureuse élue ? »

« ... Elena. »

« Quel beau prénom, ça va très bien avec son apparence ! »

« Comment peux tu dire ça ? »

« J'vous ai vu parler tout à l'heure... AÏE ! »

Mihawk avait entouré le cou de Tino avec son bras, et commençait à décoiffer son marin.

« Alors comme ça tu t'occupes des affaires de ton capitaine ? »

« AIEUH ! C'est le rôle du second, non ? »

« Je ne supporte pas que l'on fouine dans mes affaires ! »

« Arrête, Cap'taine ! J'étouffe ! »

« Bien fait ! »

Mihawk lâcha son second, qui passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés.

« Maintenant, ils sont tous emmêlés ! »

« Coiffe toi, je ne te l'interdis pas... »

Tino soupira, puis sourit.

« Réfléchis, Mihawk, tu as une semaine pour dire au revoir à ton Elena, ou lui dire adieu si la Marine vient te chercher. Je sais que tu feras le bon choix... »

Tino se releva, adressant un sourire à Mihawk, qui avait l'air pensif.

« A c'soir, Cap'taine ! »

« Merci, Tino... »

Le marin grassouillet, aux cheveux marrons, s'éloigna en sifflotant, bras dans son dos. Cela faisait depuis deux ans que Tino était sous les ordres de Mihawk, et il savait lire dans le cœur de son Capitaine comme dans un livre ouvert. Rapidement, les deux s'étaient liés d'amitié. Tino, la voix de la raison et le penseur, Mihawk, la force et l'honneur. Pas que Mihawk ne soit pas intelligent, mais il était encore dans sa période d'adolescence, et avait parfois besoin d'être rappelé à l'ordre pour ne pas avoir de problème. Tino lui était sorti de cette phase. Malgré ses airs de joyeux luron, il n'y avait pas meilleur conseiller que lui. Et Mihawk le savait parfaitement, et avait fait de lui son homme de main. Tino adorait son capitaine également, malgré le caractère bien forgé de celui-ci. Car Mihawk l'avait sauvé plus d'une fois, surtout à leur rencontre. Accablé par les épreuves de sa vie, Tino avait bien failli y mettre fin, une fois. Il avait perdu ses parents, sa famille. Parce qu'il était resté chez lui à cause d'une maladie, et le reste de sa famille était partie en escale sur une île voisine... Mais le bateau avait été pris dans une tempête. Un soir, il s'était posté en haut d'une falaise, voyant la mer déchaînée s'écraser violemment contre les rochers. Et c'était ce jour là qu'il avait entendu pour la première fois la voix d'un jeune homme.

_« Tu dois être bien faible pour en arriver à ce point. Saute, si tu te brises la nuque et que tu agonises avant de mourir, ne viens pas appeler à l'aide. Les lâches, je les laisse en paix... »_

_« La ferme, tu te prends pour qui pour me faire la leçon ? »_

_« Pour un pirate qui sait garder son honneur. Et dis moi, ça a l'air plutôt haut. Tu vas te casser plusieurs os avant de tomber dans la mer... Et tu vas avoir une agonie plutôt longue. Ce serait trop bête, on a une seule vie, ce n'est pas pour y mettre fin pour une difficulté... »_

_« Qui es tu ? »_

_« Je m'appelle Mihawk Delacure... »_

_« Eh bien, Mi-machin, ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ma mort ! »_

_« C'est vrai... Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais te regarder sauter sans rien faire... Quel est ton nom ? »_

_« ... Tino... Tino Kalsi... »_

_« Eh bien, Tino Kalsi, tu vas arrêter de jouer les poltrons, et tu vas venir discuter deux minutes avec moi à la taverne. Je recrute... »_

Et depuis, Tino avait repris le goût de vivre... Et ne le regrettait pas. Et de cette scène, le capitaine et son second en riaient à présent.

« Monsieur ? »

Tino tourna la tête vers la personne qui l'appelait. Vielle femme, corpulente.

« Oui ? »

« Vous êtes de l'équipage de Monsieur Mihawk ? »

« Ouaip, Madame ! Pourquoi ? »

« Pouvez vous lui passer un message ? »

**xXxXxXx**

« Mihawk ! »

Le jeune homme se redressa soudainement, en reconnaissant la voix de Tino.

« J'ai un message pour toi ! »

« Parle, Tino ! »

« Elena te donne rendez vous ce soir... Tu dois y aller sans faute... »

**xXxXxXx**

« Ils ont déjà appelé les gens de la Marine... Je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques, Mihawk... »

Lovée dans les bras de Mihawk, Elena fermait ses paupières sur ses yeux bleu azur. Mihawk caressait ses doux et longs cheveux châtains.

« Mais si je pars... Le Log Pose ne me mènera plus jamais à ton île. »

« Je préfère que tu vives en homme libre, Mihawk. Je n'aurais pas la conscience tranquille en te sachant derrière les barreaux... Je t'aime, Mihawk... »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Elena... »

« Alors je t'en prie, si tu m'aimes vraiment, pars. »

Il faisait nuit noire, et ils étaient dans un petit bosquet, lieu secret d'Elena. Ils étaient assis contre un énorme arbre millénaire, entre deux racines. Personne ne pouvait les trouver ici... Seuls la lune et les étoiles, les arbres et les feuilles, pouvaient assister à ce spectacle de l'amour.

« Mihawk... La Marine arrivera certainement plus tôt que dans une semaine... ils peuvent arriver demain... comme maintenant... »

« Elena... »

« Toi, qui aimes la liberté... Le Faucon enfermé ne pourra plus déployer ses ailes... Ce serait un malheureux spectacle, pour sa douce Colombe que de l'imaginer... Et s'ils coupent ses ailes, le Faucon mourra, suivi par sa Colombe qui se laissera partir... Alors que libre, son cœur pourra toujours le mener à sa Colombe... et sa Colombe saura qu'il est en vie... »

Elena leva ses yeux vers ceux de Mihawk. Puis doucement, les mains de la Colombe glissèrent sur le corps du Faucon, enlevant sa parure... Les astres et la nature garderont secret ce passage.

_« Adieu, mon amour... »_

**xXxXxXx**

« QUOI ? »

« Monsieur, calmez vous ! » S'exclama Lily.

« Comment est elle tombée enceinte ? »

« Calmez vous, Monsieur ! »

« CE PIRATE ! »

L'homme ouvrit à la volée la porte de la chambre d'Elena, alitée, pâle. La jeune fille leva ses yeux vers son père.

« Papa... »

« CE CHIEN T'A VIOLEE ! »

« Non ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Il ne m'a pas violée ! »

« Calmez vous mon enfant ! S'écria Lily. Vous êtes porteuse d'un enfant ! Calmez vous Monsieur ! »

« CA SUFFIT LILY ! »

« Que se passe t'il ? »

Une femme débarqua dans la chambre. Elle regarda Lily, l'homme, puis Elena.

« Ta fille est enceinte ! » S'exclama l'homme.

« Comment ?... Elena, c'est la vérité ? »

« C'est ce qu'a dit le docteur » murmura faiblement Elena en se rallongeant.

« Seigneur... »

« Je suis sûr et certain que c'est à cause de ce pirate ! Vociféra l'homme. Cette ordure a violé ma fille ! »

« Papa, écoute moi... Il ne m'a pas violée ! »

« Ne me dis pas... »

Un rictus nerveux s'afficha sur les lèvres du père.

« Ne me dis pas que tu étais consentante ! »

« ... »

« Elena, réponds moi ! »

« Je vous en prie, Monsieur, calmez vous ! » S'exclama Lily indignée.

« JE T'AVAIS FORMELLEMENT INTERDIT DE LE VOIR ! » Hurla l'homme en s'avançant brutalement vers le lit.

« ARRETE ! S'écria la femme en retenant son mari en arrière. Le mal est fait maintenant ! C'est trop tard ! »

« Elle devrait avoir honte ! »

« N'as-tu jamais été amoureux ? Laisse la maintenant, elle a besoin de repos ! »

L'homme soupira rageusement, et sortit de la chambre, en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière lui. Les murs tremblèrent, puis le calme revint. Elena s'était mise à pleurer silencieusement. Sa mère prit place sur le lit, et posa la tête de sa fille sur ses jambes.

« Le sang de ton père n'a fait qu'un tour... Mais il y avait de quoi... Quoi de plus indignant que de savoir sa fille amoureuse d'un pirate ? »

« Mihawk était doux avec moi... Murmura faiblement Elena. Il était si bon... »

« Ce Mihawk a déjà fait trop entendre parler de lui dans les îles voisines en tuant plusieurs excellents escrimeurs lors de duel... C'est de la barbarie... »

« Non, Maman... Crois moi... Il n'est pas méchant... Je l'aime... »

« Et voilà où cela mène, soupira la femme. Tu attends un enfant qui ne sera pas le bienvenu ici... si ton père reste sur ses positions...Maintenant, repose toi, je vais essayer de parler avec ton père... »

Puis la femme sortit avec Lily. Elena s'allongea, prise de nausées.

_C'est ainsi que naquit neuf mois plus tard l'enfant d'Elena... Opale. Impossible de cacher qui était son père : les yeux dorés de l'enfant trahissaient ses origines... Mais son père était déjà parti il y a longtemps... Mais qui peut prévoir les tournures du destin ?_

« MIHAWK ! »

Assis derrière son bureau, Mihawk avait l'air pensif. Ses mains entrelacées devant son visage, coudes sur la table, yeux clos, et la tempête qui se déchaînait à l'extérieur n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Le bateau était secoué de toutes parts, mais le jeune homme de vingt ans restait impassible. C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas précipité dans le couloir.

« MIHAWK ! VIENS VITE ! »

Mihawk ouvrit ses yeux et releva la tête. Tino était au seuil de la porte subitement ouverte, complètement trempé par la pluie.

« Que se passe-t-il, Tino ? »

« Je... ce serait trop dur à t'expliquer... Mais viens vite... Quelqu'un veut te voir... »

Mihawk se redressa soudainement, et suivit en courant Tino.

« Pourquoi ne veux tu rien me dire ? »

« Ce sont tes affaires personnelles, répondit Tino d'un ton grave. Tu verras de quoi je veux parler bien assez tôt... »

Les deux hommes surgirent sur le pont, immédiatement trempés par une pluie forte et froide. Les cheveux en bataille de Mihawk furent plaqués sur sa tête en quelques secondes. Le Capitaine vit alors une vieille femme, plutôt imposante, mais à l'air amaigri et faible, qui tenait un paquet dans ses bras, et était entourée par les marins. Mihawk était certain d'avoir déjà vu cette femme quelque part...

« ... Lily ? »

Le Capitaine pirate s'avança, brisant le cercle de ses marins.

« Monsieur Mihawk, murmura la femme. Mon cher monsieur... »

« Lily, que s'est il passé ? »

« Le village a été pillé et brûlé par des pirates... de cruels pirates... »

« Elena... ? »

« Désolée, Monsieur... Mademoiselle n'a pas été épargnée... »

Un petit gémissement fut émis par le paquet que tenait précieusement la vieille femme dans ses bras. Mihawk restait silencieux, le visage sans expression. Tino posa une main sur l'épaule de son capitaine.

« Elena... » Murmura Mihawk.

« Elle... Elle m'a demandée quelque chose, avant de partir... Je lui ai fait la promesse de vous _la_ ramener... Pour qu'elle puisse avoir le repos qu'elle mérite... Opale... »

Elle avait baissé sa tête vers le petit tas de couverture, qui bougea un peu. La femme se pencha pour l'abriter.

« Opale, réveille toi, ma petite... »

La vieille femme dégagea un peu les couvertures, laissant apparaître la tête d'un enfant... d'un bébé... qui ouvrit doucement les yeux, et tourna la tête, regardant autour d'elle. Mihawk faillit reculer. Maintenant, l'enfant le regardait... droit dans les yeux... avec ses yeux dorés, à moitié clos. Le silence se fit sur le bateau. Plus un membre d'équipage ne dit mot... Même la pluie se calma, même le tonnerre cessa de gronder à cet instant, même les vagues s'écrasèrent plus calmement contre la coque du navire... Lily s'approcha doucement.

« Prenez votre enfant, beau et fier Faucon... »

Lily tendit le petit tas de couvertures... Doucement, Mihawk prit l'enfant dans ses bras. L'enfant se blottit contre le jeune homme... _Elle_ tremblait, et gémissait. Instinctivement, Mihawk porta l'une de ses mains au front de l'enfant... Elle était brûlante... Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, un bruit de chute le fit brusquement relever la tête. Lily s'était écroulée par terre, inconsciente.

« VITE ! APPELEZ KENJI ! CETTE FEMME A FAIT UN MALAISE ET LA PETITE EST BRULANTE DE FIEVRE ! »

Un éclair déchira le ciel. Mihawk courut immédiatement se réfugier à l'intérieur, serrant contre lui la petite Opale, qui pleurait faiblement. Le jeune homme reprit sa respiration, et hurla à pleins poumons :

« APPELEZ KENJI ! »


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 : Nouvelle vie...**

Mihawk s'était blotti la tête entre ses mains, coudes sur son bureau, yeux clos. Entre temps, son corps était secoué de soubresauts, suivi pour la plupart de calmes reniflements. Il avait ordonné que personne ne vienne le déranger, et qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

« Elena... murmura-t-il. Bon sang... »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Mihawk grogna.

« J'AI DIT QUE JE VOULAIS ETRE TRANQUILLE ! »

« Désolé, Capitaine... Mais c'est moi, Kenji... »

« Entre... »

Un homme, plutôt grand, yeux bridés, cheveux roux bruns en piques sur sa tête. Il avait autour de sa tête un bandeau avec une croix dessinée à la va vite en rouge sombre.

« Comment vont elles ? »

« La vieille est très affaiblie... Mais elle est solide, beaucoup de repos et tout devrait bien se passer. Mais le cas de la petite m'inquiète vraiment... »

Mihawk baissa les yeux.

« Tu ne peux rien y faire ? »

« La majorité des médicaments efficaces contre la grippe que j'ai sont pour les adultes. Si je lui en donne, ça la tuerait... »

« Je peux aller la voir ? »

Kenji hocha la tête. Mihawk suivit l'infirmier du navire.

« Capitaine, je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour la petite... »

Le Capitaine ne répondait pas, et marchait d'un pas rapide vers l'infirmerie, où ils pénétrèrent. Dans un lit, Lily était endormie. Dans un autre, proche du bureau de Kenji, la petite était allongée, sous un tas de couvertures. Elle toussait, et pleurait doucement, visiblement affaiblie.

« La pauvre petite a à peine deux ans, d'après la vieille, déclara Kenji. Avec la fièvre qu'elle a, je ne lui donne pas longtemps à vivre... »

Mihawk avança vers le lit, et prit place sur une chaise. Il passa sa main sur la tête de la petite, toujours aussi brûlante.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Capitaine... je veillerai sur elle. »

« Non, Kenji, déclara Mihawk. Je resterai au chevet de cette enfant... Tu en fais déjà suffisamment pour le reste de l'équipage. »

« Capitaine... »

« Cette petite est également ma fille... Et je dois assumer le rôle de père. »

Le jeune homme caressa la joue de l'enfant, qui ouvrit ses yeux. Elle gémit, et toussa.

« Ca va aller... Opale... »

La petite referma ses yeux, et se remit à gémir.

**xXxXxXx**

« Cap'taine ? »

Tino frappa à nouveau à la porte du bureau de son capitaine. Aucune réponse.

« ... Mihawk ?... Eh, ça va ? »

Tino frappa à nouveau. Rien. Il posa sa main sur la clenche, et ouvrit doucement la porte. Personne. Personne sur la chaise derrière le bureau, personne dans le lit. Tino ressortit, et se rappela qu'il devait être à l'infirmerie. Il y alla donc... Le Capitaine était bien là. Endormi, à genoux, tête entre ses bras, posés sur le lit, où la petite dormait également.

« Tino ! »

Le second sursauta. Il se retourna, voyant Kenji, une tasse de thé à la main.

« Il a veillé toute la nuit... La petite a eu une violente poussée de fièvre... Il s'est endormi il y a à peine une heure. »

« Mieux vaut ne pas le réveiller si on ne veut pas se retrouver de corvée de nettoyage pendant un mois » murmura Tino.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que Mihawk bougea en soupirant. Il se redressa, et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Ca va, Cap'taine ? »

« Oui, dit Mihawk d'une voix encore endormie. Allez, l'équipage attend... »

Mihawk se releva alors plutôt énergiquement, et sortit de l'infirmerie.

« Kenji, je reviens dans une dizaine de minutes, le temps d'avaler quelque chose... »

« Bien, Capitaine... »

Mihawk sortit de l'infirmerie, suivi par Tino.

« Tu as l'air épuisé... »

« Je vais très bien » coupa Mihawk.

Tino ne demanda plus rien. Mihawk avait accéléré le pas, et était sorti sur le pont. Son second était resté à l'intérieur, pensif.

**xXxXxXx**

La petite s'était redressée dans le lit, et regardait Mihawk, tandis que Kenji l'auscultait.

« ... 37, 2°C... Parfait... Voies respiratoires dégagées... Eh bien, plus d'inquiétude à se faire ! Je la garde encore un jour par sécurité... »

Kenji sourit en regardant la petite Opale.

« Hé, Capitaine, elle n'a pas l'air aussi mauvaise que vous quand on regarde... »

« Répète un peu ? »

« ... Mais le diagnostic est clair, elle est aussi solide que vous ! »

Une bonne semaine était passée depuis que les deux nouveaux passagers étaient montés à bord. Lily s'occupait du ménage sur le navire, en remerciement. Mihawk, lui, n'avait pas quitté le chevet d'Opale, sauf pour aller manger et se dégourdir parfois les jambes, ou prendre une douche. Kenji regarda Mihawk.

« Capitaine, vous avez une tête épouvantable... »

« Je vais très bien » déclara Mihawk.

« Vous avez à peine dormi pendant le temps de maladie de la fillette ! C'est dangereux, vous ne savez pas à quel point Capitaine ! Dormir, c'est essentiel... »

Mihawk soupira. C'est vrai qu'il se sentait un peu fatigué, qu'il avait des cernes bien marquées, et qu'il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts sans cligner souvent. Mais son caractère prenait le dessus, et il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Je vais me dégourdir un peu, et me reposer.. »

Kenji regarda l'homme aux yeux de faucon sortir de l'infirmerie... Mais il n'était pas aussi énergique qu'à l'habitude. Mihawk avança dans le couloir, puis sentit sa tête lui tourner, et ses jambes sur le point de céder sous son poids. Oui, il sentait la fatigue... Ses yeux qu'il n'arrivait pas à garder ouverts...

« Capitaine ! »

Un membre de l'équipage hurla en voyant Mihawk tomber par terre, visiblement sans connaissance.

**xXxXxXx**

« Vous voyez Capitaine, il ne faut pas nier les médecins de bord sur la santé ! »

Mihawk ne répondit rien à Kenji, allongé sur son lit. Tino avait porté jusque là son Capitaine.

« Seul remède possible, du repos ! Je vous interdis de quitter le lit avant le dîner ! »

« Très bien, murmura Mihawk. Je crois que je vais retenir la leçon... Tino, je te confie le commandement en attendant... »

« Bien, Mihawk... Tu peux compter sur moi ! »

Kenji et Tino sortirent du bureau du Capitaine. Mihawk se retrouva seul, allongé sur son lit, pensif. Il ferma les yeux, s'endormant presque aussitôt.

**xXxXxXx**

La petite et Lily marchaient ensemble sur le pont, main dans la main. Opale regardait d'un air curieux les membres d'équipage qui riaient ou souriaient en la voyant. Drôle de grandes personnes... Surtout que certains buvaient leurs « biberons » d'où s'échappait une odeur qui lui piquait le nez... En plus les grands monsieurs, en se relevant après avoir vidé leur biberon, marchaient drôlement... en zigzag... Et d'autres faisaient la sieste... La petite se frotta d'ailleurs les yeux, un peu fatiguée. Ils avaient raison les grands monsieurs, après avoir vidé son biberon, fallait faire la sieste... Même sans en avoir bu... La petite tourna la tête... Des poissons géants bondissaient à côté du navire. La petite libéra doucement sa main de celle de Lily, et galopa vers les barrières du navire... Mais de grandes mains la saisirent, et elle se retrouva dans les bras de sa nourrice...

« Non, Opale ! S'exclama Lily. C'est dangereux... »

Dans un coin, Mihawk regardait le ciel d'un air pensif. Tino ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Eh, ça va Cap'taine ? »

« Hmmm... »

« ... Qu'est ce que t'as ? »

Mihawk soupira, et reporta ses yeux vers Tino.

« Pour Lily et la petite, c'est trop dangereux de rester à bord. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire » répondit Tino en regardant en direction des deux personnes désignées.

« Et Opale n'a pas sa place sur un bateau pirate... Ce n'est pas un lieu d'éducation. »

« En effet, les autres lui apprendront à roter plus fort que la moyenne avant qu'elle ne puisse correctement parler ! »

« Et même, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, déclara Mihawk. Nous avons déjà des ennuis avec la Marine, et elles sont toutes deux incapables de se défendre... Des proies faciles...Et je n'ai pas envie qu'elles se retrouvent derrière les barreaux... »

« Je comprends, Mihawk... J'te pensais pas émotif au niveau de la famille ! »

Silence. Tino regardait son Capitaine, qui avait baissé les yeux.

« ... Ce sont les seuls souvenirs d'Elena, pas vrai ? Sa fille... et ta fille, et sa nourrice... »

« ... Elena m'a confié l'enfant... »

Tino soupira.

« Je comprends, vieux... Ca doit te faire un choc. D'un côté, la piraterie, de l'autre, une vie honnête... En plus, t'en as les moyens, avec ton héritage. Superbe manoir sur une île paumée, vingt chambres, un dojo, piscine, salle de fête immense, jardin qui doit plus être très beau vu le temps qu'il a été abandonné... »

Le second sourit.

« C'est à toi de prendre une décision... Fais ce que tu veux, c'est pas moi qui te commande, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est toi le Capitaine ! Et le Chef de ta vie ! »

Mihawk se releva.

« Et même si je voulais laisser tomber la piraterie pour élever cette enfant, je ne le pourrais pas... La Marine ne prendrait pas en compte mes états d'âme... »

« C'est sûr... »

« ... Pour le moment, je reste pirate... »

**xXxXxXx**

Plusieurs jours passèrent... Et un combat avec la Marine avait eu lieu. Les pirates s'en étaient sortis victorieux... Mais ce combat avait été violent. A la fin de l'attaque, Lily était sortie en compagnie d'Opale qui ne voulait pas rester toute seule.

« Par tous les saints ! »

Du sang souillait le pont, et les pirates dégageaient des corps d'hommes de la Marine. Opale passa sa tête, mais Lily la tira immédiatement en arrière, masquant les yeux de l'enfant, et fermant ses propre yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici avec cette enfant... La femme rouvrit les yeux, en entendant des pas venant vers elles. C'était Mihawk.

« Vous tombez bien ! S'exclama Lily. J'aurais justement deux mots à vous dire ! »

« Je suis toute ouïe... »

« Vous croyez que c'est un endroit pour une enfant ? Regardez ce monde de violence dans lequel vous l'emmenez ! Jamais, ô grand jamais, je ne vous laisserais élever Opale de cette manière ! Je veux quitter ce navire immédiatement ! »

« Eh bien, vous pouvez partir, qu'est ce qui vous en empêche ? De ce temps là, les monstres marins restent dans les profondeurs... »

« ! Espèce de... »

« Oui, coupa Mihawk, mais n'employez pas ce terme, il y a une enfant à bord qui écoute toutes nos paroles... »

En effet, Opale regardait les deux adultes, se crier l'un sur l'autre. Ils sont bizarres les adultes, des fois, ils braillent plus fort que les petits... Tiens, le grand monsieur qui était resté avec elle près de son lit s'en allait en marchant, faisant voler sa cape. La petite aimait bien ce monsieur, parce qu'il ne criait jamais, sauf contre les monsieurs quand il pleuvait à verse et que le bateau secouait dans tous les sens, il hurlait, et les monsieurs allaient rentrer le grand drap accroché au grand poteau planté dans le bateau... Ou il criait, et tout le monde allait voir le monsieur en courant. C'est qu'ils devaient aimer le monsieur... Comme quand elle criait, c'était Lily qui venait la câliner. Elle était contente à ces moments, mais les monsieurs eux avaient l'air sérieux à chaque fois que le Grand Monsieur criait... Ils sont bizarres, les grands... Opale marcha pour suivre le Monsieur qui marchait drôlement vite, mais Lily l'attrapa dans ses bras.

« Déposez moi à la prochaine île ! Je partirais avec la petite ! »

« ... Entendu... »

Mihawk ne s'était même pas retourné, et avait disparu à l'intérieur.

« Eh Capitaine ! Devinez ce qu'il y a dans le journal, aujourd'hui ! »

Un membre d'équipage tendit à Mihawk un journal un peu ensanglanté.

« Un Marine avait ça sur lui... »

Mihawk déplia le journal. Il lut la première page, avec pour l'un des titres « Les Sept sont maintenant Six »... article sur les Capitaines Corsaires... L'un d'eux avait été tué par un groupe de pirates. Sous l'article, une phrase indiquait :

_Avis aux pirates voulant s'allier au Gouvernement et gagner leur immunité : envoyez votre candidature._

« Vous avez vu ça, Capitaine ? Quel pirate serait assez crétin pour accepter cette offre ? »

Silence pesant, Mihawk ouvrit la bouche.

« ... Moi... »

Le matelot vira au blanc.

« Ah euh... Héhé, je plaisantais Capitaine ! Quel pirate serait assez crétin pour refuser cette offre, hein ? C'est un truc intéressant... VOUS ETES SERIEUX ? »

Nouveau silence. Lourd silence. Le matelot était paralysé, et regardait son Capitaine comme si... comme s'il ne connaissait pas la personne en face de lui. Mihawk partit, yeux clos.

« On ne peut plus sérieux... Appelle Tino, s'il te plait. Dis lui d'aller me voir dans mon bureau. »

« A... A vos ordres, Capitaine... »

Le matelot secoua sa tête, comme s'il venait de voir le Père Noël en chair et en os...

**xXxXxXx**

« Mihawk ? »

Tino entra dans le bureau. Mihawk était assis, l'air pensif.

« Tu voulais me parler ? »

« Oui... C'est une décision importante, et j'ai besoin d'un bon conseiller, face à ce choix. »

« Eh, Mihawk, si c'est une question de vie ou de mort, je ne veux pas m'en mêler... Je ne veux pas donner de mauvais conseil... »

« Commence par écouter ce que j'ai à dire... S'il te plait... »

Tino prit place, l'air grave. Pour que le Capitaine ait cet air, cela devait être important.

« Lis ça... »

Mihawk tendit le journal à Tino, qui lut l'article sur le Capitaine Corsaire tué... et n'oublia pas de lire l'annonce. Il leva les yeux. Il avait compris.

« C'est pour ton enfant que tu veux faire ça ? »

« C'est exact, murmura Mihawk. A la prochaine île, nous déposons Lily et Opale à terre... Lily partira avec elle... Et je sais que cette femme saura l'éduquer... Mais étrangement, je ne veux pas laisser cette petite, maintenant que je l'ai... »

« Mihawk... »

Mihawk leva les yeux vers Tino. Son second souriait d'un air grave.

« Je sais que le choix que tu feras sera le meilleur. Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu dois faire. C'est à toi, et à toi seul, de décider lequel est le mieux. Quelque soit ton choix, je ne m'y opposerai pas. »

Mihawk ferma les yeux.

« Merci... Capitaine Tino... »

« ? »

« Je te laisse ma place, tu en es digne... Je dois aller poster du courrier pour Marie-Joa... »

Tino se releva, saluant son capitaine.

« Je... Je continuerai de faire honneur à ton équipage... J'essaierai d'être à la hauteur... »

Mihawk se leva également, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu seras à la hauteur, Tino... Je ne t'ai pas nommé second pour rien... Enfin... je ne t'ai pas nommé Capitaine pour rien... »

Les deux amis s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre, et s'étreignirent.

« Si jamais ces abrutis d'anciens de Marie-Joa refusent ta demande, j'ordonnerai d'aller les attaquer, déclara Tino en lâchant des larmes. Et s'ils t'arrêtent ou te tuent, je les poursuivrais, et les tuerais moi-même... Je serai intransigeant s'ils venaient à s'opposer à ta volonté... JE TE LE PROMETS ! »

Mihawk éclata en sanglots également.

« Merci... Tino... Je te promets que si je deviens corsaire... Je demeurerai ton ami, et si on me force à t'attaquer un jour... Je retournerai ma veste ! Promets moi qu'on restera ami, malgré tout ! »

« Je te le promets, Mihawk ! S'exclama Tino en lâchant un nouveau flot de larmes. Et toi, n'abandonne pas ton but de toujours, et fais entendre parler de toi comme le meilleur escrimeur au monde ! »

**xXxXxXx**

Ils venaient de débarquer sur l'île. Les marins restaient silencieux, surtout Tino. Lily et Opale s'étaient dépêchées de descendre de ce navire, sans savoir que Mihawk allait les suivre. Il regarda Tino, en faisant signe qu'il allait revenir.

« Dites moi, Lily... »

« Que voulez vous encore ? »

« Je me demandais... Vous avez de l'argent ? Un domicile ? »

« ... »

La vieille femme ne répondit pas. Elle prit Opale dans ses bras.

« Voyez vous, reprit Mihawk, je ne veux pas que ma fille se fasse élever dans un taudis, en ne mangeant pas à sa faim. Ce serait indigne de la part de quelqu'un qui a grandi dans un manoir... »

« Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? » répliqua Lily.

« Avant d'être pirate, j'étais héritier d'une famille aisée. »

« Voyez vous ça ! S'exclama Lily. Monsieur a du sang noble ! Et il tue les braves gens sans remords ! »

« Un homme en mal d'aventure est un homme fragile. Enfermez le, il mourra en un rien de temps... Je me sentais mal, dans un manoir. Comme je disais, je veux que ma fille soit heureuse. »

« Vous êtes bien placé pour me faire la leçon ! Je l'élèverai moi-même, cette enfant ! »

Lily rattrapa une bourse lancée par l'homme.

« De quoi rester dans une taverne pendant une semaine » déclara Mihawk.

« Je n'en veux p... »

« C'est pour Opale, pas pour vous. »

Lily ne répondit rien, surtout que le pirate marchait vers le village, une enveloppe à la main...

« Qu'est ce qu'il prépare encore ? » Se demanda Lily.

« Papa... »

« ? »

« Papaaaaaa... Lily, Papa où ? »

La vielle femme serra Opale contre elle, mais la petite fille montrait du doigt la direction par où Mihawk était parti.

« Papaaaa... »

**xXxXxXx**

_« Adieu, Capitaine... »_

_« Au revoir, Œil de Faucon ! Faites entendre parler de vous ! » _

_« Au revoir, Mihawk... Je tiendrais parole... »_

**xXxXxXx**

Lily emmena Opale se promener près de la plage. La vieille femme n'avait pas revu Mihawk depuis le jour où les pirates avaient débarqué. Ses pas la menèrent à la crique où ils étaient amarrés... Mais rien.

« Ils sont partis ? Murmura Lily. Quel monstre, ce Mihawk ! Il n'a même pas dit adieu à sa fille... »

« Lily, où bateau ? »

« Parti, Opale... Il est parti... »

« Papa ? »

« ... »

« Oui, Opale... »

Lily sursauta, et se retourna brutalement.

« Mon... Monsieur ? »

Mihawk ne répondit rien, regardant Lily dans les yeux.

« Ils sont partis sans vous ? »

« Exactement... »

« Mais... Et vous ? »

« J'arrête la piraterie... »

« Voyez vous ça !... Mais... Pourquoi ? »

Mihawk ne répondit rien... Il se prépara à faire demi tour lorsque quelque chose tira sur son pantalon... Une petite main.

« Papa, venir avec toi... »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur la petite, qui le fixait de ses yeux dorés. Mihawk se retrouva comme paralysé par ce regard... Un long silence s'en suivit. Lily regardait les deux êtres, sans pouvoir prononcer un seul mot. Mihawk leva les yeux sur Lily, puis prit Opale dans ses bras. La vieille femme ne dit rien. Opale se blottit dans les bras du jeune homme.

« Pou... Pourquoi avez-vous quitté la piraterie ? »

« C'était soit ça, soit je perdais éternellement Opale. J'ai préféré abandonner mon passé pour me tourner vers l'avenir... »

Lily resta silencieuse, paralysée par la révélation. Dans les bras de l'ancien pirate, Opale avait fermé les yeux et porté son pouce à la bouche.

« Et... Et la Marine ? »

« Si le destin le veut bien, je serais Capitaine Corsaire... Je crois qu'elle s'est endormie... retournons à l'auberge... »

Mihawk repartit en direction du village, Opale dans les bras. Lily restait immobile, émue par le geste que le pirate avait fait.

« Mademoiselle Elena avait raison, murmura Lily. Cet homme a un grand cœur, malgré ce qu'il laisse paraître... »


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Meilleur escrimeur**

Des hommes de la Marine surgirent dans la calme taverne du village où Mihawk, Opale et Lily logeaient depuis deux semaines. L'hôtelier regarda surpris le groupe entrer, puis se diriger vers lui.

« Un pirate recherché du nom de Mihawk Delacure logerait dans cette auberge, déclara l'un d'eux, visiblement haut gradé. Amenez nous à lui sur le champ. »

Le tavernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête, visiblement surpris. Ce jeune homme qu'il hébergeait chez lui depuis un moment était donc un pirate ?

« Pardonnez moi, déclara l'aubergiste. Vous parlez bien de ce jeune homme à la noble apparence ? »

Pour toute réponse, le chef des Marines plaqua sur le comptoir une photographie.

« ... C'est bien lui, murmura le tavernier en regardant la photo. Suivez moi... »

Le tavernier les conduisit à l'étage, et frappa à une porte.

« Qui est ce ? » demanda une voix dans la chambre.

« Monsieur Delacure, quelqu'un voudrait vous voir... »

Mihawk dans la chambre, regarda Lily qui lui jetait un air interrogateur, et Opale qui marchait dans la pièce d'un air curieux. Le jeune homme fit un signe de tête, et immédiatement, Lily prit Opale dans ses bras, et alla dans la salle de bain.

« J'arrive... »

Une fois la porte de la salle de bain adjacente refermée, Mihawk ouvrit la porte qui servait d'entrée à sa chambre. Il vit le groupe de Marine dans le couloir.

« Mihawk Delacure » déclara le chef.

« En personne, répondit le jeune homme. Que me voulez vous ? »

« Nous avons reçu l'ordre de vous retrouver... »

Mihawk fronça les sourcils.

« Pourrais je savoir pourquoi ? »

« Suite à la lettre que vous avez envoyée... Je vous annonce que votre audience devant les hauts rangs de la Marine aura lieu le Vendredi 28, à 15h30, au palais de Marie-Joa... C'est-à-dire dans trois semaines. Nous vous annonçons que votre candidature a été retenue... »

Mihawk demeura impassible, mais souriait intérieurement. Le soldat de la Marine tendit un papier.

« Votre convocation, à présenter dès votre arrivée sur l'île. Si vous la perdez, nous ne pourrons rien contre une éventuelle arrestation. »

« Je serais là-bas à l'heure dite » déclara Mihawk.

« Sur ce, je vous quitte, ma mission est terminée. Et voici un Eternal Pose pour Marie-Joa... »

L'homme donna un Eternal Pose à Mihawk dans un sourire, puis il marcha vers les escaliers. Le groupe de la Marine repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Lily ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, regardant Mihawk qui s'était assis sur le lit, après avoir refermé la porte.

« Monsieur ?... Vous... »

« Ce n'est que le début, Lily... Il ne faut pas crier victoire trop vite. »

Opale marcha jusqu'à son père, le regardant avec ses yeux dorés.

« Papa, travail ? »

« Oui, Opale... C'était pour mon travail. »

Le jeune homme soupira, puis porta son regard sur Lily.

« En attendant, je vais vous conduire à un endroit sécurisé ».

« Bien, Monsieur... Où est ce ? »

« Selenia. »

« Je ne connais pas cette île. »

« Voilà pourquoi c'est un lieu sécurisé. Aucune base de la Marine, île petite et peu connue. J'y ai un manoir. »

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et commença à ranger ses affaires dans un sac.

**xXxXxXx**

« Nous y voici... »

Avec un petit bateau de pêche acheté d'occasion, Mihawk, Lily et Opale finirent par arriver à Selenia. Il restait à présent deux semaines pour le jeune homme pour se préparer, et aller à Marie-Joa. Il conduisit Lily et Opale devant un immense manoir, à l'air abandonné. Le lierre courait sur les murs, et des mauvaises herbes poussaient dans le gazon.

« Il y a juste le manque d'entretien extérieur, et il doit y avoir une invasion de poussière à l'intérieur, déclara Mihawk. Je ne peux malheureusement pas rester ici plus longtemps. »

« Comment ? »

« Le temps que j'aille à Marie-Joa, je préfère partir dès maintenant... J'en suis désolé, Lily. »

La vieille femme sourit, et tapota amicalement l'épaule de Mihawk.

« Monsieur, à votre retour, vous verrez que je suis une véritable fée du logis... Je vous souhaite bonne chance, et revenez avec ce poste ! »

« Merci Lily... Prenez soin d'Opale pendant mon absence. »

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Monsieur. »

« Bonne chance, Papa ! »

**xXxXxXx**

Vendredi 28, 12h36... C'est à cet instant précis que Mihawk posa pied à terre, sur l'île de Marie-Joa. Dominant l'île, un immense palais... là où Mihawk devait se rendre. Il serra sa convocation dans sa main, regardant devant lui, fin prêt au rendez-vous. De chaque côté de la route principale, des files de soldats de la Marine. Certains chuchotements s'élevaient des rangs. Le jeune homme regardait cette légère agitation d'un air méfiant.

« Jeune homme, pourrions nous savoir ce que vous faites ici ? »

Un homme de la Marine, hautement gradé, vu ses imposants galons et ses diverses médailles, et son long manteau qui pendait.

« J'ai une audience à passer » répondit Mihawk en tendant sa convocation.

« Voyons voir... »

L'homme de la Marine prit le papier, regardant la convocation. C'est alors qu'il leva une main, lâchant la convocation par terre.

« Vous moquez vous de moi, jeune homme ? Cette convocation est une fausse. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il n'est pas tamponné, pas signé. »

« C'est complètement faux ! » S'exclama Mihawk qui regardait le papier à ses pieds.

Il resta bouche bée, en voyant le bas de la feuille. La signature et le tampon officiel avaient disparu ! Il était certain d'avoir vu signature et cachet la veille...

« Capturez moi ce pirate ! »

Mihawk dégaina immédiatement, tandis qu'une foule d'hommes de la Marine, sabres sortis, fonçaient vers lui.

« C'est un coup monté ! Pensa t-il. J'aurais dû me méfier ! »

Un groupe bondit sur lui... Mais fut immédiatement repoussé avec force par le pirate, qui combattait élégamment.

« PAS DE PITIE ! TUEZ CE PIRATE S'IL LE FAUT ! »

Mihawk leva les yeux vers une vague de Marines qui fonçait droit sur lui, et il sentit une balle lui frôler le bras. Il se mit à courir vers le quai...

« Non ! »

Son bateau avait été coulé. Aucun moyen de fuir. Il prit son épée à deux mains, puis se tourna vers les Marines.

« FALCON'S WAVE ! »

Le jeune homme sembla disparaître, sous les yeux étonnés des Marines... Pourtant, un courant d'air se fit ressentir dans les rangs, et certains Marines se retrouvèrent à terre dans un flot de sang.

« Surtout, ne pas les tuer, pensa Mihawk, sinon, je ne ferais qu'augmenter ma prime... »

**xXxXxXx**

« Il va bientôt être l'heure » déclara un vice-amiral.

« Ca va en faire un de moins » répondit un autre.

« Ce sera moins dur pour la sélection du Capitaine Corsaire » déclara un autre vice Amiral.

« Aucun n'est arrivé à son rendez vous, rappela le premier. Qu'en pensez vous, Amiral Sengoku ? »

« Ne vendez pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué » répondit le concerné.

L'Amiral commandant en chef de la Marine leva les yeux vers une pendule, accrochée sur l'un des murs de la vaste sale.

« Voyons donc les capacités de ces rebuts, avant de rabaisser encore plus leur statut... »

Plus qu'une minute... 15h29... L'Amiral regardait la trotteuse commencer un nouveau tour du cadran, prête à faire arriver l'heure de l'audience. Le jeune Mihawk Delacure n'était pas là... Trente secondes...

« Il ne viendra plus, déclara un vice-amiral. Rayons ce Mihawk Delacure de la liste. »

« Ne jamais crier victoire trop vite » déclara Sengoku d'un air calme.

Dix...

« Ha... ha... ha.. »

Neuf...

« Par ici ! »

Huit... Sept... Six...

L'amiral releva la tête vers la grande porte de la salle de réunion.

Cinq... Quatre... Trois...

« EH VOUS ! »

Deux... Un...

CLAC !

« Ha... ha... ha... »

La porte venait de s'ouvrir à la volée, laissant apparaître un jeune homme, couvert de sang et de blessures.

« Je... je suis... Mihawk Delacure... »

« Vous êtes ponctuel, jeune homme, déclara Sengoku. Un bon point pour vous... ? »

Mihawk venait de s'écrouler par terre, souffle haletant, inconscient. Sengoku soupira.

« Je crois que ce pirate a mérité un peu de repos... Ah ! Vous revoilà, vice-Amiral. »

L'homme qui avait « accueilli » Mihawk au port avec ses hommes venait d'entrer dans la pièce, couvert de blessures.

« Il n'a tué personne... Mais les médecins vont avoir du pain sur la planche. »

Mihawk, à terre, rouvrit les yeux, et se mit en position assise.

« Pardonnez mon retard... »

« Vous êtes arrivé dans cette salle à l'heure dite, déclara Sengoku. Comment vous sentez vous après cette épreuve. »

« Comment ? »

Mihawk leva les yeux vers l'Amiral en chef... Un mouton vint tout à coup flairer le jeune homme.

« Mêêêêêêêêêh ! »

« Flocon, écarte toi de ce pirate... »

« Vous avez parlé d'une épreuve ? » s'exclama Mihawk d'un ton colérique.

« Il s'agit en effet d'une épreuve, jeune homme. »

Mihawk sursauta, et tourna sa tête vers la porte. Un vieil homme plutôt maigre, chauve, avec des lunettes rondes, et habillé d'un kimono blanc, venait de pénétrer dans la salle. Sengoku ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Vous prenez part à la réunion ? »

« Le gouvernement est tout aussi concerné que la Marine dans l'élection d'un Capitaine Corsaire. Nous, les Cinq Doyens, nous ne vous laisserons pas prendre de décision sans notre avis. Que deviendrait notre monde sans l'avis de chacun des pouvoirs ? »

« En effet, dit Sengoku en baissant les yeux vers Mihawk. Mais ce jeune homme n'a pas l'air en état de combattre. »

Mihawk vit le vieil homme mettre sa main sur la garde d'un sabre, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à un Kitetsu.

« Et ? Un Capitaine Corsaire ne doit montrer aucune faiblesse, sinon, comment voulez vous que les pirates les craignent ? »

« Si pour devenir corsaire, je dois combattre jusqu'au bout... Je le ferais... »

Mihawk venait de se relever, et avait dégainé son sabre, couvert de sang. Le doyen ne dit rien, regardant d'un air impassible le jeune pirate. Il dégaina son katana, et le tint devant lui en position verticale.

« Qu'as-tu à gagner, jeune homme ? »

« La paix et la tranquillité... »

Le Doyen sourit... Puis leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent.

« Vice Amiral Ao Kiji, tenez vous prêt si ça venait à tourner mal »dit Sengoku en s'adressant à un homme gigantesque, qui avait posé sa tête sur la table en fermant les yeux.

« Oui, Monsieur... »

Mihawk avait face à lui un adversaire tenace. Ce vieil homme n'en avait pas l'air, mais ses coups renfermaient une grande puissance, et étaient tous d'un précis incroyable. Le jeune homme sentait ses dernières forces le quitter... Mais il se battrait jusqu'au bout.

« J'ai vaincu un bon millier de soldats de la Marine pour arriver jusque là, pensa Mihawk. Ce n'est pas là que je vais abandonner... Opale... Elena, soyez fières de moi... »

Mihawk sentit le sabre de son adversaire le transpercer... Au moment où celui-ci retira la lame de son corps, le jeune pirate donna un puissant coup dans l'arme, réunissant ses dernières forces...

« ! Comment ? »

Le sabre du doyen vola dans la pièce, tandis que le sabre de Mihawk se fendit en une dizaine de morceaux. Même Sengoku ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Ce brigand a réussi à le désarmer ? »

Mihawk leva la tête vers le doyen, qui restait immobile, fixant le jeune pirate dans les yeux... Le jeune homme sentait le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

« .. Alors... cette épreuve est... finie ? »

« Vous vous sortez victorieux de cette bataille, jeune homme, déclara le doyen. Malgré vos blessures, vous avez continué le combat... ? »

Mihawk tomba à genoux, une main plaquée sur la blessure qu'il avait reçu du doyen. Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche.

« Je ne vais pas abandonner maintenant ! S'exclama-t-il intérieurement. J'ai gagné ce combat... »

Mihawk essaya de se relever, mais il sentit quelque chose de glacé dans son dos, puis sentit son corps entier se geler l'espace d'un instant, puis plus rien... Le jeune homme était devenu une statue de glace.

« Merci, Vice Amiral Ao Kiji » dit Sengoku.

**xXxXxXx**

Des ténèbres... Toujours des ténèbres. Il ne pouvait rien voir d'autre... Pourtant, il entendait clairement une voix lointaine résonner dans sa tête.

« Réveillez vous... »

Les ténèbres commencèrent à se dissiper... Encore un effort... Il sentait ses paupières lourdes comme du plomb... Mais il devait ouvrir les yeux... la première chose qu'il vit fut un décor flou... le brouillard se dissipa. Il était dans une vaste pièce, sur un lit à baldaquin. Penché vers lui, un homme avec l'uniforme de médecin. Un vieil homme moustachu, qui semblait loucher légèrement.

« ... Quel jour somme nous ? »

« Dimanche 30, Monsieur... On peut dire que vous êtes solide ! »

Mihawk se redressa, mais porta immédiatement une main à sa blessure dans une grimace de douleur.

« Doucement, ne faites pas de geste brusque ! »

« Où suis-je ? »

« Au palais de Marie-Joa ! Vous vous souvenez ? »

« Oui... Je ne suis pas emprisonné ? »

« Bien loin de là, jeune homme ! S'exclama le médecin dans un sourire. Tenez, buvez ça ! »

Le médecin tendit un verre d'aspirine à Mihawk.

« Solide, vous en avez ma parole ! Déclara le médecin en allant vers la porte. Avec les blessures que vous avez reçu... J'ai dû retirer trois plombs de votre corps... »

« Je vois... »

« Restez allongé surtout ! Je reviens ! »

De toute façon, mal comme il avait, Mihawk ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour courir un cent mètres. Il but le verre d'aspirine. Il sentait encore son esprit dans le vague... Le jeune homme posa sa tête sur le moelleux oreiller... Ca lui rappelait son manoir... Luxe, calme, tranquillité... Des images lui revinrent en tête... Sa main ensanglantée posé sur la blessure béante... L'impression que son champ de vision s'assombrissait peu à peu... Le doyen qui le regardait sans broncher... Puis ses membres qui se gelaient à une incroyable vitesse, couverts de glace... Puis le noir dont il venait de sortir. Il n'avait donc dormi que deux jours... Il était couvert de bandages.

« Monsieur Delacure... »

Une femme venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Longs cheveux bleus marine, en tresse dans son dos, yeux verts, plutôt belle aux yeux de Mihawk.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« A une simple secrétaire de Marie-Joa, Julia Fullboard. »

« Enchanté... A qui dois je la visite d'une si ravissante femme ? »

« Au fait que nous soyons Dimanche. »

« ... Soit... Pourquoi cette visite ? »

« Maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, j'ai ordre de vous informer de certaines choses. Et vous pourrez me poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez, hormis mon adresse et mon numéro d'escargophone. »

« Voilà qui est bien dommage... »

« ... Maintenant, vous voici au poste de Capitaine Corsaire, et provisoirement au rang de meilleur escrimeur au monde. »

« Voyez vous ça... murmura Mihawk en souriant. Il me suffisait de battre un senior pour atteindre ce but ? »

« Ce senior comme vous dites, est l'un des Cinq Doyens du gouvernement mondial. Jadis, il était un grand escrimeur, le meilleur. Cela fait depuis un moment qu'il n'a pas combattu... ce qui explique votre titre provisoire de meilleur escrimeur au monde. Le désarmer dans l'état où vous étiez lui a suffi pour être persuadé de vous donner le poste vacant de corsaire. »

« ... Pourquoi avoir faire passer une telle épreuve où j'ai failli laisser ma peau ? »

« C'était pour tester vos capacités de combat, voyez vous, déclara la secrétaire, le poste de Corsaire ne revient pas à n'importe qui... Nous ne vous aurions pas tué. »

« Laissez moi rire... J'ai bien senti les plombs me rentrer dans le corps et les sabres me trancher. »

« Un Vice Amiral vous surveillait durant le combat, Ao Kiji. Si les choses avaient mal tourné durant le duel au port, il aurait pris les choses en main... Mais vous ne seriez pas dans cette chambre, mais dans l'infirmerie d'une prison. »

« ... Que s'est il passé avant que je ne perde connaissance ? Demanda Mihawk. Je me suis senti parcouru par un froid mordant, et plus rien. »

« C'était le Vice Amiral Ao Kiji, déclara la secrétaire. D'une façon, vous lui devez la vie. Il vous a congelé. »

« Quelle sensation agréable de se sentir comme dans un congélateur... »

« Le fait que vous ayez été gelé a permis d'arrêter votre hémorragie le temps que le médecin arrive. D'ailleurs, vous lui avez donné beaucoup de travail, avec tous les soldats que vous avez mis à terre... Et vous avez fait preuve d'une grande bonté en les épargnant tous. »

« Je voulais à tout prix avoir ce poste... »

« Cela se voyait... Je vous laisse vous reposer... Au fait... »

La secrétaire posa un paquet en tissu sur la table de chevet.

« Je devais vous rendre ça. Au revoir. »

La femme partit, laissant Mihawk seul. Le jeune homme prit le paquet, puis le déballa... sous ses yeux, son épée, brisée en une dizaine de morceaux. Il ferma les yeux. Son épée n'avait pas tenu le coup...

**xXxXxXx**

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je nomme Mihawk Delacure, ici présent, Capitaine Corsaire. »

Sengoku se rassit. Autour de la table... Sept autres personnes, parmi lesquelles Mihawk. Mihawk, qui se tenait fier à cette table, ne laissant rien paraître de ses réels sentiments. Certains autres corsaires le regardaient, d'autres se chuchotaient des mots à l'oreille, avant de rire discrètement en regardant le jeune homme, qui demeurait impassible aux moqueries. Il avait atteint son but, non sans difficulté... Mais il avait réussi... Discrètement, dans ses mains jointes devant lui, il regardait un médaillon... Avec une photographie d'Elena caché à l'intérieur... Ainsi, la réunion prit fin. Les six autres Corsaires toisaient Mihawk du regard, un sourire moqueur sur leurs lèvres.

« Il a bien dit un escrimeur, ça ? » Murmura l'un d'eux en regardant l'un de ses compatriotes.

« C'est ce que j'ai cru entendre... Pourtant je ne vois rien accroché à sa ceint... »

Le corsaire se tut, en voyant le regard perçant de Mihawk, terriblement inquiétant. D'ailleurs, les deux corsaires moqueurs n'osèrent dire mot, et détournèrent leur regard.

« Je ne perdrais pas ma place... Je vous montrerais que je ne suis pas un simple pirate... Mais leur pire cauchemar... Pour garder ma place. »

**xXxXxXx**

Selenia... Plus de trois mois étaient passés, et aucune nouvelle de Mihawk. Lily regardait par la fenêtre de la chambre d'Opale, qui s'était endormie. La mer était calme, les rayons de la lune se reflétaient sur cette étendue d'eau infinie...

« Faites qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à ce brave jeune homme » Murmura Lily, ses mains liées devant elle comme pour prier.

La vieille femme soupira, puis regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre... Tiens ? Elle remarqua au loin comme une lueur sur l'eau... Une lueur froide, provenant d'un point sombre. Un bateau ? Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Lily... Etait-ce... ?

La vieille femme se leva précipitamment, et de sa vitesse habituelle, parvint à la plage en deux minutes. Lueur verte, deux lueurs vertes, et le bateau approchait. Un bateau noir, sombre, un mât qui se dressait, tel une croix... des voiles d'un noir profond. Lily se sentit effrayée à la vue d'une telle embarcation... A bord, une personne était assise, tête basse, mains posées sur les genoux... La personne en question leva ses yeux vers Lily, qui se retint d'hurler.

« Mon... Monsieur !... Vous m'avez fait peur ! »

Le jeune homme se leva, puis bondit à terre.

« Bonsoir, Lily... »

La vieille femme sourit, mais cessa en voyant l'expression de Mihawk.

« Monsieur... Que vous est il arrivé ?... Pourquoi avez-vous mis tout ce temps avant de revenir ? Et vous avez l'air si différent... »

« J'ai rencontré quelques difficultés sur ma route... Et cela a dû me durcir au niveau du caractère... »

« Et ce poste ? »

Mihawk sourit.

« Je l'ai eu... »

Lily sourit, et essuya une larme.

« J'ai eu si peur... Si peur de ne plus vous revoir... Opale avait si hâte de vous revoir, mon cher monsieur ! »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle va très bien... Elle a grandi depuis votre départ ! Je vais aller la réveiller ! »

« Lily, laissez la dormir... Je lui ferais la surprise demain matin... Et le voyage m'a beaucoup épuisé. »

« Bien monsieur... Je vais porter vos affaires jusqu'au manoir... »

« Merci, Lily... »

Mihawk partit vers le manoir, tandis que Lily regarda à bord du navire.

« Qu'est ce que... »

La femme souleva avec difficulté... une épée. Une épée à la lame noire, comme les ténèbres. L'arme était lourde, et était plus grande que la vieille femme.

**xXxXxXx**

Mihawk, sur son lit, regardait le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées...

« Je fais le deuil de mon passé, à présent... Depuis le jour de mon admission au poste de corsaire... j'ai l'impression d'être une autre personne... »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux.

« Elena... J'espère que mon choix te convient. Si j'ai fait tout ça, c'est pour l'amour que je te porte, même si tu n'es plus là... Ces sacrifices, je les ai fait pour Opale... Pour la voir grandir, pour pouvoir être auprès d'elle. Je ne regrette rien. J'ai souffert pour arriver jusque là, mais j'ai réussi, et je ne reculerai pas... J'ai réalisé mon rêve, j'ai accompli mes désirs... Encore faut-il que je fasse mes preuves pour être réellement le meilleur escrimeur au monde. »

_Fin du Flash Back_

Les pirates restèrent silencieux, tandis que Lily avait fermé les yeux, les images du passé lui étaient revenues soudainement, sans raison particulière.

« Ca va, madame ? » demanda Chopper d'un air inquiet.

Lily sembla soudain sortir de sa rêverie.

« Ah... désolée, j'avais la tête ailleurs... Je suis donc la nourrice d'Opale. Le seul parent d'Opale encore vivant, c'est Monsieur Delacure. »

« Pauvre Opale » murmura Sandy.

« Blondinet, fais gaffe, tu vas avoir de la morve sortant du nez si ça continue... Ca va pas t'arranger. »

« Répète, Tête de Poireau ! »

« La vérité blesse ? »

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent assommés par Nami.

« Fermez-la, vous deux... »

« Je vais vous laisser, dit Lily. Je dois préparer le dîner pour ce soir ! »

« YEAH ! S'exclama Luffy l'eau à la bouche. C'est prêt ? »  
»Abruti... » Murmura Nami.

Lily referma la porte de la chambre, et vit Opale aller à sa rencontre.

« Lily ? »  
« Oui, Mademoiselle ? »

« Est-ce que... Tu peux venir cinq minutes ? Murmura Opale. J'aurais besoin d'aide. »

« Bien, Mademoiselle ! »


	15. Chapitre 15

J'ai totalement oublié de répondre aux reviews, depuis le temps ! Vous avez la preuve que je suis une grande tête en l'air ! pardonnez moi !

Adaska : Je ne publie pas régulièrement les chapitres, car... euh... comment expliquer que c'est la flemmeuh ?... avant, il y avait le problème au niveau des tirets... Et s'imposait la dure réécriture avec les guillemets (chose qui m'embête particulièrement... pardon) mais comme le problème a l'air réglé (j'ai revu des tirets !) j'espère rattraper le « retard » de publication qu'il y a ici, par rapport aux autres sites où je fais paraître cette fic...

Loup-loup : Il suffit de remercier Eiichiro Oda d'avoir fait un si bon manga, qui m'inspire... Et aussi, le fait que j'adore lire et écrire aide un peu... et l'imagination fait le reste ! (Quand on a un esprit tordu, tout est possible !... Surtout quand on est sadico-cinglée comme... euh... moi...)

J'essaierai d'être un peu plus attentive la prochaine fois (et moins flemmarde surtout) pour répondre aux reviews !

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 15 : Shall we dance ?**

« Mesdames, messieurs, le repas est prêt ! »

La voix venait du rez-de-chaussée, s'élevant comme un murmure dans les chambres... Trois portes s'ouvrirent... Les têtes de Luffy, Pipo et Chopper apparurent dans le couloir.

« J'ai bien entendu ? S'exclama Luffy. MANGEEEEEEERRRRRRRR ! »

Le trio fonça vers les escaliers, Luffy menant les autres, aspergeant de bave le sol.

« J'AI FAAAAAAAAIIIIMMMMMMM ! »

Bientôt, les autres pirates sortirent à leur tour de leur chambre.

« Tiens, dit Nami. Il doit être l'heure de manger.

- Aucun doute, Nami San ! Confirma Sandy en offrant élégamment son bras à la rousse. Tu es très belle dans cette minijupe...

- Pervers, murmura Zorro.

- Tu n'y connais rien à la beauté féminine, Abruti... OH ! Robin San ! Quelle magnifique robe ! Et quel beau décolleté !

- Tu es bien habillé également, dans ce smoking, déclara Robin d'un air indifférent.

- Et c'est toujours les mêmes qui ne se mettent jamais sur leur trente et un, critiqua Sandy. Pas vrai, Tête d'Endive ?

- La ferme, crétin de Blondinet ! J'ai pas besoin de changer de vêtements pour paraître moins laid !

- QUOI ?

- CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX !

- ...

- ... »

Les pirates descendirent le grand escalier dans le hall, ou Mihawk attendait. Le corsaire avait abandonné son chapeau et sa cape pour une tenue plus distinguée. Un haut noir brodé de fils d'or à ses extrémités, fermé par des chaînettes en or, se finissant comme une cape. Une ceinture de cuir serrait ses vêtements au niveau du bassin. Sous son haut, il portait une chemise blanche à col, d'où un foulard rouge sombre ressortait sur son torse. Le pantalon qu'il portait était également noir, et il était chaussé avec des bottes (voyez à peu près la tenue d'Allen de Vision d'Escaflowne pour ceux qui connaissent, sans les manches bouffante au niveau des épaules, et sans les gants). Les yeux de Nami se changèrent en symbole de berrys.

« Vous êtes superbement habillé, monsieur ! S'exclama Nami d'un ton flatteur.

- Ca y est, elle sent le fric, murmura Zorro d'un air désespéré.

- Bien, vous êtes tous là, dit Mihawk dans un sourire. Nous allons pouvoir passer à la salle à manger... »

Luffy fit un énorme sourire idiot. Œil de Faucon était un homme plus que sympa, finalement. Il savait faire de grandes choses, comme annoncer l'heure du dîner... Le groupe entra donc dans une immense pièce... La salle à manger. Vaste, luxueuse, avec une immense table, une cinquantaine de chaises autour de celle-ci.

« Wouah ! Ca c'est du salon ! S'exclama Pipo.

- Prenez place » dit Mihawk dans un sourire.

Chacun put avoir le luxe de s'installer là où il voulait... Ainsi, Zorro prit une dizaine de places d'écart par rapport à Sandy -' Il a une odeur de sardine grillée et avariée sur lui... Le repas de ce midi...'- Luffy prit place à une chaise... Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Mihawk.

« Quoi, t'as trouvé une idée pour m'éliminer encore plus ridiculement que la dernière fois ? Grogna Zorro en regardant l'homme.

- Oh non, Roronoa, dit Mihawk. Mais la place que ton capitaine a prise, cela me surprend.

- Hein ? Murmura Luffy. J'ai fait quoi ?

- C'était une place qu'un... ami –bien que j'hésite encore sur le terme- prenait, lorsqu'il était passé ici... »

Luffy lança un air interrogateur au corsaire.

« Eh bah, il vous en faut peu pour sourire... Moi, c'est voir un repas qui me fait sourire !

- Tiens, on dirait qu'il réclame à manger indirectement, murmura Pipo à Nami.

- J'ai compris la même chose, répondit Nami.

- Sérieux ?... Faudrait qu'il surveille quand même, dit Chopper. La nourriture devient plus qu'une obsession...

- C'est pas nouveau » fit remarquer Nami.

Mihawk soupira.

« Ce chapeau de paille vissé sur la tête, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir en face de moi.

- Vous parlez de Shanks ? S'exclama Luffy, oubliant soudainement son estomac.

- Il utilise son cerveau, murmura Sandy incrédule. Incroyable... Surtout qu'à cette heure là, seul son estomac réfléchit... normalement... »

Luffy regardait Mihawk, d'un air plus qu'interrogateur.

« Vous connaissez Shanks !

- On peut dire ça, répondit Mihawk d'un ton calme.

- Vous l'avez vu ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Doucement, jeune homme. Une question à la fois, sinon je finis par m'y perdre... En effet, j'ai vu plusieurs fois ce gredin de Shanks... Et ma foi, tant qu'il a du rhum à portée de main, tout va pour le mieux pour lui... »

Le garçon au chapeau de paille adressa un immense sourire à Mihawk. Les amis de ses amis étaient ses amis... encore que le Corsaire avait failli transformer Zorro en rondelles d'escrimeur badigeonné de sang...

« Monsieur, coupa soudainement Sandy, où est la ravissante jeune femme qui est votre fille ?

- Je suppose qu'elle doit se préparer pour faire battre le cœur d'une personne aimée... »

Regard interrogateur de tout l'équipage. Ils se regardaient entre eux, Pipo avait bombé le torse –'Elle n'a pas besoin de tant de mal pour me faire plaisir'- Zorro était resté indifférent, Sandy avait un air amoureux au visage, Luffy se demandait pourquoi les filles passaient tant de temps à se préparer, et par la même occasion, faire reculer l'heure du repas, Chopper regardait perplexe les garçons de l'équipage, ne comprenant pas tout... Nami soupira en haussant les épaules.

« Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre... »

Tout le monde se surprit à sursauter, hormis Mihawk et Robin. Au seuil de la porte de la salle...

« Une déesse... Une Vénus... murmura Sandy dans un saignement de nez. OH, OPALE SAN ! VIENS À COTE DE L'ELU DE TON CŒUR ! »

C'était Opale... Mais dans cette tenue, la jeune fille guerrière était méconnaissable. Habillée d'une belle robe bleu, d'une ceinture d'or ornée d'un rubis, une broche d'or incrustée d'une belle émeraude au col, ses cheveux noir lâchées dans son dos, qui avaient pour simple ornement une broche. Elle avait également mis des boucles d'oreille, un peu de rouge à lèvres...

« Est-ce vraiment ma fille qui vient s'installer à cette table ? Dit Mihawk dans un sourire.

- Sans commentaire, Monsieur le riche héritier, déclara Opale dans un sourire.

- C'est qui ? demanda Luffy en se curant le nez.

- ABRUTI ! S'exclama Sandy. Tu ne reconnais pas la magnifique Opale ?

- AH ! Opale ! S'exclama Luffy. On t'attendait justement pour manger !

- Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle ! Déclara Chopper en la regardant avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- Une chose est sûre, elle fait plus féminine comme ça, dit Nami dans un sourire.

- Héhé, tout ça pour me plaire, déclara Pipo. Mais c'était inutile de passer tout ce temps à te faire belle pour le Capitaine Pipo ! Il ne voit que la beauté intérieure.

- ... Mouais, dit Zorro légèrement rouge. Je vois pas ce que vous lui trouvez ! »

Robin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle savait tout, elle avait vu Zorro et Opale s'embrasser durant une nuit... Et le courant avait l'air de plutôt bien passer entre eux, même si Zorro faisait absolument tout pour le cacher. Opale prit place auprès de ses amis, souriante, radieuse dans ces vêtements.

« Mot d'ordre de ce soir, commença Mihawk, faire la fête, sans se soucier du reste ! »

Un tourbillon parcourut la salle, et les plats apparurent un par un sur la table

« Bon appétit ! » Déclara Mihawk.

Un « Merci » retentit dans la salle, prononcé par tous les invités. Le tourbillon cessa de souffler, et Lily, qui venait d'apparaître à la table, posa calmement son assiette. Luffy parlait beaucoup avec Mihawk, et il semblait parfois que le Corsaire laissait parler le jeune garçon dans le vide – « Le plat que Shanks prenait le plus souvent à la taverne de Makino, je me souviens, c'était des œufs brouillés avec du pivot ! » « Luffy, c'est piment » « C'est pareil Sandy... » - D'un autre côté, Lily souriait, regardant Opale discuter avec entrain, racontant à Pipo, Chopper, Sandy et Nami ses aventures –des vraies-

« Sérieux? T'as vraiment réussi à chasser un monstre marin après l'avoir blessé avec ton épée ?

- Oui, mais j'avoue qu'il était coriace, dit Opale dans un sourire.

- Tu vois Chopper, beaucoup de gens cherchent à m'imiter, déclara Pipo dans un sourire hautain.

- Trop fort ! S'exclama Chopper. T'as des disciples !

- Tu es trop forte, Opale San ! S'exclama Sandy d'un air amoureux.

- Eh bien moi, déclara Pipo, j'ai déjà sauvé notre navire de plusieurs attaques de monstres marin !

- Donne un exemple, dit Nami.

- Tu te souviens, du Chacalot ? »

Zorro, lui, buvait tranquillement son verre de rhum.

« Eh bien ? » Dit soudain Robin.

L'escrimeur lança un regard interrogateur à la femme.

« Ouais ?

- Tu restes seul dans ton coin, alors qu'Opale s'est forcée à se faire belle pour te plaire ?

- Tu racontes quoi encore ? Dit Zorro d'un air perplexe. Je vais pas la déranger en pleine discussion, et sincèrement, je me fous de la façon dont elle s'habille...

- Ta teinte virant à l'écarlate me dit tout le contraire... »

Zorro se mit à rougir encore plus.

« Tu disjonctes complètement, ma pauvre !

- Fufufu... Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, c'est de ton âge !

- De quoi ?

- De t'intéresser aux filles... »

Zorro ne répondit rien, rouge, et préféra se replonger dans son assiette.

« Ce repas est délicieux ! S'exclama Sandy. Monsieur, je pourrais avoir la recette ?

- Je suis loin d'être un cordon bleu, déclara Mihawk. Pose cette question à Lily. »

Zorro avait levé les yeux vers le reste du groupe... Et avait rencontré le regard doré d'Opale, qui lui adressa un beau sourire. L'escrimeur secoua sa tête et retourna dans son assiette. La fille, de son côté, soupira, puis planta sa fourchette dans un morceau de viande.

« Tu te fais des illusions, Opale, murmura Pipo d'un air désolé. T'es tombée sur un os en espérant séduire Zorro. »

Robin regarda l'escrimeur.

« Et dire qu'elle a réussi à t'embrasser...

- La ferme, grogna Zorro en rougissant.

- Comment a t-elle réussi ?

- Elle m'a attaqué par derrière, déclara l'escrimeur encore plus rouge.

- Fufufu... Je vois... »

Le repas se termina dans le brouhaha des discussions diverses. La nuit tomba alors qu'ils prenaient leur dessert. Mihawk regardait Opale, et ses vaines tentatives à essayer d'attirer l'attention de son jeune challenger. Le Corsaire sourit en fermant les yeux.

« Bien, le repas semble terminé pour tout le monde, remarqua Mihawk en se levant. Je vous propose un peu de danse, pour digérer !

- Je suis le roi de la danse ! S'exclama Pipo.

- C'est cool ! Dit Chopper. Tu voudrais bien m'apprendre ?

- Super ! Renchérit Luffy. Et après on remange ? »

Lily venait de filer à sa vitesse moyenne de 200 Km/h en dehors du salon, tandis que les pirates se levèrent, et allèrent vers une partie de la salle où se trouvaient une estrade, avec piano et toutes sortes d'instruments posés. Pipo courut immédiatement derrière une batterie (quoi, il y en a qui disent que ça existe pas ?).

« Un instant, jeune homme, dit Mihawk. Pas la peine de faire de la musique, Lily est partie chercher de quoi en écouter... »

Pipo haussa les épaules, et descendit de l'estrade en faisant mille excuses à Mihawk, visiblement effrayé de ce que pourrait faire le corsaire. Celui-ci regardait le jeune homme d'un air amusé.

« Je ne suis point descendant de sorcière ou d'ogre, ni d'autre monstre... Pipo... C'est bien ton nom ?

- Ah euh oui ! Capitaine Pipo, Monsieur !

- Je t'appellerai simplement par Pipo. »

Air dépité de Pipo. Encore une occasion de se faire appeler Capitaine qui filait. Lily revint aussi vite qu'elle était parti, avec dans ses mains un escargot dont la coquille semblait bizarre.

« Oh ! S'exclama Pipo. Un Escargo-lecteur de disques vinyle !

- Un connaisseur, dit Mihawk dans un sourire.

- Et comment ! Renchérit Pipo. Sur mon île, j'ai eu l'occasion d'en réparer plus d'une centaine, et ce depuis l'âge de quatre ans !

- Sérieux? S'exclama Chopper en se décrochant la mâchoire.

- Le ciel soit loué ! Dit Lily en souriant.

- Depuis le temps qu'on cherche un connaisseur pour nous le réparer, soupira Mihawk dans un sourire.

- Ah euh... »

Pipo regarda la bestiole d'un air confus, sortit de son sac en bandoulière quelques outils.

« Héhé... Ahem... Mais ça a l'air sérieux quand on regarde... Ah oui...

- Répare-le Pipo, demanda d'une voix douce Opale en s'approchant du jeune homme. Sinon la soirée sera gâchée... »

Le garçon au long nez rougit violemment, sortant quelques tournevis de son sac.

« ... Mais rien n'est impossible pour le grand capitaine Pipo !

- C'est reparti pour un tour » grogna Zorro.

Pipo regarda l'escargo-lecteur, dépliant sa coquille et regardant la pièce lectrice. Il passa son tournevis par-ci, par-là, desserra des vis, en resserra d'autre, bougea quelques pièces. Il prit dans la coquille, là où certains disques étaient rangés, mit l'un d'eux... Une musique s'éleva alors.

« Ca marche ! S'exclama Chopper d'un air admiratif.

- Ah ? Euh évidemment Chopper ! S'exclama Pipo en bombant le torse, surpris par lui-même. Tu doutais de moi ? »

Pipo enleva le disque, et laissa Lily aller vers l'appareil. Elle mit un autre disque... Musique plutôt entraînante. Luffy commença alors à danser n'importe comment, Sandy invita Nami ET Robin à danser avec lui sur cette musique entraînante – « tant qu'on le fait avec amour, on peut danser en grand nombre ensemble ! » - Pipo dansait tout en expliquant les pas de danses à Chopper, un peu perdu. Opale regardait le tout d'un air amusé, et un bras élastique l'attrapa.

« Vas-y Opale ! Montre nous ce que tu sais faire ! » S'exclama Luffy.

La fille se mit face à Luffy...

« Mademoiselle ! » Répliqua Lily d'un air indigné.

D'un bref mouvement des pieds, Opale avait retiré ses chaussures à talon, dansant pieds nus. Mihawk, souriant, hocha la tête, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Lily.

« Laissons les s'amuser comme ils le veulent, Lily... C'est si rare de voir tant de gaieté d'un coup...

- Il est vrai, Monsieur ! »

Mihawk regarda vers la table. Zorro était toujours assis, l'air ennuyé.

« Eh bien, Roronoa, tu ne prends pas part aux festivités ?

- Pas intéressé, répondit Zorro. Et je pourrais te retourner la remarque !

- Je ne me sens pas encore suffisamment échauffé, déclara Mihawk.

- Hein ? »

Mihawk venait de remplir sa choppe de rhum, et la but d'un trait.

« ... Ca va un peu mieux, maintenant ! »

Le Corsaire, titubant un peu, se dirigea vers l'estrade. Il ne s'arrêta pas parmi les danseurs, mais grimpa sur l'estrade.

« Chers invités, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer la venue sur la piste d'un grand danseur, j'ai nommé RORONOA ZORRO ! »

Zorro leva la tête vers l'estrade, avalant de travers son rhum.

« VIENS, TETE D'EPINARD !

- Viens, mon fidèle bras droit !

- Ouais, prend exemple sur moi !

- Montre nous si t'en as dans les tripes !

- Mais je ne veux p... »

Pipo et Sandy prirent violemment Zorro par ses bras, et le poussèrent sur la piste... L'escrimeur fut rattrapé par Luffy, qui le poussa vers Nami, qui d'un crochet du droit l'envoya foncer sur Robin, qui avec des bras supplémentaires, détourna le pauvre escrimeur complètement étourdi vers Opale, qui le réceptionna dans un éclat de rire.

« Ca va ? S'exclama la fille en redressant Zorro tout en dansant.

- HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE ME RIDICULISE !

- Roronoa, s'amuser n'est pas se ridiculiser !

- Si t'es si malin, viens donc danser avec nous !

- Je ne sais pas danser, déclara Mihawk d'un air moqueur. Et je me fais vieux...

- VIENS DANSER SI TU L... »

Opale venait de tirer Zorro, le forçant à danser.

« Il sait seulement danser avec une épée dans les mains, chuchota Opale. Mais au milieu de nous, ce n'est pas très conseillé qu'il en fasse la preuve !

- ...

- Fais pas la tête, et souris !

- Pas envie...

- ... T'es un escrimeur ou quoi ? T'es aussi raide que la lame d'une épée !

- Tu me fais ch...

- ON NE DIT PAS DE MOTS GROSSIERS A UNE FEMME ! Hurla Sandy en direction de Zorro.

- Quel goujat ! » Rit Nami en dansant avec Chopper.

Zorro essaya de retourner à la table, mais sur sa route, Mihawk venait de surgir.

« Tiens, Roronoa... Une quatorzième choppe ne te fera pas de mal pour ce soir... »

Le jeune escrimeur se retrouva une choppe de rhum dans les mains, tandis que Mihawk retourna s'asseoir à une chaise près de la piste. Zorro s'assit un moment près de l'homme, boire la choppe de rhum si gentiment offerte par le corsaire.

« Je prendrais ma revanche, grogna Zorro en regardant Mihawk d'un air assassin.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Mihawk d'un air indifférent. Nous verrons ça dans deux jours.

- J'y compte bien... »

Lily venait de changer de disque... Musique romantique. Sandy avait sorti de nulle part une rose, et invita galamment Nami... qui se fit prendre de vitesse sous ses yeux par Pipo. Nami poussa un rire moqueur. Et Robin s'était faite inviter par Chopper, qui ne savait pas trop comment danser. Résultat des courses, Sandy alla vers Opale d'un air amoureux.

« Désolée, Sandy, mais je veux inviter quelqu'un d'autre à danser !

- ... Ah... ?

- VIENS DANSER AVEC MOI SANDY ! »

Le pauvre cuisinier se fit attraper par des bras élastiques. Luffy, visiblement, ne comprenait rien à la musique romantique, dansant n'importe comment, secouant Sandy comme un prunier.

« ESPECEUH DE ABRUTIEUH ! ARRETEUH DEUH MEUH SEUHCOUER ! »

Zorro buvait d'un air indifférent son verre. Mihawk leva la tête, cachant un sourire.

« Zorro ? »

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux d'un air interrogateur... C'était Opale.

« ... M'accordes-tu... cette danse ? »

Zorro lança un air interrogateur à Opale, comme si elle venait de parler une autre langue. Mihawk hocha la tête d'un air désespéré, et passa discrètement une main derrière Zorro... et le poussa violemment contre Opale...

« EH !

- Ravie que tu sois d'accord, Zorro ! »

Opale prit Zorro par le bras, le tirant de force sur la piste de danse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son père, lui adressant un grand sourire. Le Corsaire lui, resta impassible.

« J'sais pas danser ! Grogna Zorro.

- Pas la peine de savoir danser, pour un slow, murmura Opale en se collant près de Zorro.

- Tu pourrais te reculer un peu ?

- C'est un slow, Zorro !

- ... L'abruti qui a inventé ce style de musique, je vais le... »

Opale avait doucement plaqué son index sur les lèvres de Zorro. Puis la jeune fille mit l'une de ses mains dans celle de Zorro, puis une autre dans le dos de l'escrimeur.

« Ne sois pas si tendu... C'est juste une danse, je ne vais pas te tuer...

- Ah... Dis ça à mon cœur... »

Opale ramena la deuxième main de l'escrimeur dans son dos, puis replaça la sienne. Doucement, elle fit un pas de côté, Zorro en fit une dizaine, saccadés.

« Sérieux, je veux retourner discuter avec ton père, savoir quand je pourrais quitter cet asile !

- Détends toi... »

Doucement, Opale colla sa tête sur la poitrine de Zorro. L'escrimeur rougit violemment, regardant autour de lui. Tous les autres dansaient, et n'avaient pas l'air de se soucier de la situation dans laquelle il était. Il était seul à présent... Seul, à affronter la pire chose qu'il n'ait jamais pu affronter jusque là : les sentiments qu'il avait pour une fille. Il déglutit avec difficulté, puis se laissa aller. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il dansa, mais alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées...

« Zorro, la musique est terminée ! »

L'escrimeur revint à la réalité... Opale essayait de se défaire doucement de l'étreinte de Zorro, sans succès.

« Ah ?... Euh... Enfin ! »

Zorro fila à sa place près de Mihawk du plus vite qu'il pouvait.

« Joli slow, Roronoa. Où as-tu appris à danser ?

- La ferme, toi, on aura des choses à régler au combat !

- Ne sois pas si susceptible...

- Déjà, ce n'est pas très loyal, ce que tu me fais là ! M'envoyer Opale pour espérer me faire douter sur le combat, désolé, mais ça ne fonctionnera pas avec moi ! »

Silence. Mihawk parut choqué des paroles que Zorro venait de sortir. L'escrimeur sembla réaliser qu'il avait dit une bêtise... Surtout lorsqu'il vit Opale, près d'eux, soudainement immobilisée. Visiblement, les paroles de Zorro avaient eu aussi un effet sur elle. Les yeux de la fille tremblaient.

« ... Eh, Opale ! »

La fille s'était mise à courir hors du salon. Mihawk avait porté une main à son visage.

« Au nom du ciel, Roronoa ! Tu es un crétin fini !

- Mais je... Je ne voulais p... »

Pour seule réponse, Mihawk s'était levé calmement, et quitta le salon, laissant les autres pirates danser. Nami, elle, avait suivi la scène des yeux, et laissa Pipo danser tout seul, prétextant qu'elle avait soif.

« Comment peut-on être aussi abruti ?

- Ca va de m'insulter ! S'exclama Zorro.

- On peut dire que tu manques de tact, abruti ! Ca ne t'est jamais arrivé d'être intelligent parfois ?

- Mais je...

- T'es irrécupérable mon pauvre ! Même pour tout l'or du monde ! »

Elle prit une choppe de rhum, et la vida d'un trait.

« T'as vraiment de l'herbe à la place du cerveau pour ne pas te rendre compte qu'elle t'aime ! »

Puis la fille retourna d'un air furieux sur la piste de danse. Zorro resta silencieux.

« Eh merde, pensa-t-il. Je ne voulais pas la blesser ! »


	16. Chapitre 16

Keikoku 13 : Maintenant ? ; )

Zorro est-il aussi doué en escrime qu'en amour ? Est-il aussi charcutier qu'eau de rose ?...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 16 : Je t'aime, moi non plus...**

« Opale, tu es là ? »

Question stupide de la part du corsaire. Des bijoux étaient par terre, devant la porte, fermée. Il posa doucement sa main sur la poignée, et poussa la porte. Il entra dans la chambre d'Opale, qui pleurait sur son lit, après avoir gentiment... casser quelques vases, et une table basse.

« Eh bien, je vois que ma fille est d'une délicatesse inégalable...

- Laisse moi... Je veux être... toute seule... »

Mihawk n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre de cette oreille. En effet, il s'assit sur le lit, tournant sa tête vers celle d'Opale.

« Fous moi la paix !

- Est-ce moi qui t'ait appris de si doux mots ? dit doucement Mihawk. Tant de douceur dans de si belles paroles, ça ne peut pas être de moi...

- J'ai pas envie de rire...

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en pleurer.

- Arrête de jouer sur les mots ! »

Doucement, Mihawk posa sa main sur la tête d'Opale.

« Hé ? Quel mauvais caractère... J'espère que ce n'est pas de moi que tu le tiens... »

Opale releva la tête, le visage baigné de larmes, l'air rageur. Puis elle s'approcha de son père.

« Papa...

- ...

- Ne me prenez pas en compte, pour votre combat... quoiqu'il arrive...

- Opale...

- S'il te plait...

- Opale, en aucun cas je ne veux te mêler à cette histoire. Ne me dis pas que les paroles de Roronoa te font douter ? »

Opale se blottit dans les bras de son père, versant quelques larmes.

« Calme toi... murmura Mihawk. Tu en essuieras, des chagrins d'amour... Le premier est toujours le plus dur...

- Est... Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment... à ce qu'il a dit ?

- Je ne suis pas devin, Opale. Mais il me semble que Roronoa, côté cœur, n'est pas très doué... Et qui sait ? Mon comportement l'a peut-être porté à confusion... »

Du pouce, Mihawk essuya une larme sur le visage d'Opale, qui fermait ses yeux.

« La prochaine fois, je crois que le mieux serait que je te laisse faire toute seule, déclara-t-il. Je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à sonder l'esprit des jeunes, aujourd'hui... Et mon intervention dans tes liaisons amoureuses pourrait tout gâcher, comme tout à l'heure... Opale ? »

La fille s'était endormie, quelques larmes coulant encore sur ses joues. Mihawk sourit, et doucement, posa Opale sur le lit. Le Corsaire sortit de la chambre.

**xXxXxXx**

« Il est où, Tête de Piaf ? S'exclama Luffy en arrêtant de danser. Et où elle est, Opale ? Et Zorro ? »

Les autres membres s'arrêtèrent de danser. Lily sembla se réveiller.

« Ah, votre ami escrimeur m'a dit qu'il allait prendre un peu l'air... Quant à Monsieur et à sa fille...

- Je suis là, Lily. »

Presque tout l'équipage sursauta. Silencieusement, Mihawk était revenu au salon.

« Et Opale se repose. Elle avait mal au cœur.

- Hein ? S'exclama Chopper. Montrez moi où elle est, je vais lui donner quelque chose !

- C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je lui ai déjà donné ce qu'il fallait pour les cas d'indigestion, et elle dort. »

**xXxXxXx**

Opale ouvrit les yeux. Sa porte venait de s'ouvrir.

« Eh, Opale ? »

La fille referma les yeux. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'écouter Zorro.

« Tu dors ? demanda doucement la voix de Zorro.

- J'aimerais bien, pensa Opale.

- Désolé... Je cherchais la sortie, et je suis tombé dans ta chambre.

- La ferme, pria intérieurement Opale.

- Dommage, murmura doucement Zorro. J'ai été qu'un abruti tout à l'heure... Je crois que le quatorzième verre m'a fait un peu perdre les pédales... Je voulais en profiter pour m'excuser... On verra ça demain, si tu ne m'as pas tué pendant la nuit... »

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? La fille sentait toujours sa présence, là, au seuil de sa porte. Rester calme... Le laisser parler dans le vide.

« C'est que... J'essaie de me blinder contre tout, de ne pas laisser paraître mes sentiments... Mais là, j'avoue que ta réaction m'a fait réfléchir... Et je crois que ce que tu éprouvais pour moi est réciproque... Enfin... était réciproque. Je n'ai jamais... aimé... auparavant... »

Puis les pas de Zorro résonnèrent dans le couloir. Opale versa de nouvelles larmes, ne sachant plus où elle en était.

« Espèce d'abruti, murmura Opale. J'ai tout entendu... Tout... »

Opale serra son oreiller, le cœur partagé entre la haine... et son fragile amour qui perdurait malgré tout... Puis elle se rendormit, épuisée.

**xXxXxXx**

Trois heures du matin sonnèrent. Toujours du bruit dans le salon, mais quelques pirates en moins. Chopper s'était écroulé dans un coin avec Pipo, et ils dormaient l'un contre l'autre. Robin et Nami étaient assises, à discuter avec Mihawk.

« Demain, le Log Pose sera rechargé, déclara le Corsaire après réflexion.

- Il ne faudrait pas abuser de votre hospitalité ! Dit Nami d'un ton mielleux. Vous êtes si bons avec nous !

- Tu dis ça pour l'argent ? Murmura doucement Robin à l'oreille de Nami.

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?... Ahem, et les bases de la Marine ? Il ne faudrait pas vous attirer des ennuis en attendant que cet abruti de Zorro vous combatte !

- Aucun risque là-dessus, pour eux, c'est à moi de me débrouiller, dit calmement Mihawk. Pour eux, je sais me débrouiller tout seul... C'est surtout qu'ils n'ont pas trop envie de venir m'énerver sur cette île. Et la base la plus proche est à deux jours de navigation, et ils ne viennent pas ici à l'improviste... »

Luffy était encore sur la piste de danse, visiblement ravi. Sandy, lui, était sorti par une porte fenêtre, et fumait tranquillement une cigarette, regardant le ciel. Lorsque quelque chose, une silhouette, attira son attention.

« Tiens, Cactus, ça fait depuis un moment qu'on t'a pas vu...

- La ferme, je ne te demande pas ton avis...

- En tout cas, dit Sandy en soufflant de la fumée, tu peux t'estimer heureux.

- ?

- Opale a l'air de tenir à toi. Félicitations, tu m'as devancé... »

Zorro ne dit rien. Pour une fois que Sandy s'avouait vaincu sur un point, il n'allait pas révéler la bêtise qu'il avait faite !

« En plus, elle est plutôt mignonne, elle a de beaux yeux, un caractère inimitable... Bref, si tu veux un conseil Zorro, ne laisse pas passer ta chance. Sinon, c'est que t'es un vrai con... Enfin tu l'es déjà naturellement...

- Je suis un vrai con » pensa Zorro.

Zorro restait silencieux, regardant le jardin plongé dans la pénombre. De grands arbres se dressaient, tels des silhouettes de géants dans la pénombre de la nuit. Oui, il était un vrai con. Comment avait-il pu dire une chose si idiote à Mihawk ? Et en plus, devant les yeux d'Opale ?

« Dommage qu'elle soit malade, dit Sandy. Sinon vous auriez pu passer une belle soirée ensemble.

- La ferme, Blondinet, grogna Zorro.

- T'as raison, tu dois encore réfléchir sur les sentiments amoureux, toi ! Je parie que tu n'as jamais aimé quelqu'un auparavant...

- C'est juste que tes conseils vont me rendre malade, le Cuistot ! Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller !

- Je ne pense pas que niveau amour tu sois très évolué...

- Tu me cherches, là ?

- Quand tu veux, Géant Vert... »

Les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, commençant à se frapper... Lorsque deux casseroles assommèrent les combattants. Lily venait de surgir de nulle part.

« Mademoiselle est MALADE ! Elle a besoin de repos, et de SILENCE ! »

La vieille femme disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, tandis que les deux pirates se redressaient, en se frottant tous deux une énorme bosse sur leur tête.

« T'as de la chance, Prince, je t'aurais fait avaler ta cravate...

- Estime toi heureux, sinon je t'aurais forcé à faire le numéro de l'avaleur de sabres... »

**xXxXxXx**

Slyce Topor dormait tranquillement dans sa cellule. Finalement, il était pénard... Nourri, logé gratuitement... Niveau nourriture, ce n'était pas encore ça, mais c'était quand même meilleur que les plats de son cuisinier. Normalement, le lendemain dans l'après midi, il devait être transféré de la base de la Marine où il était à une prison. Il se réveilla, sa vessie le réclamant.

« Quatre heures » remarqua-t-il en regardant à l'extérieur de la cellule une pendule accrochée au mur.

Il soulagea son envie, puis se rallongea sur sa couchette, tirant sur lui sa couverture trouée.

« Pfiou... J'arrive pas à oublier le regard de l'autre, pensa-t-il. Comment je pouvais savoir que cette petite peste avait quelque chose à voir avec un Capitaine Corsaire ? »

Il referma ses yeux, maudissant intérieurement Opale et Mihawk. Il chassa toute idée de son esprit, et se rendormit... alors qu'il commençait à rêver, un cri atroce résonna dans la base. Slyce se réveilla en sursaut.

« C'est quoi encore ? IL Y A UN PRISONNIER QUI AIMERAIT DORMIR TRANQUILLE ! »

Un second cri. Un Marine courut devant les cellules, en direction de la salle de garde... Mais quelque chose d'énorme bondit sur lui... Tuant l'homme sur le coup. Slyce se retint de crier, essayant de se cacher sous sa couchette. A peine tira-t-il sur sa couverture pour la ramener devant lui, que l'énorme chose qui avait bondi sur le Marine brisa la porte de la cellule.

« PITIEEEEEEEEEEE ! NON ! QUI ETES VOUS ? »

**xXxXxXx**

Opale ouvrit les yeux, réveillée par les premiers rayons du soleil, qui se faufilaient à travers les rideaux tirés de sa chambre. Elle se redressa, encore l'esprit dans le vague. La fille était toujours habillée de sa robe, maintenant froissée. Opale se leva, enlevant la petite touche de maquillage qu'elle avait mis la veille... pour espérer lui faire plaisir. Puis elle retira les bijoux qu'elle n'avait pas jetés à terre. Echec... Pourtant, lorsqu'elle était couchée, et qu'il avait parlé en pensant qu'elle était endormie... Est-ce qu'il avait été sincère dans ses excuses ? De toute manière, la fille n'était pas censée avoir entendu les paroles de Zorro. Autant les oublier, et voir ce qu'il se passerait aujourd'hui. Elle lui en voulait beaucoup... Mais pourtant, son amour n'était pas totalement brisé... Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui, malgré ses efforts pour essayer de l'oublier. La fille soupira, et sortit de sa chambre, direction la salle de bain.

« Salut Opale ! »

La fille leva les yeux, faisant face à Nami.

« Ca va mieux ?

- Hum ?

- J'ai entendu cet abruti hier, expliqua Nami. Pour les autres, tu as eu une indigestion.

- D'accord... »

Opale soupira, n'ayant aucune envie de parler de sa soirée ratée.

« Opale ?

- Oui, ça peur aller... C'est juste que ça me fait mal au cœur de reparler de ça...

- Désolée » soupira Nami.

Opale sourit, et alla se laver, avant de descendre déjeuner.

« B'jour 'pale ! S'exclama Luffy la bouche pleine de croissants.

- Opale San ! Te sens tu mieux, ce matin ? Demanda Sandy inquiet.

- Oui, déclara Opale dans un sourire. C'est juste le repas d'hier soir qui est mal passé... »

Bon point, Zorro n'était pas là. Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir maintenant.

« Tu es encore un peu pale, remarqua Chopper en se levant. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui... Merci, Chopper. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. »

Opale vit son père également à table, qui avait déjà fini depuis longtemps son petit déjeuner, Robin, Sandy, Pipo et Nami, et aussi Lily. La vieille femme sourit en voyant Opale.

« Vous allez mieux Mademoiselle, c'est tout ce qui compte... »

Opale s'installa, tandis que Lily ramena en un rien de temps un bol de thé.

« Tenez, Mademoiselle, cela vous fera du bien.

- Merci Lily... »

La jeune fille ne reparla plus tout le long du repas. Les pirates, eux, bavardaient gaiement. Nami regardait de temps en temps Opale qui ne levait pas les yeux de son bol. La rousse soupira. Cet abruti, s'il avait voulu blesser Opale, avait vraiment bien réussi son coup. La fille aux yeux d'or, une fois son bol terminé, sortit de table sans prévenir, le plus discrètement possible. La fille marcha dans les couloirs de sa demeure, le cœur serré. Elle se retrouva en face d'une porte, qui donnait sur le jardin arrière de la demeure. Elle passa celle-ci. Un magnifique jardin se présentait devant elle, avec des parterres de fleurs, des arbres fruitiers, quelques statues cachées au milieu du décor de verdure, tout cela plongé dans les rayons matinal du soleil. La fille marcha doucement le long d'une allée, et alla jusqu'à un petit lac. Enlevant ses chaussures, elle plongea ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche, regardant son reflet se miroiter sur la surface. En effet, elle avait l'air pâle. Tiens, sa main rencontra le contact froid d'un caillou... La fille empoigna celui-ci, et le lança rageusement dans le lac. Il fit quelques ricochets, avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de l'étendue d'eau. Et cette herbe là... Verte... Elle aurait envie de tout arracher, peut être que ça pourrait la soulager, et que cela pourrait ne plus lui faire penser à lui. Elle ferma les yeux... les paroles de la veille sorties de la bouche de Zorro, lorsqu'elle était allongée lui revenant en mémoire.

« Etait ce sincère ? Se demanda-t-elle. Ses paroles me tourmentent... »

Elle sentit alors une présence. Elle se retourna, sans pour autant sortir ses pieds de l'eau.

« Ah... euh... Désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger... »

La fille détourna immédiatement la tête. Zorro soupira.

« Opale ?

- Fous moi le camp, tu empiètes mon espace vital... »

Qu'est ce que les filles étaient susceptibles... Maintenant, Zorro comprenait pourquoi Sandy avait autant de mal à draguer... Et que dès qu'il faisait un pas de travers, tout s'écroulait.

« Tu es toujours là ?

- ... Je voulais... m'excuser pour hier. Je suis un vrai con.

- Ca me rassure que tu t'en rendes compte.

- ... Mais t'es susceptible ma pauvre ! s'exclama Zorro. Je veux m'excuser, et toi tu compliques la chose ! »

Opale ne répondit rien, regardant le lac.

« Je vois que c'est peine perdue de discuter avec toi, dit Zorro dans un soupir. Pas de ma faute si j'y comprends rien aux filles. Salut... »

Puis Zorro partit vers le manoir. Opale regardait le lac, versant de nouvelles larmes. Dans son reflet, elle remarqua qu'elle avait rougi... Maintenant, c'était elle qui faisait l'idiote, à cause de son caractère...

« Opale ? »

La fille sortit ses pieds de l'eau, et se retourna. Son père était là.

« Ca te ferait du bien de rejeter ta haine, dit Mihawk en lançant à Opale son épée. Nous n'avons pas pu faire ça pendant la nuit.

- Bien, Papa...

- Allons dans le dojo, d'accord ? »

**xXxXxXx**

Le cliquetis des armes s'entrechoquant résonnait depuis deux minutes dans le dojo. Opale frappait, son père parait sans mal avec une épée standard.

« Vas-y, continue, concentre toi... »

La fille frappait, frappait... sans interruption. Cela lui faisait du bien. Mihawk parait toujours. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Opale frappa beaucoup plus lentement, puis finit par s'arrêter, se laissant tomber sur les tatamis.

« Ca va ?

- Oui... Merci Papa, je me sens un peu mieux... »

La fille reprit son souffle quelques minutes, puis se releva.

« Tu voulais m'évaluer ? Demanda Opale en empoignant à nouveau son épée.

- Il me semble en avoir parlé » répondit Mihawk dans un sourire.

Puis les lames s'entrechoquèrent. Se regardant droit dans les yeux, chacun frappait et parait. Opale, au bout de quelques minutes, se retrouva à terre, puis se releva pour un nouveau combat. Chopper, qui passait par là, entendait des cris du couloir. Le petit renne, inquiet et curieux, s'approcha de la porte coulissante légèrement ouverte, se cachant... Tiens, Mihawk et Opale l'avaient remarqué ?

« Tu es dans le mauvais sens, Chopper ! Déclara Opale.

- Hein ? »

Le petit renne, qui faisait voir tout son corps et ne cachait que son chapeau, changea de sens. Les deux escrimeurs arrêtèrent quelques instants leur combat.

« Tu ne vas pas rester au seuil de la porte, maintenant que tu es repéré, dit Opale en passant son bras sur son front en sueur. Rentre, ou passe outre ! Pareil pour vous autres... »

Le petit renne, intimidé, poussa la porte coulissante... dévoilant une bande de curieux. Pipo, Luffy... et Sandy, qui saignait légèrement du nez. Opale rougit, se doutant bien qu'il devait la mater depuis tout à l'heure.

« Bien, je crois que tes amis t'attendent, Opale, déclara Mihawk. L'entraînement est terminé. »

Comme tous combattants dignes de ce nom, Opale et Mihawk rengainèrent et se saluèrent. La fille attrapa une serviette et s'épongea le front, se sentant un peu mieux.

« Opale San, quelle adresse, quelle énergie ! S'exclama Sandy lorsque la fille passa devant lui en sortant.

- En effet, déclara Pipo. Continue à progresser de cette manière, et je te défierai sûrement pour un combat singulier. »

Luffy, quand à lui, riait bêtement. Opale sourit, marchant dans le couloir en compagnie du groupe de pirates.

« Sacrée équipe, pensa Mihawk en s'allongeant quelques instants sur les tatamis. Et le destin me promet un grand combat... Puisque Roronoa a réussi à la battre. »

Opale, en marchant dans le couloir, se retourna soudainement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Luffy en se retournant.

- Rien... » Murmura Opale en se remettant en marche.

Dans un croisement de couloirs qui se situait près du dojo, un homme se tenait dans l'ombre. Zorro se tenait là, l'air pensif.


	17. Chapitre 17

C-1 avant le combat... Bah oui, dernier chapitre avant la charcuterie !... Comment ça, vous vous en fichez, du chapitre ci-dessous ?... Bandes de sadiques (ne me regardez pas comme ça !.. sadique, moi ?...)

Allez, bonne lecture à vous, préparez les mouchoirs, et les reviews ; )

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 17 : Amours réciproques**

L'heure du déjeuner sonna, ce qui ne déplut pas à Luffy. Encore une fois, le repas préparé par Lily, avec cette fois ci l'aide de Sandy qui avait insisté pour aider la vieille femme, ressemblait plus à un banquet qu'à un repas. Les sujets de discussions fusaient au rythme des tintements des couverts. Seuls deux personnes restaient silencieuses dans ce brouhaha. Zorro, et Opale. La fille n'avait pas une seule fois lever le regard vers l'escrimeur.

« Opale ? »

La fille leva les yeux vers Luffy.

« Hein ?... Euh oui ?

- J'aimerais savoir quelque chose, dit le garçon au chapeau de paille avant d'avaler le contenu de son assiette.

- Je t'écoute, murmura Opale.

- Tu viens dans notre équipage après, ou pas ? »

Opale sourit, regardant Luffy.

« Nous verrons le moment venu, Luffy, dit-elle. Cette fois, laisse moi le temps d'y réfléchir sans me l'imposer...

- C'est pour moi, que tu y réfléchis, Opale ? Demanda Mihawk. Tu sais déjà mon avis sur le sujet.

- En partie, répondit Opale en baissant les yeux. Mais il y a aussi le fait que je vous ai déjà attiré trop d'ennuis jusque là, Luffy.

- On s'en fout ! S'exclama Luffy. J'ai déjà eu assez de mal à trouver une musicienne... »

Opale sourit à Luffy.

« Je ne suis pas la seule musicienne sur cette mer, déclara la fille. De plus, je dois encore m'améliorer pour vraiment mériter ce nom !

- Eh, Tête de Piaf, on peut prendre votre piano à bord ? S'exclama Luffy des étoiles dans les yeux. Comme ça Opale pourra s'améliorer !

- Je crains qu'il ne prenne trop de place dans votre goélette, répondit Mihawk en regardant le piano dont il était question.

- Nami, on peut mettre le piano à la place de ton bureau ?

- ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ? » Hurla la Rousse.

Puis une engueulade entre le capitaine et la navigatrice éclata à table, accompagnée par les rires des auditeurs. Zorro leva la tête. Opale riait de bon cœur. C'était peut être le moment de tenter une quelconque réconciliation ? A peine pensa-t-il à ça que le bruit des couverts posés dans les assiettes résonna, et que le bruit des chaises se faisant déplacer retentit. Sortie de table. Il se leva. Opale était prête à passer le seuil de la porte, lorsque quelque chose la retint par le poignet. Elle se retourna, voyant Zorro. La fille rougit violemment.

« Euh Opale...

- WOUAH ZORRO T'AS LA COTE ! S'exclama Sandy du couloir.

- LA FERME! Abruti de cuistot...

- Que me veux tu ? demanda la fille en détournant le regard.

- Je retente de te faire entendre mes excuses, même si tu n'en veux pas !

- ...

- Mais tu vas arrêter de me faire la gueule ? »

Opale tira, essayant de libérer sa main de l'étreinte de celle de Zorro. Celui-ci tira également de son côté... ramenant directement la fille devant lui.

« Excuse moi ! Cria presque Zorro. A moins que tu sois bouchée ? »

La fille rougit, sentant l'escrimeur poser son autre main sur son épaule.

« Comme quoi, on peut avoir des yeux hyper perçants, mais avoir des oreilles d'ancien ! »

La fille ne répondit rien.

« Tu veux que je te la joue langage des signes ? EXCUSE MOI ! »

Opale soupira.

« Es tu sincère ?

- Non... Tu me prends pour un Abruti ma parole !

- J'aurais tendance à le confirmer, même.

- Bon, si ça peut te faire plaisir, le con, l'abruti, l'Asperge, le Poireau, Tête d'Algue, Tête de Gazon te présente ses EXCUSES ! Géant Vert aussi si ça te fait plaisir ! Mais arrête de tirer cette tronche, merde ! »

Une gifle... Zorro s'en retrouva tout secoué, ne s'y attendant pas. Et un aller retour en plus ! Deuxième claquement.

« MAIS T'ES CINGLEE !

- ... Maintenant, tu es excusé, Crétin ! »

En plus, elle disait ça en souriant... et en plus, elle avait frappé sans ménagement. Zorro n'y comprenait rien, les filles étaient toutes des folles... Il aurait presque envie de plaindre Sandy.

« Bien ! Déclara Opale aux pirates. Nous n'allons pas rester à nous ennuyer ici tout l'après midi ! Je vous conseille de prendre vos maillots de bain. »

**xXxXxXx**

« SUPER ! » S'exclama Pipo.

Ils venaient de pénétrer sous une sorte de serre, reliée au manoir. Sous cette serre, une immense piscine se trouvait là. En caleçon de bain, Pipo toucha du doigt de pied l'eau.

« Génial ! » ajouta-t-il avant de plonger.

Pipo fut rapidement suivi de Nami et Sandy. Luffy regardait ce spectacle d'un air jaloux, et Chopper d'un air déçu.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit Opale en regardant les deux pirates. Vous voulez vous baigner ?

- On sait pas nager, murmura Chopper.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, déclara la fille aux yeux de faucon.

- Voilà, Mademoiselle ! » S'exclama Lily en apparaissant comme par enchantement.

Dans une main, Lily tenait une bouée standard, de l'autre, des bouchons de natation.

« Super ! S'exclama Luffy. C'est à toi, Opale ?

- C'était, corrigea la fille. J'ai dû abandonner la bouée à quatre ou cinq ans, les bouchons un ou deux ans après. Enfin avec ça, aucun risque de couler ! »

Une fois ceinturé, Luffy prit son élan, et plongea... N'allant pas très profond, remontant presque directement. Le garçon se débattait comme un diable, ayant peur de couler.

« La confiance règne » pensa Opale, une goutte derrière la tête.

Chopper avait à présent la bouée autour de lui, et rejoignit par l'échelle les autres. Robin s'était installée dans le jardin, juste à côté d'une entrée de la serre, et bronzait tranquillement. Zorro, lui, toujours habillé, était debout dans un coin.

« Bande de gamins... »

Ses pensées furent interrompues, lorsque Opale fit une magnifique bombe, trempant l'escrimeur grognon. Zorro, s'approcha de la piscine, essayant de voir Opale.

« MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ? »

Oups... l'escrimeur baissa ses yeux... une main était accrochée à sa jambe.

« Héhé, rit nerveusement Zorro. Je n'ai pas env... »

L'escrimeur fut tiré, et se retrouva sous l'eau quelques instants, voyant Opale nager, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Zorro remonta, reprenant sa respiration.

« MAIS T'ES CINGLEE ?

- Tu sais, Zorro, je suis rancunière » déclara Opale après être remontée.

L'escrimeur se mit à nager vers le bord du bassin, avec autant d'élégance qu'un chien jeté à l'eau pour la première fois.

« Quel excellent nageur, ricana Opale quand Zorro se hissa hors de la piscine.

- La ferme » dit Zorro en essorant ses vêtements.

Luffy et Chopper clapotaient joyeusement, profitant de ce temps de récréation de leur première baignade sans risque. Zorro sortit de la serre, allant au soleil pour sécher ses vêtements. Opale faisait la planche, d'un air songeur. C'était le lendemain que le combat aurait lieu... la fille ferma les yeux. Elle devait parler à Zorro... Ce jour était la dernière occasion, si le combat finissait mal. Son cœur se serra alors. Ce ne serait pas un combat comme les autres pour elle. La fille avait déjà assisté lors de nombreux voyages à des combats opposant des pirates à son père. Jusque là, jamais elle n'avait eu peur... car à chaque fois, elle était certaine de l'issue du combat... Et elle se fichait bien de voir les pirates défier son père mourir. Là, tout était différent. Deux personnes, à qui elle tenait, allaient se battre, et ce, certainement à mort. Pourquoi est-ce que la personne qu'elle aimait devait être un rival de son père ? Si elle avait su la tournure des choses... Jamais elle n'aurait voulu rencontrer Luffy... Jamais elle n'aurait voulu embarquer à bord du Vogue Merry... Jamais elle n'aurait voulu être si proche de Zorro.

« EH !

- Ah ? »

Opale s'était cognée contre Luffy, qui se mit à se débattre comme un fou pour ne pas couler. La fille se redressa à la verticale, d'une main se frottant la tête, que Luffy, en nageant, avait percuté avec son coude.

« Dé... Désolée Luffy, je crois que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées !

- Gloub ! AH ! Pas grave ! WAAAAAAAAH !

- ... Luffy, tu as pied ici...

- Ah ?... Héhé ! »

Opale nagea vers le rebord du bassin, et sortit de l'eau. La fille s'enveloppa dans une serviette, et marcha vers l'extérieur de la serre. Elle marchait à la rencontre de Zorro. Robin, voyant la fille arriver, sourit, et se leva, laissant les deux jeunes seuls.

« Zorro ? »

Le jeune homme, toujours essorant son T-shirt, se tourna vers Opale. Tiens, elle n'avait plus l'air aussi moqueuse... ni aussi joyeuse.

« Ouais ? Dit Zorro d'un ton indifférent.

- J'aimerais... te parler...

- C'est ce que tu es en train de faire, déclara l'escrimeur.

- Je suis sérieuse, Zorro... »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

« Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

- On peut dire ça, murmura Opale. Je viens de me rendre compte... que demain, à cette heure, je ne pourrais peut être plus te parler... Et... »

La fille se tut, détournant la tête. Houlà.

« Tu vas pas nous faire une crise de nerf ? S'inquiéta Zorro.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Zorro ! S'exclama Opale. Je suis sérieuse ! »

Oui... Elle avait l'air sérieuse. L'escrimeur garda le silence quelques instants. S'il ne voulait pas se retrouver au même stade que la nuit dernière, il devait peser les mots avant de les sortir...

« Hum... Pardon. Vas-y... Je t'écoute.

- J'ai... J'ai peur.

- Quoi ? »

Elle allait vraiment mal, là. Elle, une femme fatale, peur ? Opale soupira.

« Et c'est seulement la veille du jour J que je me rend compte à quel point un évènement peut me faire peur, murmura Opale.

- Hé... de quoi as-tu peur ?

- De ce qu'il pourrait se passer demain, murmura Opale. Peur de l'issue du combat...

- ... Ecoute, si ça peut te faire plaisir je...

- NON ! Hurla Opale, puis en reprenant plus bas. Justement, je ne veux pas que tu me prennes en compte pour ce combat, comme ce que tu avais l'air de penser hier soir...

- Opale...

- Ecoute moi, Zorro ! Mon père ne jurait que par toi depuis votre première rencontre, en Eastblue.

- Tu es au courant ? S'exclama Zorro.

- Et comment, reprit Opale d'un air triste. Ce ne serait presque pas une métaphore si je disais qu'il regardait tous les jours par la fenêtre, voir si tu arrivais... Je sais à quel point il tient à ce combat... Et je ne veux pas être un boulet dans cette histoire.

- Opale...

- Zorro, promets moi de ne pas penser à moi, de ne penser qu'à toi et en ton rêve !

- ... Promis, Opale...

- ... Juré ?

- ... Craché. »

La fille sourit... Zorro resta paralysé. Elle recommençait ! Elle approchait son visage du sien, sur la pointe des pieds.

« Opale...

- LUFFY EST EN TRAIN DE SE NOYER ! »

Le cri de Chopper brisa le silence du jardin. Zorro vit Opale tourner des talons à toute vitesse, lâcher sa serviette en pleine course, ses sandales, entrer à toute vitesse sous la serre, et plonger.

« ... Un rôti de renne... » Pensa Zorro.

**xXxXxXx**

Dîner. Cette fois, l'ambiance avait l'air plus lourde que celle de la veille.

« Treize heures, trente trois minutes, cinquante-cinq secondes, murmura Pipo en regardant d'un air grave sa montre. Trei... »

Une main sortie de nulle part se plaqua sur la bouche de Pipo. Le jeune homme au long nez lança un regard interrogateur à Robin, qui désignait d'un discret signe de tête une Opale visiblement pas en forme. Malgré quelques discussions de tout et de rien de la part de certains, l'ambiance était palpable... Le lendemain midi, la table accueillerait peut être une personne en moins. Les regards se tournaient souvent vers les deux escrimeurs, qui restaient sereins.

« Je comprendrais jamais les hommes d'armes, murmura Pipo à Sandy.

- En tout cas, susurra le blond, je plains Œil de Faucon qu'il y ait dans ce cercle un abruti aux cheveux verts pour ternir l'image des escrimeurs. »

Eternuements de la part des deux escrimeurs.

« Quelqu'un pense à nous, ironisa Zorro. Et mes oreilles bourdonnent. Blondinet ?  
- Oui ? Dit Sandy d'un air moqueur.

- Tu n'enverrais pas des ondes négatives vers mes oreilles ?

- Wouah, comment t'as deviné ? Rit Sandy.

- Il y a qu'un abruti dans ton genre pour avoir l'audace de m'insulter en douce...

- Tu as donc un cerveau au milieu de l'algue !

- Répète ?  
- UNE BAGARRE ! Hurla Luffy en tendant ses bras en l'air, brandissant des cuisses de poulet.

- Pas de bagarre ! Coupèrent Nami et Lily en assommant pour l'une Sandy, pour l'autre Zorro.

- Pas juste, murmura Sandy. Si on ne peut plus rire une dernière fois... »

Opale leva les yeux vers Sandy. La fille n'avait quasiment pas touché à son assiette, et en plus, le pauvre cuisinier avait remué le couteau dans la plaie sans le vouloir.

« Excusez moi, murmura Opale en se levant. Je ne me sens pas très bien...

- Mademoiselle ? » S'exclama Lily.

La fille, d'un pas assez rapide, était sortie du salon. Elle sortit dans le jardin de devant, pour prendre l'air, se sentant mal. La fille était surprise. Jamais elle n'avait autant angoissé comme ça auparavant, quand un combat entre son père et un autre escrimeur avait lieu.

**xXxXxXx**

Les hôtes regardaient la porte du salon, d'un air surpris.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a, Opale ? Murmura Chopper d'un air inquiet.

- Opale San ! s'exclama Sandy.

- Elle est encore malade ? » Demanda Luffy en croquant dans une cuisse de poulet.

Zorro restait silencieux. Même si la fille avait l'air solide, elle était au fond fragile. Ce combat le stressait, mais rien de plus. Mais il l'avait vu dans les yeux d'Opale, elle, elle souffrait. Mais elle le cachait.

« Je vais aller la voir, dit Lily.

- Non ! Coupa Mihawk. Lily, laisse la seule.

- Monsieur...

- Je crois qu'elle a besoin d'être un peu seule. Laisse, Lily. »

La vieille femme soupira, puis se rassit. Le repas se termina dans un lourd silence, puis Mihawk invita les pirates à se préparer à aller se coucher... Le lendemain matin, un grand combat aurait lieu... Pour certain, la nuit allait être longue. Ainsi, tout le monde partit vers sa chambre. Mihawk, lui, marcha un peu dans le manoir, et s'arrêta devant la porte du petit salon. Il poussa doucement la porte.

« J'étais certain de te trouver là, Opale. »

En effet, dans un grand fauteuil, Opale était assise, pleurant silencieusement. Mihawk soupira, puis s'approcha d'elle. Il prit place sur un siège juste à côté.

« Opale, dis moi ce que tu as sur le cœur... Tu ne dois pas garder une souffrance pour toi, surtout si c'est pour te mettre dans un tel état.

- Papa... »

Elle sanglota, avant de continuer.

« .. J'ai peur...

- C'est normal, déclara Mihawk en fermant les yeux.

- J'ai... J'ai peur de l'issue... du combat... »

Mihawk se leva, et s'installadans le même fauteuil qu'Opale, assez large pour accueillir deux personnes. La fille colla sa tête contre le torse de son père, continuant à verser silencieusement des larmes.

« Tu sais, Opale, dit doucement Mihawk. Moi aussi, j'ai peur de l'issue que pourrait prendre le combat. N'ais pas honte, je te comprends.

- Papa... »

La fille versa de nouvelles larmes. Mihawk passa une main réconfortante dans les cheveux noirs de jais d'Opale.

« Ne pleure pas déjà, murmura doucement Mihawk. J'ai l'impression d'être déjà mort, à te voir dans cet état. Et qui te dit que l'un de nous deux mourra ?

- Arrête, sanglota Opale. Je... Je te connais tr... trop bien. Le plus souvent, c'est... jusqu'à la mort...

- Opale...

- Com... Combien de fois es tu revenu... à la maison, à moitié mort ? Ne... le nie pas...

- Je sais, Opale... »

Doucement, Mihawk se libéra de l'étreinte d'Opale. Il alla vers une commode avec des tiroirs. La fille le regardait sans dire mot. Mihawk sortit d'un tiroir une fiole, puis il alla jusqu'à la table basse, et prit un verre et une bouteille d'eau. Il regarda sa fille, montrant la fiole.

« Opale, dit-il d'un ton doux. Je ne t'oblige pas à voir ce combat, si tu ne te sens pas prête. Te voir dans un tel état pourrait me faire renoncer, et cela serait un déshonneur, car c'est moi qui ai proposé le combat.

- Je... Je sais...

- Je sais également que ton cœur est partagé. Tu as peur de l'issue du combat... mais tu ne veux pas nous empêcher de le faire. Pas vrai ?

- O... Oui...

- Si c'est pour te voir dans un état pareil demain, je préfère te faire ce choix, dit doucement Mihawk, en versant de l'eau dans le verre, puis en débouchant la fiole. Si le pire arrivait, je veux garder de toi l'image d'un sourire. Si tu n'arrives pas à retenir tes larmes le long du combat, je ne sais pas si je pourrais moi-même continuer. »

Mihawk versa une goutte du contenu de la fiole dans le verre d'eau.

« ... Du... Du « Baiser d'Ange » ? Murmura Opale.

- Oui, dit Mihawk. Tu en sais les effets ?

- Une goutte... Et la personne... qui en a bu... dort d'un sommeil profond. Et... ce pendant... presque une journée.

- Exactement, répondit Mihawk en rebouchant la fiole. Le « Baiser d'Ange ». C'est un puissant somnifère. Une demi fiole suffirait à tuer un homme. Une goutte, à plonger dans un semi coma, mais ce, sans risque. Si tu ne veux pas voir le combat, et te réveiller bien après, je te laisse le verre dans ta chambre, et tu pourras le boire avant de te coucher. A toi de faire ton choix, Opale. »

La fille essuya les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux, puis se leva doucement, allant vers son père. Elle enlaça celui-ci, en fermant les yeux.

« Papa... Merci... Merci pour tout... Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour... moi... Pour les sacrifices... que tu as dû faire... pour me rendre heureuse... Par... pardon pour les fois... où j'ai été... désagréable... et méchante dans mes mots... Pardon... Pardon... »

Opale sentit un contact humide dans ses cheveux. Une larme. Puis une autre...

« Opale... je ne suis pas... à l'article de la mort... »

La fille ferma les yeux, se blottissant plus fort dans les bras de Mihawk. Œil de Faucon ne pouvait retenir les larmes. Il pleurait doucement, enlaçant sa fille.

« Et tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser... j'ai fait tous les sacrifices dont tu parles de plein gré... Dans le simple espoir de voir ma fille sourire. Pour ton mauvais caractère, tu tiens vraisemblablement de moi... »

Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main, puis se détacha doucement de l'étreinte d'Opale.

« J'ai besoin de repos. Nous nous reverrons peut être demain matin, si tel est ton choix... Maintenant, sèche tes larmes... Au fait, cela fait depuis longtemps que je ne me suis pas endormi en musique. Tu veux bien me jouer un air dont tu as le secret ? »

Opale leva les yeux vers ceux de son père. Elle sourit.

« Oui... Bonne nuit, Papa.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Opale. »

Mihawk se détacha d'Opale, puis, après avoir pris le verre de somnifère, avança vers la porte du salon. Il se retourna, adressant un sourire réconfortant à sa fille. Puis dans un silence pesant, il se retourna vers la porte, puis sortit. La fille resta quelques minutes assise dans un fauteuil, regardant le sol d'un air vide. Opale finit par se lever, pour aller à la recherche de sa flûte traversière. Mihawk arriva dans un couloir. Son attention fut attirée par des reniflements.

« Lily ? »

La vieille femme était adossée contre un mur, pleurant doucement. Mihawk alla à sa rencontre, et l'enlaça pour la réconforter.

« Tu as entendu notre conversation ?

- Oui... Pardon... monsieur...

- Ne t'excuse pas, murmura Mihawk en baissant ses yeux vers Lily. Et sèche tes larmes. »

Mihawk arrêta d'enlacer Lily, puis reprit la route vers sa chambre, retenant difficilement des larmes.

**xXxXxXx**

Zorro avait quasiment dormi pendant tout le début de soirée, avant le repas. En forme, il ne voulait pas aller se coucher directement. Celui-ci s'entraînait dans le jardin de devant, coupant avec facilité un énorme rocher, qui avait déjà des traces d'impacts faites par les habitants du manoir. Alors qu'il se préparait à trancher à nouveau le pauvre rocher, il s'interrompit. Une mélodie... douce, lente, mélancolique... Une mélodie s'élevait non loin, dans le jardin.

**xXxXxXx**

De sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, Mihawk s'était approché de la fenêtre, à l'entente de cette musique.

Elle était là.

Assise sur un banc de pierre, dans le jardin plongé dans les ténèbres, Opale avait porté à sa bouche l'embouchure de la flûte traversière, et jouait, yeux clos. Chant mélancolique, doux, et lent.

« Un hymne à l'amour, pensa Mihawk. Pour qui le joues tu ? »

Dans l'ombre, une silhouette s'approchait. Mihawk reconnut son futur adversaire. Celui-ci marchait à la rencontre d'Opale.

« Roronoa ?... »

La fille continuait à jouer...

Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui, mais ne s'était pas interrompue. Elle continuait à jouer son chant, malgré la présence de Zorro.

Mihawk demeurait impassible, toujours à la fenêtre. C'était donc pour le jeune escrimeur, qu'elle jouait cette hymne à l'amour. En plus d'être rivaux au combat, ils étaient maintenant rivaux pour l'amour de cette fille... Amour paternel contre l'amour frêle entre deux jeunes... Si frêle... si fragile... Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Mihawk.

« Tu es devenue une femme... ma fille. »

Puis doucement, l'homme aux yeux de faucon ferma les rideaux de sa chambre, laissant l'intimité complète pour les deux jeunes.

Zorro demeurait silencieux, écoutant le chant que la fille continuait de jouer. Il ressentait une étrange sensation... Comme lorsque Opale s'approchait trop près de lui, et qu'elle approchait son visage du sien... Il avait froid, et chaud en même temps. Il avait un pincement au cœur, mais se sentait terriblement bien à cet instant... oubliant qu'il était chez son rival et qu'il allait combattre le lendemain... oubliant que cette fille était la fille de son rival. Puis le chant devint plus lent... Une ultime note résonna pendant un long moment, et se perdit dans la nuit. La fille décolla ses lèvres de l'embouchure de sa flûte traversière, et rouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda Zorro... Les deux restaient silencieux, s'observant, se fixant. Doucement, Opale se leva... Doucement, Zorro s'approcha. Doucement, leurs mains se frôlèrent... Doucement, ils s'enlacèrent... Doucement, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent... Note finale de l'ode à l'amour. Leurs lèvres restèrent collées pendant un long moment, puis doucement se séparèrent.

« Zorro, murmura Opale en le regardant dans les yeux. Je t'aime... »

Le silence se fit durant quelques secondes. Zorro finit par ouvrir la bouche.

« Moi aussi, Opale... je t'aime. »

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment. Puis chacun d'eux s'éloigna.

« Bonne nuit, Zorro, murmura Opale. Et donne le meilleur de toi-même, pour réaliser ton rêve.

- Tu ne viens pas regarder le combat ? demanda Zorro.

- Je ne sais pas...

- ... alors bonne nuit. »

Opale regarda une dernière fois Zorro, puis marcha jusqu'au manoir. La fille était perdue dans ses pensées. Devait-elle boire le somnifère que son père lui avait préparé ? Quel était le meilleur choix ?... Sans même le remarquer, elle était déjà arrivée dans sa chambre. Elle ne tarda pas à remarquer que le verre était posé sur sa table de chevet. Elle s'approcha, et le prit dans ses mains.

« Mon choix est fait » pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux, gobelet dans les mains.

**xXxXxXx**

Le soleil ne tarderait plus à se lever. Mihawk alla réveiller ses invités, en frappant à leurs portes. Certains avaient l'air encore endormi, comme Pipo, dont on ne voyait que le nez sortir d'un tas de cheveux emmêlés, ou Chopper, qui avait les yeux mi-clos. Luffy affichait un air sérieux, ce qui était rare, Zorro ne laissait rien paraître sur son visage. Nami regardait l'escrimeur, sans sourire. Sandy ne disait rien, tout comme Robin. Certains prirent leur petit déjeuner, tandis que d'autres allaient vers la salle de bain. Mihawk alla pendant ce temps vers la chambre d'Opale, et ouvrit doucement la porte. Sur la table de chevet, le verre, qui était la veille rempli de somnifère, était vide. La fille dormait profondément. Mihawk s'approcha, se pencha doucement posant un baiser sur le front de la fille qui soupira dans son sommeil.

« Au revoir, Opale. »

Mihawk sortit doucement, puis regarda une dernière fois Opale, avant de fermer la porte. Lily était là, et le regardait silencieusement.

« Monsieur... Soyez prudent durant ce combat...

- Pourquoi ne le serais je pas ? demanda Mihawk. Lily, je ferais tout pour m'en sortir vivant...

- Monsieur, et si le pire arrivait ?

- Lily... Je te fais confiance... »

Mihawk s'éloigna alors de Lily, le visage sans expression. Il allait chercher ses armes... prêt à combattre.

**xXxXxXx**

Le soleil se leva, chassant les dernières ténèbres de la nuit. La porte du manoir s'ouvrit. Les pirates, accompagnés par Mihawk, sortirent. Début d'une journée, début d'un combat...


	18. Chapitre 18

Aelorian : Maintenant ?

L'heure du combat va sonner. Interdit aux personnes cardiaques, déconseillé aux vampires qui risquent une indigestion, aux hémophiles, aux gens armés (les fruits trop mûrs sont des armes, ça fait bobo à la tête ! TT ) aux femmes enceintes, et aux groupies de Zorro et Mihawk (sinon, je vais pas être en état de poster le prochain chapitre xX)

Bonne lecture à vous ! (Pour ceux qui restent)

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 18 : Aller au bout de ses rêves**

Zorro regardait derrière lui, vers le manoir. Opale avait certainement décidé de ne pas venir. Le jeune homme soupira, puis suivit le reste du groupe. Il sentait le stress monter en lui. Visiblement, Mihawk avait l'air aussi stressé que lui. L'homme n'avait dit mot depuis un long moment, et ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois vers le manoir. Luffy alla vers Mihawk.

« Où est Opale ?

- Elle dort, répondit Mihawk d'un ton monocorde.

- Ah ? s'exclama Pipo. Elle n'assiste pas au combat ?

- Elle n'en avait visiblement pas envie » dit Mihawk.

Luffy et Pipo se regardèrent d'un air inquiet. Le garçon au long nez regarda ensuite Chopper, attirant son attention, faisant signe d'aller en arrière.

« Chopper, chuchota Pipo. As-tu ton matériel de soin à porter ?

- Bah oui ! Répondit le renne en montrant son sac à dos. Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu sais c'est quoi, un Capitaine Corsaire ?

- Bah, c'était pas comme Crocodile ?

- Exact... Mihawk en est un.

- Sérieux? S'exclama le renne en bondissant.

- Vous avez quoi, vous deux ? demanda Zorro en fronçant des sourcils, les dépassant.

- Ah ! Euh rien, Zorro ! Répondit Pipo. Je raconte juste mon combat contre Mihawk à Chopper.

- Chopper, passe lui des calmants, conseilla Zorro en s'éloignant.

- Bien, reprit Pipo à mi-voix.

- Pourquoi Luffy l'a pas explosé ? Demanda Chopper, les yeux ressortant des orbites.

- Il semble que Zorro tient très à cœur le fait de le combattre... C'est le meilleur escrimeur au monde.

- Ah ! Dit Chopper d'un air plus rassuré. Donc, Zorro doit battre ce corsaire pour réaliser son rêve ?

- Tu as tout compris, dit Pipo d'un air grave. Mais ça ne sera pas aussi simple... »

Pipo regardait le groupe, plusieurs mètres devant eux, ce d'un air inquiet. Chopper regarda Pipo, puis les autres. Le renne ne comprenait pas tout.

« Pipo, ça va ?

- Moi, oui... Mais dans peu de temps, ce ne sera certainement pas le cas pour Zorro ou Mihawk.

- Sérieux ?

- Je sui complètement sérieux, Chopper... Complètement. Je te demande donc de te tenir près... En espérant que l'un d'eux ne succombera pas à ses blessures avant tes soins.

- C'est pas vrai... Murmura Chopper en baissant les yeux. Ca veut dire que...

- ... l'un d'eux peut mourir à la fin du combat, compléta Pipo en détournant le regard. C'est ça, combattre pour son honneur... Comme Dorry et Broggy... Ah... Les escrimeurs ont autant d'honneur que des géants au combat... »

Pipo renifla, essuyant des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

« C'est surtout pour Opale que ça me fait de la peine, murmura Pipo. Si elle n'assiste pas au combat, ça veut bien dire qu'elle ne veut pas voir l'un des deux combattants mourir. Elle n'a pas de chance... Tomber amoureuse de Zorro.

- Pipo, ça va aller ? demanda Chopper. Là, c'est toi qui as besoin de soins...

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Pipo. J'ai juste une petite pointe au cœur, quant à l'issue du combat... Et si Zorro venait à mourir ?

- Non, chuchota Chopper en baissant les yeux. Ca, je l'empêcherai de mourir !

- T'es brave, Chopper, dit Pipo en souriant. Et je te fais confiance. Ah... Si tu avais vu leur premier combat, Zorro a failli mourir... J'avais jamais eu autant de sang à essuyer... Enfin, ne parlons plus de malheur. »

Le groupe s'arrêta dans le jardin. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'arbre ici, que de l'herbe à fouler. Mihawk marcha encore un peu, ainsi que Zorro. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre d'une dizaine de mètres, et se firent face. Le Corsaire était habillé de sa tenue habituelle, et avait sa longue épée à la lame noire dans le dos. Au grand désespoir de Zorro, il avait aussi sa « croix » en pendentif autour de son cou. D'ailleurs, ce fut la première arme que Mihawk prit.

« Il va pas recommencer ! S'exclama Luffy d'un air rageur.

- Il a toujours commencé les combats comme ça, dit Opale.

- Ah d'accord, dit Luffy en souriant. Je me disais auss... OPALE ? »

La jeune fille se tenait aux côtés de Luffy, impassible, le visage ne reflétant aucun sentiment.

« Je croyais que tu n'assistais pas au combat ! S'exclama Luffy.

- Seul un somnifère aurait pu m'empêcher d'y aller. Mais je ne l'ai pas pris. »

Zorro avait vu la fille. Il fit un léger sourire. Mihawk souriait également, d'un air grave. Tous deux pensèrent alors à la même chose.

« Je ne mourrais pas... Pour Opale. »

Zorro prit ses trois épées, Mihawk enleva le cache dévoilant la petite lame du couteau. Le silence se fit quelques secondes, puis les adversaires foncèrent l'un vers l'autre.

« DEEEEEEEMON... SLASH ! »

Mihawk para avec son couteau, comme à leur première rencontre...

« Quoi ? » s'exclama le Corsaire.

Zorro réussit à bouger ses épées, et le couteau vola. Mihawk recula à une vitesse fulgurante, et prit à sa ceinture un sabre standard.

« On dirait que tu as fait des progrès, Roronoa.

- Depuis le temps, déclara Zorro sabre en bouche. J'ai appris à trancher la roche, l'acier, un train en pleine course...

- Montre donc tes progrès, jeune escrimeur ! »

Mihawk fonça vers Zorro, qui courut également à sa rencontre. S'en suivit un long échange de coups. Chacun parait les coups de l'autre, dans un immense tintamarre.

« VAS Y, ZORRO ! Hurla Luffy

- C'est ça, Abruti ! Montre au moins que tu sais faire quelque chose !

- Si tu perds, 1 000 000 de Berrys ! »

Pipo restait silencieux, regardant Opale, qui restait impassible.

« Opale, ça va ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Pipo... »

Les deux escrimeurs se combattaient avec énergie et rapidité. Tous deux semblaient prendre plaisir au combat. Opale restait impassible, regardant son père et Zorro s'échanger des coups violents. De temps en temps, Pipo et Nami la regardaient, et s'échangeaient des coups d'œil inquiets.

« Incroyable, pensa Mihawk. Il arrive enfin à concentrer sa puissance et à ne pas la gaspiller inutilement...

- Bon sang, se dit intérieurement Zorro. Je pensais que j'aurais moins de difficultés à le battre, à présent... Mais il est toujours aussi puissant... »

Les deux adversaires firent alors chacun un bond en arrière, chacun d'eux reprenant son souffle.

« Eh bien, tu as progressé, cela ne fait aucun doute.

- Et toi, t'es toujours aussi coriace, depuis le temps...

- J'ai également continué à progresser de mon côté... Mais trêve de bavardage... »

Mihawk avait levé son épée, Zorro, lui, préparait une attaque.

« GREAT PHENIX SLASH ! » Hurla le pirate.

Mihawk avait rabaissé son sabre. C'est alors que dans le sol, une fissure se propagea à une incroyable vitesse sur Zorro, qui exécutait son attaque. Vers le Corsaire, un tourbillon fonçait, vers Zorro, une attaque qui fendait l'air. Chacun d'eux évita l'attaque de l'autre avec facilité...

« NAMI SAN ! »

Sandy bondit vers Nami. La Rousse remarqua avec horreur que la fissure qui courait précédemment vers Zorro fonçait droit sur elle, tranchant en deux un gros caillou qui était sur sa route. La fille n'eut pas le temps de réagir... que la fissure s'était arrêtée à quelques petits centimètres de ses pieds.

« Je vais devenir folle, murmura Nami, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres.

- Nami San, tu n'es pas blessée ? Demanda Sandy d'un air inquiet. Tout va bien ?

- A part le fait que j'ai failli finir tranchée en deux, murmura Nami, ça devrait aller, et j'aurais deux mots à dire à ces abrutis quand ils auront fini de faire mumuse à l'épée. J'ai eu de la chance...

- Mon père avait prévu son coup, répliqua Opale. Cependant, si tu avais bougé en avant, tu aurais pu te faire trancher... »

Nami déglutit avec difficulté. Elle regarda à nouveau le combat, Zorro et Mihawk combattant à nouveau corps à corps.

« Ils vont se tuer, à ce rythme, murmura Robin en écarquillant les yeux.

- Je veux pas voir ça » murmura Pipo en tremblant.

Luffy regardait le combat d'un air sérieux, serrant les poings. C'était aujourd'hui que son homme de main, et l'un de ses plus grands amis, se battait pour accomplir son rêve. Il n'avait pas le droit de perdre...

« CROW HUNT ! » Hurla Zorro.

Mihawk para avec le sabre le puissant coup de son adversaire.

« ! »

L'épée que Mihawk tenait commença à se fissurer. Le Corsaire, sans perdre de temps, dégaina son immense épée noire.

« Tu m'as prouvé que tu savais fendre l'acier, dit Mihawk d'un air sérieux. Maintenant, je ne te ferai plus de cadeau... Les choses sérieuses vont commencer ! »

Le Corsaire bondit à une incroyable vitesse, et sembla disparaître du champ de vision de Zorro. L'escrimeur parut surpris au départ, mais se ressaisit rapidement en fermant les yeux et en se concentrant. Il les rouvrit soudainement, faisant un quart de tour, parant un terrible coup que Mihawk lui réservait. D'ailleurs, Zorro faillit tomber à la renverse, mais résista. Ses veines sur ses bras ressortaient. Le corsaire fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as vraiment progressé, Roronoa. Je suis fier de mener un si grand combat contre toi.

- Tout l'honneur est pour moi » répondit Zorro dans un sourire.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre à une incroyable vitesse, sous les yeux ébahis des spectateurs. Puis commença un échange d'attaque à distance entre les deux adversaires, qui bougeaient toujours aussi rapidement. L'équipage de Luffy se mit à hurler, des arbres aux alentours se faisant trancher, tandis que les deux escrimeurs semblaient avoir disparu de leur champ de vision.

« Ecartez vous ! » Ordonna Opale à Pipo et Chopper.

Les deux pirates bondirent immédiatement sur le côté, et peu de temps après, un arbre qui était précédemment derrière eux tomba par terre, dans un terrible craquement.

« ARRETEZ CA ! Hurla Pipo en courant pour s'éloigner du champ de bataille.

- Ils sont devenus fous ! S'exclama Sandy, l'air terrorisé. On ne les voit même plus ! »

Un cri fit taire l'équipage. Tous regardaient dans une même direction. Semblant surgir de nulle part, Zorro était à genou, à terre, une coupure au torse.

« ZORRO ! Hurla Luffy.

- C'est rien, dit Zorro en se relevant. La blessure n'est pas profonde... »

Mihawk ne tarda pas à réapparaître non loin. Le corsaire semblait avoir de nombreuses coupures superficielles sur les bras, à en juger par les manches en lambeaux.

« Ils sont malades, murmura Nami, pâle et tremblante, s'écartant encore du champ de bataille. Ils ont failli nous mettre en lambeaux aussi...

- Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, susurra Robin, visiblement surprise. Ca ressemble...

- ... A un combat à mort » compléta Pipo, d'une voix terrifiée.

Tous s'étaient plus ou moins écartés du champ de bataille, sauf Opale, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle regardait les deux combattant d'un air indéchiffrable. Ils s'étaient à nouveau lancés l'un sur l'autre. Lily, alerté par le vacarme de combat, était sorti du manoir, pâle comme la mort.

« Seigneur... murmura la vieille femme en voyant les deux combattants au loin. Je n'ai jamais vu Monsieur combattre avec tant d'énergie... »

Les coups que les adversaires s'échangeaient étaient terriblement puissants. Parfois, une vague de vent balayait les environs. Les cheveux d'Opale volaient en arrière, et quelques mèches retombaient sur le visage de la fille, qui restait impassible, immobile comme une statue. Luffy également restait immobile, non loin derrière la fille. Nami et Pipo commençaient à réellement s'inquiéter, bientôt imités par Chopper.

« A voir Opale comme ça, ça me fait froid dans le dos » dit Pipo en regardant inquiet la fille qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Nami ne dit rien, ses yeux semblant trembler. Puis elle secoua la tête comme pour se ressaisir.

« ARRETEZ CE COMBAT IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Opale se retourna rapidement, regardant Nami dans les yeux, d'un air dur. Nami se tut.

« Elle ne veut pas qu'on arrête ce combat, murmura Pipo d'un air grave en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Nami.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Chopper d'un ton confiant. Je suis là, si les choses tournent mal pour qui que ce soit.

- Vous allez les laisser s'entretuer sans rien faire ? S'exclama Nami en les regardant d'un air furieux.

- LA FERME NAMI ! »

La Rouquine sursauta, en entendant Luffy crier.

« Mais Luff...

- C'est le choix de Zorro de faire ce combat ! Coupa le garçon au chapeau de paille en parlant sur un ton autoritaire. ALORS SI TU VEUX L'EMPECHER DE FAIRE CE COMBAT, TU DEVRAS D'ABORD AVOIR AFFAIRE A MOI ! »

Un katana vola, et se planta dans le sol, là où se trouvait Sandy quelques secondes auparavant. Yubashiri.

« Zorro... » Murmura Pipo.

Le pirate combattait à présent avec un sabre en moins, contre un redoutable adversaire. D'ailleurs, un cri de Zorro ne tarda pas à résonner. Mihawk avait profité du moment de surprise du jeune escrimeur lorsque son sabre lui avait échappé des mains pour porter un coup. Nouvelle coupure sur le corps de Zorro.

« ZORRO ! » Cria Luffy.

Les deux adversaires se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Zorro avait une main plaquée sur sa blessure. Mihawk semblait essoufflé, comme lui. Le Corsaire avait de nombreuses égratignures, suintantes de sang. Celui-ci porta alors sa main au niveau de son abdomen, plaquant sa main sur une partie de sa cape.

« Hein ? » murmura Luffy.

Mihawk avait enlevée sa main, couverte de sang. Zorro n'avait pas remarqué la blessure, la cape restant noire, malgré le sang qui s'échappait de la plaie. Luffy et ses compagnons ne purent cacher leur étonnement. Mihawk sourit.

« Excellent... Un adversaire admirable. »

Puis les deux escrimeurs coururent à nouveau l'un vers l'autre. Le Kitetsu de Zorro vola loin des combattants. Zorro avait une nouvelle coupure. A nouveau, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Zorro empoigna le Wadô Ichimonji de Kuina... le sabre qui l'avait accompagné jusque là dans tous les combats. Ce sabre, sur lequel il avait juré de poursuivre sa promesse, pour que Kuina puisse entendre son nom, là haut, au paradis. Ce sabre... le seul qui lui restait en main, pour terminer ce combat...

« La Danse du Lion ! »

Mihawk et Zorro foncèrent l'un vers l'autre. Nami, Pipo, Chopper et Sandy retinrent un cri en entendant un assourdissant cliquetis d'armes, et en voyant les adversaires continuant à courir après leur rencontre, un flot de sang derrière chacun d'eux. Ils s'immobilisèrent, laissant un silence pesant envahir le terrain.

« ... Ce fut un merveilleux combat » déclara Mihawk.

Opale perdit son air impassible, pour un air horrifié.

« ... Félicitations... Roronoa Zorro. Tu m'as vaincu. »

Luffy n'en crut pas ses oreilles... tout comme les autres membres de l'équipage. Ils souriaient... Zorro avait gagné. Cependant, le sourire que l'équipage avait sur les lèvres s'effaça rapidement. Opale reprit sa respiration bruyamment. Mihawk venait de lâcher son épée, pour plaquer ses mains sur une blessure béante au torse. Le Corsaire chancela.

« PAPA ! » Hurla Opale.

Mihawk venait de tomber en arrière. Il se retrouva allongé dans l'herbe, laissant voir la plaie béante au milieu d'un flot de sang. Opale courut vers lui à toute allure, et tomba à genou à ses côtés, des larmes commençant à couler de ses yeux. Mihawk rouvrit ses yeux, souriant à sa fille. Il leva sa main non souillée par le sang, et la porta au visage d'Opale, essuyant des larmes.

« Calme toi, murmura Mihawk.

- ... Papa... »

La fille arracha une manche de son pull, et la plaqua sur la blessure de son père.

« Papa... Tiens bon...

- Cesse de pleurer... murmura doucement Mihawk. Tu sais bien... que je n'aime pas te voir... dans un tel état. »

Opale, pleurant toujours, posa sa tête contre le torse de son père, appuyant toujours le morceau de tissu sur la blessure. Mihawk passa une main réconfortante sur la tête de sa fille. Ses yeux étaient luisants, par les larmes qui ne cherchaient qu'à s'échapper.

« Chut... Sois courageuse, dit il faiblement dans un sourire, une larme coulant de ses yeux. De plus... je ne suis pas... encore mort. »

Opale releva sa tête. Mihawk continuait à lui sourire. La fille l'imita, pleurant toujours.

« Les larmes en moins... ce serait parfait...

- Pardon... pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire de mal... Pardon, Papa, murmura Opale.

- Excuses acceptées » susurra Mihawk.

Le Corsaire ferma les yeux, grimaçant de douleur, serrant ses dents pour se retenir de gémir.

« Papa ! Cria la fille.

- Pardon, Opale ! S'exclama Chopper en apparaissant à côté de la fille. Ecarte toi pour que je l'examine ! »

Nami prit la jeune fille par les bras, l'aidant à se relever. Mihawk venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience, pâle comme la mort.

« ZORRO ! » Hurla alors Luffy, qui se dirigeait vers l'escrimeur au pas de course.

Opale crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre pour de bon. Zorro venait de tomber par terre, après avoir lâché le Wadô Ichimonji. Secouée par les sanglots, Opale ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit, à part un cri étouffé.

« Opale ! » S'exclama Nami.

La Rousse venait de rattraper Opale dans sa chute. Chopper fut pris d'un élan de panique, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Lily, extrêmement pâle, s'était mise à courir à toute vitesse vers le village.

« Opale ! Réponds moi ! » S'exclama Nami, paniquée.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle venait de fermer les yeux, inconsciente.


	19. Chapitre 19

Ben... Ben ! Ben ! Ils sont où mes lecteurs ? o.O Youhoooooouuuuuuu !... Je comprends, tout le monde a lu mes avertissements, et personne sauf Aelorian n'a eu le courage de regarder plus loin... Snif, je vous pensais plus sadiques, moi ! Comme quoi, faut pas se fier aux apparen... euh... reviews...

Bon bah je poste quand même ce chapitre ! (et pis, vous pouvez lire le chapitre précédent, hein... Je pensais pas que vous me prendriez au sérieux :D)

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 19 : Garde espoir**

« Eh, Opale ? »

La fille ouvrit doucement les yeux. Le décor autour d'elle était flou.

« Opale ? »

La fille cligna des yeux, puis le décor se précisa. Elle reconnut sa chambre. Nami était assise, à côté de son lit.

« Ca va ? demanda Nami.

- ... Pas vraiment, murmura Opale en refermant les yeux.

- Ouf, soupira Nami.

- Hum ?

- Chopper avait peur quant aux séquelles que tu pouvais avoir au réveil, dit la Rousse. En tout cas, ce qui me rassure, c'est que tu peux toujours parler. »

Opale se redressa, se mettant en position assise. La fille ne dit mot, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Nami posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Combien de temps suis-je restée endormie ? Demanda Opale.

- Plusieurs heures, répondit Nami. La journée touche à sa fin.

- ... Et pour mon père... et Zorro ? »

Il y eut un lourd silence.

« ... Chopper est toujours à la tâche, dit Nami. Et Lily est allée chercher de l'aide auprès du médecin du village... Je n'ai aucune nouvelle, pour le moment. »

Opale regarda Nami, puis fit un léger sourire. C'est alors que la fille remarqua quelque chose.

« Nami ?

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi, ce pansement, à ton bras ? »

Nami regarda son avant bras, où un imposant pansement était collé.

« Ah, ça ? dit Nami dans un sourire. Comment dire... J'ai dû supporter le fait d'avoir une seringue dans les veines.

- ?

- Disons que mon groupe sanguin correspondait à celui de ton père... Luffy aussi aurait pu donner, mais avec son fruit du démon, le docteur a préféré ne prendre aucun risque, et je m'y suis collée. »

Nami soupira.

« Et dire que j'ai le même groupe sanguin que cet abruti de Luffy... et en plus, les dons du sang, c'est gratuit... »

Opale sourit.

« Si tu veux... Je dois avoir quelques diamants d'une vingtaine de carats chacun...

- Comment ? Dit Nami les yeux en Berrys. Héhé, je plaisantais, j'adore les dons du sang ! »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors. Sandy entra, un plateau dans les mains.

« Opale San ! Dit il dans un sourire. Je suis content de voir que tu es réveillée. Je t'ai préparé quelque chose de nourrissant, c'est mauvais de sauter un repas pour une jolie jeune femme en pleine croissance, et...

- T'as fini ton discours ? Coupa Nami en détournant la tête.

- Et j'ai aussi fait un sandwich pour toi, Nami San ! s'exclama Sandy d'un ton amoureux. Après tout ce que tu as donné comme sang, Chopper m'a dit qu...

- RAMENE LA BOUFFE ! Ordonna la navigatrice. Tu ne vois pas qu'on est affamées ? »

Sandy ne se le fit pas répéter une deuxième fois, et posa le plateau devant Opale, et donna le sandwich à Nami. La rousse commença à dévorer le sandwich, tandis qu'Opale prit sans grande envie sa fourchette en main.

« Tu ne vas pas nous faire la grève de la faim ! S'exclama Nami.

- Mange un peu, dit Sandy en fronçant les sourcils. Sinon, ça va faire du gâchis de nourriture. Et ça va me mettre en colère. »

Opale prit à contrecœur une bouchée... Finalement, elle avait faim, de plus, le repas était délicieux. Elle mangea donc avec appétit le plat préparé par Sandy.

« J'aime mieux ça, dit Sandy dans un sourire.

- Au fait, dit Nami, tu as des nouvelles pour nous ?

- Chopper était toujours à la tâche avec le vieux docteur, déclara le cuisinier en levant les yeux au plafond. Je crois que Zorro a repris connaissance quelques instants... Enfin bon, ils sont solides... pas vrai ? »

Silence. Opale baissa la tête, d'un air triste. Sandy soupira.

« De toute façon, tant qu'ils sont en vie, il y a toujours un espoir, déclara le jeune homme. Mieux vaut être optimiste. Garde espoir, Opale. »

La jeune fille sourit, malgré l'air grave qu'elle gardait. Elle avait fini son assiette, et déposa doucement les couverts dessus.

« On va te laisser te reposer, dit Nami en prenant le plateau. Tu as besoin de repos, après ce choc...

- Non, coupa Opale en sortant de dessous les couvertures. Je vais très bien, par rapport à mon père et à Zorro. Je ne vais pas jouer les malades, alors qu'il n'y en a pas lieu.

- Mais Chopp...

- Je ne suis pas du genre à écouter les conseils d'un médecin.

- Si tous les grands escrimeurs souffrent de ce syndrome, pensa Sandy, je comprends pourquoi il y en a si peu dans le monde... »

Opale s'était levée, chancelant un peu au départ, puis retrouvant son équilibre.

« Je vais très bien, dit-elle un peu sèchement à Sandy et Nami qui la regardaient d'un air inquiet. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. »

La fille sortit dans le couloir. Elle ne tarda pas à voir Luffy et sa bande attendre devant deux chambres, tous silencieux, et visiblement agités. Opale n'avait jamais vu Luffy dans cet état. Aucun sourire n'était visible sur le visage du garçon au chapeau de paille. Robin regardait le sol, toute aussi souriante que son capitaine, Pipo faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Bref, un tableau idéal pour faire baisser le moral de qui que ce soit. Le garçon au long nez, en retournant sur ses pas, leva brusquement la tête.

« Opale ! »

Robin et Luffy levèrent immédiatement la tête, regardant la fille qui marchait à leur rencontre.

« Comment te sens tu ? Demanda Pipo d'un air inquiet. Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs ! On avait cru que ton cœur avait lâché !

- Je vais bien, dit Opale en souriant faiblement. Enfin... presque... »

La fille avait baissé les yeux. Luffy posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Ils vont s'en sortir, dit Luffy. Ils sont loin d'être faibles. »

Opale ne dit mot, ne sachant pas s'il fallait croire Luffy ou pas. Mais le garçon au chapeau de paille affichait un air sérieux, ce qui avait comme effet d'effacer tout doute dans ses paroles. Opale sourit, puis acquiesça d'un sourire. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Luffy, qui l'enlaça chaudement.

« Sois courageuse, et ne perd pas espoir... »

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux d'Opale, qui colla sa tête contre l'épaule de Luffy.

« Je... Je ne pourrais... supporter la mort... de l'un d'eux, murmura Opale. Je... je tiens à eux... A eux deux...

- On le sait, dit Luffy d'un ton réconfortant. Mais Chopper nous a promis de faire le maximum, et de ne pas les laisser partir si facilement. Je lui fais confiance. »

Luffy libéra Opale de son étreinte, et regarda à nouveau vers les portes. L'une d'elle venait de s'ouvrir. Chopper apparut.

« Comment va Zorro ? Demanda Luffy précipitamment.

- Ca devrait aller pour lui, dit Chopper en souriant. Il a repris connaissance, mais il est encore faible... OPALE ! »

Le renne regarda d'un air sévère la fille.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais debout ?

- Qu'est ce que je ferais allongée ?

- Tu as eu un important choc émotionnel ! Tu devrais rester au lit et te reposer !

- Je vais très bien, déclara Opale. Merci de t'inquiéter, mais il est impossible pour moi de fermer l'œil de toute manière, à présent. »

Chopper soupira. Elle souffrait du syndrome de la sourde oreille. Impossible à soigner, sauf avec un couteau sous la gorge du patient qui en souffre, ou un pistolet pointé sur la tempe... Et encore...

« On peut aller voir Zorro ? Demanda Luffy.

- Oui, mais pas longtemps, dit le renne. Je vais aller aider le docteur... Euh...

- Echtein, Frank Echtein, informa Opale.

- Je vais l'aider avec ton père, Opale. Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'en occupe ! »

Le petit renne disparut derrière l'autre porte. Les pirates allèrent dans la chambre où Zorro était. Le jeune escrimeur avait le torse recouvert de bandages, et il avait l'air endormi.

**xXxXxXx**

« Kuina ? »

Zorro regardait la fille, qui était à quelques mètres devant lui. L'escrimeur avança doucement, puis se mit à courir. Elle était toujours aussi loin de lui. Il s'arrêta dans sa course.

« Tu sais, Zorro... »

Zorro vit le visage de Kuina, qui s'était retourné. Elle était restée la jeune fille de son passé, et n'avait pas grandi.

« Ton nom a résonné, ici, dit Kuina en souriant. Et... Tu as tenu ta promesse, malgré la mort qui nous sépare. Papa me disait que ça, c'était la preuve qu'un homme était destiné à être un grand escrimeur. Il ne recule devant rien, pour tenir promesse. Il a un grand honneur, et ne se détourne jamais de la voie qu'il a suivie. Tu es un de ces hommes, Zorro. Et cela t'a mené jusque là, jusqu'au bout de tes rêves.

- Kuina... Je...

- Il est temps pour toi de partir d'ici, Zorro. Nous nous reverrons, quand viendra ton heure d'aller au paradis.

- Kuina ! »

La fille s'était retournée, dos à Zorro.

« Zorro... »

**xXxXxXx**

« Zorro... »

Le jeune homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sursautant presque.

« Zorro, tu vas bien ? demanda Opale, d'un air inquiet.

- Ah ?... Euh oui... C'était un rêve... »

Zorro soupira, visiblement encore dans les nuages. Opale et Luffy étaient là, et le regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous tirez ces tronches d'enterrement ?

- Héhé ! Rit Luffy. On a retrouvé Zorro ! »

Zorro soupira en regardant Luffy.

« J'ai mal au crâne, tu pourrais aller crier ailleurs ? »

La porte s'ouvrit. Nami rejoignit Opale et Luffy.

« Alors, ça va mieux, abruti ?

- A peine réveillé, je suis déjà insulté ! S'exclama Zorro en se redressant brutalement, en pointant un doigt vers Nami. Pourquoi m'as-tu insulté ?

- J'en avais envie ! dit Nami en souriant. 20 000 Berrys.

- Quoi ?

- Pour avoir failli nous trancher en faisant mumuse, déclara Nami les yeux mi-clos. Et encore, je suis gentille.

- Mais tu rêves, idiote !

- 200 000, pour insultes, et menace de mort.

- Hein ?

- Tu n'as pas vu ta tête ? Dit Nami d'un ton séducteur. Rien que ça, c'est une menace de mort... »

Opale se retenait de rire en voyant la tête de Zorro, et le numéro de Nami. La rousse souriait intérieurement. Son petit spectacle de taquinage d'abruti à sabres fonctionnait à MERVEILLE. Seul hic, c'était les rires assommants de Luffy, qui ne se retenait pas.

« SILENCE ! S'exclama Chopper de l'autre chambre.

- HAHAHAHAH... »

BAM. Luffy KO, 1-0 pour Nami.

« On ne t'en demandait pas tant, siffla la rousse.

- Mais comment vous faites pour détruire la mauvaise humeur comme ça ? demanda Opale en se ressaisissant.

- On est cinglé ! répondit Luffy dans un sourire niais.

- Retire le on, et remplace par je, dit Nami.

- Tu es cinglée... AIE !

- Mauvaise réponse ! »

Nami remarqua alors qu'Opale et Zorro se regardaient, sans dire mot. La Rousse tira brusquement Luffy par le bras, lequel garçon protesta par une exclamation. Mais Nami ne dit rien, l'emportant dans le couloir, refermant avec soin la porte derrière elle.

« Il était temps que cet abruti parte, dit Zorro, j'avais mal à la tête... Et tu fais quoi, là ?

- Ah ?... Je... je voulais être seule, avec toi, dit Opale en souriant.

- Ah... D'accord. Mais fais vite. »

La fille ne dit rien, mais baissa la tête. Zorro lui lança un air interrogateur.

« Ah... C'est pour ton père ? Demanda Zorro. Désolé... Si j'avais s...

- Au contraire, dit Opale, je dois te remercier et te féliciter Zorro. Tu as tenu ta promesse.

- Hein ?

- Tu te souviens ? De ne pas me prendre en compte pendant le combat.

- Ah oui... C'est vrai...

- Et bravo... Tu as accompli ton rêve.

- Oui... J'avoue ne pas vraiment m'en rendre compte pour le moment... En tout cas, si j'ai quelque chose à te dire... »

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence.

« Oui ? demanda Opale.

- Laisse tomber...

- Zorro...

- ... Tu as vraiment été courageuse. Je pensais que tu allais intervenir. »

Opale sourit, secoué par quelques rires étouffés.

« Tu me connais encore mal, Zorro, déclara Opale.

- Tu conserves ton titre de mystérieuse femme...

- Fatale ?

- ... Si ça te fait plaisir.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer. »

Opale se dirigea vers la porte.

« Hé Opale, j'ai un conseil à te donner. »

La fille s'immobilisa devant la porte, ne se retournant pas.

« Si t'as envie de chialer, tu peux le faire, mais pas trop fort, sinon je vais me taper une migraine. »

Opale se pinça les lèvres, lâchant quelques larmes. Zorro sourit.

« Je le savais » pensa-t-il, tandis que la fille sortait de la chambre.

**xXxXxXx**

Nami était sortie de la chambre d'Opale, suivie par Sandy.

« Ca peut aller ? demanda Pipo.

- Elle s'est endormie, répondit Sandy. Et Poireau ?

- Idem. Il dort comme un bébé.

- Ne le rends pas plus mignon qu'il ne l'est, coupa Sandy. C'est toujours une grosse brute épaisse, doublé d'un crétin fini.

- Tu ne disais pas ça quand il était évanoui, dit Nami dans un sourire. Avoue, tu l'aimes bien, l'abruti ?

- J'avoue, déclara Sandy. J'aurais plus personne à emmerder sinon. Et aussi plus de cobaye pour mes nouvelles recettes... »

Ils se turent, et regardèrent la porte de la chambre où était soigné Mihawk, qui venait de s'ouvrir. Lily sortit, pâle, et visiblement fatiguée.

« Lily ! S'exclama Nami. Vous allez bien ?

- Oui Mademoiselle. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi... »

La vieille femme soupira, visiblement pas au meilleur de sa forme.

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda Luffy, qui arriva dans le couloir.

- Monsieur n'a pas repris connaissance, murmura Lily. J'ai peur... Et pour Mademoiselle Opale aussi...

- Ne soyez pas pessimiste, répliqua Pipo. Chopper a peut être l'air d'un nain en costume, mais c'est un excellent docteur ! En attendant, allez vous reposer, vous avez une mine épouvantable ! »

Lily acquiesça d'un sourire, et partit vers sa chambre. Pipo soupira, et regarda d'un air inquiet les autres pirates.

« Je commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter... » Dit le garçon au long nez d'un ton grave.

Sandy venait d'allumer une cigarette, et souffla une volute de fumée, avant de répondre.

« Et c'est toi qui disait de ne pas être pessimiste, Pipo ? J'ai failli croire à tes paroles en tout cas.

- Tu as menti ? Demanda Luffy, perplexe.

- J'allais pas envoyer cette pauvre vieille au tombeau, répliqua doucement Pipo. A son âge, le pessimisme, ce n'est pas bon... En plus, qui nous dit qu'il va mourir... D'ailleurs, c'est quoi son âge, à la vieille ? »

**xXxXxXx**

Opale avait mal dormi, cette nuit là. Après s'être réveillée vers deux heures du matin, elle ne put refermer l'œil, tourmentée par ce qu'il pouvait arriver. Peut-être qu'à ce moment, son père... ?

La fille remarqua soudain, au pied de son lit, un sac de couchage. Pipo dormait là, ronflant gaiement. Il avait visiblement le sommeil lourd.

« zzzzZZZZZZzzz... Regarde... Kaya... zzzzzZZZZZZZzzzz... Le géant... zzzzZZZZZzzz... Je l'ai battuzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzz... »

La fille sourit. Ses amis ne l'abandonnaient pas. Elle se leva doucement, enjamba avec souplesse Pipo, qui était placé au milieu de la route. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre...

« Hum ? »

Elle vit juste devant sa porte Nami, allongée dans un sac de couchage. Un peu plus, et la fille la percutait.

« J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas là que pour veiller sur moi pendant la nuit » pensa la fille en enjambant prudemment Nami.

La fille fit quelques pas. Soudain, elle se figea, et se retourna doucement. Robin souriait, adossée contre un mur, regardant Opale d'un air imperceptible.

« Nous nous doutions d'une visite nocturne, murmura Robin. Ce n'est pas très conseillé. »

Opale fronça les sourcils.

« Et que penses tu faire ?

- Rien. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je suis sensée dormir, tout comme toi.

- Alors, tu ne feras rien contre moi ?

- Ce sont tes affaires. Libre à toi de faire ce que tu penses le meilleur. Laisse moi te dire une chose, Chopper monte la garde. Mais je crois qu'il s'est endormi.

- ...

- Ton père n'est pas réveillé. Sinon, Chopper nous aurait prévenu. Je préfère te prévenir. »

Opale ne répondit rien, détournant le regard.

« Opale ? »

La fille regarda à nouveau Robin.

« Libre à toi de m'écouter. Mais je doute que tu y sois prédestiné, génétiquement. »

Opale sourit, puis marcha vers la chambre où était son père. Robin ne dit rien, détournant le regard de la fille. Opale poussa doucement la porte. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité à cause des rideaux tirés, et elle mit un certain temps à voir la silhouette de son père, allongé sur le lit. Elle avança doucement. Par chance, un tabouret était resté là.

« Kicékéla ?... »

La fille se tut, et se figea sur place. Dans un coin, Chopper avait légèrement bougé.

« Euh... C'est moi, abruti, répondit Opale d'une voix grinçante, comme pour se vieillir.

- Ah... C'est vous Doctoresse ?... hum... zzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz... »

Opale se retint de soupirer. Elle prit place sur le tabouret. Elle regarda le visage de son père. Il avait l'air endormi, plongé dans un profond sommeil.

« ... Papa ? »

Evidemment, aucune réponse. Opale soupira doucement. Elle posa sa main sur celle de son père. Ses bras étaient recouverts de bandages. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il en était au niveau de la blessure au torse de Mihawk, recouvert par la couverture.

« Papa, ne meurs pas... Je ne te le pardonnerais pas. »

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Opale. Non, elle ne le pardonnerait pas.


	20. Chapitre 20

Toute rencontre a une fin ! Eh oui... Chantonnez en chœur avec moi !

_Chacun sa route, chacun son chemin, _

_Chacun son rêve, chacun son destin..._

Vous l'aurez compris, les âmes sensibles sont priées de sortir leurs paquets de mouchoirs ! (ils sont fournis avec le chapitre)

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 20 : Chacun sa route, chacun son chemin...**

« Colonel ! COLONEL ! »

Tashigi entra dans le bureau du colonel Smoker, qui feuilletait d'un air distrait le journal.

« Vous avez lu que...

- ...Slyce Topor s'est évadé de la base de Snikytown.

- Ah.

- Merci Tashigi, mais je lis le journal » coupa Smoker en tournant la page.

L'escrimeuse soupira, puis retourna prendre son thé du matin sur le pont. Smoker plia le journal, puis souffla un énorme nuage de fumée.

« Voilà qui est fâcheux, pensa Smoker. Comme si les choses n'allaient pas assez mal comme ça. »

**xXxXxXx**

Opale dormait à poings fermés. Elle s'était endormie contre le lit de Mihawk, bras et tête posés sur les couvertures, en position agenouillée. Un rayon de soleil passa entre les rideaux clos. La fille soupira dans son sommeil, puis elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Mince, pensa t-elle. Je me suis endormie... »

Elle s'étira, tout en se frottant les yeux.

« Tu es réveillée ? »

Opale sursauta. Chopper la regardait d'un air calme.

« On se doutait bien que tu viendrais là, dit Chopper. En punition, tu vas veiller au chevet de ton père pendant que je vais manger un peu...

- D'accord, dit Opale en prenant place sur le tabouret.

- S'il y a le moindre problème...

- ... Je viens te chercher » répondit Opale.

Chopper laissa Opale seule, au chevet de son père. La fille n'était pas encore très réveillée, surtout qu'elle avait mal au dos, vu la position qu'elle avait pris pour dormir. Elle ne dit rien, puis regarda son père, qui semblait toujours dormir aussi profondément.

« Bonjour, Papa » dit Opale en le regardant, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse.

La fille se leva, et regarda la petite bibliothèque qu'il y avait à côté du bureau de la chambre, et prit une petite encyclopédie sur les armes. Elle reprit place près du lit, et ouvrit le livre.

_Le katana, plus communément appelé sabre, est une arme à la lame fine, recourbée, avec un seul côté tranchant, contrairement à l'épée, coupante des deux cô..._

Opale leva les yeux. Soir la fatigue lui jouait des tours, ou alors elle avait bien vu les doigts de la main de Mihawk bouger. Elle attendit quelques instants... Certainement une illusion.

_... coupante des deux côtés. Le katana est simple au niveau du maniement, de part son poids..._

Elle eut encore cette impression d'avoir vu du coin de l'œil la main de son père bouger. Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis soupira, se replongeant dans la lecture.

_... De part son poids, plus léger que celui d'une épée. En effet..._

Elle n'avait pas rêvé, cette fois ci. Opale ferma le livre, et s'approcha de son père.

« Papa ? »

Les paupières de Mihawk frémirent, puis bientôt se relevèrent, laissant apparaître les yeux dorés du corsaire.

« Papa ! »

Mihawk regarda Opale, puis sourit. Des larmes coulaient des yeux de la fille.

« Eh bien ?... Mon réveil... te chagrine à ce point ? »

Opale sourit, en essuyant ses larmes.

« J'ai eu si peur...

- Tout va bien, maintenant, murmura Mihawk.

- Co... Comment te sens tu ?

- Ce serait mentir... si je disais au meilleur de ma forme... »

Opale passa son revers de la main sur ses yeux, essuyant ses larmes. Puis elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Contente de te revoir parmi nous...

- Je n'en doute pas, susurra Mihawk, j'ai rarement le droit à un sourire aussi radieux. Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?

- Pas loin d'un jour, répondit Opale. Je vais prévenir Chopper...

- Attend... »

Mihawk se redressa, non sans mal, laissant voir son torse, complètement recouvert de bandages. Il sortit d'un tiroir de la table de chevet une clé.

« Tiens, dit il en la posant dans la paume d'Opale. Va voir dans mon bureau, si aucun message de la Marine n'est arrivé...

- Mais tu m'avais...

- ... interdit d'y aller, compléta Mihawk. Mais tu avais quel âge ?

- ... Pas loin de sept ans.

- Exactement. Et à ton âge, je pense ne pas faire de bêtise en t'autorisant d'y aller. Seule interdiction...

- ... Ne pas fouiller dans tes fichiers top secrets, répondit Opale en regardant la clé. De toute manière, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »

Opale referma sa main sur la clé. Elle regarda ensuite son père, qui grimaçait.

« Papa ? demanda t-elle d'un air inquiet.

- J'ai dû trop bouger, murmura Mihawk.

- Je vais chercher Chopper » s'exclama Opale en sortant de la chambre.

La fille ne tarda pas à aller trouver le petit renne, accompagné du reste de l'équipage, même de Zorro, qui n'avait pas supporté de rester au lit ce matin là, ainsi que de Lily. Opale les prévint du réveil de son père.

« J'y vais immédiatement » déclara Chopper, suivi de Lily.

Les autres membres les regardèrent foncer vers la chambre.

« T'y vas pas ? demanda Zorro en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mon père m'a confié une mission, dit Opale. Je vais d'abord accomplir cette requête. »

Opale laissa l'équipage dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Elle monta d'un étage, passa plusieurs porte, et s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle, assez imposante par rapport aux autres. Porte en chêne verni, à double battant, des poignées de cuivre bien luisantes. Opale introduisit la clé dans la serrure. Un petit cliquetis résonna, puis d'une simple pression sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit. Le bureau de Mihawk était certainement l'un des endroits les mieux entretenu du manoir. Sur une large étagère, des portes documents, classés par couleur, par taille, et par ordre chronologique étaient posés, derrière une vitrine, fermée. Les documents « secrets », anciens ordres de mission, ou même ordres de mission en cours, étaient rangés dans les classeurs. Devant l'étagère, un bureau, d'un bois sombre, qui luisait à la lumière du soleil, était placé. Quelques fiches et avis de recherche étaient posés dessus, bien rangés et regroupés, et près d'un encrier, d'où une belle plume d'aigle ressortait, un escargophone dormait tranquillement, relié à un fax. Sur les murs, des photographies et des avis de recherche, ainsi que quelques articles de journaux, étaient accrochés. Une immense fenêtre, donnant vue sur le large, occupait presque la moitié de l'un des murs, bon poste de vue pour voir les bateaux arriver. La dernière fois qu'Opale y avait été, elle avait été sévèrement réprimandée par son père. De cette première exploration, elle avait gardé un souvenir marquant : elle avait découvert ce qu'était son père, avant de devenir Capitaine Corsaire. D'ailleurs, sur le mur, elle voyait encore l'ancien avis de recherche de son père. Elle cessa l'exploration de la pièce, puis se dirigea vers le bureau.

« ... Voilà... »

Elle retira du fax une feuille imprimée. Le message était arrivé tôt ce matin là, vu la date et l'heure d'envoi.

_Monsieur Delacure,_

_Je vous préviens de ma visite imminente. Vous aurez certainement appris la fuite de Slyce Topor_ (sursaut d'Opale) _de la base de Snikytown, il y a deux jours. Ne pensez pas que je viens chez vous pour le simple plaisir de vous rabaisser, c'est le Gouvernement qui m'envoie. Vous savez certainement la raison de ma visite, et les renseignements que vous pourriez me donner. Je serai là d'ici trois jours, si la croisière est bonne._

_Avec ma plus sincère désolation_

_Colonel Smoker_

Opale grimaça. Ce Smoker, elle en avait déjà entendu parler. Non seulement parce qu'il était de la Marine, mais également parce qu'il détestait les Corsaires, et qu'il y avait déjà eu des accrochages entre son père et celui-ci. A chaque fois que Smoker avait essayé, d'après Mihawk, de lui soutirer des informations sur des accusations, le Marine repartait bredouille, et visiblement furieux. En plus, certaines de ses accusations s'avéraient exactes. Comme les relations entre Mihawk et Shanks le Roux, activement recherché par le Gouvernement. Opale chassa ses pensées, et sortit du bureau, qu'elle referma à clé derrière elle. Elle courut dans les couloirs, dévala les escaliers, puis alla tout aussi vite vers la chambre de son père. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte.

« Papa ! »

Mihawk, Lily et Chopper, visiblement surpris, regardèrent la fille d'un air interrogateur.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Murmura Mihawk, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le colonel Smoker...

- Il ne manquait plus que ça... »

Opale donna la feuille à son père. Celui-ci parcourut rapidement le message. Il regarda ensuite Chopper.

« Ton équipage n'a pas d'ennuis avec Smoker ?

- C'est l'Enfumé, c'est ça ? demanda Chopper.

- Quel joli surnom, dit Mihawk dans un sourire. En effet, je pense que nous parlons de la même personne.

- Oui, il n'arrête pas de nous suivre ! S'exclama Chopper. Il nous donne pas mal d'ennuis !

- Eh bien, d'ici trois jours, il sera là, à mon plus grand regret, murmura Mihawk en chiffonnant la feuille.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Chopper.

- Je vais aller les prévenir, déclara Opale. Désolée de vous avoir dérangée. »

Opale salua poliment, puis sortit à toute vitesse de la chambre, courant vers le rez-de-chaussée. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle, d'où une douce musique au piano s'élevait. Elle y trouva tous les membres d'équipage, et Robin, au piano.

« J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

La musique s'arrêta. Les pirates regardèrent Opale, sauf Zorro, qui avait l'air de tranquillement dormir dans un coin.

« Que se passe-t-il, Opale ? demanda Luffy. Tu as l'air inquiète...

- Smoker va venir ici d'ici trois jours, informa Opale. S'il vous trouve ici...

- Nous partirons demain, dit Nami en montrant son poignet. Le Log Pose est rechargé depuis un moment.

- Exact, dit Luffy. En plus, Zorro est sur pied. »

Opale soupira. Ils avaient donc déjà prévu de partir.

« Opale ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers Luffy.

« Libre à toi de choisir de nous suivre ou pas. »

Opale détourna la tête. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Merci, Luffy. »

Elle soupira, puis sortit de la salle, tandis que Robin s'était remise à jouer un air qu'Opale connaissait très bien, le prélude pour piano à quatre mains, de Justin Ermusikaal, célèbre compositeur de North Blue. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire... Partir avec Luffy, ou rester aux côtés de son père, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci recouvre la santé ? Surtout qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment... Pas que le fait que Slyce Topor se soit échappé l'inquiétait, mais son intuition l'avait rarement trompée. Elle allait leur parler de sa décision, dans l'après midi...

« Ah, Opale ! »

La fille regarda le petit renne qui marchait vers elle.

« Tu les as prévenu ?

- Oui, répondit Opale en souriant. Demain, vous partez... Sinon, pour mon père ?

- Il doit rester au lit pendant une semaine sans bouger, mais je doute qu'il va m'écouter ! Dit Chopper en soupirant.

- Il se remet généralement au bout de deux jours, d'un combat éprouvant, raconta Opale. Alors il ne va pas t'écouter.

- Ces escrimeurs, soupira Chopper en continuant à avancer dans le couloir, laissant Opale. Toujours à ne pas m'écouter ! Et moi je m'épuise à... blablablabla... »

Opale sourit, et soupira. Ses amis allaient la manquer. Elle ne les connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais elle s'était rapidement attachée à eux. Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

**xXxXxXx**

« UN POULET ROTI ! » Hurla Luffy au serveur qui avait un air outré, en voyant déjà une vingtaine d'assiettes vides empilées.

Opale avait emmené les pirates au village de Selenia, les invitant à manger. Les villageois regardaient pour certains ces pirates recherchés d'un air surpris et effrayé, d'autres avaient l'air d'accepter le fait qu'ils étaient bons. Nami regardait certains villageois.

« Dis, Opale, demanda Nami en plantant sa fourchette dans de la salade. On ne craint rien ?

- Quand bien même Shanks le Roux reviendrait ici pour manger un repas, ils ne diront rien, expliqua la fille. Il est déjà venu boire ici en compagnie de mon père. Les villageois respectent totalement nos choix, tant que les pirates qu'on invite paient ce qu'ils achètent. Ils ne sont pas du genre à nous dénoncer à la Marine : ils ne veulent pas s'attirer les foudres d'un Capitaine Corsaire.

- Ca me rassure, dit Pipo en fourrant des frites dans sa bouche. Je n'aurais pas à éliminer ces pauvres villageois sans défense !

- En tout cas, excellent restaurant » s'exclama Sandy en buvant son verre de vin.

Tous avaient l'air de se régaler. Le tavernier avait l'air ravi de voir les clients manger autant. Une bonne journée, assurément, surtout en voyant Luffy tout avaler en quelques secondes.

« Tu as pris ta décision ? demanda Luffy après avoir retiré d'un coup de mâchoire toute la viande autour de l'os du poulet.

- Oui, murmura Opale. Je crois... que c'est ici que nous allons nous séparer, Luffy.

- Tu es sûre de ton choix ? Questionna Robin.

- Oui, répondit la fille. Je préfère rester à terre jusqu'à ce que mon père recouvre la santé.

- C'est compréhensible, murmura Pipo. Tu n'as pas à avoir cet air désolé...

- On se reverra peut-être plus tard ? Dit Luffy dans un sourire. A la vitesse où va ta coque de noix ! »

Zorro restait silencieux, buvant tranquillement une choppe de rhum. Il n'avait dit mot durant le repas. Certains membres de l'équipage l'avait remarqué, et s'étaient souvenus qu'il n'avait quasiment pas parlé depuis l'annonce du départ le lendemain.

« J'espère tous vous revoir plus tard, murmura Opale. Nous verrons ce que le destin nous prévoie ! »

Le repas terminé, ils sortirent, et se promenèrent dans le village. L'après-midi se passa rapidement, trop vite au goût d'Opale. Ils rentrèrent alors que le soleil commençait à décliner vers la mer, là où un sublime repas les attendait, préparé par les soins de Lily. La vieille femme ne resta pas à dîner avec eux, mais préféra rejoindre Mihawk, encore dans l'incapacité de bouger. Le repas se déroula dans le silence, le poids des adieux pesant sur chacun d'eux. Pas un mot, juste le cliquetis des couverts dans les assiettes, les rots de satisfaction de Luffy et Zorro, le son des verres remplis de boisson. Ainsi se passa le repas, dans un lourd silence.

« Voilà, dit Opale en remarquant que tout le monde avait terminé le repas. Je vous propose un quartier libre. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez.

- Je vais me coucher, déclara Nami d'un ton triste.

- Moi aussi » déclara Pipo en même temps que Chopper.

Les autres ne dirent rien, sortant de la salle, en compagnie d'Opale. Tous se retirèrent dans leur chambre.

« Opale ? »

La fille leva la tête vers Zorro, qui était resté dans le hall.

« Fais pas cette tête de chien battu, dit Zorro en s'approchant d'elle. T'es assez grande pour prendre des décisions, non ?

- Tu vas me manquer, Zorro... »

La fille se jeta dans les bras de Zorro, qui rougit violemment. Cependant, il ne protesta pas, et enlaça la fille.

« Je crois que tu vas me manquer aussi, dit l'escrimeur en la regardant. C'est pas tout... Mais je vais aller me coucher. »

Opale s'écarta de Zorro, qui sourit, et monta les escaliers. Les séparations allaient être dures.

**xXxXxXx**

« Bonne route, et faites attention à vous. »

Les pirates étaient au port, en compagnie d'Opale et de Lily. La vieille femme avait chargé le navire en vivres, et en boissons. Les pirates relevaient la passerelle de débarquement.

« Opale, tu es vraiment sûre ? demanda Luffy.

- On ne peut plus, répondit Opale.

- Très bien, murmura Luffy. Qui sait, peut être qu'on se reverra un jour ?

- J'espère, dit Opale en souriant. J'ai été ravie de faire route avec vous.

- Nous aussi, on a été ravis ! S'exclama Pipo en souriant. On va regretter tes musiques durant la nuit !

- C'est sûr ! Renchérit Chopper. Ca couvrait les ronflements de Luffy !

- Prend soin de toi, dit Robin. Et essaie de ne pas trop t'attirer d'ennuis, cela vaudra mieux pour toi.

- Je crois que je retiendrai la leçon » répondit Opale en souriant.

Zorro et Sandy avaient relevé l'ancre. La grande voile fut dépliée, et le Vogue Merry commença à avancer.

« Au revoir, Opale ! S'exclama Luffy, imité par le reste de l'équipage. Porte toi bien !

- Au revoir, Opale San !

- Au revoir ! répondit Opale.

- Faites bonne route ! » Déclara Lily.

Le Vogue Merry s'éloigna de l'île de Selenia. Opale et Lily restèrent quelques minutes au quai, puis firent demi tour, lorsque les membres de l'équipage ne devinrent plus que des points de couleur.

« Elle va me manquer, déclara Nami.

- A nous autres aussi, dit Pipo en allant vers le mât. Je vais à la vigie, en attendant. »

Tandis que Pipo montait, Nami regarda Zorro, allongé à l'ombre de la grande voile. Celui-ci regardait le ciel d'un air vide.

« Zorro, tout va bien ? Demanda Nami.

- Mouais, grogna l'escrimeur.

- Nami Chérie, laisse le bouder tranquille, dit Sandy. Il ne vaut pas la peine qu'on s'intéresse à lui. »

Pour une fois, Zorro aurait bien remercié le blondinet. Il avait envie d'être seul...

« Pfouuuuuu ! Quel vent ! S'exclama Pipo en regardant le pavillon noir secoué par les courants d'air. Ca risque de secouer un peu, enfin, heureusement j'ai du bon café avec moi ! »

Il ouvrit son thermos, et se servit une tasse de café. Il posa ses bras contre la balustrade de bois de la vigie, regardant vers Selenia. Tiens, un grand bateau se dirigeait vers l'île. Pipo sourit. Si c'étaient des pirates, ils passeraient un sale quart d'heure si l'idée leur venait de piller l'île. Il posa sa tasse vide, et prit la longue vue.

**xXxXxXx**

Opale marchait dans son jardin, en compagnie de Lily. La vieille femme regarda la fille.

« Mademoiselle, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien.

- Je suppose que je vais regretter pendant un moment ma décision. Mais mon instinct me dit de rester ici, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Parfois, l'instinct peut tromper, Mademoiselle... »

Elles arrivèrent devant la porte. Opale tourna la tête, regardant la mer.

« Je le sais. Mais je préfère suivre ce que dit mon cœur, pour ne pas le regretter. »

Lily sourit.

« Vous faites preuve de sagesse. Je sais que vous faites le bon choix. »

Opale sourit, puis entra dans sa demeure avec Lily. C'était son choix. Son instinct.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21 : Un ennemi peut en cacher un autre**

« Tu as été stupide, Opale. »

Opale ne répondit rien à son père, continuant à lire le livre sur les sabres qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle était dans la chambre de Mihawk, assise sur un tabouret. La fille soupira, puis leva la tête.

« De toute manière, c'est mon choix.

- Ca, je ne peux pas le nier, répondit Mihawk. Mais je te ferais remarquer que je n'ai pas besoin de garde-malade.

- Est-ce que je te demandais, quand j'étais malade, de veiller à mon chevet ? répliqua Opale.

- C'était différent.

- Et je préfère rester là, déclara la fille. Fin de la discussion. »

Elle replongea dans son livre. Mihawk soupira. C'était dur de tenir une discussion avec une adolescente, qui avait le même caractère bien forgé que soi... Il se redressa dans le lit.

« Je ne suis pas infirme au point d'avoir besoin que quelqu'un veille à mon chevet.

- Chopper t'a interdit de faire le moindre mouvement brusque, répliqua Opale en voyant Mihawk se redresser.

- Je ne suis point du genre à écouter les conseils d'un médecin, répondit le Corsaire. Ce n'est pas mon genre de rester cloué au lit pour une simple coupure. »

Mihawk était assis au rebord de son lit, posant ses pieds à terre. Le Corsaire montrait ainsi son torse couvert de bandages. Il était seulement habillé d'un pantalon. Opale ferma son livre d'un claquement sec.

« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande le, dit Opale en le regardant. Recouche toi.

- Je veux me dégourdir les jambes, déclara Mihawk en se levant. A moins que tu n'ais la faculté de le faire à ma place ? »

Opale soupira. C'était dur de tenir une discussion avec un adulte, qui avait le même caractère bien forgé que soi. Mihawk s'était levé, chancelant dangereusement. Opale s'était brusquement levée, prête à le retenir au cas où.

« Tout va bien, déclara Mihawk d'un ton sec. Cesse de t'inquiéter, j'ai déjà eu pire. »

C'est alors que le son tintant d'une sonnette résonna dans le manoir. Mihawk prit sur une chaise l'une de ses vestes, et la mit, prenant soin de la fermer pour cacher les bandages.

« Lily est déjà en bas pour préparer le déjeuner, dit Opale. Tu n'as pas à te précipiter...

- S'il s'agit de Smoker, je préfère y aller maintenant, répondit le Corsaire. Je ne veux pas lui faire le plaisir de montrer que je suis affaibli.

- Tu es vraiment têtu, soupira Opale.

- Je te retourne la remarque. »

Soudain, un hurlement s'éleva dans le jardin.

« Lily ! S'exclama Opale, visiblement inquiète.

- Opale, va me chercher mon épée ! » Ordonna Mihawk.

La fille ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Au pas de course, elle ramena la grande épée noire à son père, qui la prit et partit immédiatement. Il s'arrêta brusquement, et se retourna.

« Opale, reste à l'intérieur.

- Mais...

- C'est un ordre ! » S'exclama d'un ton sec Mihawk.

Opale avait reculé d'un pas. Puis elle baissa la tête, signe qu'elle allait suivre les instructions à la lettre. Mihawk courut alors vers les escaliers, sabre à la main.

**xXxXxXx**

« La ferme, la vieille... »

Des hommes retenaient Lily, l'un d'eux pointant son sabre sous la gorge de la vieille femme, qui se débattait, sans résultat.

« Héhé... C'est un excellent appât que de faire crier une pauvre vieille loque sans défense, pas vrai les gars ? demanda un pirate.

- Oui, déclarèrent les autres.

- Stiahahahahaha ! J'adore votre sens de déduction. »

En effet, le résultat attendu ne se fit pas attendre. La porte du manoir s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Ca mord à l'hameçon, Slyce ! »

La trentaine de pirates qui avaient envahi le jardin regardèrent vers l'entrée. Bon nombre d'entre eux se mirent à pâlir.

« Monsieur ! Hurla Lily.

- Et Merde, s'exclama Slyce.

- Tiens tiens, Slyce Topor, dit Mihawk d'un ton plus qu'inquiétant.

- En personne, répondit Slyce d'une voix tremblante. Mais la dernière fois, j'étais seul. Là, j'ai tout mon équipage avec moi.

- Je ne vois aucune différence, dit Mihawk d'un ton calme. Une centaine de mauviettes n'égaleront jamais quelqu'un d'hardi. »

Slyce fronça les sourcils.

« C'est toi, que tu appelles hardi ?

- Contrairement à toi et à tes hommes, je ne joue pas à faire vibrer mes membres et à claquer des dents. »

Slyce regarda. En effet, bon nombre de ses hommes avaient l'air peu rassuré. Sur ce tableau, il n'aurait pas été étonné d'en voir un mouiller son caleçon. Le pirate secoua sa tête, et regarda Mihawk.

« Tu crois que je vais me laisser impressionner ? Hurla Slyce. Attaquez le ! »

Ceux qui retenaient Lily poussèrent violemment la vieille femme qui chuta à terre. Les pirates foncèrent alors sur Mihawk, sabres sortis. Le corsaire ne broncha pas, et sortit au tout dernier moment son arme, terrassant avec une grande facilité les pirates. Slyce Topor retint un cri.

« Alors, Slyce Topor, c'est tout ce que tu m'as trouvé comme adversaire ?... c'est peu. »

Slyce ne dit rien. Soudain, il se retourna, regardant derrière lui. Il sembla alors encore plus effrayé. Mihawk était allé vers Lily, et aida la vieille femme à se relever.

« Rien de cassé ?

- Non, Monsieur, je vais bien... Le ciel soit loué, vous êtes arrivé à temps... »

Mihawk leva la tête vers Slyce, et vit le regard terrorisé de celui-ci. Le Corsaire fronça les sourcils.

« Slyce, mon pauvre Slyce, tu n'es qu'un incapable... »

Slyce ouvrit grand la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il recula, tandis qu'un groupe remontait le chemin vers le manoir. Contrairement aux pirates qui accompagnaient Slyce, ceux-ci avaient un air beaucoup trop sérieux, et beaucoup trop cruel, pour être de la trempe des trouillards. Un homme, aux cheveux d'un blanc pur qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, aux incroyables yeux bleus, au teint clair, grand et élancé, habillé d'élégants vêtements de couleurs gris et noir, s'avançait à l'avant du groupe. Il dégageait du charisme, et aurait pu faire craquer plus d'une femme. Mihawk regardait l'homme approcher. Il était certain d'avoir déjà vu ce visage là, quelque part.

« Seigneur ! » S'exclama Lily.

La vieille femme semblait plus qu'effrayée, terrorisée, au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Lily, je suis là... Au moindre problème, fuis avec Opale. »

L'homme sourit en voyant Mihawk.

« Mihawk Delacure, du cercle des Sept Puissant Capitaine Corsaire, meilleur escrimeur au monde. Je me trompe ?

- Aucunement, sauf pour la dernière information qui n'est plus d'actualité, Elias Kyle, répondit Mihawk d'un ton froid.

- Quel honneur pour moi que d'entendre ce nom sortir de votre bouche, sans avoir à me présenter, dit l'homme en s'inclinant avec élégance.

- Je ne vois aucun honneur que de dire le nom d'un meurtrier, vivement recherché par le Gouvernement, répliqua Mihawk d'un ton froid.

- Quel manque de politesse, soupira Elias en regardant Mihawk d'un air sombre. Mais trêve de bavardage, allons droit au but. Je recherche une petite peste s'appelant Opale, que vous semblez mieux connaître que moi. »

Mihawk fronça les sourcils. Ne rien dire à cet homme, surtout.

« Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler, déclara Mihawk.

- Menteur, dit Elias. Slyce aura beau être poltron, lâche, et n'avoir aucun don pour le combat, jamais il ne me mentirait. Il est assez intelligent pour comprendre que le mensonge face à moi, c'est la mort assurée. De plus, la présence de cette vieille femme me fait dire tout le contraire. »

Mihawk regarda Lily, qui était pâle, et transpirait à grosses gouttes. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi effrayée.

« L'erreur de votre fille est d'avoir défié un homme de mon équipage. Son autre erreur est d'avoir survécu à l'une de mes attaques, grâce à cette vieille femme.

- Lily ? S'exclama Mihawk en regardant la vieille femme.

- Monsieur... c'est... c'est lui qui...

- Je vous fais peur à ce point, Madame ? Demanda dans un sourire Elias.

- Votre erreur à vous, c'est d'être venu jusqu'ici pour achever ma fille, dit Mihawk d'un ton terriblement froid.

- Héhéhéhé... Allons, ne nous énervons pas. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous éliminer. Amenez moi juste votre fille, ou nous irons la chercher.

- Hors de question... »

Elias sourit.

« Très bien. »

Il leva sa main, et ses hommes se mirent en marche vers le manoir. Mihawk dégaina, et fonça vers le groupe.

« Oh non, Delacure ! s'exclama Elias en faisant signe à deux hommes d'approcher. Je serais vous, je n'attaquerais pas ces hommes. »

Un des pirates amena à côté d'Elias ce qui semblait être un prisonnier. Celui-ci avait une cagoule sur sa tête, et semblait blessé à plusieurs endroits.

« Parlementons tranquillement, dit Elias en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme. Si vous vous en mêlez, cet homme risque de perdre la vie.

- Et ? demanda Mihawk d'un ton froid. Il me semble que je me fiche bien de l'identité de cet homme.

- N'en soyez pas si sûr... »

Elias tira brusquement sur la cagoule, dévoilant l'identité de l'homme. Lily plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri. Mihawk essaya de cacher sa surprise. L'homme en question n'était autre que Tino Kalsi, son ancien second. Il n'avait quasiment pas changé, sauf que son visage était plus aminci depuis le temps, et quelques cheveux blancs étaient visibles.

« Désolé » murmura Tino en baissant la tête.

Mihawk ne dit rien. Il regarda ensuite Elias.

« Eh bien ? Qui est cet homme ?

- Le capitaine de votre ancien équipage, me semble-t-il, dit Elias dans un sourire. N'essayez pas de le nier, nous avons passé un de vos hommes à tabac. Il a gagné sa liberté à cracher le morceau. Mais Monsieur Kalsi, ici présent, a retenu sa langue. Quel acte de bravoure. Et il aurait été prêt à se sacrifier, pour que vous viviez à sa place. Quel acte de courage, pas vrai ? Nous allons donc tester votre amitié, Mihawk Delacure... petit jeu fort amusant.

- N'écoute pas ce salaud, Mihawk ! Cria Tino, qui se fit violemment frapper par Elias, finissant par terre, allongé de tout son long.

- Nous ne t'avons rien demandé, Kalsi. Reprenons. Laissez donc mes hommes chercher votre fille, ou alors allez la chercher vous-même, et menez la moi. J'aurais deux mots à lui dire.

- N'y comptez pas, déclara Mihawk d'un ton froid.

- Ne lui cède pas, Mihawk, dit Tino en souriant. Sinon, je ne te regarderais plus comme mon ancien capitaine...

- La ferme, dit d'un ton las Elias, en le frappant violemment du pied. Portez le moindre coup à mes hommes, le vôtre va rejoindre les cieux. Messieurs, allez chercher la gamine. »

Les pirates, qui s'étaient arrêtés sur leur route, reprirent leur marche vers le manoir. Mihawk dégaina, et courut vers eux.

« Mauvaise idée, Delacure, dit Elias. Tu aurais dû me prendre au sérieux.

- N'espérez pas lui faire peur, murmura Tino d'un ton froid. Vous êtes tombé sur un os. »

Tino perdit son léger sourire, lorsque Elias sortit de sous sa veste un pistolet.

« Je suis un homme de parole, dit Elias en pointant son arme sur Tino.

- Il ne tirera pas, pensa Mihawk en serrant ses dents. Il ne tirera pas... »

Le corsaire arriva à auteur du groupe de pirates. Ils sortirent leur sabre. A peine Mihawk frôla-t-il l'un d'eux, qu'un coup de feu résonna. Suivi d'un cri étouffé.

« TINO ! » Hurla Mihawk en se retournant.

Les autres pirates restèrent sur leur garde, au cas où. Mais visiblement, le jeu d'Elias avait fonctionné. Tino s'était reçu une balle dans l'épaule. Mihawk était figé, yeux écarquillés.

« La prochaine, c'est dans le cœur, dit Elias en rechargeant. Rengaine, et laisse faire mes hommes. »

Tino avait l'air inconscient. Dans des moments comme ça, Mihawk le savait, il aurait ressorti des paroles défiantes. Le Corsaire ne savait pas quoi faire...

« Laissez moi faire, Monsieur ! S'exclama Lily après avoir piqué un sabre à l'un des hommes de Slyce.

- Achevez cette pie d'abord, dit Elias en faisant signe à ses hommes d'attaquer.

- Pas sans son accord » murmura Mihawk en levant les yeux vers une fenêtre.

La fenêtre que le corsaire regardait se brisa alors, laissant voir dans les airs une jeune fille avec des lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Slyce blêmit. Opale atterrit avec la souplesse et l'agilité d'une panthère au sol, lance à la main. Elias sourit.

« C'est elle, Capitaine ! S'exclama Slyce.

- Pas besoin d'aller la chercher » Murmura Elias dans un sourire.

La fille regardait le groupe de pirates, qui s'étaient arrêtés. Elle était entre eux et Lily.

« Mademoiselle ! S'exclama la vieille femme.

- Sois tranquille Lily, dit Opale. Ils ne feront pas un pas de plus. »

La fille posa le bout de sa lance au sol.

« Vous avez commis une terrible erreur, messieurs. On ne vous a jamais enseigné les bonnes manières ? On ne s'en prend pas aux plus faibles. Je vais vous faire la leçon ! »

Opale ferma les yeux, et retira ses lunettes de soleil, qu'elle lança en l'air.

« Danse avec les loups ! »

Avec une incroyable agilité et une grande vitesse, la fille entra dans le groupe de pirates, en ressortit à peine deux secondes après, bondissant, et récupérant ses lunettes de soleil en vol dans sa main. Elle atterrit avec grâce, les jambes à peine fléchies, et rangea ses lunettes dans sa poche, tandis que bon nombre des pirates d'Elias tombèrent à terre, tranchés. Avec tout autant d'élégance, Opale fit tournoyer sa lance, et la rangea avec autant de facilité dans son dos.

« Que cela vous serve de leçon, lâches. »

Des applaudissements parvirent aux oreilles d'Opale, qui leva la tête vers Elias. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Nous nous connaissons ?

- Je te connais, dans tous les cas, Opale » répondit Elias en cessant d'applaudir.

La fille baissa ensuite les yeux, et vit Tino. Elle fouilla dans ses souvenirs. Cet homme blessé lui rappelait quelque chose. Tout comme le pirate qui avait applaudi.

« J'aimerais mettre un nom sur votre visage, déclara Opale d'un ton neutre.

- Elias Kyle...

- ... recherché pour 280 000 000 de Berry, si je ne me trompe pas. »

La fille regarda mieux Elias. Ces yeux, elle les avait déjà vu quelque part... Mais où ?

« Bien, soupira Elias en regardant un groupe d'une vingtaine d'hommes. Je voulais te voir Opale.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda la fille en le fixant de ses yeux de faucon.

- Pour t'éliminer. »

La fille lança un regard interrogateur à Elias.

« De ta faute, l'un de mes hommes a été arrêté. Pas vrai, Slyce ?

- Oui, c'est cette gamine ! Confirma Slyce en se redressant d'un bon.

- ... Et un peu plus, il craquait et crachait le morceau, en annonçant où nous étions, ajouta Elias en regardant son homme. J'ai échappé de peu à l'envoi des amiraux de la Marine. Pas vrai, Slyce ? »

L'homme pâlit à la question de son capitaine.

« Toujours aussi lâche, murmura Elias. Mais tu as réussi à tenir jusqu'à notre arrivée. Je m'occuperai de ton cas plus tard.

- Dépêche-toi, alors, coupa Mihawk. Avant que je ne te fasse ton compte...

- Un blessé est mal placé pour parler combat, dit Elias d'un ton froid. Pas vrai, Delacure ?

- Comment, murmura Opale.

- L'odeur du sang chatouille mes narines, déclara Elias. Cela devait être une blessure sérieuse.

- Et tu penses que je vais te laisser tuer Opale sans rien dire ? Questionna d'un ton sec Mihawk.

- Si tu veux te mettre en travers de mon chemin, tu connaîtras le même sort, Delacure. »

Mihawk dégaina, le visage impassible.

« Je préfère encore mourir que de laisser ma fille se faire tuer par une pourriture sans rien faire.

- Tu l'auras voulu... »

Elias leva sa main. Aussitôt un groupe de ses pirates fonça vers Opale et Mihawk.

« Papa, tu te souviens ?

- Tu penses aussi à ça ? dit Mihawk en se mettant dos à dos avec Opale.

- Au moins, ça les tiendra à carreau le temps qu'ils recouvrent leur esprit. »

Les pirates, ne se souciant en aucun cas de la position dos collés qu'avaient pris Opale et Mihawk, foncèrent vers eux.

« Akuma... commença Mihawk en mettant son sabre devant lui, tournant le tranchant de sa lame vers sa gauche.

- No... continua Opale, prenant fermement le manche de sa lance, mettant également le tranchant de la lame vers la gauche.

- UZU ! » Hurlèrent-ils en chœur.

(Note : Akuma no uzu tourbillon du diable)

Les pirates n'eurent pas le temps de freiner que Mihawk et Opale s'étaient mis à tournoyer, créant une véritable tornade autour d'eux, balayant d'un coup leurs attaquants, comme s'ils furent de vulgaires morceaux de papier soufflés par un courant d'air. Les quelques pirates qui avaient résistés foncèrent vers les deux escrimeurs lorsqu'ils achevèrent leur rotation infernale. Opale se tourna immédiatement vers eux, et regarda son père.

« Papa ! »

Mihawk avait une main plaquée sur son torse. Lorsqu'il vit Opale le regarder, il se redressa, essayant de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Ca tire juste un peu, dit Mihawk d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à te faire... »

Mais Elias, lui, souriait. Ses hommes arrivèrent à hauteur de Mihawk et Opale. Ils étaient encore une dizaine à leur foncer dessus. Elias ne fut pas étonné de voir ses hommes se faire terrasser en à peine trente seconde, mais quelque chose le fit sourire. Quelques secondes après avoir écarté la vague d'ennemis, Mihawk tomba à genou, lâchant son sabre, une main appuyée sur son torse.

« Papa ! S'exclama Opale.

- Monsieur, murmura Lily.

- Héhéhé, ricana Elias. Tu es peut être le meilleur escrimeur au monde, mais tu n'es en aucun cas invincible.

- J'ai déjà dit que je ne portais plus ce titre, murmura presque à lui-même Mihawk, ses paroles étant quasiment inaudibles pour tous, sauf pour Opale.

- Pauvre Delacure, rit Elias. Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas te mettre en travers de mon chemin. Opale, approche, si tu n'as pas peur... »

La fille, le visage sans expression, commença à avancer. Mais elle ressentit quelque chose de brûlant entourer son poignet. Mihawk la retenait, s'étant relevé.

« Ne fais pas d'idiotie, pour l'amour du ciel ! S'exclama Mihawk, visiblement fiévreux.

- Je suis assez grande pour assumer mes erreurs, déclara Opale en arrachant son bras de l'étreinte de la main de son père. Laisse moi faire, ce sera rapide.

- Tu te surestimes, murmura Mihawk.

- Non, dit Opale en le regardant. J'assume mes erreurs, et je vais de ce pas mettre les choses au clair avec cet homme. »

La fille continua d'avancer, tandis que Mihawk restait debout, visiblement avec difficulté, chancelant légèrement. Elias regardait la fille approcher, l'air inexpressif. La fille vit soudain Tino, qui était allongé par terre, ouvrir les yeux, et regarder vers elle, ou vers son père, elle ne savait pas. Mais dans un élan de rapidité et d'agilité, Tino avait arraché des mains d'Elias le pistolet de celui-ci. Opale se figea, en voyant l'homme pointer son arme dans sa direction. Tino appuya sur la gâchette. La fille ferma les yeux, et entendit derrière elle un cri étouffé. La fille se retourna, ouvrant les yeux. Slyce Topor s'était écroulé, lâchant dans sa chute un pistolet. L'homme pointait Mihawk quelques instants auparavant, et celui-ci, visiblement affaibli, n'avait pas entendu le pirate arriver derrière lui.

« Je laisserai pas ces ordures vous tuer sans avoir mon mot à dire, dit Tino dans un sourire. Cap'taine, ce fut un plaisir de te revoir. Toi aussi, Opale, même si tu ne dois plus te souvenir de moi. Vous aussi, Lily...

- TINO ! » Hurla Mihawk.

Elias venait de dégainer son sabre. Le visage toujours aussi serein, Tino ferma les yeux. Lily se retint d'hurler, Mihawk essaya de courir, mais il put faire à peine un pas avant de tomber à genou en appuyant sa main sur sa blessure. Non, il ne pouvait pas y croire... Tino allait se faire tuer sous ses yeux, et il ne pouvait rien faire, à cause d'une maudite coupure ! Et Tino souriait, prêt à mourir, prêt à partir en toute sérénité. Tino, qui gardait toujours le sourire dans les moments les plus critiques, l'homme qui redonnait le sourire aux membres d'équipages désespérés, malgré son passé qui le faisait souffrir. Celui qui prodiguait ses conseils à tous ceux qui en avaient besoin, l'homme de main idéal que tout capitaine devrait avoir à ses côtés...

Elias rabaissa son arme. Mihawk poussa un cri étouffé...

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Elias.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux, des yeux jaunes et perçants, affichant un air insondable mais terriblement inquiétant. Opale s'était interposée à une incroyable vitesse entre Tino et la lame d'Elias, parant le sabre de celui ci avec sa lance.

« Lily, merci pour tes cours de vitesse » déclara Opale en affichant un sourire moqueur à Elias.

Opale poussa violemment sur son arme, écartant le pirate. Elle aida Tino à se relever.

« Je me souviens un peu de toi, Tino, dit Opale en souriant. Tu me faisais toujours rire avec tes grimaces.

- Ah... Tu te souviens seulement de ça, soupira Tino. Ca me donne une de ces belles images...

- Laisse moi faire, je m'occupe de cet homme, va te mettre à l'abri.

- Hors de question, dit Tino en plaquant sa main sur sa blessure à l'épaule. Je ne suis pas un lâche.

- Je me fiche bien de savoir si tu es un lâche, dit Opale d'un ton froid. Je t'ai dit de te mettre à l'abri ! »

Tino se figea au regard d'Opale, puis s'écarta doucement.

« Bien Mi... Euh... Opale... »

La fille se tourna ensuite vers Elias. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de cet homme... ce regard, elle ne l'avait pas vu sur des avis de recherche... Non, elle les avait vu ailleurs... Elle pointa sa lance vers le pirate. Où avait-elle déjà vu ce regard ?

« Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? demanda Elias d'un ton froid.

- Je réfléchis à une manière idéale de mettre fin à vos jours. »

Opale attaqua alors avec sa lance, désarmant sans aucun mal le pirate. Elias ne broncha même pas. La fille ensuite fit tournoyer sa lance, et bondit vers lui, lame en avant. Le pirate leva alors sa main.

« Qu'est ce que... » Murmura Opale, en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Elias, de sa main, avait arrêté avec une facilité déconcertante le coup. Le plat de la lame dans sa paume, il avait freiné Opale dans sa course, envoyant la fille voler quelques mètres plus loin.

« Comment... Murmura Opale en se relevant sans aucun mal.

- OPALE ! Hurla Mihawk. FUIS ! »

Lily avait à nouveau pâli.

« Mademoiselle ! Cet homme ! Hurla Lily. C'est lui qui a tué votre mère ! Fuyez ! »

Opale lança un air interrogateur à la vieille femme... Regard qui se changea rapidement en un regard vengeur.

« Raison de plus pour ne pas fuir, déclara la fille. Je vais lui faire ravaler ses grands airs ! »

Elle fixa à nouveau Elias... Ses yeux... C'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle se souvenait de ses yeux... Elle avait dû les voir quand elle était petite. Mais pourquoi avaient ils été si marquants, pour une fille qui n'était qu'un bébé à l'époque ? Parce que cet homme lui semblait complètement normal, élégant... Mais rien de marquant, pourtant...

La fille fit à nouveau tournoyer sa lance avec agilité.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses, déclara Opale en lançant un regard défiant à Elias.

- Je n'attendais que ça » répondit le pirate d'un ton plus qu'inquiétant, tandis que ses yeux semblaient luire.

Opale essaya de porter un nouveau coup. Elias para à nouveau le coup, mais avec moins de force. Juste de quoi freiner l'attaque.

« Comment fait-il ? Se demanda Opale. Il a trop de forces pour un homme normal... Il a dû manger un fruit du démon... »

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers ceux d'Elias. La fille se paralysa.

« FUIS OPALE ! Hurla Mihawk.

- TU RISQUES DE TE FAIRE TUER ! Hurla Tino.

- MADEMOISELLE, POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL, FUYEZ ! »

Opale sentit des frissons l'envahir, tandis qu'elle regardait Elias. Ce regard... Maintenant, elle se souvenait... Ce regard, il hantait ses rêves d'enfant, et les transformaient en cauchemar à chaque fois. La fille était comme paralysée... ce n'était plus Elias qu'elle avait face à elle... Mais le monstre qui hantait ses cauchemars. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait vraiment peur... Horriblement peur.


	22. Chapitre 22

Ben... Ben, ben !... Bah pas de reviews sur le chapitre 21 XD !... Tsukieina, comment t'avais su concernant Elias ? T'as lu sur un autre site, hein ? XD Po bien ça Ou alors tu as pu deviner ! o.O... je deviens prévisible dans ce cas, pas bon ça ! XD

Ahem, je me détourne du sujet ! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre pour vous !

Je risque également de changer la catégorie de lecture en éditant avec ce chapitre, vu certaines scènes qui peuvent être violentes pour certains jeunes lecteurs, s'il y en a. Voilà !

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 22 : Nightmare**

« OPALE ! Hurla Mihawk, conscient de l'état de panique de la fille.

- Seigneur ! » Cria Lily au bord du malaise.

Opale tremblait. Elle faisait face à son pire cauchemar. Devant elle, Elias avait été « remplacé » par un animal monstrueux, ressemblant à un ours blanc. Seule différence, la taille de l'animal était phénoménale. Cet ours là mesurait au moins quatre mètres cinquante, frôlant les cinq mètres. Il avait encore ses yeux d'un incroyable bleu. Mais cet ours blanc là avait l'air horrible, comme enragé, laissant ressortir ses dents, les babines largement remontées, des griffes longues comme des couteaux, et à certains endroits, des cicatrices étaient visibles. Cet ours blanc n'avait rien de l'animal à l'air calme. Il ressemblait à un vrai monstre.

« Tu veux toujours te battre, Opale ? Demanda Elias en souriant de toutes ses dents. Visiblement, tu n'aimes pas les peluches, à voir ta tête... »

La fille tremblait. Elle fit un pas en arrière, pointant sa lance vers l'ours.

« Je vais te montrer pourquoi ma prime est à 280 000 000 de Berry...

- FUIS OPALE ! Hurla Mihawk en se relevant, reprenant son épée.

- Laisse moi faire Mihawk ! » Cria Tino en courant vers l'ours.

Avant que Tino ne puisse arriver, Opale évita un coup de patte. Elle se plaqua contre un arbre, regardant Elias arriver, patte en l'air. La fille se baissa brutalement. Elle évita de peu un coup de patte, mais l'arbre qui était derrière elle fut tout simplement tranché en deux. Opale se remit à courir, visiblement plus que paniquée, poursuivit par Elias sous sa forme animale, qui courait à une incroyable vitesse. Alors que la fille courait, son pied percuta une pierre, et elle chuta par terre. Elle regarda alors en arrière et hurla.

« Adieu, sale gamine ! » déclara Elias en levant sa patte.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse donner un coup de patte fatal à Opale, l'ours poussa un terrible grognement. Lily avait donné un coup d'épée dans le dos de l'animal.

« Fuyez, Mademoiselle ! Cria Lily en tenant maladroitement le sabre.

- Sale garce ! S'exclama Elias en se retournant vers Lily.

- LILY, NON ! » Hurla Opale en se relevant.

Grâce à sa rapidité, Lily put éviter sans mal le coup de griffes qui lui était destiné.

« J'ai été incapable de sauver votre mère, Mademoiselle... Mais je lui ai fait la promesse de vous mener en lieu sûr, et de veiller sur vous quoiqu'il arrive, dit Lily en réapparaissant soudainement plus loin. S'il le faut, je mourai pour tenir cette promesse !

- Ne sois pas stupide Lily ! Cria presque Opale. Tu ne sais pas te battre !

- Quand l'instinct pousse quelqu'un à agir, rien ne lui est impossible, non ? »

Lily disparut soudainement dans la nature, s'étant remise à courir. Elias regardait autour de lui, semblant renifler l'air. Il regarda ensuite Opale.

« Je vais d'abord m'occuper de toi... »

Lily réapparut soudainement devant Opale, levant son sabre. Hélas, l'ours fut plus rapide à l'attaque, s'attendant visiblement à ce que la vieille femme passe par là, et il donna un puissant coup de patte, désarmant Lily. Dans la surprise, la femme ne vit pas un deuxième coup de patte arriver, celui-ci la frappant cette fois.

« LILY ! » Hurlèrent Opale, Mihawk et Tino.

La vieille femme vola sur quelques mètres, avant de percuter le sol. Après plusieurs tonneaux, la femme s'arrêta. Inconsciente. Opale lâcha des larmes, puis serra avec force sa lance.

« SALAUD ! TU VAS ME PAYER CA ! Hurla la fille en fonçant sur l'ours. QUI S'ATTAQUE A QUELQU'UN A QUI JE TIENS PERIRA PAR MA LAME ! »

Elias sembla sourire.

« Pauvre petite, tu n'as pas compris la leçon ? »

L'ours leva la patte à l'arrivée d'Opale. La fille, emportée dans sa rage, pointa sa lance en avant. Elle planta soudainement celle-ci dans le sol, s'élançant comme un sauteur à la perche. Elle lâcha sa lance. Elias ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce type d'attaque, donna un coup de patte devant lui, mais la fille évita le coup, ripostant violemment en donnant un coup de ses pieds joints dans la tête d'Elias qui s'était abaissé pendant son attaque. Opale, au lieu de reculer après son attaque, s'agrippa avec force à l'ours, et réussit par miracle à se projeter dans le dos de l'animal. La fille retira rapidement de ses cheveux une broche d'or, ornée d'une émeraude. Elle appuya sir le joyau, faisant sortir une petite lame. Elle commença à frapper l'ours, qui se secouait avec violence. Mais Opale se maintenait fermement au dos de l'animal, serrant dans ses mains la peau du cou de celui-ci, frappant encore avec la petite lame. La belle robe blanche de l'animal ne tarda pas à se teinter en vermeille.

« Sale petite peste ! » Hurla Elias en portant une de ses pattes dans son dos.

Il parvint à attraper la fille, enfonçant fermement ses griffes dans la chair d'Opale, qui cria de douleur. Elle lâcha prise, tandis qu'Elias la projeta avec force. Opale percuta violemment le sol, roulant sur quelques mètres.

« OPALE ! » Hurla Mihawk.

La fille se redressa, à genou. Des gouttes de sang tombèrent, tintant l'herbe d'une couleur pourpre. Elle porta immédiatement une main à son épaule, ensanglantée. Là où Elias avait planté ses griffes. Opale leva ses yeux vers l'ours qui la regardait d'un air amusé. Elle lui lança un regard furieux.

« Si tu crois que je vais m'arrêter pour une si petite blessure ! Hurla-t-elle d'un ton de défi. Détrompe toi ! »

Elle se releva, courant vers sa lance, qui était juste devant l'ours.

« Trop lente » dit Elias en se léchant sa patte ensanglantée.

Il s'avança vers la lance, tandis qu'Opale courait. Il la déplanta du sol.

« Tu vas mourir de ta propre arme, ricana-t-il. Adieu sale peste ! »

Avant qu'Opale ne puisse réagir, un coup de feu résonna, et Elias poussa un terrible grognement, en lâchant la lance. Derrière lui, Tino avait surgi. Il tenait dans sa main le pistolet qu'il avait récupéré des mains d'Elias. De la fumée sortait du canon de l'arme.

« Mon gros, viens te battre avec quelqu'un de ta taille, déclara Tino en remontant le chien de fusil. Viens te battre d'homme à homme, si tu n'as pas peur.

- Tu es bien stupide, dit Elias, semblant perdre un mètre, et des poils. Tu ne mérites même pas à ce que j'utilise ma forme ultime... »

Elias était à présent sous sa forme semi humaine, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de frôler quatre mètres de hauteur. Son visage était couvert de quelques rares poils, son museau n'était pas aussi allongé que sous sa forme animale, ses cheveux blancs étaient réapparus. Mais le plus inquiétant étaient ses « mains ». C'était bel et bien des mains, mais avec des griffes aussi longues que sous la forme animale. Mais les poils sur sa main étaient abondants, tout comme ses bras. Il avait gardé les pattes arrière de l'ours, et également les dents.

« Nous ne jouons pas dans la même catégorie, Kalsi, dit Elias en montrant ses griffes.

- Tu parles beaucoup, mais tu n'agis pas, mon gros.

- Arrête Tino ! Cria Mihawk. Tu es complètement fou !

- Non Mihawk. Juste inconscient... »

Elias se mit à courir à quatre pattes, avec l'allure d'un ours en pleine course. Tino pointa son arme sur l'ennemi, et tira. Elias se redressa, et donna un coup de patte dans le vide... La balle tomba lamentablement par terre. Tino releva rapidement le chien, mais il eut à peine le temps de dire ouf, qu'il vit juste devant lui Elias, patte levée, prêt à l'attaque. Mais l'homme poussa un cri de douleur. Opale, par derrière, avait donné un coup de lance dans le dos d'Elias. Celui-ci prit rapidement sa forme ours.

« Sale petite garce ! Cria Elias en désarmant d'un coup de patte la lance d'Opale, dont le manche craqua. Va en enfer ! »

Opale eut juste le temps de se retourner, qu'elle sentit les griffes de l'ours déchirer la peau de son dos. La fille fut littéralement balayée, et fut arrêtée dans sa course en percutant un mur du manoir.

« OPALE ! » Hurla Mihawk, en se relevant malgré ses peu de force.

La fille se sentait faible, incapable, nulle. Elle arriva à peine à bouger. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais à peine posa-t-elle ses mains par terre qu'elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux. Entre les doigts de sa main plaquée sur sa bouche, un peu de sang coula. Elle voyait flou, à présent. Désarmée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Elias la regardait, commençant à avancer vers elle, tandis qu'un nouveau coup de feu fut tiré. L'ennemi en oublia alors Opale, attaquant Tino. La fille ferma les yeux, ne voyant plus rien.

_Flash Back_

« Quand la Marine arrêtera de faire chier son monde, vous me sonnerez ! »

Mihawk raccrocha violemment l'escargophone. Le jeune homme soupira, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais.

« Papa ? »

Il sursauta, et se tourna, pour voir Opale, qui la regardait avec ses yeux curieux.

« Oui, ma puce ?

- Ca veut dire quoi, « allez vous faire voir », « vous me faites chier », « connards », « sa... »...

- Euh... »

Mihawk pâlit, semblant pris sur le fait.

« Ce ne sont pas de mots corrects pour une enfant...

- Je suis grande papa ! J'ai sept ans !

- Oui oui, dit Mihawk en se raclant bruyamment la gorge. Mais tu ne comprendrais pas, Opale...

- Mais si que je vais comprendre ! dit Opale en fronçant les sourcils. Lily, elle dit que sept ans, c'est l'âge de la sagesse !

- Ce n'est qu'une expression...

- C'est pas grave, dit Opale en souriant de toutes ses dents, même si certains trous étaient visibles. Je comprends...

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, tu sais même pas ce que ça veut dire... »

Mihawk la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu sais papa, c'est pas ta faute...

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Bah, Lily elle arrête pas de te le répéter, t'as beau être un adulte, t'es toujours dans l'âge con ! »

**xXxXxXx**

« C'est bien ! Frappe ! »

Opale devait avoir sept ou huit ans à cette époque. Elle tenait un sabre de kendo dans les mains, et frappait l'arme de son père. La petite fille semblait concentrée, et grimaçait, tirant la langue en frappant. Mais elle s'arrêta soudainement.

« T'es même pas drôle, déclara Opale.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Mihawk en baissant la garde.

- Je frappe, c'est même pas combattre... »

Elle bouda, croisant les bras. Mihawk soupira.

« Tu es trop petite, et je pourrais te faire du mal.

- Même pas vrai, en plus c'est toi qui dis que c'est pas bien de se surestimer !

- Très bien, je vais combattre, si ça peut te donner une leçon. »

Mihawk leva son sabre, Opale aussi.

« Prête ?

- Tu vas voir ! » Dit Opale en souriant.

Chacun donna un coup à l'autre. Malgré son coup peu puissant, Mihawk vit Opale tomber sur les tatamis, tenant toujours son sabre. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Eh ? Je n'ai pas frappé si fort pourtant ! Murmura Mihawk. Opale, ça va ? »

Il approcha de la fille... Qui sourit, se releva, et frappa de toutes ses forces. Mihawk se prit le coup en plein sur la tête, et tomba sur les tatamis, légèrement assommé.

« Nananinanère ! Chantonna Opale en dansant autour de son père. Savoir tromper son adversaire !

- Tu apprends vite » murmura Mihawk, complètement étourdi.

**xXxXxXx**

Son plus mauvais souvenir. Elle avait six ans, et allait sur ses sept ans. Elle galopait dans les couloirs. Lily la croisa.

« Mademoiselle Opale, il va bientôt être l'heure du déjeuner !

- D'accord, Lily ! » Dit la petite en souriant.

Elle se promenait donc, de bonne humeur, dans le grand manoir, regardant des tableaux, des armes, le tout accroché dans les couloirs. Elle arriva près des escaliers, menant au deuxième étage du manoir. Mihawk descendait les escaliers, visiblement fatigué, et ne vit pas Opale, qui s'était cachée.

« Pfff... Encore de la paperasse administrative... A quoi ça va leur servir... »

Mihawk descendit ensuite les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, une main dans les cheveux. Opale sourit. Il n'y avait aucun adulte pour la surveiller, liberté d'aller là où elle voulait... cible principale, le second étage. L'espiègle petite fille grimpa rapidement les escaliers, entendant des voix lointaines au rez-de-chaussée. Son père et Lily lui avaient formellement interdit de monter à cet étage. C'était que les adultes étaient des vieux rabats joie, qui se permettaient d'interdire aux pauvres enfants tous les plaisirs de la vie ! La découverte était pour Opale l'un de ses plaisirs... L'empêcher de monter au second étage était pour elle un supplice. Ca se trouve, son papa gardait un trésor, comme les méchants pirates sanguinaires qu'il arrêtait ? C'était bien comme métier ça. Arrêter les vilains monsieurs qui coulent les bateaux des collègues à son père avec des gros canons, c'était bien, il y avait du danger là dedans ! Surtout qu'elle n'aimait pas les pirates. Elle finit de grimper les escaliers.

« Chouette ! La jolie porte qui brille ! »

Elle courut vers la porte en question, entrouverte. Le bureau de son père. Elle poussa doucement la porte, voyant un beau bureau tout propre. La petite ouvrait de grands yeux, émerveillée. Ca brillait, ça sentait le propre, il y avait plein de papier pour dessiner... Et un joli escargophone qui dormait tranquillement. Une belle plume dans un joli encrier bleu marine... La petite souriait. C'était ça, le trésor du second étage, un beau bureau ! Elle comprenait pourquoi son papa montait souvent dans le bureau, c'était beau comme endroit. Elle regarda ensuite par la fenêtre. C'était beau de regarder le jardin, et la mer à l'horizon par cette fenêtre. Opale sourit à pleines dents. Elle se retourna, regardant les murs. Sur l'un d'eux, des tas d'avis de recherche étaient accrochés. Les vilains pirates. Opale fronça les sourcils, tirant la langue, et faisant des grimaces aux avis de recherche, tout en les regardant. Tous des méchants pirates, avec des gros numéros sous les photos.

Soudain, la petite se figea...

Non... C'était pas vrai !

Pourtant, qu'est ce que le monsieur lui ressemblait...

La petite fixait un ancien avis de recherche de Mihawk. Elle semblait horrifiée. Son papa n'était donc qu'un vilain pirate... Elle avait envie de pleurer. Il avait menti, il était méchant...

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ? »

Opale sursauta en entendant la voix autoritaire de son père. Mihawk la regardait d'un air dur et furieux.

« Je t'avais formellement interdit d'aller à cet étage, et qui plus est, dans cette pièce » dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe, et en appuyant fortement sur le mot « interdit ».

Opale, qui était sur le point de pleurer avant l'arrivée de son père, fronça les sourcils et regarda méchamment celui-ci.

« Je m'en fiche ! T'es qu'un vilain pirate, un méchant monstre sanguinaire ! J'écoute pas les pirates moi ! Ils sont méchants ! T'en es un, un grand méchant, parce que tu mens ! Je te DETESTE ! »

La fille percuta violemment le sol, après s'être pris une gifle monumentale. Opale avait mal à sa joue, mal à son cœur. Jamais il ne l'avait frappée comme ça auparavant.

« VA-T-EN DE CETTE PIECE ! Hurla Mihawk d'un ton effrayant, rugissant presque. JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! »

La petite se releva rapidement, et sortit du bureau en courant, et en pleurant. Avant de sortir, elle avait vu Mihawk porter une main à son visage, et sangloter. La petite le savait, elle avait fait une bêtise. Elle avait fait pleurer son père...

En punition, Lily lui avait interdit de sortir de sa chambre de la journée. Opale avait déjà fait des bêtises, mais jamais son père ne l'avait frappée, et jamais il n'avait pleuré. Elle avait dit des mots en trop... Sans réfléchir. Elle l'avait compris, malgré son jeune âge, jamais elle n'aurait dû dire qu'elle le détestait. Il y a des mots qui blessent, ceux-ci étaient les seuls à atteindre le Corsaire quand il était prononcé par sa fille... « Je te déteste »

**xXxXxXx**

« Papa... »

Il y avait presque un an... Opale avait quinze ans. Mihawk, qui était dans la bibliothèque en train de lire, leva la tête vers sa fille.

« Oui ?

- Je voudrais te parler. C'est important. »

Le corsaire ferma le livre qu'il lisait. Il leva les yeux vers ceux de sa fille, qui s'assit en face de lui.

« Je t'écoute, déclara Mihawk d'un ton doux.

- J'ai sérieusement envisagé de prendre la mer, dit Opale.

- Je vois, répondit Mihawk dans un sourire.

- Mais toute seule » s'empressa d'annoncer Opale.

Mihawk soupira.

« En gros, tu ne veux plus dépendre de moi ?

- C'est ça, dit Opale. Il faut que j'apprenne à prendre les choses en main toute seule, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, le besoin d'indépendance, murmura Mihawk. Soit. Je te comprends complètement. Tu n'es plus une enfant. »

Opale sourit.

« Tu acceptes ?

- J'y suis bien obligé, répondit Mihawk en souriant. Même en te l'interdisant, je te connais trop bien, tu n'en ferais qu'à ta tête. Quand tu as une idée en tête, impossible de te faire reculer.

- Merci, Papa, déclara Opale dans un sourire. Ca va me permettre de m'améliorer, et de réaliser mon rêve. »

Mihawk soupira, puis sourit.

« Toujours ce rêve stupide de vouloir suivre mes traces et me ressembler ?

- Oui » dit Opale.

Mihawk rit.

« Je le disais bien. Dès que tu as une idée en tête, aussi stupide soit-elle, impossible de te faire reculer.

- J'y tiens très à cœur à ce rêve ! Déclara Opale en fronçant les sourcils. Arrête de rire.

- Héhéhé... Allez, si c'est ton choix, je ne te retiens pas, jeune fille. »

Opale fit un sourire radieux, se leva pour aller à côté de son père, et l'enlaça tendrement.

« Merci Papa...

- Arrête de m'étrangler, et va plutôt préparer tes affaires... Comme ça je pourrais respirer tranquillement. »

Opale déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père, et sortit à toute vitesse de la bibliothèque, souriante. Depuis ce jour, elle se sentait adulte. Depuis ce jour, ce rêve la guidait sur les mers. Depuis ce jour, elle se sentait libre.

_Fin du Flash back_

Des brumes... Le décor était flou. Les cris étaient lointains. Opale venait de rouvrir les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger.

« TINO ! »

La fille remarqua qu'elle avait perdu connaissance à peine quelques secondes. Tino était à terre, et essayait de se relever, sans succès.

« Non » murmura la fille.

Mihawk s'était relevé, et courait, malgré son état de faiblesse, vers Elias, sous sa forme animale. Celui-ci se tourna vers le Corsaire.

« Papa » murmura Opale, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux.

Elle vit, impuissante, son père porter des coups à Elias. Mais les coups étaient faibles, les coupures faites à l'ours étaient moindres. Puis Elias riposta.

« Mi... Mihawk ! » S'exclama Tino en se tenant un bras complètement ensanglanté.

Opale sanglota. Elle vit Elias frapper Mihawk avec force. Œil de Faucon tenait bon, parant avec son épée, mais il avait du mal à rester en position stable, visiblement affaibli. A force de frapper, Elias trouva enfin une faille dans la défense de Mihawk, et le frappa, griffe en avant, dans le torse.

« PAPA ! » Hurla Opale, avant de tousser à nouveau du sang.

Un flot de sang vola, lorsque la patte d'Elias frappa le torse de Mihawk. Le corsaire ouvrit de grands yeux, et ouvrit la bouche, poussant un cri étouffé. Il chuta, se retrouvant à genou face à Elias, vomissant du sang. S'en fut trop pour Opale. La fille pleurait, face à ce cadre. Lily, Tino et Mihawk, à terre. A eux tous, aucun n'avait réussi à tenir tête à Elias... Et tout était de sa faute. Elias poussa un rire.

« Vous avez été stupides. Vous auriez dû me laisser faire ce que je voulais en paix, et je ne vous aurais pas éliminé. »

Elias lécha sadiquement sa patte ensanglantée, puis il se tourna vers Opale. Son rire redoubla.

« J'espère que tu souffres bien, sale peste. Tu vois ce qu'il en coûte de me porter atteinte, ainsi qu'à mon équipage. Héhéhéhéhéhé ! Et après, je mettrai fin à tes souffrances... »

Opale, au milieu des larmes, lança un regard furieux à Elias. Si seulement elle pouvait bouger, se relever... Elle lui ferait payer... Ce chacal s'en était pris aux personnes qu'elle chérissait. Mais son dos lui faisait horriblement mal, tout comme son épaule. Elias détourna son regard, lorsque Mihawk se redressa, un pied à terre.

« Tu n'en as pas eu suffisamment, Delacure ? Demanda Elias en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire plus de mal, déclara Mihawk d'un ton calme.

- Tu veux mourir ?

- Tant que je serais en vie, je ne te laisserai pas faire. »

Elias sourit d'un air sadique. Opale se redressa, son visage baigné par les larmes. Son T-shirt, à l'origine bleu, avait maintenant une teinte mauve foncée, et était déchiré dans le dos. Cinq traces de griffes, d'où le sang coulait abondamment.

« Papa, ne fais pas l'idiot, murmura Opale, à présent à genou.

- Tu ne préfères pas sauver ta peau, Delacure ? demanda Elias d'un ton froid.

- Je suis un homme d'honneur, répondit Mihawk en regardant durement son ennemi. Pas un lâche.

- Même face à la mort ?

- Il faut bien mourir un jour, dit Mihawk en souriant. Alors, pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? »

Elias sourit, montrant ses crocs terriblement affilés. Mihawk se leva, désarmé, mais fier. Il regarda son ennemi droit dans les yeux, et malgré son grand état de faiblesse, sa blessure rouverte, il se dressait, digne.

« Tu es bien un homme d'honneur, déclara Elias en levant doucement sa patte. Tu peux être fier de toi, Delacure.

- Non, dit Mihawk. Ce serait paraître prétentieux. Je sauve juste mon honneur, en faisant face à la mort, comme à un ennemi. Je n'attends plus que vous, Elias. Mais je veux vous demander quelque chose.

- Vas-y.

- Par mon sacrifice, je veux que ces autres personnes, ici présentes, Opale incluse, soient épargnées. »

Elias sembla réfléchir. Il regarda Mihawk dans les yeux. Et d'un ton sincère, il répondit.

« Tu as ma parole, Delacure, tant que ces autres personnes ne viennent pas m'attaquer par la suite. Et tu dois savoir, de part ma réputation, que je tiens toujours promesse.

- Oui, dit Mihawk, se tenant toujours aussi droit. Je te fais confiance. »

Mihawk mit ses bras en croix, regardant droit dans les yeux Elias. L'ours leva doucement la patte, regardant le Corsaire également.

« Adieu, Œil de Faucon. »

Avant que la patte ne se rabaisse, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un surgit devant Mihawk. Le Corsaire se mit à crier.

« OPALE ! NON !

- Je dois assumer mes erreurs, Papa, et toute seule, je suis une adulte.

- Pousse toi !

- Non. Après tout, je te dois bien la vie plusieurs fois. Il est tant pour moi de payer mes dettes. »

Elias sourit.

« Alors meurs... »

Opale sourit, en regardant pour la dernière fois son père, puis elle regarda Elias, en fermant les yeux. Elle était prête. Une dernière et unique larme coula d'un de ses yeux, mais elle souriait. Si Elias voulait lui faire peur, il se trompait. Elle n'était pas lâche, et même face à la mort, elle ne voulait pas l'être.

« Adieu, Papa... » Murmura t-elle en mettant ses bras en croix.

Puis le temps sembla comme se figer. Mihawk hurlait, lâchant des larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir. Lily, qui avait repris connaissance, mais était toujours à terre, ouvrit des yeux horrifiés, poussant un cri étouffé. Tino lâcha des larmes, fermant les yeux, serrant les dents. Opale n'entendait déjà plus ces sons. Elle attendait juste le moment où la mort viendrait la prendre. Une dernière image lui vint à l'esprit. Le visage de sa mère.

« Adieu » murmura-t-elle une dernière fois, tandis qu'elle recevait la punition de ses actes.

Elias rabaissa brutalement sa patte sur Opale, qui se tenait toujours aussi droite face à lui, malgré ses blessures, malgré la peur. Elle n'entendait déjà plus rien, ne ressentait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien.


	23. Chapitre 23

Tsukieina : Non, ce ne sont pas des sites basés sur les fictions Ce sont des sites One Piece, Ocean Pie et Volonté D. Mais avec ce chapitre, ma fic est au même avancement sur ces deux sites et ici (l'école me fait ralentir sévèrement dans l'écriture...)

Trève de bavardage, voici le chapitre 23 pour vous ! Zorro va-t-il sauver Opale, comme tout le monde le voudrait ? Les griffes d'Elias vont-elles se teinter du sang d'Opale ? Quand est-ce que j'arrêterai de vous embêter et de vous faire retarder le moment de la lecture avec mes paroles inutiles et avec mes questions sans queue ni tête ? Qu... ahem...

Bonne lecture !

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 23 : We are here for you...**

_Flash Back_

Pipo colla la longue vue contre son œil.

« Voyons voir qui est assez crétin pour aller se jeter dans la gueule du l... »

Le garçon au long nez se retint d'hurler en voyant le pavillon noir du bateau qui allait vers Selenia. Un emblème peu commun : une tête d'ours blanc, avec de chaque côté une patte, avec les griffes colorées de rouge. L'ours de l'étendard ouvrait sa gueule, montrant des crocs teints de rouge au bout. Pipo se mit à crier, et descendit du mât, l'air agité.

« Pipo, pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ? demanda Nami d'un ton ennuyé.

- C'est... C'EST HORRIBLE ! »

Bien vite, les autres membres de l'équipage les rejoignirent, même Zorro. Celui-ci grogna.

« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison d'hurler alors que je veux dormir !

- O... Opale, Mihawk... Ils sont en danger ! »

Tous lancèrent un regard interrogateur à Pipo.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Sandy en enlevant la clope de son bec.

- Ce... ce bateau ! »

Pipo pointa du doigt le bateau au loin, qui naviguait vers Selenia.

« Bah quoi, il est beau ce bateau, dit Luffy après avoir piqué la longue vue à Pipo.

- TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN ! Hurla Pipo d'un ton paniqué. L'étendard ! C'est celui d'Elias l'Ours Blanc ! »

Robin et Zorro tiquèrent, prenant immédiatement un air inquiet. L'archéologue arracha des mains de Luffy la longue vue, tirant des protestations du capitaine. Elle regarda en direction du bateau, et pâlit.

« Aucun doute, murmura Robin en donnant à Chopper la longue vue. C'est bien son étendard...

- C'est qui ? demanda Luffy.

- La pire rencontre qui fait cauchemarder tout pirate, dit Zorro d'un ton grave. Il est recherché pour 280 000 000 de Berry.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Sandy d'un ton horrifié. Opale San est en danger !

- Zorro, Sandy, à la barre ! Ordonna Nami. On vire à 180° ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes ne se le firent pas prier deux fois. Ils coururent vers la barre. Nami regarda Luffy, qui serrait les dents, et les poings.

« Luffy...

- Le premier qui leur fait du mal, je les bute sans préavis ! ON ARRIVE OPALE ! »

Le cri de Luffy parvint aux oreilles de tous. Tous affichaient un air inquiet. La tension était palpable. Sandy regarda Zorro.

« Eh, ça a pas l'air d'être la forme, Poireau...

- Si tu étais à ma place, tu sautillerais de joie, Abruti ?

- ... »

_Fin du Flash Back_

Opale attendait toujours le coup qui devait lui être fatal, yeux clos. Peut être était-elle déjà morte ? Mais le grognement d'Elias la persuada du contraire. Elle ouvrit les yeux. A quelques centimètres d'elle juste devant elle... Elle vit de dos une personne aux significatifs cheveux verts.

« Zorro, murmura-t-elle.

- Pousse toi ! S'exclama Zorro. A moins que tu souhaites te faire écraser si je tombe ? »

Opale fut tirée en arrière par Mihawk. Le Corsaire affichait un air surpris et sévère.

« Opale, pour l'amour du ciel, ne fais plus jamais ça ! »

Opale n'écoutait plus son père, et était tombée à genou par terre, regardant Zorro. L'escrimeur avait arrêté la patte d'Elias avec ses sabres croisés.

« Elias l'Ours Blanc tombe bien bas, dit Zorro d'un ton terriblement froid. S'en prendre à plus faible que soit, et à des blessés...

- Tu crois me faire peur, Gamin ? demanda Elias, toujours appuyant sa patte sur les sabres. Ne te surestimes pas, Petit, tu risquerais de le regretter... »

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, de sa deuxième patte, Elias balaya Zorro. L'escrimeur roula sur quelques mètres, mais se redressa rapidement. L'ours courut vers celui-ci, suivi par Mihawk.

« Opale ! »

La fille leva les yeux vers Luffy. Plus loin derrière lui, il y avait le reste de l'équipage. Le garçon au chapeau de paille regarda la fille d'un air inquiet, et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

« Luffy, murmura Opale en lâchant des larmes.

- Tu saignes, dit Luffy en regardant sa main après avoir touché une blessure d'Opale.

- Luffy... Luffy... »

Le garçon au chapeau de paille enlaça dans un geste réconfortant Opale.

« On est là » dit il d'un ton insondable.

Opale pleurait, posant sa tête contre le torse de Luffy. Le jeune homme se libéra doucement de l'étreinte de la fille, puis regarda vers Elias.

« EH, L'OURS MAL LECHE ! » Hurla Luffy d'un ton furieux.

Elias cessa de courir vers Zorro, puis se tourna vers Luffy. Il fit demi tour, croisant Mihawk, qui regardait alternativement l'ennemi et le garçon au chapeau de paille.

« Monkey D. Luffy, déclara Elias en reprenant sa forme humaine. Je me demande bien pourquoi tu viens ici m'attaquer, toi et ton équipage. »

Luffy ne répondit rien, fixant Elias d'un air insondable.

« Je m'étonne qu'un pirate vienne prendre la défense d'un des Sept Puissants Corsaires.

- Tu n'as rien compris, dit Luffy d'un ton froid. J'ai une autre raison de te buter... »

Elias perdit son sourire.

« Quel langage. Soit. Explique moi... »

Luffy se tourna vers Opale. La fille pleurait toujours.

« Comme ça, tu n'as toujours pas compris, Ordure ?

- Non » déclara Elias.

Luffy releva la tête vers Elias, montrant son terrible regard de fureur. Cependant, l'ennemi ne tiqua pas.

« JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE À FAIRE PLEURER MA MUSICIENNE ! » Hurla Luffy d'un ton terriblement autoritaire, froid, effrayant.

Mihawk se figea face au regard de Luffy. Ce regard... Il se souvint du regard de Shanks quand il était en colère. Exactement semblables. Un faible et discret sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Corsaire. Il savait qu'à présent, suite à la vue de ce regard, Elias allait en baver...

Mais l'ennemi ne dit rien, et souriait même.

« Sale mioche, tu me sous-estimes... Viens donc, et tu en auras la preuve.

- Je ne vais pas me gêner, critiqua Luffy en faisant craquer les os de sa main. Je vais te transformer en descente de lit, ce serait peut-être un moyen de te refaire efficacement le portrait... »

Mihawk sourit davantage en entendant la réplique de Luffy.

« Si ce gamin était aussi fort à l'art du sabre qu'à l'art du parlé, j'aurais beaucoup à craindre d'un combat... » Pensa-t-il.

Elias prit sa forme semi animale, grandissant sous les yeux de Luffy. Opale releva la tête, et entre deux sanglots, parvint à murmurer quelques mots.

« Fais... attention... Luffy... »

Le garçon au chapeau de paille ne répondit rien. Il regarda simplement Elias.

« Luffy, tu veux un coup de main ? Demanda Sandy en s'avançant avec les autres.

- Si exploser un connard vous tente, venez vous amuser ! Répondit Luffy.

- Insolent jeune homme, me sous-estimer est une grave erreur de ta part.

- Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses ! GOMU GOMU NO... »

Luffy lança son poing vers Elias.

« ... PISTOL ! »

Elias ne bougea même pas, mais prit sa forme semi humaine, tandis que le poing de Luffy passait un mètre au dessus de lui.

« Raté... »

Luffy grogna, tandis que son poing revenait vers lui.

« T'es plutôt malin dans ton genre !

- C'est plutôt toi l'idiot » grogna Zorro.

Elias ne disait rien, fixant Luffy, qui avait l'air assez en colère. Celui-ci relança son poing vers la tête de l'ennemi, qui cette fois prit sa forme humaine, évitant à nouveau avec tout autant de facilité le poing. Luffy ouvrit grand la bouche, sa mâchoire tombant par terre.

« Wouah ! Il est trop balèze !

- ABRUTI ! Hurlèrent Zorro, Nami, Pipo et Sandy en chœur. UTILISE TON CERVEAU !

- Il en a un ? demanda Chopper incrédule.

- Les miracles existent, Chopper, dit Robin d'un ton calme.

- Alors il a un cerveau ?

- Non. Le miracle, c'est qu'il arrive toujours à s'en tirer, sans cerveau. Un cas impressionnant... »

Chopper ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Sérieux !... Doctoresse avait déjà enlevé le cerveau d'un homme de Wapol pour une expérience de lavage de cerveau... Il était devenu aussi mou qu'un légume sans son cerveau...

- Alors, Chapeau de Paille, on ne passe pas au niveau supérieur ?

- Tu me cherches toi ! Cria Luffy en pointant son doigt vers Elias. Bah tu m'as trouvé...

- Il dépasse toutes les limites humaines de la bêtise » pensa Mihawk tandis qu'une goutte glissait derrière sa tête.

Elias regardait Luffy d'un air agacé. Luffy regardait Elias d'un air colérique. Le garçon au chapeau de paille leva sa main devant lui, et serra son poing, faisant craquer ses os.

« On passe aux choses sérieux, mon gros ! »

Luffy se mit à courir à une incroyable vitesse vers Elias, qui l'évita avec tout autant de rapidité. Pendant ce temps, Mihawk était allé du plus vite qu'il pouvait vers Opale. La fille, dont des larmes coulaient toujours de ses yeux, semblait respirer avec difficulté. Lily était déjà auprès de la fille.

« Seigneur, murmura Lily en regardant les blessures dans le dos d'Opale. Vous êtes sérieusement blessée, Mademoiselle...

- Ce... Ce n'est rien, répondit Opale, qui restait immobile, visiblement à bout de souffle.

- Tu es forte, murmura Mihawk. Tu vas tenir bon...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'occuper de ses blessures ! S'exclama Chopper en apparaissant à côté d'eux avec Nami.

- Je vous couvre au cas où » dit la Rousse en sortant son Perfect Climat Tact.

De son côté, Luffy faisait pleuvoir une pluie de coups sur Elias, qui évitait les poings du jeune homme avec facilité en jouant de son fruit pour prendre à une incroyable vitesse ses trois différentes formes.

« Que penses-tu pouvoir faire, Monkey D. Luffy ?

- Te battre ! Quelle question ! »

Elias s'écarta alors, évitant les coups de Luffy, et de Zorro, qui avait décidé de s'y mettre.

« Au rythme où tu vas, tout le monde aura le temps d'avoir ses plaies cicatrisées, grogna Zorro. T'es qu'un empoté...

- Mais il est coriace ! Critiqua Luffy.

- Alors autant s'y prendre à deux... »

Luffy et Zorro se tenaient côte à côte, faisant face à Elias qui léchait ses pattes ensanglantées.

« Vous croyez que je vais vous laisser défendre Opale San sans rien faire ? »

Sandy se posta à côté de Luffy.

« Tu sais Blondinet, on a pas besoin de toi, si tu veux draguer.

- La ferme l'Asperge, critiqua le cuistot. Ca n'a rien à voir avec la drague. Je ne laisserai pas une pourriture lever la main sur une femme sans avoir mon mot à dire. Il a voulu la tuer, on va le tuer ! »

Elias leva les yeux sur les pirates, et sourit, montrant ses crocs.

« Seulement trois ?... Voyons ça... »

Les jeunes pirates restèrent quelques instants immobile, avant de chacun se mettre à foncer vers Elias.

« HACHE KICK !

- DEMON BULL YUZUME!

- GOMU GOMU NO… »

Sandy, après plusieurs salto se propulsa vers la tête d'Elias, ayant calculé le coup si celui-ci avait prévu de se transformer, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Elias attrapa Sandy par les jambes comme une vulgaire mouche. Le Blondinet se retrouva tête en bas, et Elias le déplaça rapidement... tandis que Zorro arrivait.

« Non... murmura Sandy la larme à l'œil, tandis que Zorro arrivait droit sur lui. FFFFFRRRRREEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEEE !

- ? »

Zorro releva à temps ses sabres... Un cheveu de Sandy fut tranché par l'un des katana. Nami regardait ce spectacle d'un air désolé.

« Ils font les comiques en plein combat, j'y crois pas... »

Et Luffy qui avait pris son temps pour choisir une attaque termina enfin sa formule.

« ... STAMP ! »

Tandis que son pied fonçait à toute vitesse vers Elias, l'Ours se servit de Sandy comme d'une arme, le faisant balancer dans tous les sens en le ramenant sur le côté, puis en le dirigeant violemment contre Zorro. Le choc fut terrible. L'escrimeur vola au sens propre après s'être cogné contre le cuistot, qui fut ensuite purement et simplement lancé par Elias beaucoup plus loin. Il para ensuite avec rapidité le coup de Luffy en coinçant le pied du garçon élastique dans sa patte.

« Lâche moi ! ZORRO ! SANDY ! »

Elias commença à tirer Luffy vers lui, lorsqu'un œuf pourri s'écrasa sur une de ses joues, suivi d'une bille d'acier. L'ours grogna, sans pour autant lâcher prise. Luffy sourit à Pipo, et également à Robin, qui avait de toute urgence fait sortir des bras du sol pour maintenir son capitaine agrippé à terre, mais aussi avec des bras qui avaient poussé plus loin amortir la chute de Sandy et de Zorro.

« Putain, murmura Zorro en se redressant... Il m'a cassé des côtes, ce con de cuistot...

- Merde... Il m'a cassé des côtes, ce con d'escrimeur... »

Elias regarda Robin, et sourit à pleines dents.

« C'est vrai... Nico Robin, de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Lâche le.

- Hors de question, répondit Robin

- Très bien... »

Luffy déglutit avec difficulté, en voyant Elias lever sa deuxième patte, montrant ses griffes luisantes de sang.

« Mes griffes sont aussi tranchantes que l'acier, dit Elias dans un sourire sadique. Un vulgaire élastique, je le réduis en charpie.

- C'EST PAS DU JEU ! Hurla Luffy en paniquant. J'AI BESOIN DE MON PIED ! ROBIN, DIS À TES BRAS DE ME LACHER ! »

Luffy tirait sur sa jambe, paniqué, gigotant dans tous les sens... Puis il se sentit soudain libéré.

« ... Merci Robin... Mais là je crois que je vais... »

Et Luffy décolla, n'ayant plus d'accroche au sol, et sa jambe tendue le ramenant naturellement vers son pied.

« WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! JE VOOOOOOOOOOOLE !

- T'as pas fini de faire le clown ? Hurlèrent Zorro, Nami, Pipo et Sandy en chœur.

- Au nom du ciel, murmura Mihawk d'un ton désespéré. Ce gamin est venu pour nous protéger ou pour faire le mariole ?

- J'avoue me poser la question, Monsieur » dit Lily, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres.

Opale restait silencieuse, tandis que Chopper examinait ses plaies. La fille ne pleurait plus, mais regardait, pleine d'espoir, Luffy. Elle lui faisait confiance.

Luffy arrivait à tout allure vers Elias, qui sourit, et qui mit les griffes de sa patte libre en avant, griffes réunies comme en une seule. Le garçon au chapeau de paille ouvrit de grands yeux.

« GOMU GOMU NO... »

Luffy joignit rapidement ses mains, tandis que les griffes de l'ours allèrent au creux de ses membres.

« ...TATE ! » (Note : Chewing Bouclier)

Les mains de Luffy saignaient, les griffes d'Elias lui ayant coupé les doigts. D'ailleurs, elles avaient frôlé son visage, et une coupure saignait sur la joue du garçon au chapeau de paille. Mais son coup défensif avait porté ses fruits. Les griffes d'Elias avaient été bloquées. Des petites coupures, rien de plus. Luffy soupira d'aise.

« Bien joué, Chapeau de Paille.

- Faut dire que t'es coriace pour une peluche...

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point... »

Luffy n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Elias avait lâché son pied, et avec sa patte dont les griffes étaient encore coincées dans le bouclier « manuel » du jeune homme, l'Ours projeta avec force le garçon au sol. Luffy cracha du sang.

« LUFFY ! Hurlèrent les membres d'équipage.

- Seigneur » s'exclama Lily d'une voix étouffée.

Mihawk s'était relevé, Zorro, Sandy et Pipo s'étaient mis à courir vers Elias. L'Ours avait levé sa deuxième patte, et la rabaissa brutalement, droit vers la tête de Luffy. Mais il stoppa net en sentant quelque chose se planter dans son dos. Elias poussa un grognement ressemblant à un hurlement de douleur.

« Tu m'avais oublié, mon gros, déclara Tino en retirant la lame de la lance d'Opale du corps de l'Ours. Désolé Opale de souiller ta lance de ce sang impur.

- Sale petit INSECTE ! »

Tino para le coup d'Elias avec la lance.

« Pas de chance, j'avais un professeur hors pair au maniement des armes.

- C'est qui lui ? Murmura Luffy en regardant Tino du coin de l'œil.

- Le prochain mort sur ma longue liste » répondit Elias d'un ton cruel et sadique.

Tino fit agilement tournoyer la lance avec une seule main.

« Opale, permets moi d'utiliser ton arme. Je te promets de te la rendre à peu près en bon état. »

Opale acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Tino regarda Elias.

« Ca fait depuis perpète que je n'ai pas eu un bon entraînement... Mais en voyant Mihawk à l'action, je me dis une chose : c'est lui mon professeur, je vais lui faire honneur. »

Mihawk sourit faiblement, partagé entre la fierté qu'il éprouvait pour Tino, et la crainte que celui-ci mène un combat singulier contre l'Ours. Luffy regardait Tino d'un air interrogateur. C'était qui celui qui voulait lui voler la vedette ?


	24. Chapitre 24

(ronfle zzZZzzzzZZzz)... Hum?... Rebonjour chers lecteurs! Désolée pour l'attente, qui a du être longue pour vous... Mais avec l'école qui a repris, et le passage qui est un passage de combat (que j'ai eu du mal à taper, soit dit en passant), je n'ai pas réussi à faire plus vite. Voilà donc pour vous le Chapitre 24!

Angel's Hell: Je suis intéressée par ta proposition de montrer tes dessins : ) Ca m'intéresse de voir les différents points de vue de certaines scènes avec les personnages!

Bonne lecture à vous!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 24 : L'éveil**

Le silence s'était fait. Tous regardaient à présent les deux adversaires, face à face. Elias avait laissé Luffy. Le garçon au chapeau de paille restait allongé, encore sonné par le coup de l'Ours. Tino tenait la lance à une main, de son bras valide, regardant Elias d'un air serein.

« Ton flegme m'étonnera toujours, Kalsi.

- On finit par s'y habituer, répondit Tino dans un sourire. Faut dire que si je n'en avais pas, je ne serais pas là à te faire face. »

Elias prit alors sa forme semi humaine, surplombant toujours Tino de plusieurs mètres.

« Ce type est un malade, murmura Pipo en fixant Tino d'un air surpris. Il est blessé, et cherche le combat...

- Au contraire, il fait preuve d'un grand courage » coupa Robin.

Pipo se redressa, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Si ce que faisait cet homme était un acte de courage, Pipo avait encore beaucoup à faire pour arriver à un tel niveau.

« Jouons donc, Kalsi. »

Elias fit un magnifique bond en arrière pour tromper son adversaire. Luffy regardait d'un air interrogateur ce petit monde s'agiter. Tino n'avait pas bougé. C'est alors qu'Elias rebondit en avant, griffes en avant. Tino bondit en l'air avec agilité, malgré ce que pourrait laisser imaginer sa silhouette assez forte. De son bond, il arriva à hauteur de la tête de l'ours, et se prépara à donner un coup de lance. Cependant, Elias para avec rapidité avec une de ses pattes, et repoussa violemment Tino. Cependant, l'homme grassouillet parvint à atterrir avec agilité sur ses pieds, les jambes arquées.

« Il me vole la vedette le gros » murmura Luffy d'un air déçu.

Tino fit tournoyer la lance dans sa main, sur ses gardes, fixant Elias droit dans les yeux.

« Si tu crois me faire peur, détrompe toi, dit Tino en souriant. A moi d'attaquer... PHOENIX BEAK ! »

Tino bondit en l'air à une incroyable vitesse, et sembla disparaître. Elias restait immobile, l'air ennuyé. Il regardait en l'air.

« ! »

Elias baissa les yeux, et baissa les pattes à temps, pour parer le coup, en coinçant la lame de la lance entre ses paumes. Un peu plus, la lance lui transperçait le cœur.

« Lorsque le phénix disparaît, il renaît de ses cendres... Pas la peine de regarder en l'air... Mais tu as bien paré.

- L'odeur de ton sang te trahit, Kalsi. D'ailleurs, ton bras doit te faire atrocement mal. »

Tino regardait son bras ensanglanté, puis fixa à nouveau Elias d'un air moqueur.

« C'est vrai, ça m'élance, mais je m'en fiche. Au moins, tant que ça me fera mal, je pourrais toujours te confirmer que je suis en vie.

- Tu prends les choses avec philosophie... »

Tino bondit à une incroyable vitesse, disparaissant à nouveau du champ de vision d'Elias, qui ne bougeait même pas. Cependant, son museau semblait remuer un peu, comme à l'affût d'une odeur. Mihawk perdit alors le maigre sourire qu'il affichait depuis le début du combat. Opale semblait tout aussi inquiète.

« TINO ! NON ! » Hurla Mihawk.

Tino était réapparu. Elias avait paré le coup avec l'une de ses pattes, et avait planté les griffes de son autre patte dans le bras blessé de Tino.

« Oh non ! » S'exclama Pipo d'un ton terrorisé.

Tino avait la bouche grande ouverte, mais aucun son ne sortit. Un filet de sang glissa de sa bouche. Elias lâcha le bras de l'homme, qui tomba à terre, à moitié inconscient, gémissant.

« Un adversaire honorable, déclara Elias, sans regarder Tino. Tu m'as bien fait perdre mon temps, mais tu ne faisais pas le poids.

- Qu'est ce que t'as fait au petit gros ? S'exclama Luffy en se mettant en position assise.

- Son calme m'énervait, ricana Elias d'un ton sadique. Je vois qu'il souffre... »

Luffy n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'Elias avait brutalement donné un coup de patte à Tino. Ses griffes frôlèrent la peau de l'homme, mais sa patte fut subitement arrêtée par des bras surgis de nulle part.

« Ca suffit ! S'exclama Robin qui avait croisé ses bras, tandis que de nouveaux bras surgirent sur Elias, dont deux dans le dos de celui-ci. SEIS FLEUR CLUTCH ! »

Elias prit immédiatement sa forme animale, tandis que des bras avaient surgi sur son corps. Robin essaya de faire plier Elias avec la force de ses bras, mais rien à y faire. Elias ne bougeait pas d'un poil, malgré la pression exercée. L'Ours sourit.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, Nico ? Je vais t'apprendre à ne pas te mêler de mes affaires ! »

L'étreinte qu'exerçaient les bras de Robin céda lorsque Elias libéra ses bras, et ce avec facilité.

« A moi de m'amuser... »

Elias avait rapidement repris sa forme humaine, bondit en l'air à une incroyable vitesse, et à une incroyable hauteur.

« BEAR JUMP ! »

L'ennemi reprit rapidement sa forme animale, et sembla se propulser vers le sol, de façon à le percuter le plus rapidement possible. Le choc au contact de l'ours au sol fut terrible. Le sol trembla fortement, tandis qu'un nuage de poussière se soulevait au niveau de l'impact, et qu'une puissante vague d'énergie balaya le terrain. Tous perdirent l'équilibre.

« C'était quoi ce truc ? S'exclama Pipo en ayant mis ses lunettes de visées pour protéger ses yeux. Il est passé où, l'ou... ROBIN ! »

Elias avait surgi du nuage de poussière, et percuta Robin de plein fouet. La femme avait eu le temps de faire pousser un bouclier de bras sur l'un de ses avant bras pour se protéger, mais elle fut propulsé contre terre avec violence.

« Tu dois moins jouer les malignes, à présent... Pas vrai, Nico Robin ?

- FOUS LUI LA PAIX, SALE STEACK A PATTES ! JARET ! »

Sandy venait de surgir, et de donner un puissant coup de pied dans les 'jambes' d'Elias, qui se retrouva renversé sur le dos.

« Sale petit...

- BROCHETTE ! »

Sandy bondit, se préparant à écraser son pied sur la poitrine d'Elias. Cependant, l'ours mit ses pattes avant en protection, et le pied de Sandy s'écrasa contre ses membres. Tandis que le cuistot commençait à tournoyer sur lui-même, Elias, non sans difficulté, releva ses pattes, projetant le cuistot en l'air.

« BEAR'S HEAD KNOCK ! »

Sandy n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Elias avait bondit droit sur lui, tête en avant. Le cuistot se prit le coup de tête de l'ours dans les côtes.

« SANDY ! Hurla Luffy accompagné par les autres membres de l'équipage.

- Non » murmura Opale, en serrant dans ses mains une poignée d'herbe.

Sandy retomba lourdement au sol. Sans pouvoir bouger, il voyait Elias au dessus de lui, prêt à frapper.

« Et ton sens de l'honneur ? Tu es si lâche que ça ? »

L'Ours tourna sa tête. Zorro fonçait vers lui.

« DRAGON SLASH ! »

Un tourbillon sembla se former, avec en son cœur l'escrimeur et Sandy. L'Ours fut tout simplement soulevé de terre, avec de nouvelles coupures sur son corps.

« J't'ai pas demandé de coup de main, Tête d'algue.

- Qui t'a dit que j'étais venu t'aider, Empoté de cuistot ?

- Merci quand même...

- ... »

Elias retomba un peu plus loin, mais avait réussi à se réceptionner sur ses jambes. Zorro le regarda d'un air impassible. Pipo, qui avait rejoint Nami, Chopper, Opale, Mihawk et Lily, se tourna vers eux.

« Zorro va s'occuper de cette grosse brute, pensa t-il. Mieux vaut penser à la sécurité de tout le monde, en attendant... »

Pipo s'approcha de Nami.

« Nami, faut pas rester ici... On n'a aucune chance contre ce monstre !

- Excellente idée... Et tu comptes passer par où ? La plage, c'est de l'autre côté du jardin... Et dans le jardin, il y a un gentil ourson en peluche qui est en train de tous nous mettre en pièce !

- Tu préfères attendre ici calmement qu'il nous mette en pièce ? Ce type est un vrai monstre ! Il a réussi à mettre Luffy, Sandy, Robin et le petit gros à terre ! Je vous couvre en attendant ! »

Tous regardèrent Pipo d'un air étonné. Le garçon au long nez se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

« Ah euh, Nami nous couvre...

- POLTRON ! Hurlèrent Nami et Opale.

- C'est pas en deux minutes que je vais changer !... Mais je vais risquer valeureusement ma vie pour vous permettre de prendre la fuite. »

Il regarda alors Mihawk et Opale, qui semblaient sur le point de rétorquer.

« AH NON ! Vous allez pas vous mettre à faire des grands discours sur votre sens de l'honneur ! Vous arrivez à peine à tenir debout !

- Vos blessures sont sérieuses ! Renchérit Chopper. Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux d'être encore en vie !

- Ne m'obligez pas à vous faire une anesthésie générale, susurra Nami en levant son poing, d'un air plus qu'inquiétant.

- Tu sais Nami... Il y a des fois où tu fais vraiment peur » murmura Pipo qui s'était légèrement reculé.

C'est alors que Zorro fonça sur Elias, sous sa forme animale. Zorro mit entre lui et les griffes de l'ours ses katanas.

« Tu crois que tu vas réussir à me battre, Roronoa ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'attends la fin du combat pour me prononcer. En tout cas, je compte bien te casser la gueule... Tu m'as bien énervé.

- Quelle impolitesse, jeune homme. »

Pipo, Chopper et Nami se regardèrent alors, puis hochèrent tous la tête. La Rousse, toujours avec son Perfect Climat Tact, se releva, aidant Opale à en faire autant, puis la soutint.

« Nami, je...

- Pas le moment de discuter ! Coupa la Navigatrice. Dans ton état, pas la peine de parler de combat...

- J'ai attiré le mal ici !

- Et nous sommes venus pour t'aider ! »

Opale baissa les yeux. Nami commença alors à marcher, du plus vite qu'elle le pouvait. Mihawk se leva, tenant son épée en main. Pipo se retint d'hurler.

« Mais vous êtes cinglé !

- Vous voulez protéger votre amie ? Répliqua Mihawk. Laissez moi protéger ma fille.

- Mai... mais... MAIS ! »

Le regard de Mihawk dissuada Pipo de faire une remarque supplémentaire. Le jeune homme se ressaisit, secouant sa tête, et sortant son précieux lance-pierres.

« Dans ce cas, nous ferons ce combat ensemble !

- Très bien, répondit Mihawk, qui se tourna vers Lily. Lily, tu en as assez fait. Prends soin d'Opale.

- Monsieur... »

Lily hocha alors la tête, puis rejoignit Nami et Opale.

« Chopper, dit Pipo en regardant le petit renne qui sortait de son sac des nouveaux bandages, va prêter main forte... enfin, patte forte, à Nami.

- Mais, et toi ?

-Je crois qu'avec ce valeureux marin qui accepte de me servir et de m'aider... (regard inquiétant de Mihawk)... Enfin... Je te fais confiance, Chopper ! »

A ce moment, Pipo vit voler quelque chose devant lui. Une petite larme apparut au coin de son œil, lorsqu'il vit atterrir, ou plutôt s'écraser plus loin Zorro.

« GYAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ! Il a eu Zorro ! Le verdict est sans appel ! FAUT SE CASSER ! »

Pipo regarda alors Elias, qui semblait regarder tout ce petit monde encore debout. Le garçon au long nez se figea lorsque les yeux de l'ours se posèrent vers le groupe composé de Nami, Opale et Lily, qui continuait à avancer. A une incroyable vitesse, Elias fonça, avant que les filles ne puissent réagir.

« ATTENTION ! Hurla Mihawk.

- HORN POINT ! »

Chopper venait de s'interposer entre le groupe et Elias. C'est alors qu'il fonça vers l'ennemi.

« ROSEO COLONNADE ! »

Le renne, avec ses énormes bois, fonça alors sur Elias, qui ne s'attendait pas à cet adversaire. L'ours décolla du sol, soulevé par l'attaque.

« Jumping point ! »

Chopper bondit alors, arrivant à hauteur d'Elias.

« JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE À VOULOIR TUER LES PATIENTS QUE JE VIENS DE SOIGNER, SALE HUMAIN ! ARM POINT ! »

Elias ouvrit de grands yeux, en voyant Chopper à nouveau changer de forme, avant de crier :

« KOKUTEI ROSEO ! » (Note : Le sabot tranchant Roseo)

Elias ne put parer le puissant uppercut de Chopper. L'Ours s'écrasa au sol, alors que le Renne retomba sur ses pattes avec souplesse. Pipo avait la mâchoire qui touchait le sol, Nami semblait tout aussi surprise, tout comme Opale et Mihawk, qui ne s'attendaient pas à ça de la part du petit renne. Pipo sourit, en bombant le torse.

« Je suis fier de mon élève... Il arrivera à mon niveau un jour... »

Chopper prit sa forme semi humaine, et remit correctement son chapeau, se tournant vers les filles.

« Ca va ?

- Grâce à toi, oui » répondit Nami, visiblement soulagée.

Chopper se figea alors. Le soleil était caché par l'ombre d'une haute silhouette. Le sourire, qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Nami, Pipo, Opale, Mihawk et Lily, s'effaça soudainement.

« Il est increvable ! » S'exclama Nami en lâchant Opale et en empoignant son Perfect Climat Tact.

Chopper n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

« EXPLOSION CACTUS ! »

Elias para la bille qui lui fonçait dessus. A sa grande surprise, lorsque le projectile, tiré par Pipo, toucha sa patte, il explosa, libérant des lames d'aciers, qui se plantèrent dans sa belle robe blanche, déjà bien rougie depuis le début du combat.

« Sales petites vermines, grogna Elias. Jamais on ne m'a vaincu. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je le serai, surtout pas par des gamins et des infirmes ! »

Elias sentit alors une main s'accrocher dans son dos.

« Hé... »

L'ours se retourna, voyant Luffy, lui tenant la peau du dos. Le garçon au chapeau de paille le regarda d'un air inexpressif.

« Tu es encore debout ?

- Ouaip.

- Tu veux mourir ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi t'es tu relevé ?

- Pour te casser la gueule. »

Elias se reçut alors un violent coup de poing dans la figure.

« Pour qui te prends tu ?

- Pour le futur Seigneur des Pirates. »

Luffy continua alors à frapper. Elias s'était ressaisit, et parait les coups du garçon au chapeau de paille.

« Tu as fait quoi à mes membres d'équipage, à Œil de Faucon et au petit gros ? »

Les coups de Luffy se firent plus violent. Elias avait de plus en plus de mal à le parer.

« C'est impossible, pensa Elias. Ce garçon a une force incroyable ! »

Opale regardait avec espoir Luffy. Elle lui faisait confiance. Les filles ne cherchaient plus à fuir, à présent. Luffy bondit alors en arrière, s'écartant d'Elias. Il s'accroupit, mettant une main au sol.

« Tu abandonnes ?

- ... »

De la fumée sembla alors sortir du corps de Luffy.

« Gear...2... »

Elias fonça alors sur Luffy.

« Soru... »

Elias trancha le vide. Pourtant, il était sûr que le garçon au chapeau de paille était là, il y avait à peine une demie seconde !

« Chewing Jet Punch ! »

Elias se reçut un violent coup de poing. Il ne savait même pas d'où le coup venait. Il se retourna, regarda tout autour de lui. Par endroit, Luffy semblait réapparaître l'espace de quelques millièmes de secondes, pour réapparaître à un autre endroit. Mihawk se retint de pousser un cri de surprise.

« Comment peut il connaître de telles attaques ? »

Elias semblait commencer à s'inquiéter, quant à l'issue du combat. Le fait que Luffy se déplace aussi rapidement le déstabilisait au plus haut point. Il continuait à se recevoir des coups qui venaient d'il ne savait où. L'Ours se mit sur quatre pattes, museau à l'affût d'une odeur. C'est alors qu'il donna un coup de patte, que Luffy para.

« Bravo, mon gros. Mais je suis pas le seul à t'en vouloir, visiblement. »

Luffy sourit alors. Des mains sortirent sur le corps d'Elias, d'autres tirèrent sur les pattes de l'ours, qui se retrouva sur son ventre. Encerclant l'ours, Zorro, Nami, Pipo, Sandy, Chopper, Robin.

« Mugiwara Pirates no Batsu ! » (La Punition des Pirates du Chapeau de Paille)

Ils l'avaient tous hurlé en chœur. Elias vit alors tous les membres de l'équipage foncer droit sur lui. Tranché, 'kické', frappé, foudroyé, écrasé, lapidé... Bref, tout simplement châtié par l'équipage. L'ours poussa un terrible grognement, suite à toutes ses attaques, couvert de sang et de nouvelles blessures, avant de tomber de tout son long. Un lourd silence s'en suivit. Les pirates tombèrent tous à genou, à bout de force. Puis, Lily brisa le silence.

« C'est... fini ? »

C'est alors que l'Ours se redressa brutalement. Un coup de feu résonna. Cette fois, Elias tomba pour de bon.

« Au dodo » murmura Tino qui venait de tirer.

Plus aucun bruit... Tous restèrent silencieux pendant des secondes, qui semblaient durer des heures. Puis Luffy ne put retenir un cri de victoire, brandissant ses poings en l'air, avant de tomber en arrière, et de s'endormir. Un immense sourire éclaira le visage d'Opale, qui ne put retenir ses larmes. Les pirates criaient de joie. C'est alors qu'Opale s'agenouilla.

« LUFFY ! ZORRO ! NAMI ! PIPO ! SANDY ! CHOPPER ! ROBIN ! »

Elle ferma les yeux, d'où les larmes s'écoulaient encore, et baissa la tête.

« MERCI, MES AMIS ! MERCI POUR TOUT ! »

Mihawk ne put retenir quelques larmes, souriant également, tout comme Lily. Le Corsaire passa rapidement sa main devant ses yeux.

« Je crois qu'Opale a tout dit à ma place. »

Mihawk s'agenouilla également.

« Monsieur, murmura Lily en souriant.

- Ne faut il pas savoir faire preuve d'humilité, quand les circonstances l'imposent ? »

Tino se mit à rire.

« Me dis pas que t'es enfin devenu modeste après tout ce temps ? J'te crois pas Cap'taine ! »

Opale se releva, essuyant ses larmes inutilement. Dans la gaieté générale, peut être que quelques personnes n'étaient pas entièrement satisfaites ?

« J'suis à cours de bandage ! S'exclama Chopper. Ca va pas de faire des combats comme ça ? Sales humains, toujours en train de se battre ! »

Enfin... Beaucoup moins satisfaites que Chopper ?

**xXxXxXx**

« Quitter cette île de fous ! »

Slyce Topor, qui en avait profité pour prendre la fuite, ramait, à bord d'une vieille barque toute délabrée, la première qu'il avait trouvée au port de Selenia.

« Ils ont réussi à étaler le Capitaine ! Mieux vaut filer... »

C'était sans compter les ailerons de requins qui dépassaient de l'eau, et qui tournoyaient autour de la barque.

« Ouste sales bestioles ! J'suis pas comestible ! Hum ?... J'ai les pieds trempés ? »

L'embarcation de Slyce prenait l'eau. Le pirate se mit à hurler, ramant beaucoup plus vite.

« MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! »

La barque de Slyce disparut à l'horizon, suivi par les ailerons.


	25. Chapitre 25

A tous ceux qui ont lu jusque là, je les remercie: ) En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 25 : La croisée des chemins**

Les villageois de Selenia avaient fini par s'inquiéter. Au début, ils pensaient que les divers bruits qui provenaient du jardin de la demeure Mihawk étaient dus à un duel qu'il disputait avec un escrimeur venu le défier. Mais un léger tremblement de terre qui avait secoué l'île, à la suite d'une attaque d'Elias, les avait préoccupés au plus haut point. De plus, des coups de feu avaient retenti. Certaines mauvaises langues accusaient Luffy et sa bande. Après tout, ces jeunes avaient beau avoir l'air inoffensifs, ils étaient pirates. Certains parlaient du fait qu'ils avaient quitté l'île tôt dans la matinée, mais furent rapidement informés par d'autre que le Vogue Merry mouillait bien dans le port.

« Si ce sont des ennemis, Mihawk aura vite fait de les mettre à terre, pas vrai ?

- D'après toi, pourquoi le médecin a été appelé à son domicile, il y a quelques jours ? Il était blessé ! Je suis sûr que c'était suite au duel avec cet escrimeur, Roronoa Zorro !

- LE Roronoa Zorro ?

- Il n'y en a pas trente six ! Celui de l'Equipage de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille !

- Celui tant craint par le Gouvernement ?

- IL N'Y EN A PAS TRENTE SIX ! »

Dans la taverne, les discussions se faisaient plus houleuses, plus tendues.

« Qui que ce soit, on ne va pas laisser Mihawk tomber ! Après tout, la crainte qu'il inspire auprès des pirates nous a protégés, depuis qu'il a élu domicile ici !

- Mais s'il combat, ne va t-on pas le gêner ? Même si ma femme donne des coups de casserole surpuissants quand elle est en colère après moi, après lui avoir fait des remar... »

L'homme qui venait de dire ça finit encastré dans le mur, après que la femme dont il était question l'ait entendu et ait pris une casserole dans les cuisines de l'auberge. Le tavernier venait de sortir des cuisines, armé de couteaux aux lames larges et aiguisées.

« Faites ce que vous voulez, moi, j'y vais !

- Moi aussi ! Dit la femme en brandissant sa casserole bien haut.

- f'érie, fe fiens, dit son mari en sortant la tête du mur.

- On vous suit ! Déclarèrent d'autres villageois.

Ils se regroupèrent tous à l'extérieur de l'auberge, tous armés de divers objets, ou de pistolets et de sabres. Puis, déterminés, ils commencèrent à marcher vers la villa. Plus aucun bruit. Tous regardaient autour d'eux, guettant le moindre bruit. Ils poussèrent alors les grilles.

« Eh bien ? »

Tous sursautèrent, et se regroupèrent en criant presque. Mihawk était là.

« Où... Où sont les pirates ? Demanda rapidement un villageois.

- Pardon ?

- Nous avons entendu des bruits étranges, tout à l'heure.

- Ah... Cela devait être Opale, qui s'adonnait à l'art de faire des mélanges explosifs avec l'un de ses amis.

- Comment ? Les pirates sont là ?

- Bien sûr, quelle question ?

- Alors, il n'y a eu aucun problème ?

- Pas le moindre.

- Et les coups de feu ?

- Je vous l'ai dit.

- Et le tremblement de terre ?

- Une réaction assez violente...

- Et vos bandages, là ? »

Mihawk leva un sourcil.

« Vous n'étiez pas au courant que j'avais fait un duel avec un pirate ?

- ...

- Je vous remercie de vous être inquiétés, mais il n'y a pas lieu de l'être.

- Au revoir » dirent certains villageois.

Mihawk les regarda sortir, puis referma la grille. Robin arriva auprès du Corsaire, avec quelques bandages sur ses bras.

« Voilà une imagination fertile.

- Il fallait mieux leur mentir, répondit Mihawk. Après tout, mieux ne vaut pas les inquiéter pour une histoire qui vient de se finir. Parfois, se taire est la meilleure des solutions.

- En effet. »

Mihawk marcha vers sa demeure, suivi par Robin. Il s'arrêta un instant.

« Je vous dois certaines excuses, Nico. Je vous avais certainement mal jugée avant, tout comme Opale.

- J'ai l'habitude, répondit l'archéologue. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers, et vous ne serez certainement pas les derniers. »

**xXxXxXx**

Malgré les blessures, la douleur et la fatigue, un grand festin se déroula ce soir là, après que les pirates et habitants du manoir se soient reposés entre temps. Luffy piquait tous morceaux de viande rouge, même dans les assiettes des autres, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de beaucoup manger pour récupérer de ses blessures. Pipo félicitait Chopper, pour sa belle prestation, lors du combat, mais n'oublia évidemment pas de rappeler les actes héroïques dont il disait avoir fait preuve, à Zorro, Sandy, Luffy et Tino.

« J'ai dis alors à Nami de mener Opale à l'abri, et que je restais auprès de vous, prêt à intervenir au moindre problème ! Quand j'ai voulu intervenir, Elias a vu que contre moi, il n'avait aucune chance, et a tout de suite voulu s'attaquer aux filles, pour atteindre mes sentiments, et me faire peur... »

Tino cligna des yeux, puis regarda les autres auditeurs.

« Ca lui arrive souvent ?

- De quoi ? demanda Sandy.

- De raconter des bobards... »

Pipo, qui continuait à parler, s'arrêta subitement.

« EH ! C'est quoi ces histoires que je suis un menteur ? »

Non loin, Opale regardait Pipo commencer à se chamailler avec Tino, en souriant. Déjà que la première séparation avec les pirates au Chapeau de Paille avait été difficile, elle le serait encore plus, maintenant.

« Eh bien ? Dit Robin. Tu ne sembles pas complètement heureuse...

- C'est juste passager, déclara Opale en sortant de ses pensées. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- Tu as mal quelque part ? Demanda Chopper. Tes bandages sont trop serrés ?

- Non, tout va bien. »

Opale, pour éviter à répondre à toutes nouvelles questions, se replongea dans son assiette. La soirée passa relativement vite, entre rires et chants, discussions et récits d'aventures. Zorro buvait tranquillement sa treizième choppe de rhum. Une fois vidée, il porta sa main à l'endroit où il avait posé la bouteille, mais à sa grande surprise, elle n'y était plus. Il vit Mihawk qui la tenait.

« Eh !

- Ne dépassons plus la quatorzième choppe, dit Mihawk d'un sourire moqueur. Je n'aurais pas envie de te donner une correction pour avoir fait pleuré Opale...

- T'as pas tort sur ce point... »

Ils ne tardèrent pas à sortir de table, fatigués par la journée. Au moment où les pirates se préparaient à aller chacun dans leur chambre, Opale les arrêta.

« Je voulais encore une fois vous remercier, murmura Opale. Sans vous, nous serions sans doute tous morts. »

Ils ne répondirent rien. Cependant, Luffy regarda fixement Opale.

« Eh, Opale, tu ne cacherais pas quelque chose, à propos d'Elias ? Même battu, tu sembles encore souffrir à cause de lui... »

La fille parut étonnée, mais baissa la tête en souriant.

« Décidément, on ne peut rien te cacher. Si ma mère n'est plus de ce monde, c'est à cause de lui... Mais passons. Le passé ne peut pas être changé. »

Elle releva la tête, souriant à ses amis.

« En attendant, allez vous reposer, si vous voulez reprendre la mer en forme !

- Bonne nuit Opale, dirent ils tous en chœur.

- Bonne nuit... »

**xXxXxXx**

Il faisait nuit noire. Mihawk, qui était sorti, retourna à son manoir. En ouvrant la porte, il entendit le son du piano dans la grande salle briser le silence. Il soupira, puis alla dans la pièce, d'où provenait la mélodie. Il ne fut pas étonné de trouver Opale. Elle jouait une douce mélodie, machinalement, yeux clos, fredonnant doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, continuant à jouer, et s'arrêta de chanter.

« Où étais tu ?

- Quelque part, répondit Mihawk d'un ton mystérieux. Dis moi ce qui te tracasse.

- Eh bien... »

Opale cessa de jouer, puis soupira.

**xXxXxXx**

La matinée était déjà bien avancée, quand l'heure des séparations arriva. Tino, malgré sa blessure au bras, avait décidé également de quitter le jour même, ne voulant pas que Smoker le trouve en compagnie de son ancien Capitaine.

« Faites bonne route ! S'exclama Lily en souriant à l'équipage pirate. Et encore merci à vous, jeunes gens !

- Prenez soin de vous » dit Sandy en regardant Opale, Mihawk et Lily.

Alors que Zorro passa devant Opale pour aller à bord, celle-ci ne dit rien. Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Sandy, cependant, l'avait remarqué. Il dit discrètement à l'escrimeur, lorsque celui-ci fut à bord :

« Pas de bol... Ca me fait un peu mal pour toi, pour une fois qu'une fille s'intéressait à toi. »

Zorro ne dit rien. A présent, tout le monde était à bord.

« Remontez l'ancre ! » Ordonna Luffy.

Chopper et Sandy s'en occupèrent. Pipo déplia la grande voile, dévoilant ainsi le blason de l'équipage pirate. Opale baissa la tête. Lily posa ses mains sur les épaules de la fille.

« Au revoir ! S'exclamèrent les membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille.

- Au revoir » répondirent quasiment directement Lily, Mihawk et Tino.

Le bateau commença alors à avancer. Le groupe, encore à terre, marcha, suivant la progression du navire, qui accélérait. Ils arrivèrent en haut d'une falaise, et regardèrent le Vogue Merry partir vers l'horizon. Opale leva ses yeux, rencontrant le regard de son père. Tino fronça les sourcils, se doutant bien qu'un dialogue muet avait lieu entre eux. Mihawk ferma alors les yeux, en souriant.

« Monsieur ? » Murmura Lily.

C'est alors, que sans crier gare, Opale se mit à courir, à toute vitesse, se dirigeant vers le bord des falaises.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? » Demanda Pipo.

Opale arriva au bord, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Elle venait de sauter de la falaise.

« MADEMOISELLE ! Hurla Lily.

- OPALE ! » Hurlèrent Nami, Pipo, Sandy et Chopper.

Tino ne put se retenir de sursauter. Opale chuta alors, et disparut du champ de vision de Lily, Tino et Mihawk. Lily et Tino se précipitèrent vers le bord de la falaise, alors que le Corsaire les suivit calmement. Opale venait d'atterrir avec grâce sur sa barque à pédales, où sa lance, un sac, et sa flûte traversière dans son étui, étaient. Elle se mit en position, puis commença à pédaler vers le Vogue Merry à toute vitesse, ne laissant à personne le temps de réagir.

« Mademoiselle » murmura Lily, les yeux grands ouverts.

Opale arriva en un rien de temps au niveau du Vogue Merry, freina brutalement, puis bondit à bord du bateau pirate, sous le regard ahuri de tout l'équipage.

« ... Si je ne suis pas la bienvenue, je peux faire tout de suite demi tour...

- ON A NOTRE MUSICIENNE ! S'exclama alors Luffy en bondissant de joie. BIENVENUE A BORD ! »

Tous demeuraient muets, mais souriaient. Opale essuya des larmes de joie, avant de se retourner vers Selenia. Puis elle leva les bras, faisant de grands signes.

« AU REVOIR PAPA ! AU REVOIR LILY ! AU REVOIR, TINO ! »

Mihawk sourit, Lily lâcha quelques larmes, et Tino regardait tout cela calmement.

« Quelle chipie, murmura la vieille femme, en répondant aux signes d'Opale. Elle repart sans prévenir !

- Elle n'aime pas les adieux, tu le sais bien, répondit Mihawk.

- C'est bien ta fille, dit Tino en fermant les yeux. Aussi imprévisible que toi... »

Zorro se posta alors à côté d'Opale, puis se mit à crier.

« ŒIL DE FAUCON ! SI TU ESPERES REVOIR TA FILLE, VIENS PRENDRE TA REVANCHE ! CA FAIT UN PARTOUT ! »

Mihawk se mit à rire.

« LA PROCHAINE FOIS, RORONOA, NE COMPTE PAS SUR LA CHANCE DU DEBUTANT POUR GAGNER ! ET JE COMPTE BIEN RECUPERER MA FILLE ! »

Opale sourit, tandis que Zorro posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Maintenant, impossible de faire demi tour. T'es engagée pour de bon.

- Je le sais » dit Opale.

Le Vogue Merry disparut petit à petit, filant vers l'horizon. Mihawk fixait le bateau, au loin.

_Flash Back_

« Où étais tu ?

- Quelque part, répondit Mihawk d'un ton mystérieux. Dis moi ce qui te tracasse.

- Eh bien... »

La fille cessa de jouer. Le silence revint dans la pièce.

« Je veux partir avec eux. »

Mihawk ne répondit rien. Opale baissa la tête.

« Opale. Tu n'es plus une enfant.

- Alors...

- Pars, si tel est ton souhait. Je ne t'en empêcherai pas. »

Opale s'était relevée, et jetée dans les bras de son père.

« Merci, Papa... »

_Fin du Flash Back_

Mihawk retourna sur ses pas, suivi par Tino, puis Lily. Le Vogue Merry était à présent hors de son champ de vision. Vogue Merry, là où se déroula une grande fête, afin de célébrer l'entrée d'Opale dans l'équipage. Une fois de plus, la musicienne montra ses talents à la flûte traversière. Elle s'arrêta de jouer, à un moment.

« Au fait, Nami...

- Oui ? Demanda la Rousse.

- Es tu allée à la cale, tout à l'heure ? »

La rousse leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, Nami descendit à la cale. C'est alors que, quelques instants plus tard, un hurlement inhumain résonna.

« NAMI SAN ! » S'exclama Sandy en courant vers la cale.

Opale éclata de rire, sous les regards interrogateurs du reste de l'équipage, qui commençaient à s'inquiéter.

_Flash Back_

Opale se retira alors de l'étreinte de son père.

« Au fait, d'où viens tu ?

- De leur bateau... »

La fille lança un air interrogateur au Corsaire.

« J'ai déposé une petite récompense... Disons, un coffre d'or et de pierreries dans leur cale. »

Opale sourit, en imaginant la tête que Nami ferait à l'instant où elle découvrirait le cadeau.

_Fin du Flash Back_

**xXxXxXx**

Smoker entra dans le bureau où Mihawk était, après avoir été guidé par Lily. Tashigi suivait distraitement, regardant la luxueuse demeure, les tableaux, et autres objets décoratifs.

« Trop luxueux pour un rat comme vous » murmura Smoker de façon à être entendu par le Corsaire.

Le Colonel s'assit dans le fauteuil en face du bureau.

« Où est votre gamine ?

- Vous n'étiez pas au courant qu'elle avait pris la mer ? »

Smoker fronça les sourcils.

« Evidemment, ça va faire un brigand de plus. Je ne m'attendais pas à mieux... »

Le colonel remarqua alors les bandages de Mihawk. Avant qu'il n'ait pu posé la moindre question, le Corsaire dit :

« Elias l'Ours Blanc, Colonel Smoker... Je vous prie de me suivre, si vous voulez avoir sa dépouille, pour me donner sa prime... »

FIN

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**REMERCIMENTS:**

-Aux lecteurs, qu'ils soient de la Volonté du D, de d'Ocean Pie, ou autre.  
- A ceux qui ont posté des commentaires, qui sont une source d'encouragement et de motivation.  
- A mes lectrices et lecteurs "bêta", les petits veinards (?) qui ont eu la chance (?) de lire en avant première les chapitres, soit sous forme d'extrait, ou bien un chapitre en entier, juste avant sa parution (hein Morty?... pour ne citer aucun nom XD)  
- A mon imagination et à mon sadisme, sans lesquels mon histoire n'aurait jamais pu être écrite XD (non, pas à mes chevilles qui se mettent à gonfler...)  
- A Tagath, amie écrivain, au moins aussi cinglée que moi (si ce n'est plus) qui m'a soutenue du début à la fin  
- A Eiichiro Oda, sans qui aucune des fictions One Piece n'auraient pu exister.  
- Aux musiques que j'ai pu écouter (en particulier "Kokoro no Chizu") qui me motivaient à me remettre à écrire quand je n'écrivais pas  
- Au site de la Volonté du D., où sont répertoriées les attaques et leur description, ce qui m'a beaucoup servi  
- A ceux que j'ai pu oublié dans ma longue liste, mais à qui je vais certainement penser après coup : )


End file.
